the diamond of nirvana
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: cuenta la historia de Green diamond
1. episodio piloto

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO PILOTO CAP 1: EL COMIENZO

EN LA TIERRA HACE 5000 AÑOS:

HAY UNA BATALLA EPICA ENTRE CRYSTAL GEMS UN GRUPO DE REBELDES CONTRA LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE QUIENES INTENTAN USAR LA TIERRA PARA SUS PROPOSITOS CRUELES. UNA LIDER DE LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE GREEN DIAMOND JUNTO CON SUS HERMANA WHITE DIAMOND PLANEAN LAS ESTRATEGIA EN UNA NAVE EN EL ESPACIO PARA DERROTAR LAS REBELDES.

WHITE DIAMOND: ESTAMOS TENIENDO MUCHAS BAJAS NESECITAMOS ENVIAR A COLOSUS SOLO PARA QUE LES DE TIEMPO PARA ENVIAR MAS SOLADOS

GREEN DIAMOND: YO LAS MANTENDRE OCUPADAS.

WHITE: NO LAS SUBESTIMES HERMANA. LAS CRYSTAL GEMS DEBEN SER ANIQUILADAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. INCLUYENDO A ROSE CUARZO.

GREEN DIAMOND: DE ROSE YO ME ENCARGO YO.

WHITE DIAMOND: SI COMO PASO LA ULTIMA VEZ.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESTA VEZ SI LA DESTRUIRE.

WHITE DIAMOND: ESTA VEZ NO LO ARRUINES. EL FUTURO DE NUESTRA ESPECIE DEPENDE DE ELLO.

GREEN DIAMOND: POR LA GLORIA DE LAS DIAMONDS.

WHITE DIAMOND: POR LA GLORIA DE LAS DIAMONDS.

GREEN DIAMOND SALE DA LA NAVE Y DECIENDE DESDE EL ESPACIO A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y VE DESDE LA TIERRA DISPAROS DE CAÑONES DE LUZ DIRIGIENDOSE A ELLA Y ELLA INVOCA SU ARMA. INVOCA UN CASCO CON UNOS LENTES QUE USA PARA APUNTAR A LOS CAÑONES DE LUZ Y LES DISPARA CON SUS FRAGMENTOS DE DIAMANTE VERDE BLOQUEANDOLOS. LUEGO APARECEN CRYSTAL GEMS DESDE LA TIERRA PARA ATACAR A GREEN DIAMOND Y ELLA INVOCA UNOS PUÑOS GRANDES DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y ELLAS LA ATACAN CON LANZAS Y HONDAS PERO ELLA LOS BLOQUEA Y ESQUIVA Y GOLPEA A UNA EN LA CARA TAN FUERTE QUE LA HACE PERDER EN EL ESPACIO. LAS OTRAS LE DISPARAN ACERTANDOLES ALGUNOS TIROS PERO NO LE HACEN MUCHO DAÑO Y ELLA SE DIRIGE A LAS OTRAS PARA ACABAR CON ELLAS REGALANDOLES MUCHOS GOLPES Y CONTINUA CON SU DECENSO A LA TIERRA DONDE EVADE LOS CAÑONES DE LUZ Y ENTRAN A LA ORBITA DEL PLANETA CONVIRTIENDOSE EN FUEGO DONDE VE A SUS SOLDADOS COMBATIENDO CON LOS REBELDES Y ENTRA EN MEDIO DEL ACCION DONDE UNA REBELDE LA ATACA PERO ELLA LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL CUELLO ROMPIENDOLO LUEGO OTRA LA ATACA TAMBIENDO DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA Y ELLA CONTRAATACA INVOCANDO UNA ESPADA Y CORTANDOLA POR LA MITAD, LUEGO VE QUE UNAS CUANTAS DE SUS SOLDADAS SON DESTRUIDAS POR UN GRAN GRUPO DE REBELDES DEJANDO A GREEN DIAMOND EN MEDIO DE SUS EJERCITO.

GREEN DIAMOND: SU TRAICION… NO LA TOLERARE!

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

UN JOVEN HUMANO DESPIERTA Y SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA. BAJA DE LAS ESCALERAS DE UNA CASA.

¿: HOLA?

EL JOVEN ABRE LAS VENTANAS DE LA CASA MIRANDO HACIA EL MAR.

¿: FUERON A UNA MISION SIN MI?

EL JOVEN SALE DE LA CASA Y TOCA LA ARENA DESCALSO Y LUEGO ESCUCHA ALGO QUE LLAMA SU ATENCION Y ESCUCHA UN SILBIDO INVISIBLE ACERCANDOSE RAPIDAMENTE Y MUEVE LA CABEZA PARA ESQUIVAR UNA LANZA QUE ES CLAVADA EN UNA ROCA. LUEGO FIJA SU MIRADA HACIA UNA MUJER FLACA QUE TIENE UNA PERLA EN SU FRENTE.

¿: ES HORA DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO!

¿: AHORA?

¿: POR SUPUESTO. (LANZANDOLE OTRA LANZA HACIA EL) COMENSEMOS.

EL JOVEN DETIENE LA LANZA JUSTO ANTES DE TOCARLO CON SUS PALMAS Y LA LANZA AL MAR Y SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA LA MUJER ATACANDOLA CON UN GOLPE PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y ATACA AL JOVEN PERO TAMBIEN LO ESQUIVA Y EMPUJA A LA MUJER ALEJANDOLO DE EL Y ELLA LO ATACA LANZADO LA LANZA QUE TIENE PERO EL DA UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS ESQUIVANDOLO Y AL ATERRIZAR RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DEPARTE DE LA MUJER HACIENDOLO ARRASTRAR EN LA ARENA PERO SE LEVANTA RAPIDO Y RECUBRE SUS DOS BRAZOS CON ESMERALDA Y GOLPEA EL SUELO DONDE SALEN PUAS DE ESMERALDA PERO LA MUJER DA UN GRAN SALTO Y INVOCA OTRA LANZA Y CON ELLA LE DISPARA ESFERAS DE LUZ AL JOVEN PERO INVOCA UNA BARRERA DE ESMERALDA PROTEGIENDOLO Y LA MUJER LANZA SU LANZA HACIA LA BARRERA HACIENDOLA EXPLOTAR PERO EL JOVEN DA UN SALTO MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS OTRA VEZ PARA EVADIR LA EXPLOSION LUEGO VE EN EL AIRE LA MUJER INTENTANDOLE HACERLE UN ATAQUE EN PICADA PERO EL DETIENE LA LANZA JUNTO CON ELLA CON LAS PALMAS DE SUS BRAZOS OTRA VEZ Y LO LANZA HACIA OTRA PARTE PERO LA MUJER CAE DE PIE SOLO PARA RECIBIR UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DE PARTE DEL JOVEN HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MUCHO CREANDO UNA NUBE DE POLVO ARENOSO. LUEGO DEL POLVO APARECE OTRA MUJER MAS PEQUEÑA QUE LA OTRA Y CON UNA AMATHISTA EN EL PECHO EN EL AIRE INTENTANDO GOLPEAR AL JOVEN CON SU LATIGO PERO EL LO EVADE RAPIDAMENTE Y LA MUJER PEQUEÑA CAE AL SUELO DE PIE.

¿: TU TAMBIEN ME DESAFIAS?

¿: SOLO TE ESTAMOS ENTRENANDO.

¿: ACABARAS MAS MORADA QUE NUNCA.

LA MUJER PEQUEÑA ATACA CON SU LATIGO AGARRANDOLE EL BRAZO AL JOVEN Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PELOTA CON SU CABELLO Y SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL JOVEN EN PICADA Y LO DEJA EN EL SUELO APLASTADO PERO EL SE LEVANTA Y LA MUJER PEQUEÑA CONVERTIDA EN PELOTA SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIENDO QUE EL DISPARE ESQUIRLAS DE ESMERALDA DE SUS MANOS HACIENDO QUE SE DETENIERA LA MUJER PEQUEÑA HACIENDOLA REBOTAR MUCHAS VECES CONTRA LA ARENA PERO SE PONE DE PIE Y SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL JOVEN. LUEGO VE QUE LA OTRA MUJER SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL A SUS ESPALDAS COMO SI LAS DOS FUERAN A COLISIONAR ENTONCES EL JOVEN DA UN SALTO ALEJANDOSE Y AMBAS MUJERES COLISIONAN PERO SE AGARRA Y DAN VOLTERETAS RAPIDAS EN EL AIRE Y ELEVANDOSE MAS Y HACIENDO QUE AMBAS CREAN UN ESTALLIDO DE LUZ CEGANDO AL JOVEN. LUEGO AL RECUPERAR LA VISTA EL JOVEN VE QUE LAS DOS MUJERES SE HABIAN FUSIONADO CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UNA MUJER GIGANTE DE CUATRO BRAZOS.

¿: ESTO SE PONE MAS INTERESANTE.

EL JOVEN HACE SUS PUÑOS CON PUAS DE ESMERALDA Y CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA LA MUJER GIGANTE PERO ELLA INVOCA UN ARCO Y DISPARA UNA FLECHA DE LUZ HACIA LA ARENA HACIENDO QUE EXPLOTARA SOBRE EL ALEJANDOLO MUCHO EN EL AIRE PERO CAE DE PIE SOBRE LA ORILLA DEL MAR Y SE DIRIGE A LA MUJER GIGANTE RAPIDAMENTE OTRA VEZ Y LA MUJER GIGANTE LE SIGUE EL PASO Y LUEGO AMBOS SALTAN EN EL AIRE PARA HACER "LA SECUENCIA DE PODER"

¿: SUFICIENTE!

AMBOS SE DETIENEN EN EL AIRE CON SUS PUÑOS CERCA DE LA CARA UNO DEL OTRO Y AMBOS ATERRIZAN EN EL SUELO. Y LA MUJER GIGANTE DESAPARECE EN LAS DOS MUJERES DE ANTES. LUEGO VIENE OTRA MUJER QUE ES MAS GRANDE QUE LAS OTRAS Y UN NIÑO.

¿: ESTUVIERON INCREIBLES! SOBRE TODO TU RANDY.

RANDY: A DECIR VERDAD OPALO FUE LA CEREZA DEL PASTEL. QUE TAL ME FUE GARNET?

GARNET: (TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO) NO ESTUVO TAN MAL. BUEN TRABAJO USTEDES DOS.

¿: BUENO FUE TODO GRACIAS A PERLA CON ESOS SALTOS.

PERLA: ULTIMAMENTE SOMOS LAS INDICADAS CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE RANDY PARA ALCANZAR SU ESTADO OPTICO PARA LOS COMBATES.

RANDY: PUDIERA AVERLAS GANADO AUN ESTANDO FUSIONADAS.

PERLA: OH POR FAVOR. TODAVIA TE QUEDA POR APRENDER PARA SER UN CRYSTAL GEM. AUN NO ERES CAPAS DE USAS TUS PODERES SABIAMENTE.

RANDY: ADELANTE! SOLO UNA DEJANOS TERMINAR GARNET.

GARNET: NO. YA FUE SUFICIENTE. VAMOS ADENTRO.

RANDY: ESTA BIEN. PERO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO QUE PODIA AVERLES GANADO A USTEDES.

¿: SUEÑA AMIGO.

DENTRO DE LA CASA:

RANDY Y EL JOVEN STEVEN ESTABAN COMIENDO MIENTRAS QUE LAS CRYSTAL GEMS DISCUTEN SOBRE UNA REUNION.

PERLA: DEBE PRESENTARSE ANTE LAS VALQUIRIAS PARA QUE SE UNAN A NOSOTROS GARNET.

GARNET: AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTRAS RANDY TIENE OBLIGACIONES. OBLIGARLO A VENIR CON NOSOTRAS SERIA HACERLO ENOJAR Y ES UNA COSA QUE DEBEMOS EVITAR.

¿: ES MUY DIFICIL LLEVARLO AL CAMINO CORRECTO.

PERLA: ENTIENDO TU CONCEPTO AMATHISTA. AUNQUE LOGREMOS QUE LLEGE A SU POTENCIAL EL AUN NO DEJARA LA FURIA QUE TIENE EN SU INTERIOR.

OTRA GEMA APARECE EN UNA PUERTA MAGICA Y ES UNA MUJER VERDOSA Y ENANA COMO AMATHISTA.

¿: LO HE DESCUBIERTO!

AMATHISTA: QUE COSA DESCUBRISTE PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: LA UBICACIÓN DEL CLUSTER SE ENCUENTRA A 300 KM AL OESTE A 5.000 KM BAJO TIERRA.

PERLA: AHÍ SE ENCUENTRA EL OCEANO. POR SUERTE LAPIZ PODRA MOVER EL OCENANO PARA QUE NOSOTRAS PODAMOS TALADRAR HACIA EL Y DESTRUIRLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

RANDY: YO ME APUNTO. QUIERO ALGO DE ACCION.

PERLA: QUE!?

RANDY: OSEA USTEDES Y STEVEN PUEDEN SER LOS UNICOS EN DIVERTIRSE Y YO NO.

PERLA: RANDY…

RANDY: GARNET…

GARNET: HMM… BIEN PUEDES IR. PERO CON UNA SOLA CONDICION. DE QUE USES TUS PODERES POR SI ALGO SALE MAL.

RANDY: PERFECTO. PORQUE NO AGUNTARE MAS LAS HISTORIAS DEL PADRE DE STEVEN.

STEVEN: HEY!...

MEDIA HORA DESPUES EN EL OCEANO:

RANDY JUNTO CON STEVEN Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESTABAN DIRIGIENDOSE AL PUNTO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL CLUSTER MIENTRAS QUE LAPIZLAZURI LOS LLEVABA AHÍ.

LAPIZ: YA CASI LLEGAMOS.

PERIDOT: EXCELLENTE ESTE SERA EL PLAN (ABRIENDO UN PLANO) COMO UNO DE MIS PEQUEÑOS ROBOTS ESPIAS EL CLUSTER TIENE UN LUGAR DONDE INCUBAN LOS HUEVOS DE LAS GEMAS MUTANTES. Y AQUÍ HE FABRICADO UN EXPLOSIVO QUE CON ESTO LOGRARA EVAPORIZARLO JUNTO CON SUS ABOMINACIONES.

PERLA: ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE NO LE HARA DAÑO A LA TIERRA?

PERIDOT: EL EXPLOSIVO SOLO LE HARA UN DAÑO GRAVE AL CLUSTER PARA QUE USTEDES SE FUSIONEN Y LO TERMINEN DE DESTRUIR.

RANDY: QUE PASA SI TODO EL PLAN FALLA?

PERIDOT: PFF. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE FALLE. ALMENOS SI EL EXPLOSIVO LOGRA HACERLE UN DAÑO GRAVE PUEDE QUE NO EMERGA DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO.

TODOS LOGRAN LLEGAR AL PUNTO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CLUSTER.

LAPIZ: AHORA SOLO TENGO QUE ALEJAR EL OCEANO PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN INTRODUCIRSE…

RANDY EMPIEZA A REIRSE.

LAPIS: DE QUE TE RIES?

RANDY: OLVIDALO CONTINUA.

LAPIS: PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN ENTRAR ADENTRO PARA DESTRUIR AL CLUSTER.

LAPIS HACE UN CIRCULO EN EL OCEANO Y BAJA EL TALADRO EN LA ARENA.

LAPIS: BUENA SUERTE.

PERIDOT ACTIVA EL TALADRO Y COMIENZA TALADRAR DONDE AHÍ VAN BAJANDO POR LAS CAPAS DE LA TIERRA POR 10 MINUTOS Y TODAVIA NO ENCONTRARON NADA.

RANDY: CUANDO LLEGAMOS?

GARNET: TEN PASIENCIA RANDY LLEGAREMOS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.

DESPUES DE UNOS CINCO MINUTOS MAS LOGRAN ESTAR EN EL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA DONDE VEN POR PRIMERA VEZ EL CLUSTER Y SE QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS DE LO ENORME QUE ES.

RANDY: ESE ES EL CLUSTER?

PERIDOT: NO ME LO IMAGINABA TAN GRANDE.

TODOS EMPIEZAN SUDAR POR EL CALOR.

GARNET: DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA SI QUEREMOS DESTRUIRLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

RANDY JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS SALEN DEL TALADRO DONDE EMPIEZAN A APARECER GEMAS MUTANTES.

RANDY: ES HORA DE PELEAR!

GARNET: (DETENIENDOLO) NO AHORA. (INVOCANDO SUS GUANTELES) PROTEGE A STEVEN Y PERIDOT.

GARNET GOLPEA A UN MUTANTE DESTRUYENDOLO Y OTRO LO ATACA POR LA ESPALDA PERO PERLA LO DESTRUYE CON SU LANZA Y RANDY LE DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE ESMERALDAS A LOS OTROS MUTANTES DESPEJANDO EL CAMINO Y AMATHISTA USA SU LATIGO PARA LANZARLE ROCAS GRANDES A LOS GRUPOS GRANDES Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS DESTRUYEN LOS MUTANTES QUE ESTAN EN SU CAMINO MIENTRAS QUE RANDY ESTA PERDIENDO SU PASIENCIA MIENTRAS QUE CUIDA A STEVEN Y PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: TOMEN EL EXPLOSIVO (LANZADOLE EL EXPLOSIVO A GARNET) ACTIVENLO CUANDO LLEGEN HASTA EL!

GARNET ATAJA EL EXPLOSIVO Y LO LANZA EN EL AIRE Y DISPARA SUS DOS GUANTELES PARA DESTRUIR LOS OTROS DOS MUTANTES QUIENES ESTABAN EN SU CAMINO Y ATAJA EL EXPLOSIVO Y CORRE HACIA EL CLUSTER PERO ESTE CREA UN MOUNSTRUO GIGANTE QUE INTERVIENE EN EL PASO DE GARNET Y LAS OTRAS Y ESTAS LOS ATACAN PERO NO LE HACEN NADA Y ESTE DA UN GOLPE EN EL SUELO QUE LO HACE TEMBLAR Y GOLPA HORIZONTALMENTE A LAS TRES HACIENDOLAS CHOCAR CONTRA UNA PARED. DEJANADO SOLO A RANDY, STEVEN Y PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: (ASUSTADA) AHH! ESTE ES NUESTRO FIN!

RANDY SE PONE FRENTE A EL Y EL MOUNSTRUO LE GOLPEA DESDE EL SUELO PERO RANDY DETIENE SU GOLPE CON MUCHA FUERZA Y RECUBRE SUS BRAZOS CON ESMERALDA Y SACA PUAS DESDE SUS NUDILLOS LASTIMANDO AL MOUNSTRUO ALEJANDOLO UN POCO Y RANDY SALTA Y LE LANZA UN GANCHO AL MOUNTRUO QUE LO HACE VOLAR POR EL AIRE Y CAE AL SUELO, RANDY CAE A PIE Y INVOCA UNA ESPADA DE ESMERALDA PARA ATACAR AL MOUNSTRO QUIEN SE PONE DE PIE Y LANZA UN FUERTE RUGIDO.

RANDY: TU HERMANA!

RANDY CORRE HACIA AL MOUNSTRO QUIEN LO ATACA DANDO UN GOLPE EN EL SUELO PERO RANDY SE ALEJA Y LE GOLPEA CON LA ESPADA EN LA CARA DEL MOUNSTRO HACIENDOSE QUE SE LA CUBRA DEL DOLOR ENTONCES RANDY SE MONTA POR ENCIMA DE LA ESPALDA DEL MOUNSTRO Y LE CLAVA LA ESPADA DE ESMERALDA EN LA ESPALDA Y SALTA EMPUJANDO AL MOUNSTRO Y ATACANDOLO CON ESQUIRLAS DE ESMERALDAS FRENTE DE EL PERO EL SE CUBRE Y AGARRA UNA ROCA ENORME Y LO LANZA HACIA RANDY QUIEN ESTE DA UN SALTO HACIA LA ROCA Y LE HACE UN COMBO DE PUÑOS SUPER RAPIDO A LA ROCA DESPEDAZANDOLA Y RESPONDIENDOLE INVOCANDO UNA BOLA CON PINCHOS EN SU MANO DERECHA Y LANZANDOLE UN DERECHASO EN LA QUIJADA (SI TIENE) AL MOUNSTRUO HACIENDO QUE CHOCARA CONTRA EL MURO. LUEGO EL MOUNSTRO SE SALE DEL MURO Y HACE UN RUGIDO FUERTE QUE OCASIONA UN PEQUEÑO DERRUMBE HACIENDO QUE STEVEN INVOCARA SU BURBUJA ESCUDO CUBRIENDOSE JUNTO CON PERIDOT DE LOS ESCOMBROS. LUEGO LAS CRYSTAL GEMS SE RECOMPONEN Y VEN QUE RANDY SIGUE PELEANDO CONTRA EL MOUNSTRO:

PERLA: RANDY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

RANDY: USANDO MIS PODERES EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA.

GARNET: ES PELIGROSO. VETE DE AHÍ!

RANDY: (ENOJANDOSE) NO!

RANDY INVOCA DOS GRANDES AGUJAS DE SUS DOS BRAZOS Y CORRE HACIA EL MOUNSTRO DANDO UN GRAN SALTO Y GIRANDO EN TONEL EN EL AIRE Y EXTIENDE SUS BRAZOS Y JUNTA LAS DOS AGUJAS GRANDES CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UN TALADRO HUMANO ATRAVEZANDO AL MOUNSTRO Y DESTRUYENDOLO Y RANDY CAE A PIE.

RANDY: YA LO HAN VISTO?

GARNET: RANDY DESOBEDECISTE UNA ORDEN DIRECTA. TENIAS QUE CUIDAR A STEVEN Y PERIDOT!

RANDY: NO ME VENGAS CON ESO HICE LO QUE ME PEDIAS PERO USTEDES SE TOMARON LA SIESTA MIENTRAS QUE YO ESTABA HACIENDO SU TRABAJO. Y SABEN QUE? YO SERE QUIEN ACABE CON EL CLUSTER! (AGARRANDO EL EXPLOSIVO ESTIRANDO SU BRAZO DE ESMERALDA) A VER SI PUEDEN AGRADECERME POR ESTO!

STEVEN: RANDY DETENTE!

AMATHISTA: AMIGO CONTROLATE!

RANDY ACTIVA EL EXPLOSIVO Y LO LANZA HACIA EL CLUSTER Y CREA UNA BARRERA DE ESMERALDA MIENTRAS QUE LAS OTRAS SE CUBRE CON EL ESCUDO DE STEVEN Y EL EXPLOSIVO HACE SU EXPLOSION DEJANDO UN DESTELLO DE LUZ EN TODO EL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA Y AL FINAL A DISPENSARSE EL DESTELLO DE LUZ EL CLUSTER ESTA CONVERTIDO EN PIEDRA Y LA BARRERA DE ESMERALDA DE RANDY SE HACE PEDAZOS PERO EL ESTA BIEN Y EL RESTO DEL GRUPO TAMBIEN ENTONCES RANDY SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE AL CLUSTER CONVERTIDO EN PIEDRA Y CON UN SOLO TOQUE SE DESPEDAZA POR COMPLETO EN ESTADO ACTUAL DE SU GEMA.

RANDY: (RESPIRANDO ALIVIADO) POR FIN SE TERMINO. OIGAN! NO DAN UN GRACIAS?

GARNET: (DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA EL) ESPERAS QUE TE DE LAS GRACIAS. TODOS HUBIERAMOS MUERTO. DEBISTE ESCUCHARME.

RANDY: BUENO LO SIENTO DE HABERTE HECHO ENOJAR PAPA…

GARNET: AHORA ME VES CON CARA DE TU PADRE?

PERLA: RANDY. SI NO HUBIESES ESCUCHADO GARNET NO ESTUVIERAS PONIENDO EN PELIGRO LA MISION.

RANDY: NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION PERLA. NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUES DE TANTA AYUDA Y RESPALDO NO HUBIESE DESTRUIDO EL CLUSTER.

AMATHISTA: SI AMIGO PERO NOSOTROS QUE? NO TODO EL GRUPO PUEDE SOBREVIVIR A ESA EXPLOSION. APENAS TUVIMOS SUERTE.

GARNET: DISCUTIREMOS SOBRE ESTO EN LA SUPERFICIE. DEBEMOS LLEVAR AL CLUSTER AL TEMPLO.

RANDY: BIEN…

LA GEMA DEL CLUSTER DE RREPENTE DISPARA UN RAYO ELECTRICO DIRECTO A LA ESPALDA DE RANDY ELECTROCUTANDOLO Y DESMAYANDOSE.

STEVEN: RANDY!

PERLA: RANDY!

GARNET LEVANTA A RANDY INCOCIENTE.

GARNET: SAQUEMOS AL CLUSTER Y RANDY DE AQUI. DEBEMOS LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL.

GARNET ESTA EN EL TALADRO LLEVANDOSE A RANDY CON ELLA Y EL RESTO SE LLEVA AL CLUSTER Y SALEN A LA SUPERFICIE.

GARNET: ESTARAS BIEN RANDY, ESTARAS BIEN.

HACE 5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA EN EL SUELO DESPERTANDOSE DESPUES DE ESTAR NOQUEADA DESPUES DE UN DURO COMBATE CON UNA GEM GRANDE Y VE A SU ALREDEDOR MUCHAS GEMAS MUERTAS, DESTRUCCION Y FUEGO.

GREEN DIAMOND: DEBO VOLVER A LA SEGURIDAD DE MI BATALLON A COMUNICARME CON WHITE DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND CAMINA DIRIGIENDOSE A LA SEGURIDAD DE SU BATALLON LUEGO ACELERA EL PASO Y DE RREPENTE LLEGA UN GUSANO DE TIERRA MOUNSTROSAMENTE GRANDE INTERPONIENDOSE EN EL CAMINO DE GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN INVOCA UN HACHA DE DIAMANTE VERDE.

GREEN DIAMOND: TU NO ME DAS MIEDO MOUNSTRO!

CONTINUARA…


	2. recuerdos

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 1 BLUE DIAMOND CAP 2: EL DESPERTAD DE LA FURIA.

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA FRENTE A UNA GEMA CORROMPIDA EN FORMA DE GUSANO QUIEN LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA ELECTRICA (ES COMO ESE GUSANO DE NINJA GAIDEN SIGMA) A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA DANDO UN SALTO LUEGO ELLA HACE UN SALTO DOBLE HACIA EL GUSANO GOLPEANDOLO CON SU HACHA DE DIAMANTE HACIENDOLE DAÑO PERO EL GUSANO MUEVE SU CUERPO GOLPEANDO A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDOLO CAER LEJOS DE EL LUEGO EL GUSANO SE METE EN LA TIERRA Y GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y NO VE POR DONDE APARECERA EL GUSANO HACI QUE CORRE HACIA ADELANTE PARA QUE EL GUSANO LO SIGA Y INVOCA UNA ESPADA DE DIAMANTE Y EL GUSANO SE PONE FRENTE A ELLA PARA ATACARLA CON LA ESFERA ELECTRICA PERO ELLA LO EVADE Y SALTA HACIA EL GUSANO CORTANDOLE LA CABEZA AL GUSANO CAYENDO AL SUELO LUEGO SE PONE EN PIE GREEN DIAMOND PERO VE QUE EL CUERPO DEL GUSANO SE LEVANTA Y SACA DE SU CUERPO UNAS TRES CABEZAS MAS PEQUEÑAS QUE EL CUERPO Y LA TRES DISPARAS ESFERAS ELECTRICAS PERO GREEN DIAMOND LAS HACE UN LADO CON SU ESPADA.

GREEN DIAMOND: SE REGENERA CON MAS CABEZAS. ESO NO ES JUSTO. (INVOCANDO DOS BRAZOS DE DIAMANTE EN SU ESPALDA Y CON ELLA TRES ESPADAS MAS) VERAS DE QUE SOY CAPAZ MOUNSTRO!

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY SE DESPIERTA Y VE QUE ESTA EN UNA CAMILLA EN EL HOSPITAL Y QUE ESTA VENDANDO EN LA ESPALDA, SE TOMA UN VASO DE AGUA Y ABRE LAS VENTANAS Y MIRA HACIA EL CIELO Y ACTIVA SUS INSTINTOS Y INVOCA UNA CUCHILLA DE ESMERALDA PARA DETENER A UNA MUJER DE COLOR NARANJA CON UNA JASPER EN SU NARIZ.

RANDY: LO SIENTO JASPER (DESTRUYENDO LA CUCHILLA) QUE HA SUCEDIDO.

JASPER: TE ELECTROCUTARON.

RANDY: CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE AQUÍ?

JASPER: CREO QUE UN MES TERRESTE. TIENES MUCHA SUERTE DE QUE VIVAS. HUBIERAS MUERTO.

RANDY: DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS?

JASPER: SE FUERON A LA CASA PARA ESPERARTE.

RANDY: HE TENIDO UN SUEÑO. PERO UN SUEÑO BASTANTE EXTRAÑO.

JASPER: LOS HUMANOS TAMBIEN SUEÑAN? DE VERDAD SON EXTRAÑOS.

RANDY: AUN NOS QUEDA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE RESISTENCIA.

JASPER: POR SUPUESTO. QUE ACASO QUIERES HACERLO? APENAS TE RECUPERASTE.

RANDY: ME HE RECUPERADO CON GANAS.

EL DOCTOR LOGRA ENTRAR Y LO QUE VE ES IMPRESIONANTE.

DOCTOR: ESTA DESPIERTO! PERO COMO?

JASPER: VAMONOS DE AQUÍ.

RANDY Y JASPER SALEN DE LA VENTANA HACIENDO QUE EL DOCTOR CORRA HACIA ELLA PARA VER SI ESTAN BIEN Y AL MIRAR ABAJO NO ESTAN.

DOCTOR: NO SE PUEDE IR SIN DARLE DE ALTA.

RANDY: NO LA NESECITO!

EN LA CASA DE LA PLAYA.

RANDY ABRE LA PUERTA Y JASPER ESTA DESTRAS DE ELLA Y VE QUE TODO ESTA APAGADO Y CUANDO ENCIENDE LAS LUCES. TODOS COMIENZAN A CELEBRAR SU REGRESO.

TODOS EXCEPTO JASPER: BIENVENIDO A CASA RANDY!

PERLA: ES BUENO QUE ESTES DEVUELTA. (APLAUDIENDO)

STEVEN: QUE TAL TU RECUPERACION.

GARNET: ES BUENO QUE ESTES BIEN.

AMATHISTA: TE ESTUVIMOS ESPERANDO DURANTE UN MES.

RANDY: VEO QUE USTEDES ME HICIERON UNA FIESTA PARA COMPENSAR EL HECHO DE QUE ME LLEVARON AL HOSPITAL.

AMATHISTA: YO ESO NADIE SE LO ESPERABA.

RANDY: ESTOY MUY OCUPADO PARA CELEBRAR MI REGRESO CON USTEDES. TENGO ENTRENAMIENTO.

RANDY SE VA CON JASPER A SU ENTRENAMIENTO.

AMATHISTA: BUENO… MAS PARA MI (TRAGANDOSE EL PASTEL ENTERO)

ARRIBA DE LA MONTAÑA DEL TEMPLO:

RANDY ESTA APUNTO DE ENTRENAR CON JASPER QUIEN ESTA FRENTE DE EL.

JASPER: MUY BIEN. VEREMOS QUE TANTO PUEDES QUEDARTE INMOVIL DESPUES UN GOLPE.

RANDY: ESTOY LISTO!

JASPER SE DIRIGE A RANDY A GRAN VELOCIDAD QUE NI SE DA CUENTA Y JASPER LE DA UN GOLPE JUSTO EN LA FRENTE HACIENDOLO VOLAR EN EL AIRE Y RODANDO PERO SE DETIENE CON SUS PIES MANOS.

JASPER: ESO NO ESTUVO MAL. PERO PUEDES AGUANTAR ESTE!?

JASPER SE DIRIGE CON MAS VELOCIDAD Y LE GOLPEA RANDY OTRA VEZ EN LA FRENTE PERO MAS FUERTE HACIENDO QUE RANDY FUESE ARRASTRADO A PIE Y DETENIENDOSE CON SUS PIES. LUEGO RECIBE OTRO GOLPE DE JASPER PERO EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO VOLAR A TRECE CENTRIMETROS DESDE EL SUELO PERO RANDY RECUBRE SUS BRAZOS CON ESPERALDA Y INVOCA PISCOS PARA FRENAR EN EL SUELO PERO LE CAUSA UNA DISLOCACION EN AMBOS BRAZOS. LUEGO RANDY SE PONE DE PIE Y EMPIEZA A VER BORROSO Y VE UN DESTELLO BLANCO Y EMPIEZA A TENER UNA ESPECIE DE FLASHBACK REPENTINO VIENDO A SU ALREDEDOR FUEGO, DESTRUCCION Y UN MOUNSTRO GUSANO DE TRES CABEZAS DISPARANDOLE ESFERAS ELECTRICAS EXPLOTANDO DEBAJO DE ELLA HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y RODAR EN EL SUELO. ENTONCES GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE HACIA EL MOUNSTRO Y INVOCA UN CADENA CON UNA MASO CON PINCHOS EN LA CUAL GOLPEA UNA DE LAS CABEZAS DEL GUSANO HACIA ABAJO CLAVANDOLE EN EL SUELO LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND GOLPEA AL SUELO Y DE AHÍ SALEN ESTALANIGTAS DE DIAMANTE VERDE CLAVANDOLE EN OTRA DE LAS CABEZAS DEL GUSANO Y AL FINAL ELLA INVOCA UN GRAN MARTILLO Y DA UN GRAN SALTO GOLPEANDOLE LA ULTIMA CABEZA DEL GUSANO DESTRUYENDOLO. GREEN DIAMOND SE MONTA ENCIMA DEL GUSANO Y HACE SU TIPICO GRITO DE GUERRA Y LUEGO VE ALGO MAS APROXIMANDOSE Y VE COMO UNA ESPECIE DE PUÑO A COHETE QUE GREEN DIAMOND BLOQUEA CON SU CABEZA. FINALIZANDO EL FLASHBACK RENPETINO Y VE QUE SIGUE DE PIE CON EL PUÑO DE JASPER EN SU FRENTE Y VE QUE ELLA ESTA ASOMBRADA PORQUE ELLA VE EN LOS OJOS DE RANDY UN DESTELLO BRILLANTE DE IRA.

JASPER: QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?

RANDY HACE UN GRITO DE FURIA Y GOLPEA A JASPER EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLO ARRASTRARSE EN EL SUELO DE PIE PERO AL FRENAR SE CAE CASI DE LA ORILLA DE LA MONTAÑA JASPER SE PONE DE PIE SOLO PARA RECIBIR OTRO GOLPE DE RANDY HACIENDOLA VOLAR UN POCO EN EL AIRE Y CAER SOBRE EL TECHO Y REVENTANDOLO Y CALLENDO SOBRE PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: NESECITO AYUDA.

PERLA: JASPER!

JASPER: NO ES MI CULPA. NESECITO AYUDA CON RANDY.

JASPER VE QUE RANDY SALTA DESDE LA MONTAÑA PARA DARLE UN GOLPE DESDE EL AIRE PERO ES DETENIDO POR GARNET Y ALEJADO.

GARNET: RANDY. QUE TE SUCEDE!?

RANDY: (DICE CON ENOJO) YO!... (CALMANDOSE UN POCO HACIENDO QUE EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS DESAPARECIERA) NO LO SE. DE LA NADA COMENSE A ENOJARME SIN RAZON ALGUNA.

JASPER: SE TE NOTO EN LOS OJOS.

PERIDOT: JASPER ME ESTAS APLASTANDO!

PERLA: SABIA QUE ESTO VOLVERIA A PASAR (SUSURRANDO)

JASPER: (LEVANTANDOSE ENCIMA DE PERIDOT) DEJEMOS EL ENTRENAMIENTO POR HOY.

LOS CHICOS VUELVEN A LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO MIENTRAS QUE RANDY SE DIRIGE AL TEMPLO A DESCANSAR. ACOSTANDOSE EN SU CAMA PERO AUN PIENSA LO QUE HA HECHO EN LA MONTAÑA, INTENTA DORMIRSE PERO NO PUEDE. ENTONCES EMPIEZA ABRIR SUS COMPUTADORA PORTATIL Y JUGAR Y DESPUES EMPIEZA A SENTIR UN DOLOR INMENSO EN LA CABEZA EMPEZANDO A RECORDAR SU LA GUERRA DE HACE CINCO MIL AÑOS Y AL PASARLE EL DOLOR RANDY VE LAS COSAS CON UN POCO MAS DE CLARIDAD Y DECIDE SALIR DE SU HABITACION EN EL TEMPLO. DONDE VE A TODOS DISCUTIENDO Y SE DETIENE AL VER A RANDY.

RANDY: QUIEN ES GREEN DIAMOND?

PERIDOT: AHH… GREEN DIAMOND? ELLA NO EXISTE.

RANDY VE QUE ELLA ESTA SUDANDO.

RANDY: OYE EL SUDOR TE DELATA. QUIEN ES GREEN DIAMOND? LO DIGO POR ULTIMA VEZ.

GARNET: PERLA…

PERLA: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDAMENTE) RANDY. GREEN DIAMOND ES UNA DIAMANTE COMO LAS QUE HAY EN EL PLANETA MADRE. PERO ESTA DIAMANTE SOBREPASA A LAS OTRAS INCLUYENDO WHITE DIAMOND. SU PODER Y SUS ARMAS LAS ODTENIA CON SU IRA Y SED DE DESTRUCCION ELLA CAUSA TANTA DESTRUCCION Y QUE FUE DESTERRA SIN EL PORQUE. YO ESTUVE AHÍ CUANDO LA MIRE A LOS OJOS POR PRIMERA VEZ Y SENTIMOS MIEDO. PORQUE ELLA ES LA GEMA MAS PODEROSA DEL PLANETA MADRE. RANDY TU HEREDASTE SU IRA PERO SI TU ERES UNA ESMERALDA.

RANDY: ESMERALDA ES LO MISMO QUE DIAMANTE VERDE.

PERIDOT: NO EN REALIDAD. SE CREARON EN EL PLANETA MADRE UN MILLON DE ESMERALDAS ANTES DE LA GUERRA.

RANDY: SIGO SIN PODER ENTENDERLO. NESECITO MÁS.

GARNET: ES TODO LO QUE TENEMOS.

RANDY: ENTONCES LAS BUSCARE POR MI MISMO. QUIEREN QUE ME PRESENTE ANTE LAS VALQUIRIAS. ENTONCES LO HARE. SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR LAS RESPUESTAS DE LA RAZON DE MI FURIA SOLO HACI PODRE ALFIN SABER… QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD.

GARNET: BIEN… ENTONCES HAGAMOSLO.

EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR:

EN UNA NAVE MADRE ESTA OTRA DIAMOND DE COLOR AZUL JUNTO CON SU PERLA AZUL ESPERANDO LA LLEGADA DE UNA ZAFIRO QUIEN APARECE.

ZAFIRO: MI DIAMANTE…

BLUE DIAMOND: QUE NOTICIAS TIENES PARA MI?

ZAFIRO: AL PARECER NO PODIMOS PENETRAR EN SU MURO DE PLASMA DE LAS VALQUIRIAS. AL PARECER LAS GEMAS TRAIDORAS DE ONYX ESTAN DANDO UNA GRAN RESISTENCIA.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESO ES TODO? ME VIENES SOLO CON NOTICIAS COMO ESA?

ZAFIRO: HAY MAS MI DIAMANTE. MIS COMPAÑERAS HEMOS CAPTADO ENERGIA MANTRAH DEL PLANETA TIERRA.

BLUE DIAMOND: QUE? LAS DIAMOND NO USAMOS MANTRAH DESDE LA GUERRA. CONTACTA A MIS SOLDADAS. VAMOS A LA TIERRA.

EN UN PLANETA DESCONOCIDO:

EN UNA FORTALEZA, LA LIDER DE LAS VALQUIRIAS ONYX ESTA SENTADA MIENTRAS QUE UNA TURMALINA AZUL LLEGA.

TURMALINA AZUL: MI LIDER. LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESTAN AQUÍ.

ONYX: (VIENDO A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS) PERO SI SON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS (LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO) YA SE DECIDIERON, DONDE ESTA GREEN DIAMOND?

GARNET: NO TENEMOS A GREEN DIAMOND PERO RANDY TE PARECERA SUFICIENTE?

ONYX: UN HIBRIDO. NO ME SIRVE NI PARA DESTRUIR UN GRUPO DE SOLDADAS DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

PERLA: OH POR FAVOR NISIQUIERE LO VISTE EN ACCION.

ONYX: BUENO. SI ES FUERTE COMO CREE QUE ES. QUE LUCHE CONTRA MI SUCESORA. TURMALINA AZUL… A MUERTE.

PERLA: ES MU RIESGOSO (SUSURRANDOLE A GARNET)

RANDY: ACEPTO EL DESAFIO.

ONYX: EL NIÑO LO HA DICHO (SENTANDOSE DE NUEVO) PUEDES EMPEZAR CUANDO QUIERES.

RANDY SE PONE FRENTE A TURMALINA AZUL QUIEN INVOCA SU MASAS Y EL RECUBRE SUS BRAZOS DE ESMERALDA. TURMALINA SE RIE PORQUE LE LLEVA MAS ESTATURA QUE RANDY.

TURMALINA AZUL: BIEN. ENTONCES CREES QUE PUEDES SER IGUAL DE PODEROSO QUE GREEN DIAMOND? JA NO ME HAGAS REIR. NO IMPORTA SI ERES UNA GEMA. SIEMPRE SERAS UN PATETICO HUMA…

RANDY LA HACE CALLAR CON UN GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO ARRASTRAR DE PIE EN EL SUELO.

TURMALINA AZUL: (LIMPIANDOSE EL POLVO DE LA CARA) ESO FUE TO…

RANDY LA HACE CALLAR OTRA VEZ GOLPEANDOLO EN LA QUIJADA HACIENDOLA VOLAR PERO ELLA HACE UN MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS CAYENDO DE PIE. TURMALINA AZUL SE ENOJA Y LANZA UNA DE SUS MASAS PERO RANDY LA ATRAPA Y LA LANZA HACIA OTRA PARTE LUEGO TURMALINA AGARRA LA MASA DE SU MANO Y LA HACE MAS LARGA Y GRANDE Y LA GOLPEA CONTRA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UN TERREMOTO HACIENDO QUE RANDY SE TAMBALEE Y TURMALINA ESPERA LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ATACAR A RANDY DANDOLE UN GOLPE DE LA CARA PERO RANDY DETIENE EL GOLPE CON SU MANO IZQUIERDA Y CON LA DERECHA INVOCA UN MASO DE ESMERALDA Y LO USA PARA GOLPEARLE LA CARA A TURMALINA AZUL PERO ELLA LO DETIENE TAMBIEN SOLTADO SU GRAN MASA Y RANDY LE LANZA UN GRAN CABEZAZO A TURMALINA HACIENDO QUE SUELTE A RANDY Y LA GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO CON EL MASO DE SU MANO DERECHA Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE ESMERALDA HACIA TURMALINA AZUL HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA Y AL TERMINAR RANDY EL GOLPEA AL SUELO DONDE CREA UN GRAN PILAR DE ESMERALDA DESDE DEBAJO DE TURMALINA AZUL HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y AL FINAL RANDY DA UN SALTO HACIA ELLA MIENTRAS QUE ESTA EN EL AIRE Y LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA VOLAR CERCA DE ONYX CHOCANDO CONTRA EL SUELO Y REBOTANDO HACIA LA MURO ROMPIENDOLO TAMBIEN Y CAYENDO ESCOMBROS ARRIBA DE ELLA.

RANDY: ESO FUE TODO. NISIQUIERA ELLA ME TOCO. ESTA CONTENTA ONYX?

ONYX: (LEVANTANDOSE Y APLAUDIENDO) GUAO! ME IMPRESIONASTE. DEBO ADMITIRLO ERES FUERTE. PERO NO TAN FUERTE COMO YO.

RANDY: Y ESO QUE TODAVIA NO ME HE ENOJADO.

ONYX: AHORA SI YA LAS PUEDO ESCUCHAR, QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN. PRIMERO TU! (SEÑALANDO A RANDY) TIENES EL DERECHO A LA PALABRA.

RANDY: QUIERO SABER QUIEN ES GREEN DIAMOND.

CONTINUARA.


	3. el despertar de la furia

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 1: BLUE DIAMOND. CAP 3: EL ATAQUE DE BLUE DIAMOND.

ONYX: GREEN DIAMOND FUE PARA MI. LA DIAMOND MAS HONESTA Y VALIENTE QUE JAMAS HUBO EN NUESTRA ESPECIE. ELLA SABIA DIRIGIR A UNA ESPECIE CON SABIDURIA Y TODO ESO FUE GRACIAS AL MANTRA. UNA ENERGIA ANCESTRAL MUY PODEROSA QUE QUIEN LA USA, OPTIENE LA SABIDURIA, LA FUERZA Y EL CARISMA NESECARIO. PERO EN LA GUERRA ELLA ERA DIFERENTE. SU MANTRA LA DOBLEGO HACIENDO QUE SU TRANQUILIDAD SE CONVERTIERA EN IRA. PERO ELLA NO PERDIO LA COORDURA.

HACE 5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

GREEN DIAMOND DETUVO EL MARTILLO DE ALGUIEN CON SU CABEZA Y VE QUE ONYX ESTA FRENTE A ELLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: COMMANDANTE ONYX?

ONYX: MI DIAMANTE. NO DEBERIA ESTAR USTED AQUÍ.

GREEN DIAMOND: TRATO DE ENCONTRAR A LAS DEMAS.

ONYX: QUE LE SUCEDE EN LOS OJOS MI DIAMANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND VE SU REFLEJO EN UN CHARCO DE AGUA Y ELLA LO PISA EVAPORANDO EL CHARCO.

GREEN DIAMOND: SOLO ESTOY ALGO MOLESTA.

ONYX: HMMM… ESTA BIEN.

GREEN DIAMOND Y ONYX ESTAN CAMINANDO HACIA DONDE ESTA EL RESTO DE SU EJERCITO.

ONYX: MI DIAMANTE… DONDE ESTA SU PERLA?

GREEN DIAMOND: ESTA SEGURA EN EL PLANETA MADRE.

ONYX: AVECES NO ENTIENDO A LOS TRAIDORES.

GREEN DIAMOND: HAN SABIDO SOBRE LA UBICACIÓN DE ROSE CUARZO?

ONYX: TODAVIA NADA MI DIAMANTE PERO CREO QUE ELLA DEBE ESTAR OCUPADA CON YELLOW DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND SE DETIENE Y A UNAS CUANTAS REBELDES FRENTE A ELLAS Y UNA QUE ES MUY GRANDE.

ONYX: REBELDES!

GREEN DIAMOND: YO ME ENCARGO DE ELLAS TU VETE.

ONYX: NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO MI DIAMANTE. ME CREARON PARA PROTEGERLA

GREEN DIAMOND: NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO!

LAS GEMAS REBELDES SE DIRIGEN A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA RESPONDE CON UNA RAFAGA CIRCULAR ALEJANDOLAS DE ELLAS, LUEGO INVOCA UN MARTILLO DE DIAMANTE Y LO GOLPEA EN EL SUELO HACIENDO TAMBALEAR A LAS PEQUEÑAS Y DESPUES GREEN DIAMOND USA SU MARTILLO Y DA VOLTERETAS EN CIRCULO Y GOLPEA A LAS REBELDES HACIENDOLAS VOLAR Y SUELTA SU MARTILLO QUIEN CHOCA CON LA GEMA REBELDE GRANDE PERO ELLA LA DETIENE Y LA ARROJA OTRA PARTE Y RECIBE UN GRAN GOLPE DE GREEN DIAMOND QUE LA ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y GREEN DIAMOND AGARRA EL PIE DE LA GEMA REBELDE Y DA VOLTERETAS OTRA VEZ JUNTO CON LA GEMA REBELDE Y GREEN DIAMOND LA SUELTA HACIENDOLA VOLAR.

GREEN DIAMOND: VES… NO HE NESECITADO AYUDA.

GREEN DIAMOND RECIBE UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA CARA DE LA NADA HACIENDO QUE CHOCARA CONTRA LA ONYX QUE LA ACOMPAÑABA HACIENDOLA VOLAR EN EL AIRE Y CAYENDO SOBRE UN CHARCO DE LAVA.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO!

GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y LO QUE VE ES UNA FUSION DE UNA PERLA CON UNA GRANATE.

¿: GREEN DIAMOND. DEBES SER ELIMINADA POR LA GLORIA DE LAS CRYSTAL GEMS!

GREEN DIAMOND: UNA FUSION TRIPLE

?: YO SARDONYX HE DE AQUI PARA ACABAR CON TU EXISTENCIA.

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE TE DEN! (ENOJANDOSE) NO ME DEJARE GANAR POR UNA FUSION.

GREEN DIAMOND SE DIRIGE CORRIENDO HACIA SARDONYX QUIEN RESPONDE ATACANDOLA CON UN SU MARTILLO DE MANERA HORIZONTAL PERO ELLA SALTA Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE HACIA LA CARA DE SARDONYX HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRIERA Y GREEN DIAMOND GOLPEA A SARDONYX UNAS CINCO VECES LUEGO LE LANZA UN GRAN GOLPE QUE LA HACE RETROCEDER. SARDONYX GOLPEA A GREEN DIAMOND CON UNO DE SUS PUÑOS PERO ELLA DETIENE EL PUÑO GRANDE DE SARDONYX PERO AUN HACI SARDONYX UTILIZA OTRA DE SUS MANOS PARA APLASTARLA Y LA AGARRA Y LO ARROJA CONTRA EL SUELO Y LA PIZA PERO GREEN DIAMOND AGARRA EL PIE DE SARDONYX Y SE LEVANTA SOBRE SU PIE Y LA LANZA A LA GRAN FUSION LEJOS DE ELLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: ONYX… (MIRANDO LA FOSA DE LAVA DONDE ELLA CAYO) DEBO CONTINUAR.

MIENTRAS QUE GREEN DIAMOND SE ALEJA RAPIDAMENTE LA MANO DE ONYX SALE DE LA LAVA Y HACE UN ESFUERZO PARA SALIR DE LA LAVA Y LO LOGRA PERO ESTA MUY HERIDA.

ONYX: MI DIAMANTE (DICE SUSURRANDO Y DESMAYANDOSE)

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

ONYX: Y HACI FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VI A GREEN DIAMOND. Y CUANDO LA GUERRA ACABO. ME DEJARON VARADA EN ESTE PLANETA. DESPUES DE 2000 AÑOS PUDE VOLVER A MI PLANETA PERO EN REALIDAD PERO ME ENTERE QUE DESTRUYERON TODAS LAS GEMAS DE GREEN DIAMOND. HACI FUE COMO COMENSE ESTO.

COMIENZAN A SONAR LAS ALARMAS LLAMANDO A TODOS LA ATENCION.

SOLDADA: MI LIDER ONYX!

ONYX: QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!?

SOLDADA: LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND HA APARECIDO

ONYX: A LAS ARMAS!

SOLDADA: MI LIDER… ESTA VINIENDO SOLA JUNTO CON SU PERLA EN UNA CAPSULA LEJOS DE SU NAVE.

ONYX: DEBE ESTAR MUY DEMENTE.

GARNET: NO (MIRANDO A RANDY) CREO QUE SABE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO.

AFUERA DE LA BASE DE LAS VALQUIRIAS:

ONYX JUNTO CON SU EJERCITO ESTA ADELANTE Y TAMBIEN GARNET, PERLA Y RANDY. TODAS VEN QUE UNA CAPSULA DE LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND ATERRIZA Y DE AHÍ SALE LA MISMISIMA BLUE DIAMOND JUNTO CON SU PERLA.

BLUE DIAMOND:… CON QUE... HEMOS AQUÍ DENUEVO. TIERRA.

ONYX: ES RARO VERTE AQUÍ SIN PROCTECION. SOLO CON TU PERLA.

BLUE DIAMOND: LA ULTIMA ONYX, LA LIDER DE LAS VALQUIRIAS, MI ANTIGUA ADIVINA (REFIRIENDOSE A GARNET) Y… GREEN DIAMOND… HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y TU TODAVIA ESTANDO EN ESTE RIDICULO PLANETA.

RANDY: ME HABLAS A MI? (PONIENDOSE FRENTE A ELLA)

BLUE DIAMOND: PORQUE ESTAS EN ESA FORMA GREEN DIAMOND? PORQUE LUCES TAN PATETICA?

RANDY: ANTES PRIMERO… HOLA. SEGUNDO… JAMAS TE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO ME RECUERDAS NI UN POCO? (DICE CON UN POCO DE SARCASMO)

RANDY: MI NOMBRE ES RODNEY THOMAS YORK. SOY… UNA GEM MITAD HUMANO.

LA PERLA DE BLUE DIAMOND SE SORPRENDE.

BLUE DIAMOND: HIBRIDO!? HE VISTO HIBRIDOS RIDICULOS, PERO ESTO ES INACEPTABLE! (SEÑALANDO A RANDY)

PERLA AZUL: YO LO MATARE MI DIAMANTE.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO. (DETENIENDO A SU PERLA Y LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO) YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESTA COSA.

RANDY: ESPERA ME ESTAS RETANDO A UN DUELO.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTO NO TOMARA MUCHO. APLASTARE A ESTE INUTIL HIBRIDO YO MISMA. ES UN INSULTO HACIA NUESTRA RAZA.

RANDY: BIEN. ME HICISTE ENOJAR CON TU ARGUMENTO. AHORA VAS A VER DE QUE SOY CAPAZ! (RECUBIENDO SU BRAZOS CON ESMERALDA)

GARNET: RANDY. DETENTE ANTES DE QUE HAGAS UNA ESTUPIDES.

PERLA: PIENSALO MEJOR. QUE PASA SI NO ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ELLA.

RANDY: ESO NO ME IMPORTA!

RANDY CORRE HACIA BLUE DIAMOND RAPIDAMENTE Y DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA GOLPEARLA EN LA CARA PERO LO UNICO QUE LOGRA GOLPEAR ES UN ESCUDO INVISIBLE ALEJANDO MUCHO A RANDY EN EL AIRE. RANDY CAE A PIE Y CORRE OTRA VEZ HACIA BLUE DIAMOND PERO ESTA VEZ DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE ESMERALDA PERO EL ESCUDO LAS BLOQUEA Y RANDY LANZA UN GRAN GOLPE HACIA EL ESCUDO DE BLUE DIAMOND PERO IGUAL LO ALEJA DE ELLA EN EL AIRE PERO EL FRENA Y LANZA OTRO GOLPE EN EL ESCUDO DE BLUE DIAMOND, LUEGO OTRA VEZ, Y OTRA VEZ. BLUE DIAMOND NO PARECE HACER NINGUN ESFUERZO. ENTONCES RANDY SE ENOJA AUN MAS Y INVOCA UNA BOLA CON PINCHOS EN SU MANO DERECHA Y GOLPEA EL ESCUDO DE BLUE DIAMOND PERO LOS PINCHOS SE ROMPEN. ENTONCES RANDY INVOCA UN MURO DE ESMERALDA Y LO DIRIGE HACIA BLUE DIAMOND PERO NO LE HACE NADA A SU ESCUDO Y LUEGO DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS DE IMPROVISACION. RANDY SE LE ACABARON LAS IDEAS Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ESTA CANSADO. LUEGO BLUE DIAMOND HACE UNA PEQUEÑA RISA MALEVOLA HACIENDO ENOJAR AUN MAS A RANDY.

PERLA: QUE ESTA HACIENDO. BLUE DIAMOND NISIQUIERA SE IMUTA. SOLO LO ESTA AGOTANDO MAS.

GARNET: NO… CREO QUE ESTA HACIENDO QUE RANDY SE ENOJE MAS.

RANDY SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA BLUE DIAMOND POR TERCERA VEZ Y DA UN SALTO Y COMIENZA A GOLPEAR RAPIDAMENTE EL ESCUDO A BLUE DIAMOND TANTAS VECES HASTA ROMPERLO PERO NO LOGRA HACERLE NADA Y RANDY CAE A PIE EN EL SUELO ARRODILLADO FRENTE A BLUE DIAMOND MUY CANSADO. ENTONCE FINALMENTE BLUE DIAMOND SE DECIDE MOVER MOVIENDO SUS BRAZOS HACIA DONDE ESTA SU GEMA QUIEN EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y ELLA DISPARA UN RAYO LAZER HACIA RANDY HACIENDOLO VOLAR LEJOS DE ELLA Y CAYENDO DE PIE EN EL SUELO CON SUS BRAZOS. LUEGO BLUE DIAMOND DISPARA 3 ESFERAS DE LUZ AZULES HACIA RANDY ACERTANDOLA DOS Y LA ULTIMA LE ACIERTA HACIENDO VOLAR EN EL AIRE A RANDY OTRA VEZ CAYENDO AL SUELO Y QUEDANDOSE AHÍ.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESO FUE TODO? ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA.

EN EL SUD-CONCIENTE DE RANDY:

RANDY ESTA EN UN LUGAR MUY OSCURO Y NEGRO DONDE VE UNA PEQUEÑA LUZ VERDE Y EMPIEZA A ESCUCHAR VOCES.

VOZ: CREES QUE ERES IMPORTANTE?, NO SIRVES, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA!

RANDY: NO!, NO! CALLATE, CALLATE!

LA LUZ VERDE COMIENZA A BRILLAR MAS.

VOZ: ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA, ERES DEBIL, ERES UNA DECEPCION PARA ESTE MUNDO.

GREEN DIAMOND Y RANDY: YA… CALLATE!

RANDY SE DESPIERTA Y SE PONE DE RODILLAS MIRANDO HACIA ABAJO.

BLUE DIAMOND: AUN NO TERMINAS? YA EMPIEZAS A ABURRIRME. PORQUE NO TE DAS POR VENCIDO YA?

RANDY DICE ALGO EN VOZ BAJA PERO BLUE DIAMOND NO LO OYE.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO TE HE OIDO ACASO HE ESCUCHADO QUE TE RINDES.

RANDY: (LEVANTANDOSE) HE DICHO… (MIRANDO FRENTE A BLUE DIAMOND) QUE TE CALLES! (CON VOZ MOUNTROSA)

TODOS SE TAPAN LOS OIDOS EXCEPTO BLUE DIAMOND QUE MIRA LOS OJOS BRILLANTES DE RANDY, RANDY HACE UN GRAN GRITO DE FURIA HACIENDO QUE BLUE DIAMOND SE SORPRENDIERA.

BLUE DIAMOND: (EN SU MENTE) ESOS OJOS… NO ES POSIBLE… DE VERDAD ES GREEN DIAMOND!

RANDY MIRA CON MUCHA FURIA A BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SU PERLA SE ALEJE MUCHO DE BLUE DIAMOND POR EL MIEDO.

GARNET: OH NO! ESTA PASANDO OTRA VEZ.

BLUE DIAMOND: VAMOS ATACAME!

RANDY DA UN GRAN IMPULSO HACIA BLUE DIAMOND Y RECUBRE SU BRAZO DERECHO CON ESMERALDA Y GOLPEA EL ESCUDO CON TODA SU FUERZA Y FURIA QUE HACE QUE EL ESCUDO SE DESTRUYA POR COMPLETO DEJANDO MUY EXPUESTA A BLUE DIAMOND QUE SE QUEDA MUY TIESA DEL ASOMBRO Y RANDY LE DA UN GRAN GOLPE JUSTO EN LA CARA ESTIRANDOLA EN CAMARA LENTA HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJE Y QUE SE CUBRA EL ROSTRO DEL DOLOR. BLUE DIAMOND SE ENOJA Y LE DA UN GOLPE JUSTO EN LA FRENTE A RANDY PERO LO ADSORBE Y EL DA OTRO GOLPE EN LA CARA A BLUE DIAMOND Y OTRA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR DE PIE HACIA SU CAPSULA SENTANDOSE DENUEVO.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESO ES TODO? (DISPARANDO UNA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGIA AZUL)

RANDY DETIENE LA ESFERA Y SE LA DEVUELVE A BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA.

BLUE DIAMOND: EXCELLENTE. YA VI LO QUE QUERIA VER (LEVANTANDOSE) ESTARE DEVUELTA PRONTO.

BLUE DIAMOND VUELVE A SU CAPSULA JUNTO CON SU PERLA Y SE CIERRA PERO RANDY NO SE LA HARA FACIL.

RANDY: NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI!

RANDY HACE UN PASO PERO NOTA UN BRAZO TOCANDO SU HOMBRO Y CUANDO SE DA LA VUELTA ES NOQUEADO POR GARNET CON SU GUANTEL GOLPEANDOLE LA CABEZA Y CAYENDO AL SUELO. BLUE DIAMOND DESPEGA EN SU CAPSULA VOLVIENDO A LA NAVE Y MARCHANDOSE.

SOLDADA: AHORA QUE VA A SUCEDER MI LIDER.

ONYX: YA PENSARE EN ESO.

ONYX JUNTO CON SUS SOLDADAS ENTRA DENUEVO EN EL CUARTEL DEJANDO SOLO A GARNET Y PERLA JUNTO CON RANDY QUIEN ESTA INCONCIENTE.

PERLA: QUE VAMOS HACER?

GARNET: DEBEMOS DEVOLVERLO AL TEMPLO.

HACE 5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

GREEN DIAMOND CONTINUA CAMINANDO CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA DE LA NADA CON BLUE DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

BLUE DIAMOND EMPIEZA A SONREIR MALEVOLAMENTE.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTOY AQUÍ PARA VERTE POR ULTIMA VEZ.

CONTINUARA…


	4. manejo de ira

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 1: BLUE DIAMOND. CAP 4: MANEJO DE IRA.

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA FRENTE A BLUE DIAMOND SIN EXPLICACION ALGUNA.

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE HACES AQUÍ?

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTOY AQUÍ… PARA DESTRUIRTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: DESTRUIRME… A MI?... JA…JAJA…JAJAJAJAJA! (RIE COMO LOCA)

BLUE DIAMOND: PARECE QUE TE CAUSA MUCHA GRACIA.

GREEN DIAMOND: Y PORQUE QUIERES DESTRUIRME? (CONTINUA RIENDO) HE HECHO ALGO?

BLUE DIAMOND: CREEMOS QUE YA SABES ALGO.

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE NO SE QUE? (EMPIEZA A PONERSE SERIA)

BLUE DIAMOND: CREO QUE HABLE DE MÀS (CHASQUEANDO SUS DEDOS)

DEL CIELO APARECEN CUATRO ZIRCONES CON SUS ARMAS DE LARGO ALCANZE RODEANDO A GREEN DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: VEO QUE HABLAS ENSERIO.

BLUE DIAMOND: LO SIENTO. PERO ES PARA EL FUTURO DE NUESTRA RAZA. MATENLA!

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY CONTINUA INCONCIENTE DESPUES DEL GOLPE QUE LE DIO GARNET EN LA CABEZA Y STEVEN NOTA QUE SE MUEVE UN POCO.

STEVEN: RANDY… RANDY…. RANDY!

RANDY SE DESPIERTA Y EMPIEZA A PASARSE LA MANO POR LA CABEZA SOBANDOSE EL DOLOR.

STEVEN: OIGAN YA DESPERTO!

AMATHISTA Y PERIDOT SUBEN PARA VER COMO ESTA.

AMATHISTA: AMIGO ESTAS BIEN.

PERIDOT: LA FUCION Y LA PERLA TE TRAJIERON AQUÍ CUANDO ESTABAS… INTOSIENTE.

STEVEN: SE DICE "INCONCIENTE"

PERIDOT: BUENO ESO!

RANDY SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA DE STEVEN.

AMATHISTA: RANDY NADIE NOS DIJO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO HACI QUE PUEDES DECIRNOS QUE FUE LO QUE… (MIRANDO FRENTE A LOS OJOS DE RANDY) PASO. QUE TE PASA EN TUS OJOS?

RANDY: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?

STEVEN: TUS OJOS ESTAN MUY BRILLANTES.

RANDY BAJA LAS ESCALERAS PARA ENTRAR AL BAÑO PARA VER EN EL ESPEJO QUE SU IRA NO HA DESAPARECIDO.

RANDY: QUE PASA… PORQUE NO HA DESAPARECIDO?

AMATHISTA: UMM RANDY PUEDES DECIRNOS QUE TE SUCEDE.

RANDY DE LA RABIA DESTRUYE EL LAVAMANOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE.

STEVEN: OYE! SABE LO MUCHO QUE CUESTA.

RANDY: CA-LLA-TE (EMPIEZA A TENER MIGRAÑA)

PERIDOT: PARECE QUE ESTAS TENIENDO UN MOMENTO HUMANO.

RANDY: CALLATE!

PERIDOT:… MUY BIEN.

ENTRAN A LA CASA JASPER Y LAPIZLAZURI.

JASPER: YA TRAJIMOS LA COMIDA.

LAPIZLAZURI: QUE ESTA PASANDO?

AMATHISTA: SOLO MIREN.

LAS DOS VEN LO QUE LE PASA A RANDY VIENDO QUE ESTA DESCONTROLADO.

JASPER: ES SEGURO?

AMATHISTA: NO LO SE PERO YO NO ME METERE AHÍ. (SUSURRANDOLO)

LAPIZ DECIDE ENTRAR AL BAÑO EN UN INTENTO DE CONSOLAR A RANDY.

LAPIZLAZURI: RANDY… (TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO) TODO ESTA BIEN?

RANDY: NO. NADA ESTA BIEN. NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ESTOY TAN FURIOSO!

LAPIZLAZURI: CONTROLA TUS EMOCIONES. NADIE TE HARA DAÑO.

JASPER: SI NO PIENSAS HACERNOS DAÑO.

LAPIZLAZURI: TRATA DE CALMARTE.

RANDY INTENTA CALMARSE UN POCO PERO TODAVIA SIENTE MUCHA IRA.

RANDY: NO SUCEDE NADA.

RANDY OYE QUE GARNET JUNTO CON PERLA ESTAN SALIENDO DEL TEMPLO Y APENAS LAS NOTAN EL SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIENDO UN ALDO A LOS DEMAS Y AGARRANDO POR EL CUELLO A GARNET.

RANDY: TU! (ELEVANDO A GARNET ASFIXIANDOLA) QUE ME HAS HECHO!?

PERLA: RANDY DEJALA!

GARNET: QUE NO TE ACUERDAS (HABLANDO CON POCO AIRE)

RANDY: NO! (AHORCANDO MAS A GARNET)

PERLA: SUELTALA Y TE LO DIRA.

RANDY MIRA A GARNET Y LA SUELTA EN EL SUELO. ELLA ESTA TRANTANDO DE RESPIRAR.

GARNET: PERDIAS EL ADSOLUTO CONTROL EN TU PELEA CONTRA BLUE DIAMOND. ERA NESECARIO NOQUEARTE PARA SALVARTE.

RANDY: NO NESECITO TU AYUDA.

GARNET: PERO ERA NESECARIO. NO QUERIA QUE TE COMPROMETIERAS MAS. NO CON TU IRA.

RANDY EMPIEZA A MIRAR AL RESTO DE LOS DEMAS Y SALE DE LA CASA DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PLAYA.

RANDY: MENTIROSA.

LAPIZ ESTA A LADO SUYO MIRANDO EL OCENO JUNTO A RANDY.

LAPIZLAZURI: RANDY TU SABES QUE PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO PARA DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE.

RANDY: NO ESTOY DE GANAS DE HABLAR… PERO ESTARE DISPUESTO A DECIRTELO (SENTANDOSE EN LA ARENA) DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. ESTOY EMPEZANDO A TENER VISIONES DEL PASADO.

LAPIZLAZURI: VISIONES… DE QUE?

RANDY: ANTES DE LA GUERRA.

LAPIZLAZURI: ANTES DE LA GUERRA… SABES. TENGO UNA IDEA.

RANDY: UH?

LAPIZLAZURI: PODEMOS USAR TU IRA PARA USARLA A NUESTRO FAVOR SI SOLO SABES COMO MANEJARLA.

RANDY: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

LAPIZLAZURI: DEBEMOS POBRAR QUE TAN PELIGROSA ES TU IRA EN UN ENTRENAMIENTO. ESTAS DISPUESTO?

RANDY: (LEVANTANDOSE) ESTA BIEN.

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND:

ELLA ESTA SENTADA EN SU ASIENTO CUANDO LLEGA SU PERLA.

PERLA AZUL: MI DIAMANTE.

BLUE DIAMOND: HAS SABIDO NOTICIAS DE EL HIBRIDO?

PERLA AZUL: LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PODIMOS. NO PODEMOS ACERCANOS MUCHO A LA TIERRA DESDE QUE SU PERSONA SE ENFRENTO A EL.

BLUE DIAMOND: TIENEN MIEDO Y ESO LO ENTIENDO…

PERLA AZUL: TALVEZ LE RECOMENDARIA ENVIAR A LOS COLOSSUS A LA TIERRA PARA ENFRENTARLO.

BLUE DIAMOND: HAS LO QUE TU QUIERAS PERLA PERO TU TE HARAS RESPONSABLE.

PERLA AZUL: SE LO AGRADESCO.

LA PERLA DE BLUE DIAMOND SE RETIRA DEJANDO A BLUE DIAMOND SOLA.

BLUE DIAMOND: (VIENDO SU MANO) AQUÍ TE ESPERARE. GREEN DIAMOND (CERRANDO SU PUÑO)

EN EL GRANERO:

RANDY ESTA FRENTE EN EL GRANERO MIENTRAS QUE LAS DEMAS ESTAN UN POCO LEJOS DE EL VIENDOLO. LUEGO APARECE PERIDOT CON SU ROBOT GIGANTE.

PERIDOT: MUY BIEN RANDY. YO SERE TU PRIMERA PRUEBA Y ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO PORQUE YO NO TE TENDRE PIEDAD.

RANDY: HABLAS MUCHO! (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA)

PERIDOT HACE EL PRIMER GOLPE CON LA GARRA DEL ROBOT HACIA RANDY PERO EL DETIENE LA GARRA DEL ROBOT SIN PROBLEMA.

PERIDOT: OH, OH.

RANDY GOLPEA DIRECTAMENTE AL ROBOT HACIENDOLO VOLAR JUNTO CON PERIDOT ADENTRO Y CAYENDO DE GOLPE. ELLA SE LEVANTA.

PERIDOT: BIEN, BIEN. NO ESTUVO MAL (DICE CON UN TOQUE DE NERVIOSISMO) PERO ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?

RANDY SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE A PERIDOT Y ELLA LE LANZA ROCAS GRANDES HACIA EL PERO EL LAS DESTRUYE DISPARANDO ESQUIRLAS DE ESMERALDA HACIA LAS PIEDRAS DESTRUYENDOLAS LUEGO ELLA SALTA ALTO EN EL AIRE Y RANDY LO HACE TAMBIEN AUN DISPARANDOLE LAS ESQUIRLAS HACIENDO QUE ELLA USE SUS PROPULSORES Y FRENAR EN EL AIRE HACIENDO QUE RANDY CHOCARA DE CARA CON EL ROBOT DE PERIDOT Y LUEGO DECIENDE HACIA ABAJO DONDE PERIDOT TAMBIEN LO HACE A GRAN VELOCIDAD CHOCANDO CON RANDY HACIENDO QUE SE TAMBALEARA EN EL AIRE Y PERIDOT ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO PRIMERO ESPERANDO A RANDY PERO RANDY SE ACOMODA PARA CAER EN PICADA HACIA PERIDO Y EXTIENDE SU PUÑO PARA GOLPEAR A PERIDOT EN EL AIRE Y CHOCA SU PUÑO CON LA GARRA DE PERIDOT CREANDO UN RAFAGA DE VIENTO HACIENDO QUE STEVEN SE CAYERA DE LA BANCA. RANDY ESTA SUPREMIENDO A PERIDOT CON TODAS CON FUERZA Y PERIDOT ACTIVA DENUEVO LOS PROPULSORES HACIENDO QUE RANDY SE ALEJE DE ELLA Y EL CAE DE PIE Y INVOCO UNA HACHA DONDE SE LA LANZA A PERIDOT CLAVANDOSELA EN LA ARMADURA HACIENDO QUE SE DISTRAYERA Y LUEGO PERIDOT VE ASOMBRADA QUE RANDY ESTA FRENTE A SU CARA Y EL LE DA UN GRAN CABEZASO EN LA CARA NOQUEANDOLA Y LUEGO DA UN SALTO Y EL ROBOT JUNTO CON PERIDOT CAE EN EL SUELO.

RANDY: QUE PATETICO. QUE SIGUE AHORA!?

UN MOMENTO DESPUES.

RANDY ESTA EN LA PLAYA DONDE POR LOS LADOS ESTAN MUCHAS LAS HOLO-PERLAS CON SUS ESPADAS Y EL RECUBRE SUS BRAZOS CON ESMERALDA Y LAS HOLO-PERLAS COMIENZAS RODEAR A RANDY EN CIRCULOS LUEGO UNA HOLO-PERLA INTENTA ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA A RANDY PERO EL LA GOLPEA DESTRUYENDOLA, LUEGO OTRAS DOS PERLAS MAS INTENTAN ATACARLO POR EL AIRE PERO EL ESTIRA SUS BRAZOS DE ESMERALDA DESTRUYENDOLAS Y LUEGO CREA UN MURO HACIENDO QUE UNAS CUANTAS HOLO-PERLAS CHOQUEN Y SE APILEN LUEGO EL GOLPEA EN EL SUELO HACIENDO CRECER UN PILAR SOBRE LAS HOLO-PERLAS APILADAS Y RANDY DISPARA ESQUIRLAS HACIENDO QUE SE DIVIDAN PARA HACI DESTRUIRLAS UNA POR UNA, UNA HOLO-PERLA LA ATACA CON LA ESPADA PERO RANDY LE BLOQUEA Y LA AGARRA Y LA LANZA HACIA OTRAS Y COMO VE QUE NO SE ACABAN LAS HOLO-PERLAS RANDY DA UN SALTO EN EL AIRE Y DECIENDE GOLPEANDO EL SUELO HACIEND QUE TODAS VOLARAN EN EL AIRE.

AMATHISTA: MIREN. LLUEVEN HOLO-PERLAS. (RIENDO)

PERLA: AL PARECER CREO QUE RANDY ESTA LISTO. NO CREES AMATHISTA?

JASPER: SOLO MIRENLO.

TODAS VEN QUE RANDY ESTA MIRANDO A TODAS PARTES COMO SI FUESE UN DEMENTE MENTAL.

RANDY: DONDE ESTAN MIS ENEMIGOS!? QUIERO MAS!

PERIDOT: SE EMPIEZA A PONER SERIO.

LAPIZLAZURI: TODAVIA LE FALTA UNA PRUEBA.

LAPIZ EMPIEZA A GENERAR UN CLON DE AGUA DE RANDY Y ESTE FORMA UNA GRAN ESPADA DE ESMERALDA EN TODO SU BRAZO Y EL CLON TAMBIEN Y RANDY GOLPEA PRIMERO CORTANDO AL CLON PERO NO LE HACE NADA ENTONCES EL CLON SALTA Y DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A RANDY HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER UN POCO Y EL DISPARA SU ESPADA HACIA EL CLON PARTIENDOLO EN DOS PERO SE REFORMA EN DOS CLONES DE RANDY QUIENES EMPIEZAN A LANZA ESFERAS DE AGUA A RANDY Y EL LE DUELE MUCHO Y EL INVOCA UN MURO DE ESMERALDA PERO LOS CLONES LA DESTRUYEN RAPIDAMENTE Y SIGUE IMPACTANDO Y DESPUES DE ESO EMPIEZA A TENER UN FLASHBAC REPENTINO.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND BLOQUEA LOS DISPAROS DE LOS ZIRCONES DE BLUE DIAMOND QUIEN LE DUELE MUCHO.

BLUE DIAMOND: DESTRUYENLA AHORA!

LOS ZIRCONES AJUSTAN SUS ARMAS Y DISPARAN RAYOS LAZER A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE ARRASTRE DE PIE Y ALEJANDOSE MAS DE ELLAS PERO GREEN DIAMOND TIENE UN GRAN FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD Y EMPIEZA A DIRIGIR FRENTE LENTAMENTE HACIA BLUE DIAMOND Y SUS ZIRCONES ENTONCES BLUE DIAMOND SE HARTA Y ELLA DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ HACIA GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR MUCHO Y CHOCANDO Y QUEDANDO APOYADA EN LAS MONTAÑAS DONDE NO SE PUEDE MOVER.

BLUE DIAMOND: (RIENDO) Y QUIEN TE VA A SALVAR AHORA GREEN DIAMOND?

LAS PALABRAS DE BLUE DIAMOND SOLO LLEVO LA IRA DE GREEN DIAMOND A UN NUEVO NIVEL DONDE ELLA PROVOCA UN GRAN ESTALLIDO DE LUZ.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY TODAVIA SIGUE BLOQUEANDO LAS ESFERAS DE AGUA DE LOS CLONES DE EL MISMO Y DE REPENTE LANZA UNA RAFAGA DE LUZ DESTRUYENDO LOS CLONES DE AGUA HECHOS POR LAPIZ HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE SORPRENDIERAN Y VEN QUE RANDY ESTA RODEADO POR UNA LUZ BRILLANTE AL IGUAL QUE SUS OJOS Y LUEGO ESA LUZ SE DESBANESE Y EL SE ARRODILLA Y EL LEVANTA LA MIRADA DONDE SE LEVANTA.

PERLA: QUE FUE ESO?

PERIDOT: AL PARECER QUE SU MANTRA QUIERE SALIR Y MANIFESTARSE… SE ESTA HACIENDO MAS INNESTABLE.

RANDY PASA POR LADO DE ELLOS Y ENTRA A LA CASA DONDE ENTRA A SU HABITACION EN EL TEMPLO Y SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA Y DE AHÍ EMPIEZA A TENER OTRA VEZ UN FLASHBACK REPENTINO OTRA VEZ.

EN LA SUDCONCIENTE DE RANDY:

RANDY ESTA SOLO EN UN ESPACIO TOTALMENTE BLANCO DONDE NO SE VE NADIE.

RANDY: QUE ES ESTE LUGAR? (DICE ENTRE ECOS)

¿: TALVEZ YO PUEDA DECIRTE.

RANDY: QUIEN ESTA AHÍ. MANIFIESTATE!

UNA AGUJERO NEGRO APARECE FRENTE A RANDY DONDE AHÍ SALE UNA NIÑA DE QUE TIENE EL COLOR DE PIEL BLANCA (NO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL SINO BLANCA, BLANCA) CON UN VESTIDO BLANCO Y NEGRO.

RANDY: TU QUIEN ERES?

¿: YO SUELO TENER MUCHOS NOMBRES PERO PREFIERO QUE ME LLAMES WHITE.

RANDY: CUAL ES ESTE SITIO?

WHITE: ES TU SUDCONCIENTE. EL MANTRA TE LLEVO A MI.

RANDY: EL MANTRA? Y QUE ESTOY HACIENDO YO EN MI CONCIENTE?

WHITE: DIGAMOS QUE TE DORMISTE CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS PERO DESCUIDA. TU CONCIENTE ESTA PARALIZADO, ESTATICO, COMO UNA ESTATUA.

RANDY: QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ?

WHITE: LA MEJOR PREGUNTA ES QUE VAS HACER AHORA?

RANDY: AHORA NO SE QUE TENGO QUE HACER YO. (MIRANDOSE LAS MANOS) NO HAY EXPLICACION DE PORQUE ESTOY ENOJADO.

WHITE: TU IRA NO TIENE MUCHO DE QUE EXPLICAR. PERO ENTRE LOS RECUERDOS LO VAS A AVERIGUAR.

RANDY: QUE RECUERDOS? LAS VISIONES DE ANTES DE LA GUERRA?

WHITE: TU DECIR QUE SON VISIONES. PERO TÚ ESTAS EQUIVOCADO.

RANDY: SIGO SIN ENTENDER NADA!

WHITE: TU SOLO CONTINUA CON LOS RECUERDOS DE GREEN DIAMOND AHÍ TENDRAN LA RESPUESTA A ESTO.

RANDY: AUN NO SE QUE TENGO QUE VER ENTRE GREEN DIAMOND Y YO.

WHITE: PORQUE TU TIENES SU GEMA.

RANDY: NO, YO SOY UNA ESMERALDA.

WHITE: MENTIRA. ERES MÁS QUE ESO. TU ERES EL MODELO MEJORADO.

RANDY: CALLATE!

RANDY SE DIRIGE HACIA LA NIÑA PERO ELLA DESAPARECE Y EL ESCENARIO CAMBIA A DONDE EL ESTA PARADO FRENTE A BLUE DIAMOND Y SUS ZIRCONES.

RANDY: QUE? QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?

LOS ZIRCONES LE DISPARAN A RANDY DONDE EL SE CUBRE Y RECIBE MUCHO DOLOR DE PARTE DE ESO.

BLUE DIAMOND: PUEDES MORIR DE UNA VEZ GREEN DIAMOND?

RANDY PISA UN CHARCO Y VE QUE EL MISMO ES GREEN DIAMOND EN EL REFLEJO EN EL CHARCO.

RANDY: ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO.

BLUE DIAMOND DISPARA UN GRAN RAYO DESDE SU GEMA OTRA VEZ Y RANDY LO ESQUIVA Y SE ARRODILLA DE DOLOR.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTA AGOTADA. ACABEN CON ELLA.

LOS ZIRCONES SE ACERCAN PARA ACABAR CON RANDY DONDE EL ESCENARIO CAMBIA DENUEVO EN EL MISMO ESPACIO NEGRO DONDE SE LEVANTA Y EMPIEZA A ESCUCHAR OTRA VEZ VOCES SOLO QUE SON RISAS Y EL SE CUBRE LAS OREJAS PARA NO ESCUCHAR Y EMPIEZA A ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE WHITE.

WHITE: LIBERA TU IRA, NO TE RESISTAS A ELLA, DEJA QUE ELLA FORME PARTE DE TI, DEJATE SER UNA CON ELLA, DEJA QUE LA FURIA DE GREEN DIAMOND SE LIBERE EN AQUELLOS QUE INTENTABAN DESTRUIRLA Y TAMBIEN LIBERA TU ODIO EN AQUELLOS QUE TE ESTUVIERON MINTIENDO POR MUCHOS AÑOS!

RANDY DA UN GRAN RUGIDO DE FURIA DONDE GENERA UN GRAN ESTALLIDO DE LUZ Y RANDY SALE VOLANDO HACIA ARRIBA CON UN RAYO DE LUZ QUE SALE DE SU CUERPO Y EL BRILLO VERDE DE SUS OJOS FURIOSOS SE PASA A BLANCO Y RANDY LANZA UN GRITO DE GUERRA Y GOLPEA EL TECHO DEL ESPACIO NEGRO CON SU PUÑO DE LUZ EN LA CUAL OCACIONA QUE EL ESPACIO NEGRO SE DESTRUYA EN PEDAZOS.

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK:

RANDY RECUPERA LA CONCIENCIA DONDE CAE DE RODILLAS Y RESPIRA PRODUNDAMENTE. LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SALE DEL TEMPLO DONDE VE QUE STEVEN ACABA DE DESPERTARSE.

STEVEN: AL FIN. LLEVABAS HORAS AHÍ. QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

RANDY: YO…

STEVEN: LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS HA CAMBIADO.

RANDY NO LE DICE NADA A STEVEN Y AHÍ SALE DE LA CASA DONDE ES DE NOCHE Y LAS GEMS ESTAN DISCUTIENDO Y EL SE DIRIGE A LA PLAYA LLAMANDO SU ATENCION.

AMATHISTA: QUE ONDA AMIGO.

JASPER: HAS ESTADO UN TIEMPO AHÍ.

PERLA: QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

RANDY: ME DECIDO REFLEXIONAR.

GARNET: SOBRE QUE?

RANDY: SOBRE QUE HACER ACONTINUACION.

PERLA: AH Y… QUE ES LO QUE HARAS HOY.

RANDY SE PONE DE GUARDIA Y DA UN SALTO Y SE QUEDA SUSPENDIDO EN EL AIRE.

AMATHISTA: AH… PERLA ESO ES NUEVO?

PERLA: DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NUEVO.

STEVEN: RANDY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.

LA ENERGIA DEL CUERPO DE RANDY EMPIEZA A MANIFESTARSE Y EMPIEZA A CAUSAR UN TEMBLOR DONDE TODAS EXCEPTO PERIDOT Y LAPIZ INVOCAN SUS ARMAS.

PERIDOT: EL DEJARA QUE EL MANTRA SE MANIFIESTE.

PERLA: QUE!? PERO SI LO HACE SIGNIFICA.

GARNET VE QUE PERLA ESTA MUY ASUSTADA.

GARNET: NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ!

GARNET DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA DONDE ESTA RANDY PARA GOLPEARLO PERO RANDY CREA UN ESTALLIDO DE LUZ ILUMINANDO TODA CIUDAD PLAYA. EL MIENTRAS HACE SU GRITO DE FURIA LOS DEMAS LUCHAN PARA NO SER ARRASADAS POR EL VIENTO INCLUYENDO A STEVEN. LUEGO DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS EL ESTALLIDO DE LUZ DESAPARECE DEJANDO A RANDY CON SU CUERPO BRILLANDO. LOS DEMAS SE REINCORPORAN Y VEN A RANDY EN EL SUELO ARRODILLADO CON SU CUERPO LUMINOSO Y CUANDO LA LUZ DE SU CUERPO DESAPARECE SU FORMA HUMANA TAMBIEN AL LEVANTARSE TODOS VEN CON GRAN SORPRESA QUE LA PIEL DE RANDY CAMBIO DE NORMAL A VERDE Y QUE SU CABELLO SE VOLVIO BLANCO Y EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS TAMBIEN. CREANDO HACI SU NUEVA FORMA.

STEVEN: RANDY…

ULTRA RANDY: LO QUE HARE A CONTINUACION SERA ACABAR CON USTEDES.

CONTINUARA…


	5. duelo de gigantes

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 1: BLUE DIAMOND CAP 5: DUELO DE GIGANTES.

RANDY ESTA EN LA PLAYA CON SU NUEVA FORMA ULTRA Y ESTA DISPUESTO A ENSEÑARLES A LAS GEMS SU NUEVO PODER. EL DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ HACIA ELLAS GENERANDO UNA EXPLOSION HACIENDO QUE TODAS SE SEPARARAN, PERLA INVOCA UNA LANZA PARA LANZARLA A RANDY PERO AL IMPACTAR LA LANZA ESTA SE DESTRUYE EN PEDAZOS, AMATHISTA INVOCA DOS LATIGOS PARA SUJETAR A RANDY PERO ESTAS SE DESINTEGRAN LUEGO LAPIZ LE DISPARA ESFERAS DE AGUA HACIA EL PERO NO LE HACEN NADA.

LAPIZLAZURI: QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?

ULTRA RANDY: USTEDES ME ESTUVIERON MINTIENDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO. YA ES HORA DE SU CASTIGO.

RANDY SE INCLINA EN EL AIRE EN DIRECCION A LAPIZ Y ESTE DESAPARECE Y APARECEN CERCA DE LAPIZ QUIEN SE SORPRENDE Y RANDY PONE SUS PIES EN EL SUELO Y TOCA EL ESTOMAGO DE LAPIZ CON LA PALMA DE SU MANO Y EMPUJA A LAPIZ CON UN MURO DE LUZ HACIENDOLA VOLAR LEJOS ENTONCES PERLA INTENTA ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA A RANDY PERO LA LANZA DENUEVO SE LE ROMPE.

PERLA: ES COMO SI SU PIEL FUESE DE ACERO.

PERIDOT: DIAMANTE PARA SER SINCERO.

RANDY CREA UNA PEQUEÑA EXPLOSION EN SU CUERPO EMPUJANDO A PERLA PERO ELLA CAE A PIE, RANDY SE DA LA VUELTA Y SE ELEVA UNOS 20 CENTIMETROS DEL SUELO Y ES DONDE GARNET LO ATACA FRENTE GOLPEANDOLE EN EL ROSTRO CON SU GUANTEL PERO NO LE HACE NINGUN DAÑO Y CREA OTRA PEQUEÑA EXPLOSION EN SU CUERPO PARA ALEJAR A GARNET UN POCO Y RANDY DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE GARNET QUIEN LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA A GARNET HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y COMER ARENA, LUEGO VIENE JASPER QUIEN CONVERTIDA EN UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO CON SU CASCO MARTILLO INTENTA ATACAR EN PICADA A RANDY PERO EL DETIENE A JASPER CON UNA MANO Y LA LANZA HACIA EL SUELO CREANDO UNA GRAN NUBE DE ARENA.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

LOS ZIRCONES DE BLUE DIAMOND SALEN DISPARADAS EN EL AIRE Y CHOCANDO EN LAS MONTAÑAS Y TRAGANDO TIERRA Y ELLA RECIBE UN GOLPE DE GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN LO BLOQUEA HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJE MUCHO DE GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN TIENE UNA APARIENCIA DIFERENTE. AHORA TIENE EL PELO BLANCO.

BLUE DIAMOND: INTERESANTE. EL MANTRA TE ESTA MANIFESTANDO NUEVAS FORMAS.

GREEN DIAMOND: AHHHHHH!

GREEN DIAMOND DISPARA UNA GRAN ESFERA DE LUZ HACIA BLUE DIAMOND DONDE ELLA DISPARA UN RAYO LAZER AZUL DESDE SU GEMA DESTRUYENDO LA ESFERA PERO VE QUE GREEN DIAMOND HA DESAPARECIDO Y APARECE FRENTE A ELLA Y ESTA LE DA UN GOLPE FUERTE EN LA CARA A BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDOLA ALEJADOR MUCHOS PASOS Y SE CUBRE LA CARA.

BLUE DIAMOND: (RIENDO UN POCO) MUY BIEN. TU NUEVA FORMA TE ESTA SALIENDO DE MARAVILLA. Y POR ESO TE DARE UN PEQUEÑO DESAFIO. (CHESQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)

DEL CIELO SALE UNA GEMA MOUNSTRUO GIGANTE DE COLOR AZUL CIAN Y PORTANDO UNA HACHA Y ESTE LE RUGE A GREEN DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: YO TE ESTARE ODSERVANDO TU PODER CONTRA MIS COLOSSUS.

GREEN DIAMOND: ME ENVIAS A TUS GIGANTESA ENFRENTARME? JAJAJAJA! QUE DEBIL DE TU PARTE!

BLUE DIAMOND: SOLO SERA UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA.

EL COLOSSUS GOLPEA EL SUELO DONDE ESTA GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA SE ELEVA Y DESAPARECE Y EL COLOSSUS ESTA CONFUNDIDO Y GREEN DIAMOND LE DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ BLANCA A LA CARA DE COLOSSUS HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRA. ENTONCES ESTE VE A GREEN DIAMOND Y INTENTA ATRAPARLA PERO DESAPARECE Y APARECE EN EL AIRE GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA A LA GEMA GIGANTE HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDA Y RAPIDAMENTE COLOSSUS GOLPEA PARA ABAJO ACERTANDOLE A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE IMPACTE CONTRA EL SUELO Y ELLA DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA PISAR A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ESTA DESAPARECE OTRA VEZ Y APARECE LEJOS DE COLOSSUS QUIEN SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE A EL Y LE DISPARA ESFERAS DE LUZ HACIA COLOSSUS HACIENDO DAÑO POCO A POCO Y ESTE GIGANTE GOLPEA SU HACHA FRENTE A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ESTA LO EVADE Y SE MONTAN EN EL HACHA Y DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA GOLPEAR LA CARA A COLOSSUS DONDE ESTA LE DA UN CABEZASO HACIENDO ALEJAR A GREEN DIAMOND DE ELLA Y CAE EN EL SUELO DONDE SE LEVANTA.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA FRENTE A PERLA, JASPER Y AMATHISTA ESPERANDO MIENTRAS PROTEGEN A STEVEN Y PERIDOT Y DE AHÍ APARECE LAPIZ DE LA ARENA ENOJADA Y CREA UNA GRAN HOLA EN FORMA DE PUÑO Y LO USA PARA GOLPEAR A RANDY Y LO ENVUELVE EN AGUA PERO ESTE CREA UNA EXPLOSION MAS GRANDE EN SU CUERPO SACANDOSE TODA EL AGUA ENTONCES LAPIZ SE PONE A LADO DE JASPER.

ULTRA RANDY: Y BIEN?

STEVEN: ESTAS BIEN LAPIZ?

LAPIZLAZURI: ESTOY BIEN STEVEN.

STEVEN: RANDY! NO LO ENTIENDO. NO QUEREMOS HACERTE DAÑO.

ULTRA RANDY: NO ME INTERESA SOLO QUIERO VENCERLOS.

STEVEN: Y ESTO QUE VA A COMPROVAR!?

ULTRA RANDY: ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO STEVEN.

STEVEN: ESTAS LASTIMANDO A LOS DEMAS Y DICES QUE NOS ES MI PROBLEMA. SON MIS AMIGOS.

ULTRA RANDY: SOLO LES ESTOY MOSTRANDO MI PODER.

LAPIZLAZURI: (EN VOZ BAJA) FUSIONEMONOS JASPER.

JASPER: ESTA SEGURA DE QUE QUIERES HACERLO?

LAPIZ MIRA A JASPER SABIENDO QUE ESTA SEGURA ENTONCES AMBAS HACEN SU BAILE Y HACI SE FUSIONAN EN MALACHITA.

MALACHITA: QUERIAS ALGO MAS GRANDE. AQUÍ LO TIENES, SOLO NO TE HECHES PARA ATRÁS.

RANDY COMIENZA A PONERSE EN GUARDIA Y MALACHITA CREA UNA ESTALANIGTAS DE HIELO Y SE LAS LANZA A RANDY QUIEN SE IMPULSA Y SALTA SOBRE LAS ESTALANIGTAS Y SE IMPULSA OTRA VEZ EN UNA Y GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA QUIJADA A MALACHITA HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA EL ROSTRO. LUEGO MALACHITA GOLPEA RAPIDAMENTE A RANDY PERO SE DETIENE EN EL AIRE Y ES GOLPEADO OTRA VEZ POR UNA OLA GIGANTE CREADA POR MALACHITA LUEGO RANDY SALE DE LA OLA Y DISPARA ESFERAS DE LUZ HACIA MALACHITA QUIEN SE CUBRE Y CREA UNA GRAN MANO DE AGUA Y LA ULTILIZA PARA APLASTAR A RANDY PERO ESTE DESAPARECE DENUEVO Y APARECE DETRÁS DE MALACHITA PERO ESTA LO SORPRENDE AGARRANDOLO Y CHOCANDOLO DURO CONTRA EL SUELO CREANDO UN NUBE DE ARENA OTRA VEZ.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO DONDE EVADE UN PISOTON DE COLOSSUS Y AGARRA SU PIERNA Y ELLA LANZA AL LA GEMA GIGANTE HACIA UNA MONTAÑA DESTRUYENDOLA POR COMPLETO Y EMPIEZA A DISPARA UNA GRAN ESFERA DE LUZ HACIA EL COLOSSUS DESTRUYENDOLA POR COMPLETO Y HACI GREEN DIAMOND ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO DONDE EMPIEZA A RODILLARSE CANSADA Y BLUE DIAMOND ESTA FRENTE DE ELLA.

BLUE DIAMOND: OH. ESO FUE INCREIBLE, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE. (CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS TRES VECES) ES HORA DE UN DESAFIO MAYOR.

DEL CIELO APARECEN TRES COLOSSUS MAS FRENTE A GREEN DIAMOND DONDE ELLA SE LEVANTA Y ELLA HACE UN GRITO DE FURIA DONDE CREA UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ EN SU CUERPO.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA CREANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ HACIENDO QUE MALACHITA SE ALEJARA DE EL Y ESTE DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ HACI SU CARA PERO ELLA MUEVE SU ROSTRO Y APLASTA A RANDY COMO SI FUERA UN INSECTO PERO EL DETIENE LAS PALMAS DE SUS MANOS Y DISPARA DOS ESFERAS DE LUZ EN CADA PALMA HACIENDO QUE SE QUEMARA LAS MANOS MIENTRAS TANTO AMATHISTA TRATA DE DESPERTAR A GARNET QUIEN SE LEVANTA Y ESCUPE LA ARENA QUE SE TRAGO.

AMATHISTA: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

GARNET: ESE MUCHACHO ESTA EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS.

AMATHISTA: EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS ESTAN LAPIZ Y JASPER. DEBEMOS AYUDARLAS.

GARNET: QUIERES HACERLO?

AMATHISTA: QUE OPCION TENEMOS.

GARNET SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE FRENTA A AMATHISTA QUIENES COMIENZAN SU BAILE PARA PODER LOGRAR FUSIONARSE EN SUGALITE QUIEN ESTA HACE UN RUGIDO LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE RANDY QUIEN RECIBE UN GOLPE POR LA ESPALDA DE PARTE DE MALACHITA DONDE ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO DONDE SUGALITE INTENTA PISARLO PERO EL LO DETIENE Y EL HACE SUS BRAZOS DE ESMERALDA MAS GRANDES PARA EVITAR QUE SUGALITE LA APLASTE LUEGO EMPUJA EL PIE DE SUGALITE EN EL AIRE Y LA GOLPEA JUSTO EN EL TALON HACIENDO QUE SUGALITE SE CAYERA.

SUGALITE: PAGARAS POR ESTO IDIOTA.

RANDY DESAPARESE Y APARECE JUSTO EN EL ROSTRO DE SUGALITE QUIEN INTENTA COMERLO PERO DESAPARECE OTRA VEZ Y APARECE EN LA FRENTE DE LA NUCA DE MALACHITA Y DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ HACIENDO QUE MALACHITE SE CAYERA ENCIMA DE SUGALITE CREANDO UNA NUBE DE ARENA POR TERCERA VEZ.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND SE DESPLAZA DESAPARECIENDO Y APARECIENDO LADO A LADO EVADIENDO LOS GOLPES DE LAS ARMAS DE LOS COLOSSUS Y UNA LA PATEA HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA UNA MONTAÑA Y OTRA LA GOLPEA USANDO SU PUÑO PERO ESTA LO DETIENE Y DESAPARECE OTRA VEZ Y APARECE FRENTE DE LA CARA DE UNA COLOSSUS Y LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA QUIJADA TAN FUERTE QUE LA HACE VOLAR LUEGO VUELVE HACER LO MISMO Y APARECE EN LA ESPADAL DE LA COLOSSUS QUE ESTABA EN EL AIRE Y LE DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ ATRAVEZANDOLA Y DESTRUYENDOLA LUEGO SE CAE EN PICADA DISPARANDOLE ESFERAS DE LUZ HACIA LA OTRA COLOSSUS HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA MIENTRAS LA OTRA LE LANZA SU MASA CON PINCHOS Y GREEN DIAMOND LO ESQUIVA Y DISPARA DOS RAYOS DE LUZ QUE GOLPEA EN EL CASCO DE LA SEGUNDA COLOSSUS Y LA OTRA HACE UN GRAN SALTO Y GOLPEA A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA EL SUELO UNA VEZ MAS SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ LOGRA APLASTARLA CON SU CUERPO Y SE LEVANTA Y VE UN MONTON DE ESCOMBROS ENTONCES LAS DOS GOLPEA POR TODAS PARTES PARA ENCONTRAR A GREEN DIAMOND Y LA ENCUENTRAN Y UNA COLOSSUS LA AGARRA Y LA ACECA A SU BOCA PARA COMERLA PERO GREEN DIAMOND SE DESPIERTA Y GOLPEA LOS DIENTES ROMPIENDOLOS HACIENDO QUE LA SUELTEN Y ELLA ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO DONDE DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA EL CIELO Y DISPARA UN GRAN RAYO DE LUZ DESINTEGRANDO A LAS DOS COLOSSUS DEJANDO UN GRAN BACHE POR EL LUGAR Y GREEN DIAMOND ALZA SUS BRAZOS Y LANZA UN GRITO PROVOCANDO RELAMPAGUEOS MIENTRAS QUE BLUE DIAMOND LA VE Y DECIDE RETIRARSE.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY CAE DE PIE EN LA ARENA DONDE EVITA LA BOLA DE DEMOLICION DE SUGALITE PERO SOLO HACE VOLAR EN EL AIRE Y MALACHITA LO ATRAPA DONDE INTENTA APLASTARLO PERO EL TRATA DE EVITARLO Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO DESAPARACE Y APARECE GOLPEANDO JUSTO EN EL OJO A MALACHITA HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA DE TODO EL DOLOR Y SE ALEJA UN POCO DONDE RANDY HACE SU VUELO Y LE AGARRA EL PUÑO Y LA LANZA HACIA EL MAR (COMO ASURA CUANDO LANZA A WYZEN EN EL CIELO) Y SUGALITE GOLPEA CON SU BOLA DE DEMOLICION A RANDY HACIENDO QUE CHOQUE CONTRA LA MONTAÑA DEL TEMPLO DE CARA HACIENDOLO CAER HACIA LA ARENA, EL INTENTA LAVANTARSE PERO LE CUESTA UN POCO PERO LOGRA LEVANTARSE Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA EL CIELO Y SUGALITE LO HACE TAMBIEN Y AMBOS TERMINAN CHOQUE DE PODER DONDE RANDY CREA UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ HACIENDO QUE SUGALITE SUBA MAS ARRIBA EN EL CIELO DONDE RANDY SE DIRIGE A TODA VELOCIDAD A ELLA Y AHÍ MALACHITA APARECE BAJO EL MAR DETRÁS DE EL ENTONCES RANDY CIEGA A MALACHITA OTRA VEZ Y DESAPARECE Y CUANDO MALACHITA RECUPERA LA VISTA SUGALITE LE CAE ENCIMA DE ELLA HACIENDO QUE ELLAS CAYERAN DURO CONTRA LA ARENA Y RANDY DISPARA UN GRAN RAYO DE LUZ CREANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ QUE BRILLA TODA LA CIUDAD OTRA VEZ HACIENDO QUE A RANDY LE ESTALLARAN LOS DOS BRAZOS Y HACIENDO QUE LAS DOS FUSIONES DESAPARESCAN. ENTONCES RANDY CANSADO CAE EN CIELO Y ATERRIZA EN LA PLAYA DE CARA. GARNET INTENTA LEVANTARSE Y LOGRA PONERSE DE PIE DONDE VE QUE EL RESTO DE LOS CIUDADANOS DE CIUDAD PLAYA ESTAN EN EL MUELLE VIENDOLOS Y VE A RANDY EN EL SUELO INCONCIENTE Y SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE DONDE ES DETENIDO POR PERLA Y STEVEN.

PERLA: ESTAN TODOS BIEN?

EL RESTO DE LAS GEMS SE LEVANTAN ALGO ADOLORIDAS Y RANDY LO HACE TAMBIEN.

ULTRA RANDY: TODAVIA NO HE TERMINADO.

AL DESAPARECER EL HUMO TODOS VEN ALGO MUY PERTURBADOR EN RANDY.

STEVEN: RANDY…TU…TU…TUS… BRAZOS.

RANDY VE QUE NO TIENE SUS BRAZOS Y QUE TAMPOCO LOS SIENTE ENTONCES ENTRA EN PANICO DONDE CAE AL SUELO Y SE LEVANTA USANDO SUS PIES.

ULTRA RANDY: QUE LES PASO A MIS BRAZOS!?

GARNET: RANDY. CALMATE PODEMOS ARREGLARLO.

ULTRA RANDY: NO QUIERO SU AYUDA.

GARNET: NO ME OBLIGUES ENFRENTARTE HACI RANDY.

ULTRA RANDY: PUEDO VENCERTE SIN MIS BRAZOS.

GARNET: QUE HACI SEA.

RANDY CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTA GARNET Y ELLA LE METE EL PIE DONDE SE CAE DE BOCA CONTRA LA ARENA RANDY HACE UN GIRO EN CIRCULOS SOBRE LA ARENA ALEJADOSE DE GARNET Y SE LEVANTA Y EL DA UN GRAN SALTO GOLPEANDO CON SUS PIERNAS A GARNET PERO ELLA LOS ESQUIVA GOLPEA A RANDY EN EL PECHO HACIENDO CAER DENUEVO EN LA ARENA EL SE LEVANTA DENUEVO Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE FRENTE A GARNTE HACIENDO UN GIRO EN EL AIRE Y GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO CON SU RODILLA HACIENDO QUE SE LE VOLARA LOS LENTES Y ALEJANDOSE UN POCO ENTONCES GARNET LO ATACA PERO EL SE MUEVE RAPIDO Y SE ALEJA DE A GARNET PERO GOLPEA EL SUELO Y DE AHÍ SALE UN RAYO ELECTRICO ELECTROCUTANDO A RANDY DEJANDOLO INMOVIL Y GARNET GOLPEA EL ROSTRO DE RANDY HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y CAER.

GARNET: BASTA RANDY. TE HARAS DAÑO SI SEGUIMOS HACI.

ULTRA RANDY: MENTIROSA!

RANDY SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE A GARNET Y LA EMBISTE CON SU CUERPO Y LA EMPUJA MAS CON SUS DOS PIES Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE GARNET QUIEN LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA LUEGO GARNET AGARRA UNA PIERNA DE RANDY Y LO LANZA LEJOS DE ELLA PERO EL CAE DE PIE Y RANDY EL SALTA Y SE DIRIGE EN PICADA A GARNET GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO CON SU PIE ALEJANDO Y RANDY APARECE FRENTE A GARNET DANDOLE UNA PATADA GIRATORIA HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA UNA ROCA DESTRUYENDOLA.

ULTRA RANDY: YA NO ESTOY POR DEBAJO DE TI. NO MAS!

GARNET: ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS MAS ALTERNATIVA.

GARNET SE LEVANTA Y INVOCA SUS GUANTELES.

ULTRA RANDY: GARNET! (DIRIGIENDOSE A ELLA RAPIDAMENTE)

GARNET INTENTA GOLPEAR A RANDY EN LA CARA PERO DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLA DANDOLE UNA PATADA DOBLE EN LA ESPALDA Y ALEJANDOLA Y GARNET AGARRA EL PIE DE RANDY LO EMBISTE CONTRA EL SUELO Y SE PONE ENCIMA DE EL GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO MUCHAS VECES CON SUS GUANTELES Y EL PONE SUS PIERNAS EN EL CUELLO DE GARNET Y LA LANZA LEJOS DE ELLA Y SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO ARRASTRANDOLO EN EL SUELO Y ARRODILLANDOSE Y GARNET CORRE DIRECTO HACIA EL PERO SE LEVANTA Y HACE UNA PATADA BICICLETA GOLPEANDOLE LA QUIJADA A GARNET HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRA Y RANDY CREA UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN SU CUERPO HACIENDO QUE GARNET VOLARA EN EL AIRE Y ELLA CAE DE PIE Y DISPARA SUS DOS GUANTELES COMO MISILES Y PARA EL FINAL RANDY CORRE DIRIGIENDOSE A ESOS GUANTES Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLOS Y DA UN PEQUEÑO SALTO Y GOLPEA CON SU RODILLA EN LA CARA DE GARNET TAN DURO QUE LA NOQUEA Y RANDY CAE EN CIRCULOS Y SE ARRASTRA TRAGANDO ARENA, EL INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO ESTA MUY CANSADO TANTO QUE SUS BRAZOS SE RECONSTRUYEN Y SU CABELLO VUELVE A SU COLOR ORIGINAL Y SU PIEL DEJO DE SER VERDE Y SE DESMAYA Y EL RESTO SE DIRIGE PARA SOCORRERLOS.

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND:

BLUE DIAMOND ESTA SENTADA DESPUES DE VER LO QUE HA HECHO RANDY EN LA TIERRA.

BLUE DIAMOND: FACINANTE.

ZIRCON: MI DIAMANTE. SU PERLA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO ESTA DIRIGIENDOSE A LA TIERRA CON UN GRAN GRUPO DE ZIRCONES Y CON DOS COLOSSUS.

BLUE DIAMOND: BIEN…

ZIRCON: AH… MI DIAMANTE. PORQUE CONTINUAMOS ESTANDO AQUÍ.

BLUE DIAMOND: ME ALEGRA QUE HAGAS ESA PREGUNTA. ESTOY ESPERANDOLO A EL.

ZIRCON: A GREEN DIAMOND?

BLUE DIAMOND: YA NO SE LLAMA HACI. SE LLAMA "RANDY"

ZIRCON: Y TODO ESTO PARA QUE?

BLUE DIAMOND: QUIERO PROBAR SU PODER, PARA QUE SE ENFRENTA A MI.

ZIRCON: Y A DONDE LLEVARA ESTO?

BLUE DIAMOND: TIENES QUE HACER A CADA RATO UNA PREGUNTA. VETE!

ZIRCON: COMO USTED LO ORDENE MI DIAMANTE (SALE CORRIENDO)

CONTINUARA…


	6. confrontacion directa

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 1: BLUE DIAMOND CAP 6: CONFRONTACION DIRECTA.

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA MUY CANSADA DESPUES DE SU CAMBIO DE FORMA QUE VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y VE EN SU LUGAR QUE NO HAY NADIE. SOLO DESTRUCCION ENTONCES ELLA SIGUE SU CAMINO DONDE LLEVA UN PAR DE HORAS Y LUEGO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA PERDIDA LUEGO APARECE UN DESTELLO DE LUZ BLANCO QUE SALE DESDE EL CIELO Y DE ESE DESTELLO SALE WHITE DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: GREEN DIAMOND…

GREEN DIAMOND: TU MALDITA BASTARDA!

GREEN DIAMOND TRATA DE EMBESTIR A WHITE DIAMOND PERO SOLO LA ATRAVIEZA DANDOSE CUENTA DE QUE ES UN HOLOGRAMA.

WHITE DIAMOND: PORQUE ME ATACAS? SI YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA.

GREEN DIAMOND: MENTIROSA! QUIERES DESTRUIRME PARA QUE SEAS LA UNICA QUE DIRIGA A LA COLONIA ENTERA DE GEMS.

WHITE DIAMOND: (SUSPIRA) HERMANA… YO NO QUERIA HACER ESTO, PERO NO HUBO MAS ALTERNATIVA, BLUE DIAMOND Y YELLOW DIAMOND HEMOS DECIDIDO HACER ESTO PARA EL BIEN DE NUESTRA ESPECIE.

GREEN DIAMOND: Y EXACTAMENTE CUAL ES ESE BIEN!?

WHITE DIAMOND: EL BIEN DE QUE ESTA ESPECIE PROSPERE, SE MULTIPLIQUE Y QUE SEA MAS FUERTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: FUERTE? NO ME HAGAS REIR. LA DEFINICION DE FUERZA NO SE DEFINE DE NUMERO.

WHITE DIAMOND: NO PODEMOS CONTINUAR A TU MANDATO. DEBIDO A TU ENESTABILIDAD MENTAL.

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE TIENE MI MENTABILIDAD. EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO ME SIENTO INCREIBLE. (DICE CON SARCASMO)

WHITE DIAMOND: DEBES ENTENDER POR EL BIEN DE NUESTRA ESPECIE.

EL HOLOGRAMA DE WHITE DIAMOND DESAPARECE Y GREEN DIAMOND HIRVE DE IRA Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UN TEMBLOR, DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO RANDY DESPIERTA Y ESTA OTRA VEZ EN EL ESPACIO EN BLANCO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA OTRA VEZ CON LA NIÑA DE BLANCO.

WHITE: BIENVENIDO A MI HOGAR OTRA VEZ.

RANDY: AHORA QUE HAGO AQUÍ?

WHITE: VENGO A FELICITARTE POR ALCANZAR TU NUEVA FORMA, DIME COMO TEN SENTISTE DE RECIBIR TANTO PODER?

RANDY: ME SENTI… ALGO… LIVIANO.

WHITE: ESTAS MEJORANDO POCO A POCO, TU CONTINUA HACIENDOTE MAS FUERTE, TU PRIMER DESAFIO LLEGARA PRONTO.

RANDY DESPIERTA EN EL MUNDO REAL DE GOLPE Y VE QUE ESTA EN SU HABITACION Y SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA Y SIENTE SUS BRAZOS ADOLORIDOS PERO IGUAL SALE A SU HABITACION DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA SENTADA EN EL COJIN.

RANDY: MINDY?

MINDY: RANDY (CORRIENDO Y ABRAZANDO A SU HERMANO MAYOR)

RANDY: QUE HAY PEQUEÑA HERMANITA, COMO HAS ESTADO?

MINDY: (MIRANDO LOS OJOS DE RANDY) PORQUE TIENES LUCES EN TUS OJOS?

RANDY: HMM…

¿: TU HERMANA TE ESTA HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA.

RANDY: ROSA. ES UN GUSTO TENERTE AQUÍ.

PERLA ENTRA A LA CASA A VER QUE PASA.

PERLA: OH NO FUNCIONO. PERO AUN HACI GRACIAS ROSA.

ROSA: SOLO VENGO A VER A MI HIJASTRO. NADA MÁS.

PERLA: OYE MINDY QUIERES VENIR CON NOSOTROS PARA JUGAR?

MINDY: SI!

RANDY BAJA A SU HERMANA Y ELLA LE TOMA LA MANO A PERLA Y AMBAS SALEN DE LA CASA DEJANDO SOLO A RANDY Y SU MADRASTRA.

ROSA: MUY BIEN, YA QUE ESTAMOS SOLOS, ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO.

RANDY: LAS COSAS HAN SUCEDIDO DE MANERA INESPERADA. PERO TE LO CONTERA Y TIENES QUE PRESTAR ATENCION.

DESDE AHORA RANDY LE CUENTA A SU MADRASTRA LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS SUCEDIDOS EN LA SEMANA PASADA.

ROSA: OH. YA VEO QUE TU SITUACION ES SERIA.

RANDY: LO PEOR ES QUE NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO.

ROSA: (HACE UN LEVE SUSPIRO) ESTA VEZ NO CREO TENER UNA RESPUESTA ADECUADA. AUNQUE… NO CREO QUE TU IRA DESEA QUE LO CONTROLES.

RANDY: A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?

ROSA: PIENSO QUE DEBERIAS ACTUAR COMO EL, QUE AMBOS SEAN UNO, DEJARTE SENTIR.

RANDY: ACASO ESTAS BROMEANDO?

ROSA: OYE QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SOY UNA MECANICA NO UNA PENSADORA.

RANDY: HAY ROSA POR FAVOR (TAPANDOSE LA CARA)

AMBOS ESCUCHAN UN FUERTE RUIDO QUE VIENE DESDE AFUERA Y LUEGO AMBOS SALEN PARA VER QUE ES LO QUE PASA Y LO QUE VEN ES UNA INCREIBLE NAVE CON FORMA DE DIAMANTE.

STEVEN: QUE ES ESA COSA!?

PERIDOT: ES UNA DE LAS NAVES DE COMBATE DE BLUE DIAMOND.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

LA PERLA DE BLUE DIAMOND JUNTO DOS ZIRCONES ESTA EN EL CENTRO DE CONTROL DONDE DIRIGE LA NAVE.

PERLA AZUL: PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA PARA DISPARAR.

ZIRCON: CAÑONES LISTO EN 30 SEGUNDOS.

AFUERA DE LA NAVE SALEN UNOS AGUJEROS Y DE LOS AGUJEROS SALEN CAÑONES DE PLASMA APUNTANDO A LA PLAYA.

PERLA: PIENSAN DISPARARNOS CON LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA.

RANDY: LAPIZ Y YO NOS ENCARGAMOS. USTEDES CUIDEN DE ROSA Y MINDY.

AMATHISTA: TIENE RAZON ADEMAS SU FUSION ES LA MAS FUERTE.

JASPER: Y NO TENEMOS OTRA OPCION.

GARNET LO PIENSA UN POCO Y ACEPTA LA CONDICION Y PROCEDE A LLEVAR A MINDY DENTRO DE LA CASA.

ROSA: PROMETEME QUE TE VAS A CUIDAR.

RANDY LE AFIRMA A ROSA QUE VA A ESTAR BIEN Y ELLA VA DENTRO DE LA CASA JUNTO CON LAS DEMAS CRYSTAL GEMS HACI QUE AMBOS SE QUEDAN FRENTE LA NAVE DE COMBATE.

LAPIZLAZURI: Y CUAL ES EL PLAN?

RANDY: DESTRUIR LA NAVE.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

ZIRCON: CAÑONES CARGADOS LISTOS PARA DISPARAR.

PERLA AZUL: FUEGO (DICE TRANQUILAMENTE)

TODOS LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA DISPARAN A DIRECION DE RANDY Y LAPIZ AL MISMO TIEMPO QUIENES HACEN SU BAILE FUSIONANDOSE JUSTO CUANDO LOS DISPAROS LOS IMPACTARAN CREANDO UNA NUBE DE ARENA Y CUANDO LA NUBE DE ARENA SE DISPERSA YA LA FUSION ESTA HECHA "TURMALINA SANDIA" ESTA FUSION PONE UN PIE ADELANTE Y CREA UN GRAN PILAR DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y LO LANZA HACIA LA NAVE GOLPEANDOLA PERO DAÑANDO SOLO LOS CAÑONES HACIENDO TAMBIEN QUE LA NAVE COMIENCE A TAMBALEAR POR DENTRO.

PERLA AZUL: DAÑOS.

ZIRCON: DESTRUYO UNOS CUANTOS CAÑONES PERO EL BLINDAJE NO SUFRIO DAÑO.

PERLA AZUL: QUIERO QUE RECARGEN ESOS CAÑONES Y DISPAREN HACIA ESA FUSION.

ZIRCON: SI SEÑORA!

LA NAVE VUELVE A DISPARAR LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA PERO TURMALINA SANDIA INVOCA UN MURO DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y LO USA COMO ESCUDO Y EMPIEZA A VOLAR CON SUS ALAS DE AGUA. LOS DISPARAROS IMPACTAN EN SU ESCUDO DESTRUYENDOLO HACI QUE EVADE LOS DISPAROS RAPIDAMENTE Y SE ACERCA HACIA LA NAVE RAPIDAMENTE.

ZIRCON: SE ESTAN ACERCANDO RAPIDO!

PERLA AZUL: DISPARENLE HASTA ACERTARLE.

LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA CONTINUAN DISPARANDO HACIA TURMALINA SANDIA DONDE ACIERTAN UNOS CUANTOS PERO LOGRA ESQUIVARLOS A TODOS.

PERLA AZUL: CUANDO QUIERAN.

ZIRCON: LOS CAÑONES SE ESTAN QUEDANDO SIN MUNICION Y EL ODJETIVO SE ACERCA AUN MAS.

TURMALINA SANDIA DISPARA GRANDE ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE DESTRUYENDO UNOS CUANTOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA. LUEGO ELLA RODEA LA NAVE DISPARANDO ESQUIRLAS GRANDES SIN PARAR AL BLINDAJE DE LA NAVE CREANDO MAS TAMBALEO EN LA NAVE.

PERLA AZUL: ACTIVEN EL ESCUDO PROTECTOR!

ZIRCON: EL ESCUDO NO NOS PROTEGERA POR MUCHO TIEMPO.

PERLA AZUL: NO HAY MAS OPCION. TENDRE QUE IDEARME UNA ESTRATEGIA DE COMBATE PARA DETERNERLO.

ACTIVAN EL ESCUDO PROTECTOR Y TURMALINA SANDIA DENUEVO DISPARA PILARES DE DIAMANTE HACIA EL ESCUDO PARA ROMPERLO. LUEGO EMPIEZA A LEVITAR EL AGUA CREANDO UN PAR DE PUÑOS DE AGUA GOLPEANDO LA NAVE HACIA TAMBALEARSE UN POCO. LUEGO DE TREINTA MINUTOS LARGOS. TURMALINA SANDIA ROMPE EL ESCUDO DONDE UNE DOS DE SUS BRAZOS Y CREAN UN TALADRO DE DIAMANTE Y LO USAN PARA CREAR UN AGUJERO EN LA NAVE PARA ENTRAR Y LO LOGRAN ESTANDO EN UN LUGAR MUY OSCURO DONDE NO SE VE NINGUNA ALMA. TURMALINA SANDIA CAMINA HACIA ADELANTE CUANDO TOCA ALGO SUAVE Y EMPIEZA A DISPARARSE UN CAÑON DE PLASMA HACIA TURMALINA SANDIA HACIENDOLE UN POCO DE DAÑO Y LUEGO LA LUCES SE ENCIENDEN Y SE ABRE LA PUERTA DONDE SALEN MUCHAS ZIRCONES CON SUS ESPADAS, ESCUDOS Y ARMAS LAZER Y UNAS CUANTAS ZIRCONES SE QUEDAN EN LA SALIDA HACIENDO "EL PASO DE LAS THERMOPHILAS" EVITANDO QUE SALGA. TURMALINA SANDIA ES RODEADA POR LOS ZIRCONES QUIENES LA ATACAN PERO ELLA LAS APALEA A TODAS RAPIDAMENTE. LUEGO UN PAR DE ZIRCONES LE DISPARAN EN LA ESPALDA A TURMALINA SANDIA QUIEN RESPONDE CON UNOS CUBOS DE DIAMANTE GOLPEANDOLES EN LAS CARAS LUEGO TURMALINA SANDIA SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL BLOQUEO Y LOS EMBISTE A TODOS LOS ZIRCONES Y VE DOS CAMINOS POR PASAR Y DECIDE IR POR LA DERECHA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON UN ZIRCON GRANDE EN LA CUAL ATACA A TURMALINA SANDIA CON UN MARTILLO PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA RAPIDO Y GOLPEA LA CARA DEL GRAN ZIRCON Y LUEGO PISA EL SUELO CREANDO UN PILAR DE DIAMANTE QUE SALE EN DIAGONAL GOLPEANDO EL ESTOMAGO DEL GRAN ZIRCON HACIENDOLA VOLAR EN EL AIRE Y TURMALINA SANDIA CORRE EN DIRECCION HACIA ELLA MIENTRAS ESTA CAYENDO Y LA GOLPEA CON SUS EN LA CARA CON SUS PIES HACIENDO QUE CHOCARA CONTRA EL MURO ESPLOTANDO A TRES ZIRCONES QUIENES ESTAN EN EL SUELO.

TURMALINA SANDIA (RANDY): Y BIEN?

TURMALINA SANDIA (LAPIZ): DUDO QUE PUEDAN SER TODOS.

TURMALINA SANDIA ES SORPRENDIDA POR UNA COLOSSUS QUIEN LA PATEA POR LA ESPALDA HACIENDOLA VOLAR DIRECCION A UN MURO PERO ELLA SE DETIENE DE PEGANDO LOS PIES EL MURO Y SE IMPULSA DANDOLE UN GOLPE FUERTE A LA CARA DA LA GRAN GEM HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER. TURMALINA CAE DE PIE EN EL SUELO Y COLOSSUS PISA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UN TEMBLOR Y GOLPEA EL SUELO HACIA DONDE ESTA TURMALINA PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA RAPIDO Y HACE OTRO GRAN SALTO PASANDO A COLOSSUS DE UN LADO Y USANDO SU CUERPO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UNA ESTALANIGTA PARA CAER SOBRE LA CABEZA DE COLOSSUS PERO SE HACE UN LADO HACIENDO QUE LA ESTALANIGTA SE ROMPA Y TURMALINA CAYERA AL SUELO DONDE ESTA GRAN GEM SACA SU GRAN HACHA PARA DESTRUIR A TURMALINA SANDIA PERO ESTA DETIENE LA GRAN HOJA DE EL HACHA CON SUS CUATRO BRAZOS Y COLOSSUS USA SU FUERZA BRUTA PARA LOGRAR ACABAR CON ELLA PERO TURMALINA RECUBRE SUS MANOS CON DIMANTE VERDE Y HACE A UN LADO LA GRAN HACHA DE COLOSSUS Y DA UN GRAN SALTO DANDOLE UN GRAN GANCHO EN LA BARBILLA A COLOSSUS HACIENDOSE ELEVAR EN EL AIRE DONDE TURMALINA SANDIA CAE AL SUELO Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CON DOS DE SUS BRAZOS CREANDO UNA GRAN ESTALANIGTA EN EL SUELO ATRAVEZANDOLA Y HACIENDOLA EXPLOTAR DONDE LA GEMA DE COLOSSUS LE CAE ENCIMA A TURMALINA PERO ELLA LO DETIENE Y LA PONE EN OTRO LUGAR.

TURMALINA SANDIA (RANDY): AHORA SI SON TODOS.

TURMALINA SANDIA EMPIEZA A CAMINAR CUANDO DE REPENTE SIENTE ALGO POR LA ESPALDA DONDE RECIBE UNA GRAN DESCARGA HACIENDOLE DAÑO Y CUANDO SE ARRODILLA SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE A LA PERLA AZUL Y CINCO ZIRCONES DISPARANDOLES CON UN ARMA EXTRAÑA INMOVILIZANDOLA.

PERLA AZUL: LO ADMITO. ESO FUE IMPRESIONANTE. PERO YA NO LE HARAS PERDER EL TIEMPO A BLUE DIAMOND (PONIENDOSE UNOS GUANTES EXTRAÑOS Y TOCANDO LA GEMA DE LAPIZ)

PERLA TOCA LA GEMA DE LAPIZ Y DESPUES LA EXTRAE DE LA FUSION HACIENDO QUE DESAPARECIERA DONDE RANDY QUEDA EN EL SUELO INMOVILIZADO Y SIN PODER HABLAR Y LAPIZ ESTA INCONCIENTE EN LAS MANOS DE LA PERLA AZUL.

PERLA AZUL: Y CUANDO A TI. AUN TIENES CUENTAS QUE ATENDER CON BLUE DIAMOND.

RANDY HACE TODO PARA MOVERSE PERO NO PUEDE ENTONCES DOS DE LOS ZIRCONES LO COJEN Y LO ARRASTRAN POR EL SUELO Y A LAPIZLAZURI LA PONEN EN UNA CAMILLA SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE Y LOS CINCO ZIRCONES SE LLEVAN A LOS DOS.

PERLA AZUL: INFORMENLE A BLUE DIAMOND QUE TENGO AL ODJETIVO.

ZIRCON: COMO ORDENE SEÑORA (LARGANDOSE CON EL RESTO)

6000 AÑOS ATRÁS EN EL PLANETA DE LAS GEMS:

LA PERLA DE BLUE DIAMOND ESTA ENFRENTANDOSE A UNA DOCENA DE ZIRCONES DONDE ELLA INVOCA UNA MAGARI YARI Y LOS ZIRCONES COMIENZA A ATACAR LA PERLA AZUL LANZANDOLES SUS LANZAS A DIRECION A ELLA PERO HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO ESQUIVANDOLAS TODAS LAS LANZAS Y LOS ZIRCONES NO LA VEN POR NINGUNA PARTE ENTONCES INVOCAN OTRAS LANZAS Y SE REAGRUPAN DONDE SON SORPRENDIDAS POR LA PERLA AZUL METIENDOSE EN EL MEDIO Y CREANDO UN TORNADO HACIENDO VOLAR A TODOS LOS ZIRCONES Y QUE LLUVIERAN POR TODO EL SITIO Y BLUE DIAMOND LA ESTA APLAUDIENDO DESDE SU ASIENTO JUNTO A GREEN DIAMOND Y TAMBIEN SU PERLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESO FUE MUY ABURRIDO.

BLUE DIAMOND: DEBES FELICITARLA. AH MEJORADO BASTANTE LOS ULTIMOS MIL AÑOS.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESO NO SE COMPARA CON LA HABILIDAD DE MI PERLA. NO ES HACI?

PERLA VERDE: POR SUPUESTO MI DIAMANTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESCUCHASTE ESO? MI PERLA ES MEJOR QUE LA TUYA (DICE REGOSIJANDOSE)

BLUE DIAMOND: QUIERES COMPROBARLO?

LA PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND SE DIRIGE A LA ZONA DE COMBATE PONIENDOSE FRENTE A BLUE DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: UN DUELO DE PERLAS? ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA.

PERLA AZUL: ENTONCES HACI SERA?

PERLA VERDE: HACI TIENE QUE SER (PONIENDOSE EN POSICION DE PELEA)

PERLA AZUL: TE VENCERE EN TU PROPIO JUEGO (PONIENDOSE EN POSICION DE PELEA TAMBIEN)

AMBAS PERLAS SE QUEDAN ESTATICAS Y LA PERLA VERDE INCIA PRIMERO LANZA GOLPES FUERTES PERO LA PERLA AZUL LOS EVADE TODOS Y LANZA UNA PATADA JUSTO EN EL OJO HACIENDO QUE LA PERLA VERDE RETROCEDIERA Y EMPIEZA A DARLES UNOS COMBOS A LA PERLA VERDE HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MAS. TANTO QUE SE ACERCAN A UN PRESIPICIO DONDE INTENTA HACER CAER LA PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA HACE UN SALTO MORTAL DETRÁS DE LA PERLA Y INTENTA GOLPEARLA PARA TIRARLA AL PRESIPICIO PERO HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO DESAPARECIENDO Y APARECE DETRÁS DE LA PERLA VERDE PARA DARLE UN GOLPE PERO LA OTRA PERLA LA DETIENE Y LE DA UN CABEZASO HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA Y RECIBE DOS GOLPES EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE PERLA VERDE HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MAS Y LUEGO PERLA VERDE HACE UN SALTO DIRECTO HACIA PERLA AZUL GOLPEANDOLA PERO ELLA SE BLOQUEA PERO PERLA VERDE AGARRA UNO DE SUS BRAZOS Y LA LANZA HACIA UN MURO QUEDANDOSE ATRAPADA LUEGO LA PERLA VERDE LE LANZA UN CODAZO EN SU ESTOMAGO HACIENDO QUE VOMITARA UNA SUSTANCIA MORADA EN SU BOCA Y PERLA VERDE SE HACE PARA ATRÁS MIENTRAS QUE PERLA AZUL SE QUEDA EN EL SUELO ARRODILLADA ESCUPIENDO LA SUSTANCIA MORADA EN EL SUELO.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO ENSUCIES EL SUELO CON TU SUSTANCIA (RIENDOSE A CARCAJADAS)

PERLA AZUL SE LEVANTA Y RECUPERA EL ALIENTO Y EMPIEZA A INVOCAR DE NUEVO SU MAGARI YARI ATACANDO DESPIADADAMENTE A PERLA VERDE QUIEN SI PREOCUPACION LOS ESQUIVA HASTA QUE PERLA AZUL USA SU YARI PARA ELEVARSE EN EL AIRE Y DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A PERLA VERDE Y PERLA AZUL SUELTA SU YARI PARA LANZARLE OTRO GOLPE EN LA NARIZ HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA DEL DOLOR, LUEGO LA PERLA AZUL RECOJE SU YARI PARA CLAVARSELA A PERLA VERDE Y CUANDO LO HACE ESTA LA DETIENE CON SUS DOS PLAMAS DE SUS MANOS Y COMIENZA A LEVANTARSE Y DE AHÍ EMPIEZA A SALIRLE CUATRO BRAZOS MAS (COMO VAJRAD ASURA) Y LOGRA PONERSE DE PIE Y PERLA AZUL TRATA DE DARLE UN GOLPE PERO LO DETIENE CON UNO DE SUS SEIS BRAZOS Y DESPUES LE AGARRA LA PIERNA DERECHA Y LUEGO EL CUELLO. PERLA AZUL TRATA DE SAFARSE DE LA PERLA VERDE PERO ESTA LE COMIENZA DAR GOLPES EN EL ESTOMAGO, EL PECHO Y LA CARA CON TRES DE SUS BRAZOS.

GREEN DIAMOND: HACI NO PERLA. CONCENTRATE EN UN SOLO PUNTO.

LA PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND PARA SOLO PARA GOLPEARLE EL ESTOMAGO CON SUS TRES BRAZOS SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA HACIENDO QUE ELLA EXPULSARA MAS LIQUIDO MORADA Y PERLA VERDE PARA Y SOLO AGARRA A PERLA AZUL POR EL CUELLO NOTANDO QUE SE QUEDO SIN FUERZAS.

PERLA VERDE: QUIERE QUE ACABE CON ESTO MI DIAMANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: NO VALE LA PENA. ESTA DUELO YA HA TERMINADO.

PERLA VERDE: FUE DIVERTIDO. ESPERO QUE LO VOLVAMOS A HACER. (TIRANDO A LA PERLA AZUL AL SUELO) COMO CREE QUE ESTUVE?

GREEN DIAMOND SE LARGA JUNTO CON SU PERLA Y BLUE DIAMOND SE QUEDA SIN DECIR NADA VIENDO A SU PERLA INCONCIENTE.

6000 AÑOS DESPUES:

PERLA AZUL ESTA SENTADA EN EL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE DE LA NAVE PENSANDO CUANDO VE A BLUE DIAMOND EN UN HOLOGRAMA.

BLUE DIAMOND: CUMPLISTE CON TU MISION. BIEN HECHO PERLA.

PERLA AZUL: GRACIAS MI DIAMANTE.

BLUE DIAMOND: EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?

PERLA AZUL: SOLO ESTABA RECORDANDO EL DIA EN QUE LA PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND ME HA VENCIDO.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESO FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

PERLA AZUL: HE CAPTURADO AL HIBRIDO. PERO CREO QUE HA SIDO DEMASIADO FACIL.

BLUE DIAMOND: LLEVALO ANTE A MI PARA ACABAR CON EL DE UNA VEZ.

PERLA AZUL: 5000 AÑOS DESPUES TENEMOS A LA REENCARNACION DE GREEN DIAMOND.

CONTINUARA…


	7. el gran desafio

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 1: BLUE DIAMOND CAP 7: EL GRAN DESAFIO.

LA PERLA AZUL TRAE CONSIGO A RANDY QUIEN ESTA INMOVILIZADO Y LAPIZLAZURI ESTA INCONCIENTE EN SU NAVE DE COMBATE A DIRECCION A LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND.

ZIRCON: ATERRIZAREMOS EN 1 HORA SIN PROBLEMAS MI SEÑORA.

PERLA AZUL: BIEN. (MIRANDO A RANDY) NO ENTIENDO. PORQUE TU CONTINUAS LO QUE GREEN DIAMOND EMPESO, ACASO NO PODIAS DEJAR ESTO POR LA PAZ?

RANDY: TU….NO…ENTIENDES…

PERLA AZUL: PUES CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDO, LOS DE TU ESPECIE DEBEN ENTENDER LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES ESTO PARA NOSOTROS. NO QUERAS QUE TU HERMANITA Y QUE TU MADRASTRA MUERA SIENDO TAN JOVENES.

RANDY RAPIDAMENTE SE LEVANTA AGARRANDOLE EL CUELLO A LA PERLA AZUL Y LA ELEVA.

RANDY: ESPERO QUE LO QUE HAYAS DICHO SOBRE MI HERMANA Y ROSA HA SIDO BROMA.

LOS ZICONES USAN SUS ARMAS Y LE DISPARAN A RANDY PARA INMOVILIZARLO PERO NO FUNCIONA ENTONCES RANDY LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A LA PERLA AZUL HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA LA PARED DE METAL.

PERLA AZUL: PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?

RANDY: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE HE ESTADO FINGIENDO.

PERLA AZUL: (ENOJANDOSE) MALDITO HIBRIDO; DESTRUYANLO!

LOS ZIRCONES ARROJAN SUS LANZA HACIA RANDY PERO EL GOLPEA EL SUELO CREANDO UNA PARED DE DIAMANTE VERDE PARANDO LAS LANZAS Y LUEGO PATEA EL MURO A DIRECCION A ELLAS. LA PERLA AZUL DA UN SALTO ESQUIVANDO EL MURO PERO LOS ZIRCONES NO LO LOGRAN Y SON APLASTADAS POR EL MURO. RANDY ESTA FRENTE A LA PERLA AZUL QUIEN INVOCA SU MAGARI YARI PARA ATACAR A RANDY PERO EL LO DETIENE Y LE LANZA UN CABEZASO EN LA CARA ALEJANDOLA LUEGO RANDY DA UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS HACIA LA PERLA AZUL HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRA Y RANDY ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO Y HACE OTRO SALTO HACIA PERLA AZUL PERO ELLA SE TELETRANSPORTA DEJANDOLO CONFUNDIDO ENTONCES EL MIRA PARA TODOS LADOS Y LA PERLA AZUL APARECE DE LA NADA PATEANDOLE EL ROSTRO A RANDY ALEJANDOLO DE ELLA LUEGO REALIZA UNA PATADA BICICLETA JUSTO EN LA MANDIBULA A RANDY HACIENDOLO VOLAR DANDO VOLTERETAS Y CAER DESPARRAMADO.

PERLA AZUL: NO TIENES LUGAR ENTRE NOSOTRAS, NI TAMPOCO EN LA DE LOS HUMANOS.

ELLA INTENTA CLAVAR SU YARI EN EL PECHO DE RANDY PERO CUANDO LO HACE ESTA SE ROMPE LA PUNTA AL ACESTARLA EN EL PECHO. ELLA SE QUEDA INPRESIONADA Y SE ALEJA DE RANDY POCO A POCO MIENTRAS QUE SE LEVANTA RAPIDO DE UN SALTO Y SE QUEDA SUSPENDIDO EN EL AIRE LUEGO SU CUERPO CREA UN ESTALLIDO DE LUZ HACIENDO SU TRANSFORMACION ULTRA Y PONE SUS PIES EN EL SUELO.

ULTRA RANDY: AHORA QUE DIRAS AL RESPECTO.

5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

GREEN DIAMOND CONTINÚA VAGANDO PARA BUSCAR AL RESTO DE SU EJÉRCITO CUANDO VE EN EL CIELO LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND ACERCANDOSE A LA TIERRA. ENTONCES ELLA HACE UN GRITO HACIENDO QUE SU CABELLO SE VOLVIERA BLANCO.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

BLUE DIAMOND VE EN UNA PANTALLA QUE GREEN DIAMOND ESTA MIRANDOLA DE FRENTE.

BLUE DIAMOND: LAMENTO TENER QUE HACERTE ESTO GREEN DIAMOND.

LA NAVE NODRIZA EMPIEZA A MOVER SU BRAZO Y LUEGO LA NAVE COMIENZA A SEÑALAR SU ENORME DEDO EN DIRECION A GREEN DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: APLASTENLA COMO SI FUESE UNA HORMIGA TERRESTE.

LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND USA SU DEDO Y LO DIRIGE HACIA GREEN DIAMOND PARA APLASTARLA ENTONCES ELLA SE PONE FIRME Y EXTIENDE SUS BRAZOS HACIA EL CIELO Y AGRANDA SUS BRAZOS CON DIAMANTE PARA DETENER EL ATAQUE DE LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND.

PERLA AZUL: ENSERIO LO VA A PARAR ELLA MISMA?

BLUE DIAMOND: AL PARECER EL MANTRA LA VOLVIO LOCA.

GREEN DIAMOND ESPERA QUE EL DEDO DE LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND MIENTRAS QUE ESTE SE VA CALENTANDO EN LA ORBITA DE LA TIERRA COMO SI FUESE UN METEORO.

ZIRCON: EL ESMIFERIO IZQUIERDO SE ESTA SOBRE CALENTANDO.

BLUE DIAMOND: CONTINUEN!

DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS EL DEDO DE LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND TOCA LA TIERRA PERO GREEN DIAMOND ESTA POR DEBAJO DE EL EVITANDO QUE TOQUE LA TIERRA Y DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS GREEN DIAMOND SE ARRODILLA EN LA TIERRA PERO AUN ESTA DETENIENDO LA NAVE HACIENDO QUE TAMBALEE UN MOMENTO.

BLUE DIAMOND: AHORA QUE ES LO QUE PASA!?

ZIRCON: EL ESMIFERIO IZQUIERDO ESTA RECIBIENDO DAÑO. NO SABEMOS SI ES SOBRE CALENTAMIENTO O POR EL IMPACTO.

GREEN DIAMOND SE QUEDA ARRODILLADA EN EL SUELO DETENIENDO EL ATAQUE DE LA NAVE Y LUEGO HACE UN ENORME ESFUERZO PARA LEVANTARLO Y LUEGO LO SOSTIENE CON UNA SOLA MANO Y CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA EN SU PUÑO Y LUEGO GOLPEA JUSTO EN EL CENTRO DEL DEDO DE LA NAVE NODRIZA ELEVANDOLA EN EL AIRE Y LUEGO EXPLOTA DE ABAJO PARA ARRIBA EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DE LA NAVE NODRIZA CAUSANDO UN GRAN TEMBLOR DENTRO DE LA NAVE.

BLUE DIAMOND: (SOSTENIENDOSE DE ALGO) IMPOSIBLE.

ZIRCON: MI DIAMANTE EL ESMISFERIO IZQUIERDO FUE DESTRUIDO, NOS QUEDAMOS SIN UN BRAZO.

BLUE DIAMOND: SABEN QUE OLVIDENLO. LO HARE YO MISMA.

PERLA AZUL: MI DIAMANTE PUEDE SER MUY ARRIESGADO IR AHÍ SOLA.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO ME IMPORTA. YA ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA FRENTE A LA PERLA AZUL MIENTRAS QUE EN LA NAVE APARECE UN PORTAL Y DE AHÍ SALE UN LEON DE COLOR ROSA Y APARECE EL RESTO DE LAS CRYSTAL GEMS JUNTO CON ONYX Y SUS SOLDADOS.

PERLA: RANDY!

GARNET: AMBOS ESTAN BIEN?

ULTRA RANDY: LA NAVE ESTA DESPEJADA. NUESTRO PLAN HA SALIDO A LA PERFECCION.

ONYX: MIREN QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ.

PERLA AZUL: LAS VALQUIRIAS! PERO COMO!?

LAPIZ: (LEVANTANDOSE) PORQUE ESTO ERA PARTE DE NUESTRO PLAN. METERNOS RANDY Y YO PARA QUE USTEDES NOS LLEVEN HACIA BLUE DIAMOND PARA HACI HACER UN ATAQUE SORPRESA.

PERLA AZUL: COMO PUDE DEJAR QUE PASARA ESTO (DICE ARRODILLANDOSE)

ULTRA RANDY: CUAL ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PLAN?

ONYX: SI TENEMOS LA NAVE QUIEN VA A DIRECCION A LA NAVE NODRIZA. SOLO HAY UN SOLO PROBLEMA "BLUE DIAMOND" CON ELLA NO PODREMOS AVANZAR EN NUESTRO PLAN.

ULTRA RANDY: DE ELLA ME OCUPO Y CUANDO LA DERROTE SU EJERCITO NO VALDRA NADA.

ONYX: ENTONCES TOMARAS LA DELANTERA Y JUNTO CON TU PODER IRAS DEBILITANDO LA NAVE PARA QUE NOSOTROS PODAMOS ENTRAR.

ULTRA RANDY: ME PARECE JUSTO.

RANDY SE DIRIGE HACIA UNA PARED METALLICA Y CON UN GOLPE HACE UN AGUJERO.

GARNET: ESTAS SEGURO QUE PUEDES HACER ESTO.

ULTRA RANDY: YA HABIA HECHO ESTO ANTES TE ACUERDAS?

GARNET: SI. TODOS LOS RECORDAMOS.

LAPIZ: TE DESEAMOS SUERTE RANDY.

RANDY SALE POR EL AGUJERO DONDE VUELA EN EL ESPACIO CON SU PODER DE ENERGIA A DIRECCION A LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

ZIRCON: MI DIAMANTE, UN ODJETO NO IDENTIFICADO SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD, PARECE SER PEQUEÑO.

BLUE DIAMOND SE DA LA VUELTA Y SE DIRIGE A UNA PUERTA.

BLUE DIAMOND: MANTENGANLO OCUPADO EL TIEMPO POSIBLE.

ZIRCON: COMO ORDENE. ATENCION A TODA LA NAVE. VAYAN A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE, ACTIVEN LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMAS Y DISPAREN HACIA EL ODJETIVO.

LA NAVE DISPARAN LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA POR TODAS PARTES HACIA RANDY QUIEN VA ESQUIVANDO TODOS LOS DISPAROS Y ESTE TAMBIEN DISPARA ESFERAS DE ENERGIA PARA DETENER UNOS CUANTOS DISPAROS ENTONCES LA NAVE NODRIZA ELEVA LAS MANOS Y COMIENZA A REUNIR FRAGMENTOS DE METEOROS EN EL ESPACIO Y LOS LANZA HACIA RANDY PERO LOS EVADE HACIENDO SUS TELETRANSPORTACIONES Y VE UN GRAN METEORO ACERCANDOSE A EL ENTONCES RANDY CONCENTRA LA ENERGIA QUE HAY EN SU PUÑO Y GOLPEA EL METEORO HACIENDOLO PEDAZOS Y CREA UNA RAFAGA DE LUZ EMPUJANDO LOS METEORITOS HACIA LA NAVE NODRIZA HACIENDOLE DAÑO. RANDY SE ACERCA MAS Y MAS CUANDO LA NAVE NODRIZA JUNTA SUS DOS MANOS Y EMPIEZA A CREAR UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO AZUL GRANDE COMO SI FUESE UN SOL Y SE LO LANZA A RANDY Y ESTE SE VA ACERCANDO LENTAMENTE ENTONCES RANDY SE DETIENE Y GRITA DE FURIA Y DISPARA UNA GRAN ESFERA DE LUZ (NO TAN GRANDE COMO LA OTRA ESFERA) Y ESTA IMPACTA CONTRA EL SOL QUE CREO LA NAVE NODRIZA Y ESTE EXPLOTA Y RANDY SE IMPULSA CON UN METEORO Y SE DIRIGE DENUEVO A LA NAVE NODRIZA QUIEN MUEVE SU BRAZO Y PARA GOLPEARLO PERO RANDY ESQUIVA EL GOLPE Y SE SUBE EN EL BRAZO DE LA NAVE Y VA CORRIENDO DIRIGIENDOSE A LA CABEZA DE LA NAVE Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y CONCENTRA LA ENERGIA MANTRA EN SU MANO Y COMIENZA A AGRANDARLO CON DIAMANTE VERDE Y GOLPEA EL ROSTRO DE LA NAVE HACIENDO QUE SE TAMBALEE Y GRITA DE FURIA Y DESPUES DE 30 SEGUNDOS ENTRA A AL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE DE LA NAVE HACIENDO UN AGUJERO QUE CHUPA LOS ESCOMBROS SACANDOLO AL ESPACIO Y VE QUE UN PAR DE ZIRCONES ESTAN SOSTENIENDOSE DE SUS ASIENTOS PARA NO SER EXPULSADAS AL ESPACIO ENTONCES RANDY AGARRA A LOS DOS ZIRCONES Y LAS ACERCAN AL AGUJERO.

RANDY: DONDE ESTA BLUE DIAMOND!?

RANDY ES DISPARADO POR LA ESPALDA HACIENDO LO CHOCAR CONTRA UN MURO DE METAL SOLTANDO A LOS DOS ZIRCONES QUIENES SON EXPULSADAS AL ESPACIO. RANDY SE LEVANTA Y VE A BLUE DIAMOND CON UN TRAJE BLANCO CON GRIS Y CON EL LOGOTIPO DE LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMANTES.

BLUE DIAMOND: TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?

RANDY SOLO SE PONE EN POSICION DE COMBATE.

BLUE DIAMOND: ENTONCES SERA HACI. SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ NO SERE PIADOSA CONTIGO MISERA…

ULTRA RANDY: HABLAS MUCHO! (HACE UN GRAN IMPULSO HACIA BLUE DIAMOND)

RANDY LANZA UN IZQUIERDASO A BLUE DIAMOND PARA CALLARLA PERO ESTA LO DETIENE CON SU MANO Y LO SUELTA Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A RANDY HACIENDOLO ARRASTRAR POR EL SUELO Y DANDO VUELTA LUEGO SE PONE DE PIE Y GRITA DE ENOJO Y SE DIRIGE A BLUE DIAMOND CORRIENDO MIENTRAS QUE ESTA QUIETA ESPERANDO EL ATAQUE ENTONCES RANDY HACE VARIOS GOLPES A BLUE DIAMOND PERO ESTA LOS BLOQUEA, EVADE Y ELLA EMPUJA A RANDY CON UNA RAFAGA DE AIRE QUE SALE DEL SUELO Y ESTA INVOCA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ AZUL Y SE LA LANZA A RANDY PERO ESTA LO GOLPEA EXPLOTANDO SEGANDOLO Y SORPRENDIDO POR BLUE DIAMOND QUIEN LE PATEA EL PECHO HACIENDO RETROCEDER LUEGO DA UN SALTO Y SE QUEDA SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE Y SE ACERCA EN PICADA A RANDY PARA ATACARLO PERO ESTE DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE BLUE DIAMOND Y LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ A LA ESPALDA DE BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE ESTA PONIERA PIES EN EL SUELO DONDE RANDY DESAPARECE Y APARECE CERCA DE BLUE DIAMOND GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJARA UN PASO HACIA ATRÁS.

BLUE DIAMOND: (CUBRIENDOSE LA CARA) GOLPEAS IGUAL DE FUERTE QUE GREEN DIAMOND.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA EN EL SUELO INCONCIENTE MIENTRAS QUE APARECE BLUE DIAMOND DELANTE DE ELLA.

BLUE DIAMOND: ADIOS (INVOCANDO UNA ESFERA DE LUZ AZUL)

DE REPENTE GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE ESQUIVANDO LA ESFERA DE LUZ DE BLUE DIAMOND CAUSANDO UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ DETRÁS DE ELLA.

BLUE DIAMOND: VAYA. POR POCO TE ACERTE… MUY BIEN TU SABES COMO TENDRA QUE TERMINAR ESTO GREEN DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: (ENOJANDOSE) VAS A MORIR!

GREEN DIAMOND INTENTA DISPARARLE UNA ESFERA DE LUZ PERO LUEGO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SUS DOS BRAZOS HAN SIDO DESTROZADOS.

BLUE DIAMOND: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! PERO SI ERES DIVETIDA, OYE AL PARECER TENGO UNA VENTAJA ALGO INJUSTA.

DE LA NADA GREEN DIAMOND LE DA UN CABEZASO JUSTO EN LA CARA A BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA AL SUELO. AL LEVANTARSE BLUE DIAMOND NOTA QUE LE ESTA SALIENDO UNA SUSTANCIA MORADA EN LA NARIZ Y EMPIEZA A ENOJARSE Y GRITAR Y SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE A GREEN DIAMOND PARA ATACARLA PERO ESTA DESAPARECE EVADIENDO EL ATAQUE DE BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE ESTA SE TROPEZARA Y CAYERA EN LA TIERRA DE CARA, ENTONCES SE LEVANTA Y GREEN DIAMOND APARECE EN EL AIRE DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN EL CACHETE HACIENDO QUE SE DE LA VUELTA Y SE ARRODILLARA EN EL SUELO LUEGO BLUE DIAMOND SE LEVANTA ENOJADA Y MIRA HACIA TODAS PARTES Y VE QUE GREEN DIAMOND NO ESTA EN NINGUN LADO Y ELLA APARECE DE REPENTE HACIENDOLA UNA PATADA DOBLE EN EL AIRE ALEJANDOLA Y BLUE DIAMOND DISPARA DOS ESFERAS DE LUZ AZUL HACIA GREEN DIAMOND QUIENES EXPLOTA HACIENDO QUE GREEN DIAMOND CAYERA AL SUELO DANDO GIROS LUEGO DE UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UN RAYO DE LUZ DE PARTE DE BLUE DIAMOND ALEJANDOLO MAS LEJOS DE BLUE DIAMOND ENTONCES BLUE DIAMOND SALTA Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y SE IMPULSA COMO SI FUESE UNA RAFAGA DE LUZ AZUL DIRIGIENDOSE A GREEN DIAMOND (COMO SI FUESE UN METEORO HUMANO) PERO ESTA SE LEVANTA Y DESAPARECE HACIENDO QUE BLUE DIAMOND CREARA UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ CREANDO UN AGUJERO EN EL SUELO. LUEGO ESTA SE LEVANTA.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO PUEDES EVITARME PARA SIEMPRE!

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

BLUE DIAMOND RECIBE Y EVADE GOLPES DE RANDY MIENTRAS QUE ESTE CONCENTRA LA ENERGIA MANTRA EN SU PUÑO Y GOLPEA A BLUE DIAMOND PERO ESTA SE CUBRE CREANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ Y BLUE DIAMOND SALE DISPARA CHOCANDO CONTRA EL MURO CLAVANDOSE Y LUEGO CAE DESPLOMADA EN EL SUELO. RANDY ESTA FRENTE A ELLA MIENTRAS QUE SE LEVANTA POCO A POCO Y LUEGO EMPIEZA A GRITAR Y SU CUERPO EMPIEZA A PONERSE EN LLAMAS AZULES CREANDO UNA EXPLOSION DE FUEGO AZUL HACIENDO QUE RANDY INVOQUE UN MURO DE DIAMANTE EVITANDO QUE FUEGO LO DEVORARA Y CUANDO EL FUEGO DESAPARECE RANDYE ASOMBRA A BLUE DIAMOND QUIEN LLEVA FUEGO EN SU ESPALDA Y CUANDO ABRE LOS OJOS LO UNICO QUE VE SON LLAMAS AZULES. LUEGO ESTA SALTA Y SE CONVIERTE EN UN PEQUEÑO SOL AZUL Y RANDY COMIENZA A SER ARRASTRADO LENTAMENTE HACIA EL CAMPO GRAVITACIONAL DEL SOL AZUL ENTONCES RANDY INVOCA EN SU PUÑO UN PICO DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y LO CLAVA EN EL SUELO PARA NO SER QUEMADO ENTONCES DEL SOL AZUL SALE BLUE DIAMOND Y AGARRA EL SOL AZUL Y LO LANZA HACIA RANDY PERO ESTE SE MUEVE PERO LA EXPLOSION LO ALCANZA QUEMANDOLE LA ESPALDA Y HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y CAE EN EL SUELO LEJOS DE BLUE DIAMOND DONDE ESTA SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE MIENTRAS RANDY LE CUESTA LEVANTARSE Y BLUE DIAMOND LE PISA LA ESPALDA QUEMADA HACIENDO QUE GRITARA DEL DOLOR.

BLUE DIAMOND: (RIENDO) ESTO ES MAS DIVERTIDO. Y CUANDO HAYA TERMINADO CONTIGO. VOY A PONER EL OJO EN TU HERMANA Y TU MADRASTRA!

RANDY SE ENOJA TANTO QUE CREA UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ HACIENDO VOLAR MUY ALTO A BLUE DIAMOND.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA RECIBIENDO ATAQUES DE BLUE DIAMOND Y MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y SE CONVIERTE DENUEVO EN UN METEORITO HUMANO IMPACTANDO A GREEN DIAMOND ARRASTRANDOLA MUY LEJOS EN EL SUELO Y LUEGO BLUE DIAMOND SE ELEVA MUY ALTO EN EL CIELO. GREEN DIAMOND LE CUESTA LEVANTARSE. EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE BLUE DIAMOND LLEGE HACIA LA ORBITA DE ESPACIO.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTE ES TU FIN!

BLUE DIAMOND DECIENDE COMO UN COMETA APUNTO DE IMPACTAR EN LA TIERRA HACIA DONDE ESTA GREEN DIAMOND PERO DESPUES DE UNOS MOMENTOS GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y VE UNA GRAN LUZ AZUL DESDE EL CIELO DONDE VE A BLUE DIAMOND DIRIGIENDOSE A ELLA ENTONCES GREEN DIAMOND SE ENOJA MAS Y MAS Y LANZA UN GRITO DE FURIA CREANDO UN GRAN RAYO DE LUZ HACIA ARRIBA DE BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDOLA DECENDER MAS LENTO. ENTONCES BLUE DIAMOND TRATA DE HACER UN GRAN ESFUERZO PARA DESTRUIR A GREEN DIAMOND AUMENTANDO SU PODER Y DECIENDE MAS HACIA GREEN DIAMOND DONDE GRITA MUY FUERTE AUMENTANDO LA POTENCIA ENERGIA HACIENDO EL RAYO HACIENDOLO MAS GRANDE Y DESPUES DE 3 MINUTOS EL RAYO DE ENERGIA DE GREEN DIAMOND SUPERA A BLUE DIAMOND DESACIENDO SU MANIOBRA DEJANDOLA ATRAPADA EN EL RAYO DE LUZ BLANCA HACIENDO QUE ELLA GRITE POR QUE EL RAYO LA ESTA QUEMANDO Y DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS GREEN DIAMOND PIERDE LAS FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR Y EL RAYO DESAPARECE ESTA SE ARRODILLE Y DESPUES BLUE DIAMOND CAE DESPLOMADA EN EL SUELO MAL HERIDA E INCONCIENTE CON QUEMADURAS EN SU CUERPO. ENTONCES GREEN DIAMOND SE PONE DE PIE Y CONTINUA CON SU CAMINO DEJANDO A BLUE DIAMOND ATRÁS.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

BLUE DIAMOND ESTA EN EL AIRE DISPARANDO ESFERAS DE FUEGO AZULES MIENTRAS QUE EL CORRE DIRECTO A ELLA ESQUIVANDOLAS Y DA UN SALTO Y AGARRA A BLUE DIAMOND POR EL ROSTRO Y LA LANZA AL SUELO CREANDO UNA GRAN GRIETA Y DISPARA MULTIPLES ESFERAS DE ENERGI A BLUE DIAMOND CREANDO UNA NUBE DE HUMO Y DEL HUMO ELLA SALE DIRIGIENDOSE A RANDY A GRAN VELOCIDAD MIENTRAS FUEGO LA RODEA COMO SI FUERA UN MISIL ENTONCES RANDY LE SIGUE EL FUEGO DIRIGIENDOSE A ELLA COMO UN MISIL TAMBIEN Y AMBOS TERMINAN CHOCANDO CREANDO UN CHOQUE DE PODERES, AMBOS ESTA CARA A CARA GRITANDO UNO AL OTRO. UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES RANDY ALZA SU BRAZO Y AGARRA EL ROSTRO A BLUE DIAMOND DANDO VUELTAS EN EL AIRE Y RANDY LANZA A BLUE DIAMOND AL SUELO ARRASTRANDOLA LEJOS DE EL Y EL ATERRIZA Y CREA UN GRAN PUÑO DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y CONCENTRA UNA VEZ MAS SU ENERGIA MANTRA Y CUANDO BLUE DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y SE DA LA VUELTA RANDY SE DIRIGE A ELLA A GRAN VELOCIDAD DA UN SALTO HACIENDO VOLTERETAS Y GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO TAN FUERTE QUE AL ACERTALO ELLA SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE ELEJANDOSE DE RANDY LENTAMENTE Y PARA EL FINAL EL GOLPE QUE RECIBIO SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA REFAGA DE LUZ DELANTE DE ELLA (COMO SI FUESE LA ONDA VITAL) LA RAFAGA SALE DE LA NAVE COMO UNA RAYO Y DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS LA RAFAGA PIERDE FUERZA Y SE DESAPARECE. LO UNICO QUE VE RANDY ES UNA NUBE DE HUMO Y CUANDO HUMO SE DISPERSA BLUE DIAMOND ESTA FRENTE A RANDY CON MUCHAS QUEMADURAS Y RASPONES.

BLUE DIAMOND: ERES IGUAL A ELLA.

BLUE DIAMOND CAE AL SUELO DERROTADA FRENTE A RANDY MIENTRAS QUE LA NAVE DE COMBATE CHOCA CONTRA LA NAVE NODRIZA CAUSANDO UN GRAN TAMBALEO HACIENDO QUE RANDY SE SOSTENIERA A ALGO Y VE A BLUE DIAMOND DESLIZANDOSE HACIA UN AGUJERO ENTONCES RANDY CREA UN MUERO SOBRE EL AGUJERO Y LUEGO SE PONE DE PIE DONDE SE REUNE CON EL RESTO DE SUS AMIGOS QUIENES TIENEN DOMINADOS A LOS SOLDADOS DE BLUE DIAMOND Y ES AHÍ DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON ONYX Y SU TURMALINA.

ONYX: ESTAS BIEN?

RANDY: ESTOY BIEN.

ONYX: Y BLUE DIAMOND?

RANDY: YA NO ES UN PROBLEMA PARA NOSOTROS.

ONYX: BIEN. ESTE ES UN GRAN AVANCE PARA NUESTRO CLAN Y EL TUYO.

PERLA: RANDY! TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!?

RANDY: ESTOY ALGO AGOTADO Y ALGO… QUEMADO.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND CONTINUA CON SU CAMINO Y MOMENTOS DESPUES SE ARRODILLA Y CAE AL SUELO Y LEJOS DE ELLA SE ENCUENTRA UNA MUJER DE CON EL PELO AMARILLO OSCURO JUNTO CON SU PERLA AMARILLA.

PERLA AMARILLA: LA DESTRUIMOS MI DIAMANTE?

¿: NO.

EPISODIO 1: EL FIN.


	8. la fiebre amarilla

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 8: LA FIEBRE AMARILLA.

GREEN DIAMOND CONTINUA CON SU CAMINO MAL HERIDA Y DE REPENTE SE ARRODILLA SI SE DESMAYA EN EL SUELO Y DE LEJOS SE ENCUENTRA UNA MUJER CON EL CABELLO AMARILLO OSCURO JUNTO CON SU PERLA AMARILLA.

PERLA AMARILLA: LA DESTRUIMOS MI DIAMANTE?

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO, LA QUIERO VIVA.

PERLA AMARILLA: PERO MI SEÑORA. ES GREEN DIAMOND! ELLA CASI DESTRUYE A BLUE DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BLUE DIAMOND SOLO PUSO LEÑA AL FUEGO. POR ESO PERDIO CONTRA ELLA. SANELEN SUS HERIDAS Y LLEVENLA A MI LUGAR FAVORITO.

PERLA AMARILLA: PERO MI DIAMANTE!

YELLOW DIAMOND: OBEDECE PERLA! NO TE LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR.

PERLA AMARILLA: COMO ORDENE. (HACIENDOLE UNA REVERENCIA)

LA PERLA AMARILLA JUNTO CON CINCO JADES SE DIRIGEN A GREEN DIAMOND PARA RECOJERLA.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

BLUE DIAMOND DESPIERTA Y ESTA RODEADA POR SUS ZIRCONES Y SU PERLA QUIENES LA AYUDAN A LEVANTARSE Y AL HACERLO ELLA VE QUE ESTAN TODAS ENCERRADAS.

ONYX: DESPERTARSE! QUE BIEN.

BLUE DIAMOND: QUE CARÁCTER TIENE ESE NIÑO CREO QUE LO HE SUBESTIMADO BASTANTE. DONDE ESTA AHORA?

ONYX: TIENES SUERTE. SE FUE A LA TIERRA Y TENEMOS TU NAVE NODRIZA.

BLUE DIAMOND: OH SI. BUENO APROVECHENLA. PORQUE NO VA A DURAR MUCHO.

ONYX: A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?

BLUE DIAMOND: SIEMPRE TENGO UN PLAN DE RESERVA.

TODOS COMIENZAN A ESCUCHAR UNA EXPLOSION FUERTE Y SE DIRIGE HACIA SU TURMALINA AZUL PARA VER QUE PASA.

ONYX: QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO.

TURMALINA AZUL: MI LIDER ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

ONYX: QUE!?

FUERA DE LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND ESTA LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND JUNTO CON MUCHAS NAVES DE COMBATE.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND:

YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA EN SU ASIENTO VIENDO COMO LAS NAVES DE COMBATE DESTRUYEN LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND.

JADE: LAS NAVES ESTAN DESABILITANDO LAS DEFENSAS DE LA NAVE INVADIDA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO DEBEN DESTRUIRLA HASTA QUE BLUE DIAMOND ESTE AQUÍ.

JADE: COMO ORDENE.

EN LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND:

HAY UN GRAN TEMBLOR EN LA NAVE.

SOLDADA: MI LIDER DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS.

ONYX: NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ TODAVIA!

UN DESTELLO DE LUZ AMARILLA APARECE SEGANDO A TODOS Y CUANDO ESA LUZ DESAPARECE ES YELLOW DIAMOND JUNTO CON SU PERLA Y 4 JASPE.

ONYX: YELLOW DIAMOND!

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUIEN ERES TU!?

ONYX INVOCA SUS DOS MARTILLOS Y LANZA UNO HACIA YELLOW DIAMOND PERO ESTA LO BLOQUEA INVOCANDO UN ESCUDO INVISIBLE Y CON EL OTRO MARTILLO SE DIRIGE A YELLOW DIAMOND Y LOS 4 JASPES INTENTAN DETENERLA CONVIRTIENDOSE EN ESFERAS DE FUEGO CON SUS CABELLOS Y DIRIGIENDOSE A ONYX QUIEN VA GOLPEANDO UNA POR UNA COMO SI FUESEN PELOTAS DE BEISBOL Y HACE UN GRAN SALTO PARA DAR EL GOLPE FINAL PERO YELLOW DIAMOND EXTIENDE SU BRAZO Y DISPARA RAYOS ELECTRICOS HACIA ONYX INMOVILIZANDOLA EN EL AIRE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (RIENDO) AH YA RECUERDO QUIEN ERES. ERES LA GEM QUE ESTABA CAUSANDONOS PROBLEMAS. Y TODO A NOMBRE DE GREEN DIAMOND.

6 SOLDADAS DE ONYX INTENTAN SOCORRERLA PERO LA PERLA AMARILLA INVOCA UNA NAGINATA Y LA ATACAN PERO SON DESTRUIDAS POR ESTA PERLA, LUEGO ESTA ABRE LA CELDA LIBERANDO A BLUE DIAMOND Y SU EJERCITO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SANTAS ROCAS MIRA COMO TE DEJARON.

BLUE DIAMOND: HE ESTADO PEOR ANTES.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BIEN. TAMBIEN ME HE ENTERADO DE QUE GREEN DIAMOND ESTA VIVA, Y QUE ESTA EN LA TIERRA.

BLUE DIAMOND: CASI PERO NO. ES UN HIBRIDO ENTRE HUMANO Y GEM.

YELLOW DIAMOND: COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?... NO IMPORTA. LO IMPORTANTE ES ESTO: YO TE DEJARE VIVIR Y TE DEJARE ESCAPARA JUNTO CON TUS ADSURDOS REBELDES Y TE DEJAREMOS LA NAVE DE COMBATE PARA QUE PUEDAS ESCAPAR Y IRAS A LA TIERRA SOLO PARA QUE LE PUEDAS DECIR A ESE "HIBRIDO" QUE YO LE MANDO SALUDOS.

YELLOW DIAMOND SUELTA A ONYX QUIEN CAE AL SUELO Y SE LEVANTA.

ONYX: VEO QUE OLVIDASTE DE LO ERA CAPAZ GREEN DIAMOND, ESTE HIBRIDO COMO TU DICES ES MAS TERRIBLE Y MAS ENOJADO QUE ELLA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: YA VEREMOS.

EN LA TIERRA 4 DIAS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA SENTADO EN EL SILLON MIENTRAS QUE APARECE SU MADRASTRA.

ROSA: COMO ESTAS AHORA? (SENTANDOSE JUNTO CON EL)

RANDY: MI IRA TODAVIA NO HA DESAPARECIDO.

ROSA: Y QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

RANDY: NO ME ESTAN DANDO LAS REPUESTAS.

ROSA: QUIEN… NO TE ESTA DANDO LA REPUESTAS?

RANDY EMPIEZA A MIRAR A ROSA.

ROSA: CALMATE SOLO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO.

RANDY SE LEVANTA DEL SOFA Y SE DIRIGE A LA VENTANA PARA VER A SU HERMANA JUGANDO CON PERLA Y AMATHISTA.

ROSA: ESTA CRECIENDO MUCHO. NO CREES?

RANDY: DEBO HACER LO QUE PUEDA PARA PROTEGERTE Y A MINDY. YA QUE AHORA SON EL ODJETIVO DE LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS.

ROSA: ES DULCE DE TU PARTE QUE NOS PROTEGAS DE TODO PELIGRO.

RANDY: NO SE QUE HARIA SI UNA DE USTEDES ESTUVIERA MAL HERIDA O LASTIMADA.

ROSA: AY ERES UNA COSITA (ABRAZANDO A RANDY)

AMBOS ESCUCHAN ALGO FUERA DE LA CASA Y AL SALIR APARECE UNA PEQUEÑA NAVE DE LAS VALQUIRIAS Y DE LA NAVE SALEN ONYX Y TURMALINA AZUL.

ONYX: DONDE ESTA!?

PERLA: AH… DONDE ESTA QUIEN?

ONYX: GREEN DIAMOND!

RANDY: ESTOY AQUÍ ONYX. PARA QUE ME QUIERES?

ONYX: HE VENIDO PARA DARTE UNA ADVERTENCIA SOBRE ALGO QUE VA A PASAR AHORA MISMO.

RANDY: QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

TODOS ESCUCHAN DENUEVO UN ENORME RUIDO Y CUANDO MIRAN AL CIELO VEN MUCHAS NAVES DE COMBATE DE COLOR AMARILLA Y APARECE LA GRAN NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y LUEGO APARECE UN RAYO AMARILLO DESDE LA ARENA Y CUANDO DESAPARECE SE VE A YELLOW DIAMOND JUNTO A SU PERLA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR) VAYA… CREO QUE LLEGE JUSTO A TIEMPO.

ONYX Y TURMALINA AZUL SE HECHAN PARA ATRÁS AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS PERO RANDY NO SE HECHA PARA ATRÁS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TU DEBES SER EL HIBRIDO ENTRE COMILLAS. PERDONAME POR APARECER ASI. ES QUE ME PREGUNTABA CUANDO ONYX TE AVISARIA SOBRE MI LLEGADA PERO CREO QUE YA NO HACE FALTA. MI NOMBRE ES…

RANDY: YA SE QUIEN ERES. YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: A TU SERVICIOS (HACIENDOLE UNA REVERENCIA JUNTO A SU PERLA) Y ESTA ES MI PERLA (TOCANDOLE LOS HOMBROS)

MINDY: (SUSURRANDO) QUIENES SON ELLAS MAMI?

ROSA: SON UNOS MUY VIEJAS AMIGAS DE TU HERMANO.

RANDY: VIENEN AQUÍ SOLO PARA TERMINAR COMO BLUE DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO VENGO A PELEAR. NO ME PARECE UNA BIENVENIDA FORMAL. VENGO SOLO HABLAR; PACIFICAMENTE ESO SI.

RANDY: ENTONCES NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (MIRANDO DETRÁS DE EL) QUE TU NO ERES LA PERIDOT QUE ME DIJO… "TONTA" EN EL TRANSMISOR.

PERIDOT SE ASUSTA Y SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE JASPER.

YELLOW DIAMOND: CALMATE! YO TE PERDONO. AUNQUE SI ESTOY DEMASIADA ENOJADA POR ESO (DICE ELEVANDO EL VOLUMEN DE SU VOZ) Y TU TAMBIEN ERES LA JASPE QUE MANDE A LA TIERRA PARA REVISAR EL ESTADO DE LA GUARDERIA.

JASPER: YO AL PARECER… DESERTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: OH DESERTASTE (DICE CLARAMENTE) Y TU ERES UNA LAPIZ. Y USTEDES TRES QUIENES SON. (REFIRIENDOSE A GARNET, AMATHISTA Y PERLA) NO! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR. YA SE QUIENES SON. "LAS CRYSTAL GEMS" LAS SEGUIDORAS DE ROSE CUARZO LA QUE TRAICIONO NUESTRA AUTORIDAD SOLO PARA SALVAR ESTE PLANETA. DONDE SE ENCUENTRA AHORA?.

RANDY: AHORA YO SOY UN FANTASMA PARA TI!? (DICE ENOJANDOSE)

LA PERLA AMARILLA DA UN PASO ADELANTE PERO YELLOW DIAMOND LA DETIENE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO PERLA. NO VENIMOS A PELEAR.

RANDY: QUIERES QUE HABLEMOS? LO HAREMOS, DONDE TU QUIERAS, COMO TU QUIERAS Y CUANDO TU QUIERAS!

YELLOW DIAMOND: PERFECTO! HAGAMOSLO AHORA EN MI NAVE.

GARNET: RANDY, RANDY! (DETENIENDOLO) NO LO HAGAS. PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA.

RANDY: CALLATE GARNET.

ROSA: (TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO) NO TE DEJES ENGATUZAR POR ELLA. ESCUCHA TU CORAZON.

RANDY: LO HARE (SE ARRODILLA PARA VER A SU HERMANA) NO TE ASUSTES MINDY VOY A ESTAR BIEN.

MINDY: LO PROMETES?

RANDY: LO PROMETO.

MINDY: CON EL MEÑIQUE (EXTENDIENDO SU DEDO MEÑIQUE)

RANDY: (ENGANCHANDO SU DEDO MEÑIQUE CON EL DE ELLA) TE PROMETO QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN.

MINDY SE RIE Y RANDY SE LEVANTA SERIO Y SE PONE FRENTE A YELLOW DIAMOND QUIENES SON RODEADOS POR EL RAYO Y DESAPARECEN DEJANDO SOLO A LA PERLA AMARILLA.

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND:

YELLOW DIAMOND JUNTO A RANDY SE ADENTRAN DENTRO DE LA NAVE DONDE ELLA COMIENZA A CAMINAR HACIA UNA PUERTA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ME VAS A SEGUIR O QUE?

RANDY COMIENZA A SEGUIR A YELLOW DIAMOND MIENTRAS QUE ESTA LE ABRE LA PUERTA DOS JADES Y AMBOS ENTRAN Y LO QUE RANDY VE PARECE COMO SI FUESE UN SPA DONDE HAY MUCHAS JADES Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE QUITA SU CAPA Y UNA JADE LA SOSTIENE Y SE LA LLEVA.

RANDY: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

YELLOW DIAMOND: TU DIJISTE QUE HABLARIAMOS EN EL LUGAR DONDE YO QUERIA. Y QUE MEJOR LUGAR COMO ESTE (COMENZANDO A DESNUDARSE)

RANDY MIRA HACIA OTRA PARTE CUANDO VE A LAS JADES LLEVANDOSE LA ROPA DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TE DA TANTA PENA VERME DESNUDA?

RANDY SE MIRA HACIA ADELANTE Y VE YELLOW DIAMOND METIDA EN UNA PICINA DE AGUA CALIENTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: LOS HUMANOS SI QUE SON BIEN TIMIDOS.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND RECUPERA LA CONCIENCIA Y SIENTE QUE SE ESTA AHOGANDO Y RAPIDAMENTE NOTA QUE ESTA BAJO EL AGUA Y SALE TOCIENDO AGUA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: DESPERTASTE JUSTO A TIEMPO.

GREEN DIAMOND: YELLOW DIAMOND! (PONIENDOSE EN POSICION DE COMBATE)

YELLOW DIAMOND NO HACE NADA Y DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS GREEN DIAMOND SIENTE EL VAPOR EN SUS RESTAURADAS MANOS Y MIRA HACIA ABAJO Y SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: LAMENTO MUCHO HACER QUE TU DESPERTAR SEA ALGO INESPERADO.

GREEN DIAMOND: DONDE ESTAMOS?

YELLOW DIAMOND: EN CASA!

GREEN DIAMOND: EN EL PLANETA MADRE!?

YELLOW DIAMOND: POR SUPUESTO.

GREEN DIAMOND: DONDE ESTA MI EJERCITO?

YELLOW DIAMOND: LAS RECOJIMOS CUANDO TU ESTABAS INCONCIENTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE PASO CON LA TIERRA, LAS REBELDES, GANAMOS?

YELLOW DIAMOND: ABANDONAMOS LA TIERRA, LAS REBELDES GANARON, NOSOTROS PERDIMOS.

GREEN DIAMOND: BLUE DIAMOND…

YELLOW DIAMOND: EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO SE ESTA REGENERANDO.

GREEN DIAMOND SE SIENTA EN EL AGUA Y COMIENZA A CALMARSE UN POCO.

GREEN DIAMOND: DONDE ESTA MI PERLA?

YELLOW DIAMOND: AFUERA ESPERANDOTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: PORQUE QUISIERON DESTRUIRME?

YELLOW DIAMOND: TODO ESTO FUE UNA PRUEBA PARA QUE PUDIERAMOS SABER DE QUE ES CAPAZ TU IRA Y SI QUE DEJASTE TODO UN RASTRO DE DESTRUCCION (DICE CON SARCASMO)

GREEN DIAMOND: DONDE ESTA WHITE DIAMOND AHORA?

YELLOW DIAMOND: OCUPADA.

GREEN DIAMOND: EN DONDE?

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO ME DIJO. SABES COMO ES ELLA DE MISTERIOSA, BEBAMOS ALGO DE LICOR PARA QUE CALMES TUS (MIRANDOLE LOS OJOS A GREEN DIAMOND) "EMOCIONES" (SILBANDO)

DE LA PUERTA SALE UN PAR DE HERMOSAS DONCELLAS DE JADE QUIENES TRAEN CONSIGO DOS BOTELLAS CON COPAS MUY ELEGANTES. LAS DOS ENTRAN A LA LAGUNA Y LE ENTREGAN SUS BEBIDAS A GREEN Y YELLOW DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO DESEEO BEBER.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO QUIERES BEBER. BUENO. MÁS PARA MÍ (BEBIENDO LA COPA DE LICOR)

5000 AÑOS DEPUES:

YELLOW DIAMOND: VAMOS METERTE ADENTRO.

RANDY: NO HE VENIDO PARA ESTO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BUENO! TALVEZ ESTO TE HAGA CAMBIAR DE OPINION. (SILBANDO)

APARECEN DOS DONCELLAS DETRÁS DE RANDY QUIEN LO EMPUJAN HACIA LA PICINA CALIENTE.

RANDY: QUE? QUITENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA.

LAS DOS DONCELLAN SOSTIENEN BIEN FUERTE A RANDY Y LE ARRANCAN LA ROPA Y LO METEN ADENTRO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: RELAJATE NO TE VAN A HACER DAÑO; NO ESTAN HECHAS PARA ESO. (CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)

APARECEN DOS DONCELLAS MAS CON LAS BEBIDAS EN UNAS BANDEJAS Y LAS CUATRO SE METEN EN LA PICINA ATENDIENDO A AMBOS SIRVIENDOLES LAS BEBIDAS EN COPAS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (BEBIENDOSE LA BEBIDA) Y BIEN NO VAS A TOMAR?

RANDY: YA ME HARTE DE ESTO! DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR?

YELLOW DIAMOND: BIEN. COMENSEMOS A HABLAR: HE VENIDO NEGOCIAR CONTIGO.

RANDY: SOBRE QUE?

YELLOW DIAMOND: SABES QUE NUESTRA ESPECIE HA TENIDO ALTERCADOS CON ESTAS VALQUIRIAS. INTERVIENE EN EL PROCESO DE RECREACION DE GEMS DESTRUYENDO COLONIAS, NUESTROS ARTEFACTOS Y CON ELLA LA MORAL DE NUESTRA ESPECIE. TU REPRESENTAS A GREEN DIAMOND. LA DIAMANTE MÁS PODEROSA DE LA AUTORIDAD. NO LO ENTIENDES TE NESECITAMOS A TI.

RANDY: DIRECTO AL PUNTO. QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN QUE YO HAGA PARA QUE DEJEN EN PAZ A ESTE PLANETA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUIERO… QUE DESTRUYAS A TODAS LAS VALQUIRIAS.

RANDY: DESTRUIRLAS (SONRIENDO) QUIERES QUE DESTRUYA A LAS REBELDES QUE ESTAN CONTRA TU AUTORIDAD.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SON UN MONTON DE TRAIDORAS SIRVENGUENZAS (APLASTANDO LA COPA)

RANDY: Y A CAMBIO DE QUE?

YELLOW DIAMOND: SI TU TE UNES A LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS. PUEDE QUE LES SALVES LA VIDA A TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS.

RANDY: Y SI ME NIEGO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO QUERAS HACERLO. PORQUE HABRAS SELLADO EL DESTINO DE TODOS QUE TE RODEAN.

RANDY: YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA PICINA, AGARRA LA COPA Y RECOJE SU ROPA) LAMENTABLEMENTE. LA FIEBRE AMARILLA ES UNA ENFERMEDAD MORTAL (BEBIENDOSE LA COPA) Y ESO ES UN NO PARA QUE PARA QUE LO SEPAS… TONTA.

AL CERRAR LA PUERTA YELLOW DIAMOND COMIENZA A HERVIR DEL ENOJO TANTO QUE DESTRUYE LA COPA Y LUEGO SE CALMA Y COMIENZA A REIRSE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: MUY BIEN QUE HACI SEA.

CONTINUARA…


	9. la ultima leccion

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 9: LA ULTIMA LECCION.

RANDY ACABA DE TERMINAR SU CONVERSACION CON YELLOW DIAMOND Y ESTE ES TELETRANSPORTADO FUERA DE LA NAVE DONDE LA PERLA AMARILLA ES TELETRANSPORTADA DEVUELTA A LA NAVE Y DESPUES DE DIEZ MINUTOS LA NAVE NODRIZA JUNTO CON LAS NAVES DE COMBATE DE YELLOW DIAMOND DEJAN EL PLANETA Y EL CIELO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD.

GARNET: Y BIEN?

RANDY: NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MAS VA A PASAR.

ONYX: QUE HABLO CONTIGO YELLOW DIAMOND?

RANDY: PURAS COSAS QUE NO PODIA ENTENDER.

PERIDOT: Y PORQUE AHORA TIENES EL PELO MOJADO?

RANDY: SUS MUJERZUELAS SIRVIENTAS ME HICIERON METER EN UNA PICINA DE AGUA CALIENTE.

ONYX: Y DEBISTE DISFRUTARLO.

RANDY: VEZ EN MI CARA QUE ESTOY SASTIFECHO?

ONYX SE QUEDA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS SIN DECIR NADA.

RANDY: TENDRE QUE ESTAR PREPARADO, PORQUE ALGO ME DICE QUE ESA NAVE VOLVERA. QUE DICEN AMATHISTA Y PERLA? UNA ÚLTIMA LECCION?

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND SALE DE LA LAGUNA DE AGUA CALIENTA Y SE PONE SU TRAJE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ADONDE VAS?

GREEN DIAMOND: TENGO COSAS QUE HACER. NO ME FASTIDIES.

GREEN DIAMOND SALE DEL LUGAR DONDE VE A SU PERLA.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE! (ABRAZANDO A GREEN DIAMOND) ME HE PREOCUPADO MUCHO POR USTED.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESTOY BIEN PERLA (LIMPIANDOLE UNA LAGRIMA A SU PERLA) ESTOY A SALVO.

PERLA VERDE: LAMENTO MUCHO…

GREEN DIAMOND: SHHH… NO DIGAS MAS.

PERLA VERDE: QUE LE SUCEDE EN LOS OJOS?

GREEN DIAMOND: SOLO ESTOY MOLESTA POR ALGO.

PERLA VERDE: ES PORQUE PERDIMOS?

GREEN DIAMOND: NO, AL PARECER LA NUEVA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS TRATAN DE TRAICIONAR Y YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE MAS QUE MI EJERCITO.

PERLA VERDE: TRAICION!?

GREEN DIAMOND: (TAPANDOLE LA BOCA A SU PERLA) NO ES SEGURO HABLAR AQUÍ.

EN UNA TORRE DEL CASTILLO DE GREEN DIAMOND:

PERLA VERDE: BLUE DIAMOND Y WHITE DIAMOND TRATARON DE DESTRUIRLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: POR SUPUESTO. Y NO SE SI YELLOW DIAMOND TAMBIEN ESTA CONFABULADA. ESTABLESE UNA REUNION CON MIS GENERALES, CAPITANES Y COMMANDANTES.

PERLA VERDE: SI MI DIAMANTE.

EN LA LUNA 5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

UN PORTAL APARECE DENTRO DE LA BASE LUNAR Y DEL PORTAL SALE RANDY JUNTO CON EL LEON, STEVEN, AMATHISTA Y PERLA.

PERLA: ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE PUEDES RESPIRAR FUERA DE LA BASE?

RANDY GRITA Y SALTA Y CREA UN DESTELLO DE LUZ VOLVIENDOSE A CONVERTIR EN SU FORMA ULTRA.

ULTRA RANDY: ESTO RESPONDE A TU PREGUNTA?

PERLA: BIEN… AMATHISTA.

AMATHISTA ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA BASE DONDE COMIENZA A CHUPAR EL POLVO QUE ESTA DENTRO DE LA BASE DONDE STEVEN SE SUJETA A SU LEON.

AMATHISTA: ESTAS LISTA?

PERLA: POR SUPUESTO.

PERLA COMIENZA A HACER SUS PASOS DE BALLET Y COMIENZA A DAR VUELTAS Y SALTA EN EL AIRE DONDE AMATHISTA LA ATRAPADA Y AMBAS SE FUCIONAN EN OPALO.

OPALO: COMENCEMOS.

AMBOS SALEN DE LA BASE LUNAR DONDE AMBOS ESTAN AL FRENTE "PERO A DISTANCIA Y RANDY VE QUE OPALO TIENE SUS DOS BRAZOS INFERIORES CRUZADOS.

OPALO: HE ESPERADO ESTO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS, HE VISTO LO QUE ERES Y TE DIGO ALGO. NO ME ASUSTA.

RANDY COMIENZA A PONERSE EN GUARDIA MIENTRAS OPALO CONTINUA BALBUCEANDO.

OPALO: Y SI NO QUIERES DAR EL PRIMER PASO AMOR TE DIGO QUE SI TE QUEDAS AHÍ PARADO YO MISMO DARE EL PRIMER PASO.

ULTRA RANDY: HAS SILENCIO! (RANDY SE IMPULSA CON SOLO UN PIE)

RANDY SALE DISPARADO PARA ACERTARLE UN GOLPE A OPALO PERO ELLA LA DETIENE CON SU BRAZO SUPERIOR IZQUIERDA Y ALEJA EL BRAZO DE RANDY Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO CON SU BRAZO DERECHO SUPERIOR Y INFERIOR HACIENDO VOLAR (POR EXESO DE GRAVEDAD) Y RANDY SE DETIENE INVOCANDO UN PICO LARGO Y PONE SUS PIES EN EL SUELO LUNAR Y AL ENOJARSE HACE SU PUÑO DERECHO MAS GRANDE Y LO GOLPEA AL SUELO GENERANDO ESTALAGNITAS POR DEBAJO DE SUELO Y OPALO DA UN SALTO MORTAL HACIA ADELANTE ESQUIVANDO LAS ESTALAGNITAS Y RANDY APROVECHA Y DA UN SALTO RAPIDO HACIA OPALO PARA ATACARLA PERO ELLA LE DA UNA PATADA ALEJANDOLO DE ELLA Y AMBOS PONEN SUS PIES EN EL SUELO ENTONCES RANDY DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE OPALO PERO YA SE LO VEIA VENIR Y AGARRA A RANDY CON SUS BRAZOS SUPERIORES Y LE GOLPEA LA QUIJADA CON SUS DOS BRAZOS INFERIORES HACIENDOLO VOLAR EN EL AIRE Y OPALO AGARRA RAPIDAMENTE A RANDY POR LA PIERNA Y LO AZOTA CONTRA EL SUELO DESTRUYENDOLO LUEGO OPALO INTENTA GOLPEAR A RANDY PERO ESTE LO DETIENE Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE EN FRENTE DE OPALO DANDOLE UN GOLPE MUY FUERTE EN EL ROSTRO HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR UNOS CINCO METROS. OPALO SE CUBRE EL ROSTRO CON UNO DE SUS BRAZOS CON LOS OTROS TRES HACE UNA VARIEDAD DE GOLPES A RANDY QUIEN VA BLOQUEANDO Y EVADIENDO ENTONCES RANDY AGARRA DOS DE SUS PUÑOS Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE LEJOS DE OPALO DONDE ELLA COMIENZA A CORRER RAPIDAMENTE HACIA RANDY MIENTRAS QUE RANDY DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ A LA CARA DE OPALO SEGANDOLA HACIENDO QUE SE DETENGA Y SE CUBRA LOS OJOS LUEGO RANDY APARECE FRENTE A OPALO PARA ACERTARLE UN GOLPE PERO ESTA LO DETIENE CON SU PUÑO IZQUIERDO SUPERIOR IZQUIERDO Y RANDY USA EL OTRO PUÑO PERO LO DETIENE TAMBIEN CON SU PUÑO DERECHO INFERIOR Y CON SUS OTRAS MANOS EMPUJA A RANDY Y ESTE GRITA Y AMBOS LANZA MUCHOS GOLPES ENTRE ELLOS TAN RAPIDO QUE NO SE VEN. SEIS SEGUNDOS DESPUES OPALO GOLPEA LA CARA DE RANDY CON SUS DOS PUÑOS IZQUIERDOS OTRA VEZ ALEJANDOLO PERO SE DETIENE CON LOS PIES Y VUELVEN A INTERCAMBIAR GOLPES Y RANDY GOLPEA LA QUIJADA DE OPALO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER TAMBIEN, LUEGO DE INTERCAMBIAR GOLPES UNA VEZ MAS RANDY AGARRA LOS DE LOS BRAZOS SUPERIORES DE OPALO Y SALTA DANDO VUELTAS EN TONEL ENREDANDO AMBAS MANOS Y AL SOLTARSE RANDY. PONE SUS PIES EN EL SUELO DA UN PEQUEÑO SALTO Y CON UN GIRO GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA NARIZ PUNTEAGUDA DE OPALO TAN FUERTE DOBLANDOLE LA NARIZ Y HACIENDOLA VOLAR HASTA CHOCAR CON LAS ROCAS LUNARES.

OPALO: (CON PEQUEÑA RISITA) NO ESTA NADA MAL. FUE UN BUEN GOLPE AUNQUE ALGO SUCIO (PONIENDO SU NARIZ EN SU LUGAR) PERO DESCUIDA ESTO NO HA TERMINADO AUN. ESTAS LISTO PARA LA SIGUIENTE RONDA.

RANDY SE PONE EN GUARDIA Y SONRIE COMO UN SADICO.

OPALO: VALE TU LO PEDISTE.

OPALO HACE UN PASO ADELANTE Y SACA UNA LANZA POR SU PERLA Y UN LATIGO POR SU GEMA Y LAS COMBINAN HACIENDO UNA ARCO Y LO APUNTA HACIA RANDY Y APARECE UNA FLECHA DE LUZ Y LA DISPARA HACIA EL Y RANDY SE MUEVE RAPIDO GIRANDO SOBRE EL SUELO Y LA FLECHA TOCA HACIA UNA ROCA LUNAR Y GENERA UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y OPALO APROVECHA YA QUE RANDY ESTA DISTRAIDO PARA DISPARARLE MAS FLECHAS HACIA EL PERO ESTE CORRE EVADIENDO LAS FLECHAS PERO LA EXPLOSION DE UNA LO ALCANZA Y SALE DISPARADO EN EL AIRE Y CAE DE BOCA SOBRE UNA ROCA Y SE BAJA DESLIZANDO Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE DELANTE DE OPALO QUIEN LE VA DISPARANDO FLECHAS SIN PARAR Y ESTE SE TELETRANSPORTA A TODOS LUGARES Y APARECE DETRÁS DE OPALO PARA SORPRENDERLA PERO ELLA SE MUEVE RAPIDAMENTE Y LE APUNTA UNA FLECHA DELANTE DE EL PERO RANDY PATEA EL ARCO HACIENDO QUE DISPARE LA FLECHA A OTRA PARTE Y LE LANZA UN GOLPE A OPALO PERO ESTA LO EVADE ALEJANDOSE CORRIENDO MUY RAPIDO Y RANDY PROCEDE A PERSEGUIRLA MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SALTA Y DISPARA UNA FLECHA DONDE ESTA CREA FLECHAS MAS PEQUEÑAS ACERTANDOLAS A RANDY PERO NO PARECE IMUTARSE ENTONCES OPALO CONTINUA CORRIENDO Y SE DETIENE CON SUS PIES Y SE DA LA VUELTA Y RANDY DA UN SALTO EN EL AIRE PARA LANZAR UN GOLPE DEFINITIVO A OPALO PERO ESTA LO BLOQUEA CON SU ARCO Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN EL PECHO A RANDY ALEJANDOLO Y CUANDO EL SE ACERCA A OPALO ELLA LE GOLPEA LA CABEZA A RANDY CON SU ARCO HACIENDOLO CAER AL SUELO NOQUEADO. OPALO TRATA DE ASEGURARSE QUE NO LO HA MATADO Y AL TOCARLO CON SU PIE ESTE DESAPARECE Y APARECE ARRIBA DE OPALO DANDOLE UN CODAZO JUSTO EN LA CABEZA A OPALO HACIENDOLA QUE SE LA CUBRA CON SUS BRAZOS SUPERIORES Y RANDY SE ENOJA MAS Y MAS Y LE LANZA A OPALO UN GRAN BLOQUE DE DIAMANTE VERDE PERO ESTA LO DESTRUYE CON UNA FLECHA Y CUANDO SE DESPEDAZA EL BLOQUE RANDY NO ESTA Y RECIBE UNA EMBESTIDA EN LA ESPALDA DE PARTE DE RANDY Y EL SE LA LLEVA POR DELANTE HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA LAS PIEDRAS LUNARES QUE ESTAN EN EL SUELO LUEGO RANDY AGARRA A OPALO POR LA CABEZA Y LA EMPIEZA ARRASTRAR SU CARA CONTRA EL SUELO Y LA LANZA MUY ARRIBA Y DA UN SALTO HACIA ELLA PERO OPALO DISPARA UNA FLECHA QUE SE CONVIERTE EN UN SUPER RAYO DE LUZ AZUL CLARA HACIA RANDY HACIENDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA EL SUELO CREANDO UN ENORME BACHE Y EL QUEDA EN EL CENTRO Y APOLO ATERRIZA ENCIMA DE EL Y LE AGARRA POR EL CABELLO Y LO LEVANTA PERO RANDY SE DESPIERTA Y LE GOLPEA EN LA NARIZ OTRA VEZ SOLTANDOLO. RANDY HACE UN SALTO Y SE QUEDA ARRIBA DONDE COMIENZA A DISPARAR RAYOS DE LUZ COMO LOCO HACIA OPALO HACIENDOLE DAÑO MULTIPLE Y OPALO NO TIENE NADA MAS QUE CUBRIRSE CON SU ARCO Y DESPUES DE 1 SOLO MINUTO RANDY SE DETIENE EXSAUSTO Y PONE SUS PIES EN LA LUNA Y DE LA NUBE DE POLVO LUNAR SALE OPALO DETRÁS DE RANDY DONDE APUNTA SU ARCO HACIA EL Y COMIENZA A GENERARSE UNA FLECHA DONDE COMIENZA A CAUSAR UN GRAN TERREMOTO EN LA LUNA.

OPALO: ESPERO QUE SOBREVIVAS A ESTA.

OPALO DISPARA LA FLECHA LLEVANDOSE CONSIGO UN MONTON DE POLVO Y AL ACERCARSE MAS Y MAS RANDY EXTIRA SUS BRAZOS A DIRECCION A LA FLECHA.

ULTRA RANDY: NO IMPORTA. AQUÍ LA ESPERO!

RANDY LOGRA ATAJAR LA FLECHA QUIEN LO ESTA HACIENDO RETROCEDER POCO A POCO DE ARRASTRANDOLO DE LENTO A RAPIDO EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS Y LA FLECHA LLEVA POR DELANTE A RANDY QUIEN COMIENZA A ELEVARSE ARRIBA DEL SUELO Y NOTA QUE SE ESTA ALEJANDO DE LA LUNA Y DIRIGIENDOSE A LA TIERRA. EL VE QUE OPALO LE ESTA SIGUIENDO Y AL ENTRAR A LA ORBITA DEL LA TIERRA RANDY COMIENZA A CALENTARSE HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN UN METEORO.

OPALO: YA ES HORA DE QUE COMIENZES A RENDIRTE. NO VAS A GANAR.

ULTRA RANDY: (SINTIENDO EL DOLOR DEL CALENTAMIENTO) ESO…YA…LO….VEREMOS.

RANDY CONTINUA DESENDIENDO Y VE QUE ATERRIZARA EN LA PLAYA DE LA CIUDAD.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA:

LAS DEMAS ESTAN SENTADAS ESPERANDO A RANDY Y LOS DEMAS.

PERIDOT: USTEDES COMO CREEN QUE ESTEN LOS DEMAS?

LAPIZLAZURI: CREO QUE RANDY AUN ESTA COMBATIENDO CON OPALO.

MINDY: MAMI. ME EMPIEZA A PREOCUPAR POR RANDY.

ROSA: OH NO TE PREOCUPES MINDY TU SABES QUE TU HERMANO SIEMPRE TIENE QUE PREPARARSE PARA TODO.

MINDY: ESA MUJER DE AMARILLA (YELLOW DIAMOND) NO SABE LO QUE SE LE ESPERA.

EL PORTAL REAPARECE Y DE AHÍ SALEN LEON Y STEVEN.

GARNET: STEVEN PORQUE VOLVISTE?

STEVEN: QUIERO VER EL ATERRIZAJE.

JASPER: ATERRIZAJE?

TODOS SALEN DE LA CASA RAPIDO DONDE VEN ALGO ANARANJADO ACERCANDOSE MAS Y MAS.

GARNET: OPALO O RANDY?

STEVEN: RANDY.

GARNET: TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO O CAUSARA DAÑOS A LA CIUDAD.

STEVEN: RANDY SUELTA LA FLECHA!

ULTRA RANDY: NO PUEDO!

RANDY SIGUE DECENDIENDO MÁS Y MAS HASTA CAER DURO EN LA ARENA CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE ARENA Y RANDY HACE LO POSIBLE PARA MANTENER LA FLECHA LEJOS DE SU PECHO Y VE QUE OPALO VIENE HACIA EL ENTONCES EL SONRIE Y HACE SU JUGADA TELETRANSPORTANDOSE HACIENDO QUE OPALO ATERRIZARA CONFUNDIDA Y TODOS MIRAN HACIA LOS LADOS PARA VER DONDE ESTA RANDY. MOMENTOS DESPUES OPALO LOGRA VER A RANDY QUIEN ESTA LEJOS SOBRE EL MAR SOSTENIENDO LA FLECHA DE OPALO.

OPALO: COMO ES POSIBLE?

ULTRA RANDY: HASTA LUEGO. (SOLTANDO LA FLECHA DE OPALO)

LA FLECHA EXPLOSIVA SE DIRIGE A OPALO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIENDO QUE OPALO NO LE DE TIEMPO PARA CONTRAATACAR ENTONCES STEVEN INVOCA EL ESCUDO BURBUJA PARA PROTEGER A LOS DEMAS Y LA FLECHA LE IMPACTA CREANDO UNA FUERTE EXPLOSION HACIENDO QUEBRAR A TODAS LAS VENTANAS DE LA CIUDAD Y DEJANDO UNA NUBE DE ARENA Y CUANDO LA NUBE SE DISPERSA STEVEN DESACE EL ESCUDO BURBUJA Y VEN QUE PERLA Y AMATHISTA ESTAN EN EL SUELO DERROTADAS Y QUE RANDY SALE DEL AGUA NADANDO.

ULTRA RANDY: (RIENDO) QUE LES PARECIO ESO?

LAS DOS DESPIERTAN ADOLORIDAS Y LOS OTROS PROCEDEN A AYUDARLAS.

PERIDOT: ESTAN BIEN LAS DOS?

PERLA: SOLO ESTAMOS IMPRESIONADAS DE QUE RANDY HA DERROTADO A OPALO.

AMATHISTA: SI… ESO FUE UNA BATALLA INTENSA.

RANDY DESACTIVA SU FORMA ULTRA Y SE ESTIRA UN POCO.

ROSA: ESO FUE INCREIBLE. AUNQUE DESTRUISTE MUCHAS VENTANAS.

MINDY: ERES ASOMBROSO HERMANOTE!

RANDY ELEVA A SU HERMANA HACIA ARRIBA MIENTRAS ELLA RIE ENTONCES RANDY SE QUEDA PALARIZADO REPENTINAMENTE Y COMIENZA UN FLASHBACK INSTANTANEO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA UNA VEZ MAS EN EL ESPACIO EN BLANCO.

WHITE: BIENVENIDO OTRA VEZ. (APARECIENDO DE LA NADA)

RANDY MIRA A WHITE Y NOTA QUE YA ES UNA ADOLECENTE.

RANDY: OTRA VEZ TU? HASTA CUANDO DEJARAS DE MOLESTARME?

WHITE: CALMATE. SOLO VENGO A DECIRTE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO UN GRAN AVANCE EN TUS PODERES. Y YA VENCISTE A BLUE DIAMOND.

RANDY: Y YELLOW DIAMOND SERA LA PROXIMA SI QUIERE METERSE CONMIGO TAMBIEN.

WHITE: (RIENDO UN POCO) ERES MUY ESTUPIDO SI CREES QUE YA PUEDES DERROTAR A YELLOW DIAMOND.

RANDY: QUE QUIERES DECIR?

WHITE: MIRA… HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA ENTRE INTELIGENCIA Y FUERZA Y RESULTA QUE YELLOW DIAMOND TIENE UNA INTELIGENCIA MUY PROMETEDORA.

RANDY: ESO DE QUE LE VA A SERVIR.

WHITE: QUE ELLA PUEDE USAR EN TU CONTRA LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS AMAS. TU MADRASTRA Y TU HERMANA MENOR POR EJEMPLO.

RANDY: ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR. NO MIENTRAS YO LAS PROTEJA DE ESA BRUJA CUELLO DE JIRAFA. VENCI A SUS RUBIES HACE MESES.

WHITE: LAS VENCISTE UN CAMPO DE "BEISBOL" O COMO LO DICEN LOS HUMANOS.

RANDY: Y CAMBIANDO DE TEMA. DONDE CREES QUE ESTE WHITE DIAMOND?

WHITE: WHITE DIAMOND? LAMENTABLEMENTE SOLO SOY UN SUD-CONCIENTE TUYO NO POSEEO ESA INFORMACION. BUENO Y REGRESA A TU CONCIENCIA!

DE REGRESO AL MUNDO REAL.

RANDY DESPIERTA DENTRO DE LA CASA DONDE SE ENTERA DE QUE ESTA ACOSTADO EN UN MUEBLE Y QUE YA ES DE NOCHE.

PERIDOT: HMM. MIREN QUIEN DESPERTO.

RANDY: CUANTO TIEMPO ES ESTADO INCONCIENTE?

PERIDOT: NO SE LA HORA HUMANA.

RANDY SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE SU CHAQUETA Y SALE DE LA CASA DONDE VE A STEVEN, ROSA, MINDY Y LAS CHICAS EN UNA FOGATA ASANDO MALVABISCOS. LUEGO MIRA LAS ESTRELLAS Y VE UNA VERDE LUEGO MIRA EL REFLEJO DE SUS OJOS BRILLANTES Y MIRA SUS MANOS Y APRETA SUS PUÑOS.

RANDY: QUE ES LO QUE BUSCAS DE MI? (HABLANDOLE A LA ESTRELLA VERDE) CUANTO TIEMPO ME HARAS PASAR ESTA PARTE DE MI QUE NO SOY? NO DESEEO VER LAS CARAS ATORMENTADAS DE MIS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA.

RANDY MIRA LA ESTRELLA FIJAMENTE Y LUEGO CIERRA LOS OJOS Y COMIENZA A TENER UN FLASHBACK REPENTINO Y AHORA ES GREEN DIAMOND OTRA VEZ Y VE QUE EL ESTA SOBRE UNA PLATAFORMA ROCOSA SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE MIENTRAS Y TAMBIEN VE QUE EL CIELO TIENE UN COLOR ANARJANDO PASTEL Y TAMBIEN VE A OTRAS PLATAFORMAS CON FORMA DE ROCAS.

¿: CUANDO EMPEZARAS?

GREEN DIAMOND SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE A 4 CHICAS DE COLOR AZUL, AMARILLO, ROSADO Y BLANCO SENTADAS DE RODILLAS.

GREEN DIAMOND: EMPEZAR QUE?

¿: LA ULTIMA LECCION.

GREEN DIAMOND: LECCION? (MIRANDO LA ORILLA DE LA PLATAFORMA VIENDO UNAS TORRETAS EN LAS PLATAFORMAS) MUY BIEN. VEAN CON ATENCION.

GREEN DIAMOND HACE UN SALTO DE FE AL ESTILLO ASSASSIN'S CREED Y DECENDIENDO Y LAS TORRETAS COMIENZA A DISPARAR HACIA GREEN DIAMOND Y ELLA EVADE LOS DISPAROS Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE HACIA LAS TORRETAS DESTRUYENDOLAS. LUEGO APARECEN MULTIPLES NAVES DE COMBATE DE GREEN DIAMOND QUIENES LES DISPARAN CON SUS CAÑONES DE PLASMA HACIA ELLA Y ELLA INVOCA UN ESCUDO DE DIAMANTE BLOQUEANDO LOS FUERTES DISPAROS DESTRUYENDO EL ESCUDO Y SE HACE UN LADO ESQUIVANDO Y INVOCA 3 CLONES DE DIAMANTE Y ESTOS SE IMPULSAN HACIA TRES NAVES DE COMBATE Y ESTAS DE UN SOLO GOLPE DESTRUYEN LAS TRES NAVES DE COMBATE PERO TAMBIEN DE DESPEDANZAN Y GREEN DIAMOND SE IMPULSA PARA EVADIR LOS ESCOMBROS DE LAS NAVES DONDE RECIBE VARIOS DISPAROS DE PLASMA ELEVANDOLA UN POCO PERO CONTINUA DECENDIENDO Y LA POTENCIA DE FUEGO DE LOS CAÑONES DE PLASMA AUNMENTAN DISPARANDO MAS RAPIDO HACI QUE GREEN DIAMOND CREA UNA ARMADURA DE DIAMANTE Y CON ELLA SEIS CLONES MAS QUIEN LA ESTAN PROTEGIENDO INVOCANDO ESCUDOS DE DIAMANTE MIENTRAS QUE ELLA CONTINUA DECENDIENDO HASTA PASAR POR DEBAJO A LAS NAVES LUEGO SE APARECE UNA NAVE DE COMBATE MAS GRANDE Y ESTE SACA UN CAÑON ENORME DONDE EMPIEZA A CARGARSE PARA DISPARAR UN RAYO DE PLASMA HACIA GREEN DIAMOND PERO ESTA LE ORDENA A SUS CLONES COLISIONAR CON LA NAVE PERO EL RAYO DE PLASMA DISPARA DE UNA VEZ DESINTEGRANDO A LOS CLONES DE DIAMANTE Y EL RAYO SE DIRIGE A GREEN DIAMOND Y ELLA GRITA Y GOLPEA EL RAYO DE PLASMA TRASPASANDOLO Y DIRIGIENDOSE AL HUECO DEL CAÑO PARA DESTRUIRLO POR DENTRO PERO LAS RAFAGA DEL RAYO DE PLASMA NO LE PERMITE AVANSAR MAS RAPIDO ENTONCES GREEN DIAMOND AUMENTA SU PODER Y DESPUES DE SEGUNDOS LOGRA TRASPARSAR EL CAÑON Y SALIENDO POR DEBAJO DE NAVE DE COMBATE DESTRUYENDOLA POR DENTRO Y ATERRIZA SOBRE EL PISO DONDE APARECEN LAS CUATRO CHICAS OTRA VEZ EN UN PORTAL.

¿: ESO FUE INCREIBLE GREEN DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: Y HACI ES COMO SE HACE. PERFECCIONENLO Y DENTRO DE MUY PRONTO VAN A SER LA NUEVA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS

CONTINUARA…


	10. limite

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 10: LIMITE.

EN EL TEMPLO DE GREEN DIAMOND:

EL EJERCITO DE GREEN DIAMOND ESTA REUNIDO CON SUS AUTORIDADES ESPERANDO A GREEN DIAMOND MIENTRAS QUE SU PERLA ESTA ARRIBA DE UN BALCON.

PERLA VERDE: BIENVENIDOS OTRA VEZ AL TEMPLO DE GREEN DIAMOND CAMARADAS. HENOS AQUÍ PARA DISCUTIR SOBRE UN TEMA MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DICTARA NUESTRA DIAMANTE EN PERSONA.

GREEN DIAMOND APARECE DETRÁS DE SU PERLA Y SU EJERCITO LE HACE UNA REVERENCIA ALZANDO SUS ARMAS HACIA ARRIBA.

GREEN DIAMOND: LEALES GUERRERAS MIAS. HE CONVOCADO ESTA REUNION PARA HABLAR SOBRE ALGO QUE NO ME HA GUSTADO EN NUESTRA ESTANCIA EN LA TIERRA. SE CORRE UN RUMOR SOBRE QUE LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS ESTA HACIENDO ALGO INDEVIDO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA. UTILIZAN UN PLANETO CON VIDA PARA HACER SUS EXPERIMENTOS; Y ESO NO ES LO PEOR, LO PEOR ES QUE ELLAS TRATAN DE COMETER UNA TRAICION CONMIGO Y USTEDES. Y LES JURO QUE NUNCA HE ESTADO TAN ENOJADA ANTES. AL PARECER NO QUIEREN RESPECTAR NUESTRO ANTIGUO PACTO NO DESTRUIR UN PLANETA CON VIDA. Y TODO PARA QUE? UN EJERCITO MAS GRANDE? UN EJERCITO PARA QUE? PARA LA GUERRA? PARA COLONIZAR OTROS PLANETAS? COMO PARTE DE LA ANTERIOR AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS YO RENIEGO ESA ESTUPIDES!

ESMERALDA: MI DIAMANTE SU PERMISO PARA HABLAR!

PERLA VERDE: TE ESCUCHAMOS.

ESMERALDA: MI DIAMANTE CON SU DEBIDO RESPECTO YO CREO QUE LA TIERRA NOS PUEDE SER MUY UTIL ES DECIR: CREAR UN GRAN GRUPO DE GEMAS SOLDADAS TOMA 1000 AÑOS DE INCUBACION, EN PLANETAS DESIERTOS TOMA 500 AÑOS, EN UN PLANETA COMO LA TIERRA NOS TOMA SOLO 5 AÑOS. YO ENTIENDO SU PUNTO MI DIAMANTE PERO NO CREE QUE USTED LE INTERESE "TANTO" LOS HUMANOS O QUIERE SER YA DESEA SER COMO ROSE CUARZO.

GREEN DIAMOND ATERRIZA JUNTO A SU PERLA DELANTE DE SU ESMERALDA CAUSANDO UN PEQUEÑO TEMBLOR HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA Y LA ESMERALDA COMIENZA A TENER MIEDO AL VER LOS OJOS DE GREEN DIAMOND.

ESMERALDA: PERDONEME LA VIDA MI DIAMANTE NO QUISE OFENDERLA CON ESA PREGUNTA (DICE MUY ASUSTADA) YO SOLO QUERIA HACER UNA PREGUNTA.

PERLA VERDE APRIETA SU PUÑO PARA DESTRUIR A LA ESMERALDA PERO GREEN DIAMOND LA DETIENE AGARRANDOLE EL BRAZO.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA MATAR. Y CUANDO A USTED… ACASO NO SE ACUERDA DEL ANTIGUO TERMINO DE PURPLE DIAMOND?

ESMERALDA: CUALQUIER…VIDA…..MERECE CADA GOTA DE NUESTRO RESPECTO.

GREEN DIAMOND: CADA VIDA TIENE QUE MERECER CADA GOTA DE NUESTRO RESPECTO. ACASO LOS HUMANOS TALVEZ VIVAN UNA VIDA CORTA E/Y INSIGNIFICANTE. PERO NOSOTROS NO SOMOS MOUNSTRUOS, SOMOS GEMS.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA SENTADO ESTATICO COMO UNA ESTATUA MIENTRAS QUE ROSA SE QUEDA MIRANDOLO Y LAS DEMAS ESTAN AFUERA EN LA PLAYA. LUEGO LA PUERTA SE ABRE.

¿: INTERRUMPO ALGO?

ROSA: OH GREG! QUE GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER.

GREG: LO MISMO DIGO YO ROSA Y QUE LE PASA A TU HIJO?

ROSA: NO ES MI HIJO Y SE HA PASADO HACI DESDE ANOCHE. COMO SI FUESE UNA ESTATUA. NO HA COMIDO, NI DORMIDO EN DIAS.

GREG: DEBEN SER UNA DE ESAS "COSAS MAGICAS" (RIENDO)

ROSA: ESTO ES SERIO GREG. NO LE VEO LA GRACIA.

GREG: LO SIENTO ES QUE AVECES NUNCA ENTIENDO LA MAGIA DE LAS GEMS.

ROSA: NO ES DE LAS GEMS. ES MAGIA ANCESTRAL.

GREG: COMO PODER DIVINO?

ROSA: EXACTO UN PODER MUY ANTIGUO Y PODEROSO.

GREG: CIELOS.

ROSA: Y DIME ALGO GREG. TU PARA QUE VIENES AQUÍ?

GREG: OH…! SOLO VENGO A SALUDAR A MI HIJO Y A TI.

ROSA: (SONROJANDOSE) QUE ADORABLE DE TU PARTE.

GREG: AH Y TAMBIEN QUIERO DARTE ESTO (DANDOLE UN REGALO A ROSA)

ROSA: QUE ES ESTO? (ABRIENDO EL REGALO DE GREG Y ES UN COLLAR) UN COLLAR BARATO.

GREG: NO ES BARATO ME COSTO 100 DOLARES.

ROSA: (RIENDO) ES UN LINDO REGALO. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

GREG: ES UN SIMBOLO A NUESTRA AMISTAD, BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR DENUEVO AL AUTOLAVADO TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER.

ROSA: BUENO CREES QUE TE PUEDA VER EN EL RESTAURANTE DE LA CIUDAD?

GREG: ES UNA CITA? (CON TONO SORPRENDENTE)

ROSA: MAS O MENOS.

GREG: ENTONCES ACEPTO. TE VEO A LAS 7:30 PM.

ROSA: MUY BIEN.

GREG SE VA DE LA CASA Y ES AHÍ QUE RANDY SE LEVANTA DEL SOFA.

ROSA: VAYA HASTA QUE ALFIN TE PONES DE PIE.

RANDY: TRATAS DE PROVOCARME?

ROSA: SOBRE LA CITA? HASTA CUANDO ME DEJARAS SOY UNA MUJER MADURA.

RANDY: NO TU ERES UNA MADRE VIUDA CON UNA HIJA Y UN HIJASTRO.

ROSA: POR FAVOR RANDY. SOLO ES UNA PEQUEÑA CITA.

RANDY: TU SABES LO QUE PIENSO DE TUS "CITAS"

ROSA: SIGUES SIENDO EL RANDY DE SIEMPRE.

RANDY: VOY A SALIR A TOMAR AIRE FRESCO Y ESTIRARME.

RANDY SALE DE LA CASA Y VE A MINDY HACIENDO UN ENORME CASTILLO DE ARENA CON LAS CHICAS Y STEVEN LUEGO RANDY SUBE AL MUELLE PARA ENTRARSE A LA CIUDAD Y SE DIRIGE A LA TIENDA DE DONAS DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON LARS Y SADIE QUIENES ESTAN INSTALANDO LOS NUEVOS PANELES DE VIDRIO QUE SE DESTRUYERON AYER.

RANDY: BUENOS DIAS…

SADIE: RANDY? HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEMOS POR AQUÍ.

RANDY: HE DECIDIDO VENIR AQUÍ PARA VER COMO ESTAN USTEDES CON ESTE TEMA DE LAS INVASIONES.

LARS: CADA VEZ ROMPEN MAS VIDRIOS Y CADA VEZ NOS PAGAN MENOS.

SADIE: Y PORQUE TIENES LOS OJOS…BRILLANTES?

RANDY: SOLO ESTOY ALGO MOLESTO POR LO QUE PASA.

SADIE: BUENO… Y QUE DESEEAS?

RANDY: NO TENGO HAMBRE. SOLO HE VENIDO A SALUDARLOS.

SADIE: BUENO TE VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN.

RANDY: HASTA LUEGO.

RANDY SE VA DE LA TIENDA DE ROSQUILLAS Y SIGUE SU CAMINO HASTA CHOCARSE CON RONALDO.

RONALDO: LO SIENTO MUCHO... RANDY?

RANDY LEVANTA LA MIRADA Y RONALDO LE TOMA UNA FOTO JUSTO EN LA CARA Y RANDY ENOJADO LE HACE AUN LADO LA MANO Y LUEGO SE LEVANTA.

RANDY: PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

RONALDO: LO SIENTO ES PARA MI BLOG, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS.

RANDY: HAN PASADO SOLO DOS SEMANAS DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS.

RONALDO: A MI ME PARECIO MUCHO TIEMPO. Y COMO ESTAN LAS GEMS?

RANDY: TU QUE CREES?

RONALDO: BUENO. HOY HE RECIBIDO MUCHAS VISITAS EN MI BLOG SOBRE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS ANTERIORES. Y CREO QUE TIENES MUCHO QUE VER EN ESTO.

RANDY: Y YO CREO QUE DEBES CONSEGUIRTE UNA VIDA! (LARGANDOSE)

RANDY SE VA MUY ENOJADO CUANDO DE RREPENTE SE ARRODILLA Y SU CABEZA COMIENZA A SENTIR UN DOLOR DESAGRADABLE Y LUEGO ESCUCHA UN SONIDO COMO SI FUESE UN COHETE Y CHOCA EN LA PLAYA CREANDO UNA NUBE DE ARENA. AL DISPERSARSE LA ARENA RANDY SE DIRIGE CORRIENDO RAPIDAMENTE AL LUGAR DEL ACCIDENTE DONDE VE QUE LAS GEMS ESTAN EN EL SUELO ATRAPADAS EN REDES DE ENERGIA AL IGUAL QUE SU MADRE Y QUE MINDY ES ENCERRADA EN UNA BURBUJA POR PERLA AMARILLA ACOMPAÑADA DE MUCHAS (PERO MUCHAS) RUBIES.

PERLA AMARILLA: QUE BUENO VOLVERTE A VER.

ROSA: MINDY!

MINDY: DEJAME IR, DEJAME IR BRUJA!

PERLA AMARILLA: SILENCIO!

RANDY: (ENOJANDOSE MAS) SUELTALA!

PERLA AMARILLA: Y QUE HARAS SI NO LO HAGO? MATARME.

RANDY: (CON TONO MOUNSTRUOSO) ESA ES MAS O MENOS LA IDEA!

PERLA AMARILLA: (RIENDO A MURMULLOS) BUENO SI QUIERES A TU HERMANA MENOR TENDRAS QUE PASAR POR MIS RUBIES.

LAS RUBIES SE DIRIGEN A RANDY Y COMIENZAN A RODEARLO ENCERRANDOLO EN UN CIRCULO PERO RANDY DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SE DIRIGE A PERLA AMARILLA PERO ES DETENIDO POR UNA RUBI GRANDE QUIEN LO ALEJA LANZANDOLO AL CIRCULO Y LAS RUBIES MAS PEQUEÑAS COMIENZAN A MONTARSE ENCIMA COMO SI FUESEN MONOS Y RANDY SE LEVANTA Y SE QUITA LOS RUBIES DE ENCIMA CREANDO ESPINAS EN SU CUERPO Y UNA RUBIE LE SALTA ENCIMA Y RANDY LA ATRAPA Y LA LANZA HACIA OTRA RUBIES AMONTONANDOSE Y DOS RUBIES SE MONTAN ENCIMA DE LAS PIERNAS DE RANDY EVITANDO QUE SE MUEVAN Y OTRAS RUBIES SALTAN A DIRECCION A RANDY PARA AMONTONARSE ENCIMA DE EL PERO RANDY DISPARA SUS ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE DESTRUYENDOLAS Y AGARRA A LAS DOS RUBIES Y LAS CHOCAN ENTRE SI Y CREA UNA ESPADA DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y ATACA SIN PIEDAD A LOS RUBIES QUE PARECEN SER INFINITAS Y UNA RUBIE SE MONTA ENCIMA DE LA ESPALDA DE RANDY Y LE JALA EL CABELLO PERO RANDY CREA UNA AGUJA EN SU ESPALDA SACANDOSELA DE SU ESPALDA LUEGO RANDY ES ATACADO POR DOS RUBIES GRANDES QUIENES LO AGARRAN DE UN LADO A OTRO PARA PARTIENDOLO A LA MITAD PERO RANDY SE RESISTE HE INVOCA UNOS PILARES QUE SALEN DE LA NADA SOBRE LAS DOS RUBIES GRANDES DESTRUYENDOLAS Y LAS RUBIES PEQUEÑAS SE MONTAN UNA VEZ MAS SOBRE RANDY Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO LAS RUBIES HACEN UNA MONTAÑA SOBRE RANDY MIENTRAS QUE LA PERLA AMARILLA MIRA.

MINDY: RANDY!

EN LA MONTAÑA ACUMULADA DE RUBIES COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y GENERA UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ Y RANDY SE IMPULSA EN EL AIRE EN SU FORMA ULTRA GRITANDO DE FURIA.

PERLA AMARILLA: JUSTO LO QUE QUERIA VER. (CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)

LAS POCAS RUBIES QUE QUEDAN COMIENZA A AMONTONARSE OTRA VEZ Y LUEGO SE FUSIONAN TODAS CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UNA ENORME RUBI FRENTE A RANDY Y LA ENORME RUBIE LANZA EL PRIMER GOLPE PERO RANDY AGRADAN SU PUÑO CON DIAMANTE VERDE Y CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA EN EL GOLPE Y AMBOS CHOCAN LOS PUÑOS DONDE LA ENORME RUBIE COMIENZA A SALIRLE GRIETAS DESDE EL PUÑO Y COMIENZA A DESPEDASARSE Y SER DESTRUIDA CON SOLO UN GOLPE.

PERLA AMARILLA: INUTILES.

RANDY PONE SUS PIES EN LA ARENA Y MIRA FRENTE A LA PERLA AMARILLA CON MUCHA IRÀ PERO ESTA NO PARECE SORPRENDERSE.

PERLA AMARILLA: BIEN SERA UN DUELO MANO A MANO. (HACIENDO LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA LA HERMANA DE RANDY AUN LADO)

PERLA AMARILLA OPRIME UN BOTON QUE ESTA EN EL BRAZALETE DE SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO Y COMIENZA A GENERARLE UNA ARMADURA DESDE SU BRAZO A TODO SU CUERPO LUEGO ELLA COMIENZA ELEVARSE UNOS DIEZ CENTIMETROS SOBRE EL SUELO Y RANDY APRIETA SU PUÑO CONCENTRANDO SU ENERGIA Y DESAPARECE Y APARECE MAS CERCA DE PERLA AMARILLA PARA HACERTARLE UN GOLPE CERTERO PERO ESTA LA DETIENE EN SECO CON SOLA LA PALMA DE SU MANO.

PERLA AMARILLA: (RIENDO) QUE PATETICO.

PERLA AMARILLA DISPARA UN RAYO SOLAR MORADO DESDE SU PERLA ARRASTRANDO A RANDY POR EL SUELO. EL SE LEVANTA Y GRITA DE ENOJO Y SE DIRIGE RAPIDO A PERLA AMARILLA PARA ATACAR OTRA VEZ Y DA UN SALTO EN DIRECCION A ELLA PARA ACESTARLE UN GOLPE PERO ESTA DISPARA OTRO RAYO SOLAR MORADO DE SU PECHO PERO RANDY DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE PERLA AMARILLA Y ELLA LE ACERTA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO A RANDY PERO EL AGARRA LA PIERNA DE PERLA AMARILLA Y COMIENZA A AZOTARLA CONTRA EL SUELO LUEGO INTENTA PISARLE EL ROSTRO PERO PERLA AMARILLA SE HACE ADELANTE IMPULSANDOSE CON SU ARMADURA Y SE LEVANTA Y RANDY ATACA DESPIADAMENTE A PERLA AMARILLA PERO ELLA LOS BLOQUEA TODOS Y DETIENE UNO Y GOLPEA LA CARA A RANDY HACIENDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA UNA ROCA. LAS CHICAS TRATAN DE LIBERARSE DE LA REDES Y JASPER LAS ROMPE Y LIBERA A LOS DEMAS.

PERLA: DEBEMOS AYUDAR A RANDY.

PERIDOT: NO PODEMOS. LA ARMADURA DE PERLA AMARILLA ES MUY RESISTENTE.

ROSA: DEBEMOS SACAR A MINDY DE ESA BURBUJA.

GARNET: NO PODEMOS HACER NADA TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A LAS CIUDADANOS AL TEMPLO INCLUYENDOTE A TI Y STEVEN.

ROSA: ES MI HIJA!

ROSA EMPUJA A GARNET Y CORRE HACI SU HIJA PARA RESCATARLA.

MINDY: MAMI!

ROSA: NO TEMAS AMOR. MAMI YA ESTA AQUÍ.

ROSA TRATA DE REVENTAR LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA ENCERRADA MINDY MIENTRAS QUE RANDY LANZA UN GOLPE A PERLA AMARILLA PERO LA ESQUIVA Y AGARRA EL BRAZO DE RANDY Y LE HACE UNA MARRANA Y DESPEDAZA EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DE RANDY Y EL INTENTA CONTRAATACAR PERO PERLA AMARILLA LA VUELVE A ESQUIVAR HACIENDOLE UNA LLAVE MILITAR TORCIENDOLE EL BRAZO DERECHO DESTRUYENDOLO DEJANDOLO SIN BRAZOS Y POR ULTIMO PERLA AMARILLA EXTIENDE SU BRAZO HACIA EL PECHO DE RANDY Y DISPARA UN RAYO SOLAR ROJO ELEJANDOLO DEMASIADO DE ELLA Y LUEGO UN DESLIZADOR VOLADORA SALE DE LA NADA EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTA MINDY Y ROSA LUEGO APARECEN UN MONTON DE NAVES DE COMBATE EN EL CIELO. ENTONCES PERLA AMARILLA SE DIRIGE A ELLAS DONDE ROSA AGARRA UNA ROCA Y LA LANZA HACIA ELLA PERO LA AGARRA Y LA LANZA HACIA OTRA PARTE Y SE PONE FRENTE A ELLA Y ROSA LA CACHETEA PERO PERLA AMARILLA LA AGARRA POR EL CUELLO Y LO ELEVA.

ROSA: (DICE ASFIXIADA) NO TE DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES A MI HIJA!

PERLA AMARILLA: LO SIENTO PERO SON SOLO ORDENES DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

PERLA AMARILLA LANZA A ROSA MUY ALTO LEJOS DE ELLA Y GARNET LA ATRAPA Y CAEN SOBRE LOS BRAZOS DE JASPER.

MINDY: MAMI!

ROSA: MINDY!

RANDY SE LEVANTA Y CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA PERLA AMARILLA Y MINDY PERO AMBAS SUBEN AL DESLIZADOR Y SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA NAVE DE COMBATE MAS GRANDE ALEJANDOSE DE RANDY.

MINDY: RANDY! (SUELTA UNAS LAGRIMAS) AYUDA!

RANDY: MINDY!

PERLA AMARILLA JUNTO CON LA HERMANA DE RANDY ENTRAN A LA NAVE Y PERLA AMARILLA SE SIENTA.

MINDY: DEJAME IR BRUJA! DEJAME IR! DEJAME IR! (GOLPEANDO LA BURBUJA)

PERLA AMARILLA SILENCIA LA BURBUJA A MINDY.

PERLA AMARILLA: ENCIERRENLA EN UNA JAULA Y COMIENZEN EL PROCESO DE LIMPIEZA.

JASPE: COMO ORDENE SEÑORA (LLEVANDOSE LA BURBUJA CON MINDY ADENTRO) QUE COMIENCE EL BOMBARDEO!

LAS NAVES DE COMBATE COMIENZAN A ABRIRSE AGUJEROS AFUERA DE LA NAVE Y UNAS CUANTAS SE DIRIGEN A LA CIUDAD.

AMATHISTA: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?

PERIDOT: PLANEAN BOMBARDEAR LA CIUDAD!

ROSA: (VIENDO QUE RANDY NO SE MUEVE) RANDY.

RANDY SE QUEDA INMOVIL AL VER EL MONTON DE NAVES DE COMBATE Y NO PUEDE HACER NADA PARA DETENERLAS LUEGO VE QUE UN ODJETO PEQUEÑO SE DIRIGE HACIA EL Y VE QUE ES UN COMUNICADOR Y DEL EL SALE UN IMAGEN HOLOGRAMICA Y VE A YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HOLA RANDY (BEBIENDO UNA COPA DE LICOR) COMO ESTAS?

RANDY: DETEN ESTA LOCURA SI NO QUIERES SER DESTRUIDA!

YELLOW DIAMOND: LO SIENTO RANDY PERO ESTO ES UNA CUESTION DE LEYES. YA TE LO DIJE LAS VALQUIRIAS DEBEN DEJAR DE EXISTIR.

RANDY: Y QUE GANARAS CON SECUESTRAR A MI HERMANA, QUE GANARAS CON MATAR A ESTAS PERSONAS INOCENTES, QUE GANARAS CON DESTRUIRME!?

YELLOW DIAMOND: RANDY (TAPANDOSE EL ROSTRO) TU NO LO ENTIENDES. ESTO ES UN JUEGO

DESPUES DE ESA PALABRA RANDY SE PONE CONFUNDIDO.

RANDY: CREES QUE TODO ESTO ES UN JUEGO PARA TI?

YELLOW DIAMOND: SIEMPRE HAY EQUIPOS EN LOS JUEGOS Y TIENEN SIEMPRE COMO ODJETIVO GANAR. PERO SOLO PUEDE TRIUNFAR EL MAS FUERTE. NO ME INTERESA YA LA TIERRA PERO QUIERO BORRARLO Y PARA HACERLO TENGO QUE DESASERME DE LOS CABOS SUELTOS ANTES DE QUE SE VUELVAN UN FASTIDIO Y NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VIDAS TENGO QUE "SACRIFICAR" PARA GANAR EL JUEGO. Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ESTO ES QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTARA CUANDO NO QUEDE NADA. LOS HUMANOS SON SERES MUY INFERIORES Y PRIMITIVOS PERO TU ERES LO MEJOR DE AMBOS MUNDOS PERO ERES UN CABO SUELTO Y NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS UN FASTIDIO PARA MI Y LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS. LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO ESO LE LLAMO GANAR EN ESTE JUEGO.

EL TRANSMISOR SE APAGA Y EXPLOTA HACIENDO QUE RANDY SE CAYERA Y VE QUE SU MADRASTRA ESTA DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA EL Y LUEGO VE QUE TODAS LAS NAVES AMBREN LAS COMPUERTAS.

PERLA AMARILLA:… FUEGO.

TODAS LAS NAVES DE COMBATE SUELTAN BOMBAS A LA CIUDAD.

PERLA: CUIDADO!

RANDY: NOOOOOOOO!

ROSA SE DETIENE Y SE QUEDA MIRANDO LAS BOMBAS SIN ESCUCHAR A RANDY QUIEN LE ESTA GRITANDO. MOMENTOS DESPUES TODO SE PONE EN BLANCO Y MINUTOS DESPUES RANDY DESPIERTA EN LA ARENA Y LUEGO SE LEVANTA CON LOS PIES Y VE QUE TODA LA CIUDAD QUEDO DESTRUIDA POR LAS NAVES DE COMBATE Y VE EL CIELO Y TODAVIA SIGUEN AHÍ.

PERLA AMARILLA: ASHH. TODAVIA SIGUE VIVO. PREPAREN LA SEGUNDA OLEADA DE BOMBARDEO.

JADE: SEÑORA CREO QUE DEBERIA VER ESTO.

RANDY MIRA A SUS ALREDEDORES PARA SABER DONDE ESTA SU MADRASTRA Y VE EN LA ARENA IMPACTADO LA GANCHETA DEL PELO DE ROSA TIRADO EN LA ARENA ROTO LUEGO RANDY COMIENZA A ENTRAR EN COLERA APRETANDO LOS DIENTES Y EXSALANDO FUERTEMENTE TAMBIEN CON GEMIDOS Y SU CORAZON LATE CON MUCHA FUERZA Y DA PASOS TAMBALEOSOS Y ALZA LA MIRADA CERRADA CON MUCHO ODIO. TANTO ODIO QUE EL DESTELLO DE LOS OJOS DE RANDY SE VOLVIERAN ROJOS Y LUEGO GRITA DE FORMA ESTRUENDOSA QUE SE ESCUCHA EN TODO EL PLANETA CREANDO UN DESTELLO DE LUZ HACIA EL CIELO.

PERLA AMARILLA: (TAMBALEANDOSE DEL TEMBLOR) QUE FUE ESO!?

PERLA AMARILLA VE EN LA TIERRA Y VE UN CAMPO DE LUZ SEGANDOLA Y CUANDO LA LUZ SE APAGA RANDY FUE CONVERTIDO EN UN MOUNSTRUO CON DIAMANTE VERDE EN TODO SU CUERPO CON SU CABELLO EN FUEGO VERDE Y SUS OJOS SON TAPADOS POR UNA ARMADURA ROBUSTA DE DIAMANTE CON GARRAS Y DIENTES MUY FILOSOS LUEGO EL COMIENZA A RUGIR DE MOUNSTRUOSAMENTE Y COMIENZA A GENERARLE UNA MANO GRANDE DE DIAMANTE Y FUEGO Y DISPARA UN RAYO DE DESTRUCION HACIA EL CIELO Y SE EXPANDE UNA EXPLOSION DESTRUYENDO UN GRAN GRUPO DE NAVES HACIENDO QUE LA NAVE DE PERLA AMARILLA COMIENZE A TEMBLAR.

PERLA AMARILLA: EL HIBRIDO TIENE QUE SER DESTRUIDO. FUEGO!

EN EL PLANETA MADRE:

DENTRO DE UNA CUEVA SECRETA ESCONDIDA SE ENCUENTRA UNA BURBUJA Y DENTRO DE ELLA ESTA UNA PERLA Y LUEGO LA BURBUJA EXPLOTA LIBERANDO A UNA PERLA CON EL CABELLO VERDE.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE…

CONTINUARA…


	11. escape de la ciudadela

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 11: ESCAPE DE LA CIUDADELA.

EN EL PLANETA MADRE 5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA EN L BALCON DEL TEMPLO MIRANDO EL HORIZONTE HASTA QUE APARECE LA PERLA DE ELLA.

PERLA VERDE: EN QUE PUEDO SERVIRLE MI DIAMANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: ESTOY BIEN PERLA.

PERLA VERDE: MUY BIEN… SI ME NESECITA ESTARE EN…

GREEN DIAMOND: PUEDES ACOMPAÑARME AQUÍ.

PERLA VERDE: POR SUPUESTO (PONIENDOSE AL LADO DE GREEN DIAMOND)

AMBAS SE QUEDAN MIRANDO EL HORIZONTE Y PERLA VERDE SE SIENTE MUY INCOMODA.

GREEN DIAMOND: TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?

PERLA VERDE: A QUIEN LO LE VA A GUSTAR (DICE CON SARCASMO) ES NUESTRO PLANETA, EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE.

GREEN DIAMOND: VEO QUE YA NO ES EL MISMO DE ANTES.

PERLA VERDE: Y CUAL SERA SU PLAN? DESTRUIR LA NUEVA ORDEN DE LAS DIAMONDS?

GREEN DIAMOND: NO. TODAVIA NO LO HE DECIDIDO.

PERLA VERDE: Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS AQUÍ? HACER NADA? ESPERANDO?

GREEN DIAMOND: ESTOY PENSANDO!

PERLA VERDE: (ASUSTADA) PERDONEME MI DIAMANTE NO QUERIA HACERLO. (ARRODILLANDOSE)

GREEN DIAMOND: DEJA DE HACER ESO. ME HARTE DE QUE SIGUAS CONSIDERANDOME COMO MI FUERA TODO.

PERLA VERDE: ES QUE USTED SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI. QUE SERIA YO SIN USTED?

DOS ESMERALDAS APARECEN.

ESMERALDA: MI DIAMANTE RED DIAMOND LA SOLICITA PARA UNA REUNION.

GREEN DIAMOND CAMINA JUNTO CON SU PERLA A LA RECAMARA DE REUNIONES DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON RED DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: RED DIAMOND!

RED DIAMOND: VAYA! COMO PUEDES DORMIR CON ESOS OJOS TAN BRILLANTES?

GREEN DIAMOND: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

RED DIAMOND: HE VISTO QUE LAS COSAS VAN UN POCO FUERA DE CONTROL CON LA NUEVA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO QUIEREN SEGUIR MAS LAS TRADICIONES DE LA AUTORIDAD.

RED DIAMOND: OH. AHORA QUE HICIERON?

GREEN DIAMOND: QUISIERON QUITARLE UN PLANETA CON VIDA.

RED DIAMOND: ESO ES TERRIBLE. LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS PROMETIERON NO DAÑAR UN PLANETA CON VIDA HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS.

GREEN DIAMOND: YA NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA ELLAS. Y TANTO LAS HE GUIADO.

RED DIAMOND: Y QUE PLANETA ESTA QUITANDOLE LA VIDA.

GREEN DIAMOND: LA TIERRA.

RED DIAMOND: LA TIERRA (PONE EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO) PORQUE EL MAS INSIGNIFICANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: PORQUE TIENE MAS VIDA AHÍ.

RED DIAMOND: HABRA QUE CONVOCAR UN CONSEJO A PINK DIAMOND.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE. PUEDE SER UNA BUENA IDEA. HACI NO HABRA CONFLITO.

RED DIAMOND: TU PERLA TIENE RAZON GREEN DIAMOND. DEBEMOS HACER ESE CONSEJO AHORA!

TODAS ESCUCHAN LA PUERTA ABRIRSE Y ES WHITE DIAMOND JUNTO A YELLOW DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: CREO QUE ESO NO SE HARA POSIBLE.

GREEN DIAMOND: WHITE DIAMOND! COMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR POR AQUÍ?

YELLOW DIAMOND: LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO YA NO SON PARTE DEL JUEGO.

RED DIAMOND: NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO. NO SI PINK DIAMOND LAS DEJA.

WHITE DIAMOND SACA ALGO DE SU VESTIMENTA Y ES LA GEMA DE PINK DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: LAMENTABLEMENTE YA HAY UN CAMBIO DE CONSEJO (APLASTANDO LA GEMA DE PINK DIAMOND HACIENDOLA POLVO) LO SIENTO MUCHO PINK DIAMOND PERO ES POR NUESTRA ESPECIE.

RED DIAMOND: COMO TE ATREVEZ A COMETER ESE TIPO DE BARBARIDAD!?

WHITE DIAMOND: FUIMOS CREADAS PARA GOBERNAR Y LAMENTABLEMENTE USTEDES DEBEN MORIR.

GREEN DIAMOND SE IMPULSA PARA ATACAR A WHITE DIAMOND PERO YELLOW DIAMOND LA EMBISTE SANCANDOLA DE LA RECAMARA DEJANDO HACI A WHITE Y RED DIAMOND Y PERLA VERDE SOLAS.

EN EL PLANETA MADRE 5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

PERLA VERDE SALE DE LA CUEVA OCULTA Y COMIENZA A SEGARSE POR LA LUZ DEL HORIZONTE YA QUE NO VIO EL SOL POR 5000 AÑOS LUEGO EMPIEZA A MIRARSE LOS BRAZOS Y CIERRA LOS OJOS Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR LUEGO COMIENZA A TROTAR Y DESPUES COMIENZA A CORRER MAS Y MAS RAPIDO Y PARA EL FINAL. PERLA VERDE GOLPEA EL SUELO Y ELEVA SUS PIES EN EL AIRE Y SALE CATAPULTADA HACIA EL AIRE.

PERLA VERDE: NESECITO ENCONTRAR MI NAVE PARA REENCONTRARME CON ELLA.

PERLA VERDE ATERRIZA EN LAS RUINAS DEL TEMPLO DE GREEN DIAMOND DONDE ENTRA Y SE DIRIGE A SU RECAMARA DONDE ABRE UNA PUERTA SECRETA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA NAVE PEQUEÑA BAJO UNA MANTA.

PERLA VERDE: MI VIEJA NAVE DE CARRERAS. (SACANDO LA MANTA SOBRE LA NAVE SOLTANDO MUCHO POLVO) ESPERO QUE AUN SIGUA FUNCIONANDO.

PERLA VERDE SE MONTA SOBRE SU NAVE DE CARRERAS Y TRATA DE ENCENDERLA TRES VECES Y ENCIENDE A LA CUARTA.

PERLA VERDE: MUY BIEN. ALLA VOY MI DIAMANTE.

PERLA VERDE SALE DEL TEMPLO EN SU NAVE DE CARRERAS Y SE DIRIGE DEMASIADO RAPIDO HACIA LO QUE PARECE SER UNA CIUDADELA.

PERLA VERDE: AHORA NESECITO UN SALTADOR ESPACIAL PARA SALIR DEL PLANETA.

PERLA VERDE LOGRA ENTRAR A LA CIUDADELA DONDE REBASA UN PAR DE JADES DONDE SOLO LE HACEN UNA MIRADA GORDA Y LA PERLA VE SORPRENDIDA LAS RENOVACIONES DEL PLANETA MADRE DESPUES DE CINCO MIL AÑOS DE ESTAR ENCAPSULADA EN UNA BURBUJA. MINUTOS DESPUES ACELERA Y SIGUE SU CAMINO.

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND:

JADE: MI DIAMANTE HEMOS ENCONTRADO ALGO EN EL PLANETA MADRE

YELLLOW DIAMOND: NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN EL PLANETA MADRE AHORA.

LA JADE LE MUESTRA A YELLOW DIAMOND LA IMAGEN DE PERLA VERDE ANDANDO POR LA CIUDADELA Y ELLA SE SORPRENDEN.

YELLOW DIAMOND: LA MUÑECA DE GREEN DIAMOND HA APARECIDO.

DEVUELTA CON PERLA VERDE:

ELLA CONTINUA DIRIGIENDOSE AL SALTADOR CUANDO APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLA CINCO NAVES DE CARRERAS AMARILLAS Y LAS MONTAN JADES CON LANZAS. ELLAS TOMAN LA DELANTERA Y FRENAN Y DIRIGEN SUS LANZAS HACIA PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA SE HACE UN LADO EVADIENDOLAS LUEGO LE DISPARARAN CON SUS CAÑONES PERO TAMBIEN LAS EVADE Y CHOCA CONTRA UNA JADE Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL SENTIDO CONTRARERIO CHOCANDO CON OTRA NAVE DE CARRERAS LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE DA LA VUELTA Y VA MARCHA ATRÁS Y SE LEVANTA DEL VOLANTE Y COMIENZA A DISPARAR PUÑOS DE PLASMA QUE SALEN DE SUS PUÑOS HACIA LAS NAVES DE LAS JADES DESTRUYENDOLAS LUEGO APARECEN OTRAS NAVES DE CARRERAS POR ARRIBA DE PERLA VERDE Y COMIENZA A DISPARARLE Y ELLA SE SIENTA Y ACELERA EVITANDO LOS DISPAROS HASTA QUE LLEGA A UN TUNEL Y LAS NAVES DE CARRERAS APARECEN FRENTE A ELLA Y INVOCAN SUS LANZAS PARA MATARLA Y PERLA VERDE ESQUIVA UNA LANZA Y AGARRA A UNA JADE Y SALTA Y LA ARROJA HACIA OTRA NAVE DE CARRERA DESTRUYENDO A DOS JADES AL MISMO TIEMPO Y AGARRA LA LANZA DE LA JADE Y SE LA LANZA A OTRA JADE DESTRUYENDOLA CREANDO UN ODSTACULO CON SU NAVE DE CARRERAS PARA LAS DOS JADES Y PARA ELLA MISMA HACIENDO QUE PERLA VERDE HACE UN SALTO LARGO EVADIENDO EL ODSTACULO Y LAS DOS JADES Y ATERRIZA DENUEVO EN SU NAVE DE CARRERAS. LAS DOS JADES INTENTAN DAR LA VUELTA PERO SON ATROPELLADAS POR UNA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS ACOMPAÑADO DE DOS JASPES QUIENES ESTAN CONVERTIDAS EN RUEDAS CON SU CABELLO Y TODAS SALEN DEL TUNEL DONDE PERLA VERDE SON ATACADAS POR LAS DOS JASPES CON SUS DESTABILIZADORES DE GEMAS PERO PERLA VERDE LAS EVADE Y SALTA DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A UNA JASPE HACIENDOLA ALEJARSE Y CHOCAR CONTRA UN POSTE Y ATERRIZA SOBRE LA CABEZA DE LA OTRA JASPE ARRASTRANDO SU ROSTRO CONTRA LA CARRETERA HACIENDOLA TROPEZAR Y CAER Y PERLA VERDE DA UN SALTO MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS Y ATERRIZA SOBRE EL TECHO DE LA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS. LUEGO UNAS CINCO JADES SE SUBEN AL TECHO DE LA NAVE Y COMIENZA ATACAR A PERLA VERDE Y ESTA HACE MOVIMIENTOS DE KARATE EVADIENDO LOS GOLPES DE LAS JADES Y EMPUJA A DOS JADES FUERA DE LAS NAVE Y EVADE UN GOLPE DE OTRA JADE Y LE AGARRA Y LA LANZA HACIA OTRA JADE Y LA SACAN DE LA NAVE LUEGO MIRA LA OTRA JADE Y ESTA SE TIRA DE LA NAVE. PERLA VERDE VUELVE A SU NAVE Y ACELERA MAS RAPIDO HASTA PERDE DE VISTA A LOS OTROS LUEGO SE ACERCA AL SALTADOR ESPACIAL PERO VE TAMBIEN UN BLOQUEO DE NAVES DE TRANSPORTE CON MUCHAS JADES Y JASPES BLOQUEANDOLE EL PASO Y APUNTANDOLA CON SUS ARMAS DE FUEGO ENTONCES PERLA VERDE NO TIENE OPCION MAS QUE BAJARSE.

JADE: PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND. QUEDA USTED DETENIDA POR TRAICION Y CONSPIRACION CON LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS.

PERLA VERDE: ME DETUVIERON PERO SABEN LO QUE ESTA POR VENIR HACI QUE OH ME DEJAN IRME PACIFICAMENTE O TENDRE QUE IRME A LA FUERZA.

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND:

YELLOW DIAMOND MIRA BEBIENDO SU COPA DE LICOR A LA PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND ACORRALADA POR SUS TROPAS Y LUEGO APARECE EL HOLOGRAMA DE PERLA AMARILLA.

PERLA AMARILLA: MI DIAMANTE! TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO SABES QUE ESTOY A MITAD DE ALGO?

PERLA AMARILLA: (TAMBALEANDOSE) ES EL HIBRIDO. LOGRO TOMAR UNA FORMA MÁS PODEROSA Y ESTAMOS TENIENDO DEMASIADAS BAJAS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE!? TE DEJE LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUE DESTRUYERAS A ESE HIBRIDO.

PERLA AMARILLA: LO LAMENTO TANTO MI DIAMANTE PERO NO PUEDO DETENERLO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: AARRRRGG! (DESTRUYENDO LA COPA Y TAPANDOSE LOS OJOS DE LA VERGÜENZA LUEGO CHESQUEA LOS DEDOS) AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE ESTA AQUÍ AHORA.

PERLA AMARILLA: MI DIAMANTE. AVISARE LA RETIRADA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ADELANTE YA ENVIARE A ALGUIEN QUE SE ENCARGUE.

PERLA AMARILLA: DISCULPE PERO CREO QUE NO HABLE CLARO QUE USTED?

YELLOW DIAMOND: TU CALMATE. LO TENGO TODO BAJO CONTROL.

PERLA AMARILLA: BIEN. PERLA AMARILLA FUERA.

DESAPARECE EL HOLOGRAMA Y YELLOW DIAMOND ACTIVA DENUEVO AL TRANSMISOR HOLOGRAMICO Y CONTACTA A UNA DE SUS COMMANDANTES.

COMMANDANTE: MI DIAMANTE! (HACIENDOLE UNA REVERENCIA) YA TENEMOS A LA PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND RODEADA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: DEJENLA IRSE.

COMMANDANTE: PERDONE ME REPITE LA REPUESTA?

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESA PERLA YA NO ME INTERESA LO UNICO QUE ME INTERESA A DESTRUIR A ESE HIBRIDO HACI QUE ELLA HARA EL TRABAJO POR MI.

COMMANDANTE: SIGO SIN ENTENDER MI DIAMANTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SOLO HAZ LA MALDITA ORDEN! (LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO)

DEVUELTA A LA CIUDADELA:

LAS TROPAS SE ACERCAN MAS Y MAS HASTA QUE VIENE LA COMMANDANTE Y LAS DETIENE.

COMMANDANTE: DETENGANSE! (ACERCANDOSE A PERLA VERDE) YELLOW DIAMOND QUIERE QUE TE VAYAS Y QUE NUNCA VUELVAS.

PERLA VERDE: EXCELLENTE PORQUE EL PLANETA MADRE YA NO ES MI HOGAR.

PERLA VERDE VUELVE A SU NAVE DE CARRERAS Y ACELERA HACIA EL SALTADOR ESPACIAL DONDE SALE DISPARADA DE LA ORBITA DEL PLANETA Y AL ESTAR EN EL ESPACIO. ACTIVA LOS PROPULSORES Y VUELA EN EL ESPACIO.

PERLA VERDE: YA IRE POR TI MI DIAMANTE.

EN EL PLANETA TIERRA 2 HORAS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA EN EL SUELO AUN CON SU FORMA MOUNSTRUOSA Y SE LEVANTA Y RECOJE LA GANCHETA DE SU MADRASTRA Y DESPUES ESCUCHA UNA VOZ SALIENDO DE LOS ESCOMBROS ENTONCES RANDY SE DIRIGE HACIA LA VOZ Y ESCAVA ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS PARA ENCONTRAR A SU MADRE PERO LO QUE ENCUENTRA ES A UN NIÑO EN LOS ESCOMBROS QUIEN SE ASUSTA CON LA APARIENCIA DE RANDY, RANDY ENOJADO SE HACE UN LADO Y ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN MAS LUEGO SE ENCUENTRA CON UNAS CUANTAS PERSONAS DE LA CIUDAD PERO NINGUNA DE ELLAS ES SU MADRASTRA Y ELLOS COMIENZAN A ALEJARSE DE EL POR EL MIEDO QUE LE TIENEN LUEGO RANDY LE RUGE A LAS PERSONAS HACIENDOLAS CORRER Y GRITAR DEL TERROR.

STEVEN: RANDY?

RANDY SE DA LA VUELTA LENTAMENTE Y VE A STEVEN FRENTE A EL.

STEVEN: EN QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO? (DICE CON MIEDO Y COMIENZA A ALEJARSE DE RANDY)

RANDY LENTAMENTE SE DIRIGE A STEVEN QUIEN COMIENZA ALUCINAR Y LO QUE VE ES A SU HERMANA MENOR ESPERANDOLO CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS.

RANDY: MINDY…

STEVEN: NO SOY MINDY, SOY STEVEN, RANDY ESCUCHAME!

STEVEN CORRE LEJOS DE RANDY QUIEN COMIENZA A PERSERGUIRLO Y EL SALTA PARA EMBESTIR A STEVEN PERO EL INVOCA SU ESCUDO BURBUJA ALEJANDOLO DE EL LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA Y CONTINUA PERSIGUIENDO A STEVEN.

EN EL SUD-CONCIENTE DE RANDY:

RANDY ESTA EN UN LUGAR REPLETO DE FUEGO BLANCO POR TODAS PARTES Y QUE NO PUEDE ESCAPAR.

RANDY: QUE ESTA PASANDO, DONDE ESTOY?

WHITE: LO HAS LOGRADO RANDY. HICISTE HUIR AL EJERCITOR DE YELLOW DIAMOND!

RANDY: Y QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESO? ME CONVERTI EN UN MOUNSTRUO, LA CIUDAD QUEDO DESTRUIDA, NO HE SALVADO A MI HERMANA, NO SE SI MI MADRASTRA ESTA VIVA, NISIQUIERA PUDE VENCER A LA PERLA DE CUELLO JIRAFA DE YELLOW DIAMOND!

WHITE: (APARECIENDO DETRÁS DE EL) PERO ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA. LO QUE IMPORTA ES LO QUE VA A VENIR.

WHITE DIAMOND DESAPARECE DEJANDO A RANDY SOLO EN SU SUD-CONCIENTE Y EL FUEGO COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE Y RANDY COMIENZA A GRITAR EXTENSAMENTE DE DESOLACION MIENTRAS EL FUEGO BLANCO LO CONSUME.

CONTINUARA…


	12. la diamante de la destruccion

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 12: EL DIMANTE DE LA DESTRUCCION.

EN LA TIERRA DOS HORAS ANTES:

PERLA AMARILLA: EL HIBRIDO TIENE QUE SER DESTRUIDO. FUEGO!

LAS NAVES DE COMBATE DE PERLA AMARILLA COMIENZAN A DISPARARLE CON SUS CAÑONES DE ENERGIA HACIA RANDY CONVERTIDO EN UN MOUNSTRUO PERO CONTRAATACA CON UN RAYO DE DESTRUCCION HACIA LOS DISPAROS DESBANECIENDOLOS Y ACERTANDOLE A DOS NAVES DESTRUYENDOLAS. LUEGO RANDY DISPARA LOS PUÑOS DE DIAMANTE VERDE HACIA OTRAS CUATRO NAVES DESTRUYENDOLAS TAMBIEN. RANDY RUGE CREANDO OTRAS CUATRA MANOS DE DIAMANTE VERDE EN EL AIRE.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE:

ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS DE UNA CASA SALE ROSA CON UNAS PEQUEÑAS HERIDAS Y QUEMADURAS Y SU ROPA RASGADA Y LUEGO SALE DE LOS ESCOMBROS Y AL LEVANTARSE TIENE UNA PIERNA HERIDA HACI QUE ANDA COJEANDO Y LUEGO ESCUCHA LAS NAVES EXPLOTANDO CON EL RUGIDO CATACLISMICO DE RANDY.

ROSA: RANDY?

RANDY CREA UNA ESFERA DE DESTRUCCION EN SU ENORME PUÑO DE DIAMANTE Y LA DISPARA REBASANDO LAS NAVES QUE ESTAN DENTRO DE LA TIERRA Y ESTALLA EN EL ESPACIO COMO SI FUESE UN OJIBA NUCLEAR DESTRUYENDO UN MONTON DE NAVES.

PERLA AMARILLA: (TAMBALEANDOSE) QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA, ACASO NO SON PROFESIONALES EN ESTO? DESTRUYANLO!

JADE: ESO ESTAMOS HACIENDO MI SEÑORA!

LAS NAVES DISPARA SUS CAÑONES HACIA RANDY PERO EL LOS BLOQUEA CON SUS CUATRO ENORMES PUÑOS Y DISPARA DENUEVO SU RAYO DE DESTRUCCION.

DENTRO DEL TEMPLO:

LAS GEMS JUNTO A STEVEN Y LA GENTE DE CIUDAD PLAYA SE ESTAN REFUGIANDO DE LAS NAVES DE COMBATE DIRIGIDAS POR PERLA AMARILLA.

AMATHISTA: (TAMBALEANDOSE POR LAS EXPLOSIONES) AHHH! QUE TANTO HACEN AHÍ!?

PERLA: NO ESTOY SEGURA PERO NUNCA HE OIDO TANTAS EXPLOSIONES EN MI VIDA. SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA RANDY DANDOLE BATALLA A ESOS MOUNSTRUOS.

STEVEN: TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LAS DEMAS CIUDADANOS ESTEN BIEN.

LAPIZ: GARNET…

GARNET SE QUEDA CALLADA RECOSTADA SOBRE UNA PARED CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS.

EN EL ESPACIO:

PERLA AMARILLA: COMO QUE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!?

JASPE: SEÑORA NADA DETIENE A ESE HIBRIDO. NUESTROS CAÑONES NO LOGRAN ACERTARLE.

PERLA AMARILLA: LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS DIAMONDS ESPERA QUE YO DESTRUYA AL HIBRIDO. DISPAREN EL GRAN CAÑON LASER!

JASPE: PERO SEÑORA! TENDRIAMOS QUE USAR LA ENERGIA DE LOS PROPULSORES DE MATERIA OSCURA. NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN COMBUSTIBLE PARA VOLVER Y PEOR SI NO FUNCIONA.

PERLA AMARILLA: COMO TU SUPERIOR TE ORDENO QUE LLEVES A LA PEQUEÑA HUMANA A LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND AHORA Y QUE DISPAREN EL GRAN CAÑON LASER AHORA… AHORA!

JASPE: SI MI SEÑORA! (LARGANDOSE CORRIENDO)

PERLA AMARILLA: ANTES DE QUE DISPAREN EL GRAN CAÑON ORDENEN A TODAS LAS NAVES QUE QUEDAN RETIRARSE. YA TUVIMOS SUFICIENTES BAJAS. (SENTANDOSE Y ACTIVANDO EL TRANSMISOR HOLOGRAMICO) TENGO QUE LLAMAR A YELLOW DIAMOND.

5000 AÑOS ATRÁS.

GREEN DIAMOND RECIBE UN GOLPE DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR POR EL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y CONTRAATACA PERO YELLOW DIAMOND LO BLOQUEA Y ATACA OTRA VEZ PERO GREEN DIAMOND LO ESQUIVA Y LE HACE UN GANCHO EN LA QUIJADA A YELLOW DIAMOND ELEVANDOLA EN EL AIRE Y LA AGARRA POR LA PIERNA Y LA AZOTA HACIA EL OTRO LADO Y LE HACE UNA LLAVE EN EL TOBILLO A YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE LE DUELA MUCHO MIENTRAS QUE WHITE DIAMOND ATACA CON SU ESPADA A RED DIAMOND QUIEN LOS BLOQUEA A TODOS CON SU CETRO ROJO METALICO LUEGO AMBAS CHOCAN ARMAS Y FORCEJAN.

RED WHITE: ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA NOSOTRAS WHITE DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: NO ME IMPORTA. ESTE ES MI MUNDO!

WHITE DIAMOND HACE UN ATAQUE FUERTE CON SU ESPADA PERO RED DIAMOND LO EVADE Y TOCA CON SU CETRO EL ESTOMAGO A WHITE DIAMOND CREANDO UNA RAFAGA HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y CHOCAR CONTRA UNA MONTAÑA. GREEN DIAMOND SIGUE TORCIENDOLE EL TOBILLO A YELLOW DIAMOND HASTA QUE UNA DE SUS JADES LE DISPARA LA ESPALDA A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE LA SOLTARA Y QUE YELLOW DIAMOND LA PATEARA CON AMBOS PIES MIENTRAS QUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR A GREEN DIAMOND DESPLOMANDOLA CONTRA EL SUELO LUEGO YELLOW DIAMOND SE LEVANTA PERO ES ATACA POR RED DIAMOND Y SU CETRO MIENTRAS QUE EL EJERCITO DE GREEN DIAMOND COMBATEN DENTRO DEL TEMPLO CONTRA EL EJERCITO DE YELLOW DIAMOND. PERLA VERDE ATACA JUNTO CON SUS CAMARADAS CONTRA LA OPRESION DE LAS JADES Y JASPE.

PERLA VERDE: POR LA GLORIA DE GREEN DIAMOND!

PERLA VERDE GOLPEA JUSTO EN EL CASCO MARTILLO DE UNA JASPE DESTRUYENDOLO Y HACIENDOLA VOLAR HACIA UNAS JADES AMONTONANDOLAS LUEGO DETIENE LA LANZA DE UNA JADE Y LA ELEVA Y LANZA LA JADE HACIENDOLA VOLAR LUEGO AGARRA A DOS RUBIES POR EL CUELLO Y LAS CLAVAN CONTRA EL SUELO DESTRUYENDOLA LUEGO CREA CUATRO BRAZOS MAS Y CON ESOS SEIS BRAZOS AGARRA UN GRAN ESCOMBRO Y LO LANZA HACIA UN GRUPO DE JADES LUEGO ATRAPA A DOS JADES Y CON SUS OTROS BRAZOS LES APLASTA LA CARA Y AGARRA CON TODOS SUS BRAZOS SEIS LANZA Y ARROJAN DOS LANZAS HACIA UN PAR DE JASPES DESTRUYENDOLAS LUEGO ATACA A UNA JADE CLAVANDOLE LA LANZA Y CON LA OTRA LA LANZA HACIA OTRA Y CON LAS DOS ULTIMAS LANZAS USA SUS TECNICAS AGILES PARA SALIR DEL TEMPLO DONDE SE VE A RED DIAMOND LUCHANDO QUE YELLOW DIAMOND QUIEN LE VA GANADO Y LA TIRA AL SUELO Y INTENTA REMATARLA CON UNA LANZA QUE ESTABA CLAVADA EN LA TIERRA Y PERLA VERDE LANZA UNA DE SUS LANZAS QUE TENIA A YELLOW DIAMOND PERO PERLA AMARILLA LA ATAJA Y LA SOSTIENE.

PERLA AMARILLA: COMO TE VA…

YELLOW DIAMOND INTENTA DESTRUIR A RED DIAMOND PERO ES DETIENIDA POR GREEN DIAMOND EMBISTIENDOLA POR EL COSTADO HACIENDO QUE AMBAS ESTAN EN EL SUELO, PERLA AMARILLA INTENTA LANZARLE LA LANZA A GREEN DIAMOND PERO PERLA VERDE AGARRA LA LANZA PARA QUE NO LA LANCE.

PERLA VERDE: ESTA NO ES TU PELEA.

PERLA AMARILLA: SI TRATAN DE DESTRUIR A MI DIAMANTE ES MI PELEA.

PERLA AMARILLA SUELTA LA LANZA Y SALTA SOBRE ELLA PARA SALTAR MAS ALTO Y GOLPEA A PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA LE AGARRA LA PIERNA CON SUS SEIS BRAZOS Y LA LANZA HACIA EL MURO DEL TEMPLO Y LUEGO CAE ARRODILLADA LUEGO PERLA AMARILLA SE LEVANTA.

PERLA AMARILLA: NUNCA ENTIENDES! (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA)

PERLA VERDE: SOMOS DOS. (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA TAMBIEN)

EN EL ESPACIO 5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

PERLA VERDE LE FALTA POCAS HORAS PARA LLEGAR A LA TIERRA Y VA MUY DEPRISA CON SU NAVE DE CARRERAS CON UNA ALTA VELOCIDAD Y COMIENZA A VER UNAS CINCUENTA NAVES DE COMBATE VOLVIENDO AL PLANETA MADRE Y ACELERA MAS RAPIDO.

EN LA TIERRA:

LA NAVE NODRIZA GRANDE SACA SU ENORME CAÑON LAZER Y LO APUNTA HACIA RANDY MIENTRAS QUE EL DISPARA COMO LOCO Y GRITANDO COMO DEMENTE HACIA TODAS PARTES.

JADE: EL CAÑON ESTA CALENTANDOSE Y DISPARARA EN TREINTA SEGUNDOS.

PERLA AMARILLA: ABANDONEN LA NAVE. YO DISPARARE.

JADE: ESTA SEGURA DE QUE HARA ESTO SOLA?

PERLA AMARILLA: SOLO VAYANSE! LO DESTRUIRE YO MISMA.

JADE: COMO ORDENE MI SEÑORA (SE LARGA CORRIENDO)

PERLA AMARILLA SE QUEDA FRENTE A LA TIERRA VIENDOLO MIENTRAS QUE EL CAÑON SE PREPARA Y LUEGO EL CAÑON ESTA LISTO PARA DISPARAR.

PERLA AMARILLA: ADIOS… TIERRA. (APRETANDO EL BOTON)

EL CAÑON LASER DISPARA UN GRAN RAYO AMARILLO Y EN LA TIERRA RANDY VE UNA LUZ EN EL CIELO Y COMIENZA A HACERSE MAS GRANDE ENTONCES RANDY CREA UNA ENORME ESFERA DE DESTRUCCION HACE SU RUGIDO Y DISPARA LA GRAN ESFERA DE DESTRUCCION HACIA EL RAYO AMARILLO Y AMBOS CHOCAN CREANDO UN DESTELLO DE LUZ EN TODO EL CIELO Y EN EL ESPACIO PERLA AMARILLA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE EL RAYO ESTA REGRESANDO A LA NAVE Y INTENTA CORRER RAPIDAMENTE HACIA LA CAPSULA DE ESCAPE Y SE DESLIZA ENTRANDO A ELLA Y ESCAPANDO DE LA NAVE Y LA ESFERA DE DESTRUCCION ENTRA DENTRO DEL AGUJERO DEL CAÑON Y LA NAVE ENORME HA ESTALLADO EN EL ESPACIO Y EN LA TIERRA SE VE COMO FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES ENTONCES RANDY SE ARRODILLA Y EMPIEZA A LLOVER EN EL CIELO Y COMIENZA A ENFRIAR SU CUERPO LUEGO MIRA HACIA EL CIELO QUIEN VOLVIO A SU COLOR NORMAL DE LA LLUVIA LUEGO SE PONE DE PIE TOMA TODO EL AIRE QUE PUDO Y GRITA HACIA EL MAS ALLA ELEVANDO SUS GARRAS AL CIELO.

DOS HORAS DESPUES:

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS SALEN DEL TEMPLO JUNTO A LAS PERSONAS CON LA IDEA DE QUE LO PEOR HA PASADO Y TODOS SALEN DE LA CASA PARA VER LA CIUDAD EN DESTRUCCION TOTAL LUEGO MAS PERSONAS SALEN DE LOS REFUGIOS DE SUS CASAS.

GARNET: MUY BIEN. REUNANSE TODOS, VAMOS A VER SI TODOS LAS PERSONAS ESTAN AQUÍ.

PERLA: GARNET. YO Y AMATHISTA EXPLORAREMOS EN LAS ZONAS DE LOS SUBURBIOS A VER SI HAY MAS SOBREVIVIENTES.

STEVEN: YO TRATARE DE BUSCAR A RANDY.

JASPER: Y YO TE ESTARE CUIDANDO (MONTANDO A STEVEN SOBRE SU HOMBRO)

LAPIZ: YO BUSCARE AGUA Y COMIDA.

PERIDOT: YO CONTACTARE A LAS VALQUIRIAS PARA QUE VENGAN.

STEVEN Y JASPER COMIENZAN A HACER UN RECORIDO POR LA CIUDAD DESTRUIDA TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR A RANDY PERO LO UNICO QUE VEN SOLO SON: ESCOMBROS DE LA CIUDAD, ROCAS POR TODAS PARTES Y AGUJEROS QUE AUN ESTAN CALIENTES POR LOS BOMBARDEOS.

STEVEN: ES HORRIBLE QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA HACER TAL COSA?

JASPER: TODO ES HORRIBLE EN LA TIERRA, PERO LO MEJOR ES QUE NADIE PAGO EL PRECIO MAS ALTO Y QUE VAYAMOS ADELANTE SOBRE LA SITUACION.

STEVEN: TENGO MIEDO POR RANDY Y POR MINDY.

JASPER: HMM… SI ESO SI ES ALGO HORRIBLE.

STEVEN: Y QUE ES LO QUE HAREMOS ACONTINUACION?

JASPER: LA MEJOR PRIORIDAD ES ENCONTRAR A RANDY SI ES QUE ESTA VIVO. LUEGO VEREMOS.

AMBOS COMIENZAN A ESCUCHAR UNOS GEMIDOS VINIENDO DESDE LOS ESCOMBROS DE MADERA. ENTONCES STEVEN SE BAJA SOBRE EL HOMBRO DE JASPER Y AMBOS COMIENZAN A SACAR LOS ESCOMBROS Y ENCUENTRAN A ROSA.

STEVEN: SEÑORA GIOVANA ESTA BIEN.

ROSA: STEVEN, JASPER! QUE BUENO QUE ESTEN BIEN. Y EL RESTO?

JASPER: EN LA PLAYA CON EL RESTO, Y DONDE ESTA RANDY?

ROSA: RANDY? YO… NO LO SE.

ROSA TRATA DE LAVANTARSE PERO LA HERIDA DE SU PIERNA COMIENZA A DOLERLE MUCHO.

JASPER: HAY QUE TRATARLA.

STEVEN: YO USARE MIS PODERES SANADORES.

ROSA: NO! YA SABES COMO SE PONE RANDY.

STEVEN: SEÑORA GIOVANA NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUEJARSE HAY QUE SANARLE LA HERIDA.

ROSA: SOLO NESECITO QUE ME AYUDEN A LEVANTARME.

JASPER LEVANTA A ROSA CARGANDOLA CON LOS BRAZOS Y COMIENZA A LLEVARLA CON LOS DEMAS.

JASPER: STEVEN. VEN!

STEVEN: EN UN MOMENTO CREO QUE ENCONTRE A MAS SUPERVIVIENTES.

STEVEN CORRE EN LINEA RECTA Y LUEGO SE DETIENE CAMINANDO Y ESCUCHA UN RUGIDO MOUNSTRUOSO QUE VIENE DESDE EL OTRO LADO Y COMIENZA A DIRIGIRSE HACIA EL RUGIDO Y LO QUE VE ES UN MOUNSTRUO INRECONOCIBLE RUGIENDOLE A UNAS PERSONAS QUIENES HUYEN DE EL.

STEVEN: RANDY?

JASPER ESCUCHA A STEVEN GRITANDO Y EL DA UN GRAN SALTO JUNTO CON ROSA Y ATERRIZA EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA STEVEN Y VE QUE ESTA EN EL SUELO ALEJANDOSE DE RANDY Y ESTE LE RUGE.

JASPER: OYE TU!

RANDY DIRIGE LA MIRADA Y VE A JASPER SOSTENIENDO A SU MADRE LUEGO DA LA VUELTA Y SE QUEDA MIRANDO A AMBAS EN SILENCIO.

ROSA: RANDY… E...E…ERES TU?

ROSA SE BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE JASPER Y CAMINA COJEANDO HACIA RANDY QUIEN ESTA TRANQUILO Y COMIENZA A ACARICIARLE LA CARA A RANDY.

ROSA: RANDY… (LLORANDO) EN QUE TE CONVIRTIERON?

ROSA REPOSA SU CABEZA SOBRE EL PECHO DE RANDY Y COMIENZA A LLORAR MIENTRAS QUE RANDY CIERRA LOS OJOS Y LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO RANDY RECIBE UN GOLPE POR LA ESPALDA POR UN GUANTELDE DE GARNET.

GARNET: STEVEN, ROSA. ALEJENSE DE ESE MOUNSTRUO! (INVOCANDO SUS GUANTELES)

RANDY ABRE LOS OJOS Y ROSA MIRA COMO SU TRANQUILIDAD VUELVE AL ENOJO.

STEVEN: GARNET. NO ES LO QUE PARECE.

GARNET: QUE ES ESA COSA?

JASPER: ES RANDY! SE CONVIRTIO EN UN MOUNSTRUO.

RANDY SE DA LA VUELTA Y SE DIRIGE LENTAMENTE HACIA GARNET PERO SU MADRASTRA SE PONE EN SU CAMINO.

ROSA: RANDY NO HAGAS ESTO, NO FUE APROPOSITO, RANDY DETENTE!

RANDY EMPUJA A ROSA DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO Y COMIENZA A RUGIRLE A GARNET Y SE IMPULSA CON UN PIE Y COMIENZA A DARLE UN GOLPE A GARNET QUIEN SE BLOQUEA CON UN GUANTEL PERO LA FUERZA LA HACE VOLAR CHOCANDO CONTRA UNA ROCA DESTRUYENDOLA.

JASPER: HAY QUE IRNOS SEÑORA GIOVANA. (CARGANDO A ROSA)

ROSA: PERO QUE HAY CON RANDY? RANDY!

RANDY SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE A ROSA SIENDO CARGADA POR JASPER QUIEN RANDY ALUCINA CONFUNDIENDO A JASPER CON GREG Y ESTE RUGE MAS FUERTE Y SE IMPULSA OTRA VEZ HACIA JASPER Y ESTA INVOCA SU CASCO MARTILLO PARA BLOQUEARLO PERO RANDY GOLPEA EL CASCO MARTILLO ROMPIENDOLO Y HACIENDO VOLAR A JASPER HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA OTRA ROCA Y ATAJA A SU MADRASTRA.

ROSA: RANDY BASTA!

EN EL PLANETA MADRE 5000 AÑOS DEPUES:

GREEN DIAMOND LE HACE UN ABRAZO DE OSO A YELLOW DIAMOND Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN INVERTIDO ARROJANDOLA HACIA OTRA PARTE LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND GOLPEA EL SUELO CREANDO UN PILAR SOBRE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDOLA VOLAR MIENTRAS QUE RED DIAMOND CREA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA ROJA Y DISPARARLE A YELLOW DIAMOND PERO WHITE DIAMOND APARECE POR SORPRESA CLAVANDOLE SU ESPADA DETRÁS DE RED DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SOLTARA SU CETRO.

GREEN DIAMOND: NOOOOOOOO!

WHITE DIAMOND SACA SU ESPADA Y AGARRA EL CETRO ROJO DE RED DIAMOND Y ELLA SE ARRODILLA Y GREEN DIAMOND SE DIRIGE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA RED DIAMOND Y WHITE DIAMOND DESAPARECE Y RED DIAMOND CAE AL SUELO. GREEN DIAMOND LA LEVANTA POR LA CABEZA.

GREEN DIAMOND: RED DIAMOND? RED DIAMOND!

RED DIAMOND: LO LAMENTO TANTO, EN VERDAD.

RED DIAMOND MUERE Y SUS COLORES SE VUELVEN GRISES Y OPACOS Y GREEN DIAMOND LA DEJA EN EL SUELO Y COMIENZA A GRITAR DE TRISTESA Y ODIO TANTO QUE SE CREA UNA RAFAGA DE LUZ HACIA EL CIELO LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODOS LUEGO CREA UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ Y CUANDO LA LUZ SE APAGA SALE GREEN DIAMOND CON SU NUEVA FORMA DE ARMADURA DE DIAMANTE VERDE OSCURA. PERLA AMARILLA DA UN GRAN SALTO LEJOS DE LAS OTRAS Y TAMBIEN LO HACE YELLOW DIAMOND.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: DILES A NUESTRAS CAMARADAS QUE VAYAN A LA NAVE NODRIZA.

PERLA VERDE: PERO MI DIAMANTE!

GREEN DIAMOND: SOLO HAZLO PERLA.

EN LA TIERRA 5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY LE RUGE A JASPER, GARNET Y STEVEN QUIENES SE LEVANTA Y SE PONEN EN POSICION DE COMBATE Y MOMENTOS DESPUES APARECE EL RESTO DE LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

AMATHISTA: QUE ES ESO!?

PERLA: ESE EN VERDAD ES RANDY?

GARNET: YA NO SABEMOS SI ES RANDY.

RANDY BAJA A SU MADRE EN LA ARENA Y SE DA LA VUELTA.

ROSA: RANDY TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME YO SOY TU MADRASTRA!

RANDY NO ESCUCHA A ROSA Y LE RUGE A LAS OTRAS Y CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA PERLA Y LE GOLPEA LA QUIJADA HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y AMATHISTA ATRAPA A RANDY CON SU LATIGO Y LAPIZ APLASTA A RANDY CON UN BRAZO DE AGUA DE MAR PERO RANDY ROMPE EL LATIGO Y EVAPORA EL AGUA Y DA UN ZARPASO CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO ALEJANDO MUCHO A LAS CHICAS MIENTRAS QUE STEVEN INTENTA SACAR A ROSA DE AQUÍ.

STEVEN: LA PONDRE EN UN LUGAR SEGURO.

STEVEN SANA LA PIERNA DE ROSA CON SU SALIBA SANADORA Y AMBOS COMIENZA A CORRER Y RANDY SE PONE EN SU CAMINO PERO GARNET LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA ALEJANDOLO DE ELLOS Y RANDY RESPONDE INTENTANDO GOLPEAR A GARNET PERO ESTA SE PROTEGE DENUEVO CON SU GUANTEL HACIENDO QUE SE ROMPIERA Y RANDY LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO TAN FUERTE A GARNET DESTRUYENDOLE LOS LENTE Y HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y ARRASTRARSE POR LA ARENA (DE NUEVO) PERO PERLA VUELVE Y LA LEVANTA.

PERLA: DEBEMOS FUCIONARNOS HACI PODREMOS DETENER A RANDY.

GARNET: BIEN.

GARNET Y PERLA HACEN SU BAILE Y SE FUCIONAN EN SARDONYX.

SARDONYX: DEBES DETENERTE AHORA (INVOCANDO SU MARTILLO)

RANDY LE RUGE A MAS FUERTE, SALTA, SE PONE EN POSICION FETAL Y COMIENZA A GIRAR Y SU CABEZA SE LE PRENDE EN FUEGO VERDE CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UNA PELOTA DE FUEGO VERDE Y SE DIRIGE A SARDONYX PARA EMBESTIRLA PERO ESTA LO DETIENE CON SU MARTILLO Y COMIENZA A RETROCEDER.

SARDONYX: ES MUY FUERTE! ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME?

LAPIZ Y PERIDOT HACEN SU BAILE DE FUCION CONVIRTIENDOSE EN CITRINO Y ESTA CREA CUATRO ESFERAS DE AGUA ELECTRIFICADAS Y LAS DISPARA HACIA RANDY CREANDO UNA EXPLOSION DEJANDO A RANDY EN EL SUELO PERO RAPIDAMENTE SE LEVANTA Y RUGE TAN FUERTE QUE DISPARA UN RAYO DE DESTRUCCION EN SU BOCA HACIA CITRINO Y ESTA INVOCA UN ESCUDO DE ENERGIA VERDE BLOQUEANDO EL RAYO PERO NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO YA QUE EL ESCUDO SE ROMPE Y CITRINO SALE ABARRIDA POR EL RAYO DE DESTRUCCION CREANDO UNA FUERTE EXPLOSION LUEGO SARDONYX INTENTA APLASTAR A RANDY CON SU MARTILLO PERO ESTE LO DETIENE Y HACE EXPLOTAR EL MARTILLO Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y LE GOLPEA FUERTE EL ESTOMAGO A SARDONYX HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLARA LUEGO RANDY CONCENTRA SU PODER Y GOLPEA EL SUELO HACIENDO QUE SARDONYX COMENZARA A VOLAR Y PARA ACABAR CON ELLA RANDY HACE UN SUPER SALTO Y ATRAVIEZA A SARDONYX CON SUS GARRAS HACIENDO QUE SE DESBANECIERA Y QUE PERLA Y GARNET CAYERAN AL LA ARENA Y SIN MOVERSE Y CUANDO LA NUBE DE POLVO SE DISPERSO LAPIZ Y PERIDOT TAMBIEN ESTABAN EN EL SUELO SIN MOVERSE. SOLO QUEDABAN AMATHISTA Y JASPER QUIEN INVOCA SU LATIGO Y SU CASCO MARTILLO.

AMATHISTA: CREO QUE ESTE ES NUESTRO FIN.

JASPER: ESO CREO TAMBIEN.

RANDY DISPARA SU RAYO DE DESTRUCCION HACIA LAS DOS Y EMPIEZAN A CUBRIRSE HASTA QUE ALGUIEN APARECE Y HACE UN LADO EL RAYO DE DESTRUCCION. LUEGO AMBAS VEN A UNA MUJER CON EL CABELLO VERDE Y SU VESTIMENTA VERDE OSCURA LUEGO SE DA LA VUELTA Y ES PERLA VERDE.

AMATHISTA: QUIEN ES ELLA?

JASPER: NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VEN MIS OJOS. ES LA PERLA DE GREEN DIAMOND, PERO CREIA QUE ESTABA MUERTA.

PERLA VERDE: ME ALEGRA VOLVERLA A VER.

CONTINUARA…


	13. la caida de una valquiria

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 13: LA CAIDA DE UNA VALQUIRIA.

PERLA VERDE HA APARECIDO EN LA TIERRA Y ESTA FRENTE A RANDY QUIEN SIGUE CON SU FORMA MOUNSTRUOSA Y VE QUE STEVEN ESTA LLEVANDOSE LEJOS A ROSA Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y ATERRIZA DELANTE DE ELLOS.

RANDY: ROSA…

PERLA VERDE ATERRIZA DETRÁS DE ELLOS BLOQUEANDOLE EL PASO Y ESTE LE RUGE.

PERLA VERDE: DEBEN IRSE. ESTO SE PONDRA MUY FEO.

AMBOS SE VAN DEJANDO ASI A RANDY Y PERLA VERDE SOLOS.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO?

RANDY ATACA A PERLA VERDE GOLPEANDOLA PERO ESTA DETIENE SU GOLPE Y LE GOLPEA EL PECHO HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y GIRAR POR EL AIRE Y CAER LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y PERLA VERDE SE PONE EN POSICION DE COMBATE Y RANDY RUGE MAS FUERTE Y DA UN SALTO Y ATACA A PERLA VERDE CON SU ZARPASO PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA LUEGO RANDY INTENTA DARLE OTROS DOS ZARPASOS PERO ELLA LOS ESQUIVA Y LE DA UN PESADO GOLPE EN LA CARA Y RANDY CONTRAATACA PERO FALLA RECIBIENDO OTRO GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO COMER ARENA.

PERLA VERDE: NO QUIERO SEGUIR PELEANDO CON USTED.

RANDY SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR Y SE ENOJA PREDIENDOSE SU CABEZA EN LLAMAS VERDE Y ABRE LA BOCA DISPARANDO UN RAYO DE DESTRUCCION PERO PERLA VERDE EXTIENDE SU BRAZO Y RAYO LO PASA POR ENCIMA DE ELLA LUEGO SE VA ACERCANDO A RANDY QUIEN AUMENTA LA POTENCIA DE SU RAYO PERO PERLA VERDE LE CIERRA LO BOCA CON UN GANCHO CREANDO UNA EXPLOSION HACIENDO QUE RANDY SALIERA DISPARADO Y CHOCANDO CONTRA UNA ENORME ROCA.

GARNET: (LEVANTANDOSE) QUIEN ES ELLA?

PERLA: (LEVANTANDOSE CON AYUDA DE AMATHISTA) DEBE SER OTRA PERLA.

RANDY CAE DE PIE Y RUGE CON MAS FUERZA Y CREA UN TERREMOTO Y RANDY SALE DISPARADO HACIA PERLA VERDE DANDOLE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y ATRAVEZANDO UNAS TABLAS Y LLEVANDO LA PELEA A LA CIUDAD DESTRUIDA. SEGUNDOS DESPUES PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y RANDY ESTA FRENTE A ELLA Y CORRE DIRECTO A ELLA Y SALTA Y ESTA LE DISPARA UN PUÑO DE PLASMA HACIA EL ESTOMAGO DE RANDY HACIENDO QUE SE DETUVIERA EN SECO Y CAYERA DE PIE LUEGO PERLA VERDE AGARRA EL ROSTRO CUBIERTO DE DIAMANTE VERDE OSCURO Y LO AZOTA CONTRA EL SUELO DE MADERA ATRAVEZANDOLO Y COMIENZA A ARRASTRARLO QUEBRANDO MUCHAS TABLAS Y LUEGO LO ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y LE GOLPEA LA CABEZA CON AMBOS PUÑO AZOTANDOLO CONTRA EL SUELO DEJANDOLO AHÍ. PERLA SE PONE DELANTE DE EL PARA VER SI ESTA VIVO PERO RANDY LA TOMA CON LA GUARDIA BAJA Y LE HACE UN ZARPASO CON SU GARRA PERO ELLA SE CUBRE DEJANDOLE MARCAS EN SU BRAZO LUEGO AMBOS SE REALIZAN COMBOS ENTRE SI, LUEGO PERLA VERDE LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA A RANDY Y OTRO MAS HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJE Y RANDY SE LOS DEVUELVE Y UNO TERCERO EN EL ESTOMAGO, LUEGO PERLA LE DA UN CABEZASO EN LA CARA A RANDY HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRIERA Y ATACA CON UN GOLPE AEREO PERO ESTE SE LO DETIENE Y LE AGARRA EL BRAZO Y LO LANZA MUY LEJOS DE EL ATRAVEZANDO MUROS DE CONCRETO.

PERLA VERDE: BIEN. USTED LO PIDIO. LUEGO SE NO QUEJE POR LO QUE LE VOY A HACERLE.

EN EL PLANETA MADRE 5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

PERLA VERDE ESTA APUNTO DE ENTRAR A LA NAVE NODRIZA PERO GREEN DIAMOND LA DETIENE.

GREEN DIAMOND: PERLA QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS UN FAVOR.

PERLA VERDE: DIGAME CUAL ES MI DIAMANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ OCULTA EN TU FORMA DE GEMA ENCAPSULADA.

PERLA VERDE: QUE?

GREEN DIAMOND: DESCUIDA EN 5000 AÑOS YO TE DIRE HASTA CUANDO TIENES QUE ESCONDERTE.

PERLA VERDE: PERDONEME PERO NO LO VOY A HACER!

GREEN DIAMOND: PERLA NO TE PREOCUPES EL DESTINO QUISO QUE FUESE HACI.

PERLA VERDE: PERO MI DIAMANTE.

GREEN DIAMOND ATRAVIEZA CON A SU PERLA CON UNA ESPADA HACIENDO QUE ESTE EN SU ESTADO DE GEMA Y GREEN DIAMOND LA ENCAPSULA EN UNA BURBUJA Y LA TELETRANSPORTA EN UN LUGAR SECRETO. MOMENTOS DESPUES ESTA SE VA Y LA NAVE NODRIZA DESPEGA ABANDONANDO EL PLANETA MADRE.

EN LA TIERRA 5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

PERLA VERDE CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA EN SU PUÑO DERECHO QUIEN COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y COMIENZA A CORRER HACIA RANDY Y ESTE TAMBIEN LO HACE Y AMBOS SALTAN PARA DARSE UN GOLPE ENTRE SI PERO PERLA VERDE LO ESQUIVA Y LENTAMENTE TOCA CON SU PUÑO BRILLANTE EL ESTOMAGO DE RANDY CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE LUZ BLANCA DETRÁS DE EL HACIENDO QUE SU CUERPO REPLETO DE DIAMANTE VERDE OSCURO SE DESTRUYERA Y VOLVIERA A LA NORMALIDAD Y AMBOS CAEN PERO PERLA ATRAPA A RANDY Y LO PONE DE PIE EN EL SUELO.

PERLA VERDE: HASTA QUE PORFIN ME ESCUCHA.

RANDY COMIENZA A SENTIRSE MUY MAL POR EL GOLPE EN SU ESTOMAGO Y SEGUNDOS DESPUES RANDY CAE DE RODILLAS Y SE DESMAYA EN EL SUELO.

PERLA VERDE: UPS.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA MADRE:

YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA CAMINANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO HASTA QUE LLEGA PERLA AMARILLA JUNTO CON LA HERMANA MENOR DE RANDY.

YELLOW DIAMOND: VAYA! VOLVISTE EN UNA PIEZA. BUENO CON EL HECHO DE QUE ES TU CULPA QUE MAS DE 543 NAVES DE COMBATE FUERON DESTRUIDAS Y QUE TENGAMOS UNA BAJA DE 556.234 GEMAS TAMBIEN.

PERLA AMARILLA: ALMENOS TENGO LO QUE ME PIDIO.

YELLOW DIAMOND AGARRA LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA MINDY EN POSICION FETAL LLORANDO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (AGARRANDO LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA MINDY) ES TAN PEQUEÑA Y INDEFENSA.

YELLOW DIAMOND REVIENTA LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA MINDY Y ELLA CAE DE TRASERO EN EL SUELO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HOLA PEQUEÑA. ME RECUERDAS?

MINDY: (DICE LLORANDO) QUIERO VER A MI MAMA Y MI HERMANO

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO TIENES PORQUE ESTAR TRISTE. ELLOS VENDRAN POR TI PRONTO.

YELLOW DIAMOND ACARICIA LA CARA DE MINDY LIMPIANDOLE LAS LAGRIMAS Y LUEGO LA CARGA CON SUS DOS BRAZOS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR JUNTAS DESDE AHORA MIENTRAS QUE TU FAMILIA VIENE A BUSCARTE.

MINDY: ENSERIO?

YELLOW DIAMOND: POR SUPUESTO. (BAJANDOLA AL SUELO) LLEVENLA A UN LUGAR DONDE PUEDA HACEARSE Y VISTANLA CON ALGO DESENTE Y ENTRETENGANLA.

PERLA AMARILLA: SI MI SEÑORA, Y QUE HAREMOS DESPUES.

YELLOW DIAMOND: IREMOS A LA TIERRA A CONFRONTAR A LAS VALQUIRIAS DE UNA VEZ.

EN LA TIERRA A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

EN EL SUD-CONCIENTE DE RANDY EL AUN ESTA EN EL SUELO INCAPACITADO Y COMIENZA A OIR VOCES.

BLUE DIAMOND: ERES UN INSULTO PARA NUESTRA ESPECIE. DEBES MORIR.

PERLA AZUL: ES MUY RIDICULO VER A UN HIBRIDO COMO TU TERMINAR CON LO QUE HA EMPEZADO GREEN DIAMOND, NO QUERAS QUE TU MADRASTRA Y TU HERMANA PAGUEN EL PRESIO MAS CARO.

MINDY: RANDY!

RANDY: SUELTALA!

PERLA AMARILLA: O QUE? ME VAS A MATAR?

YELLOW DIAMOND: OH RANDY TU NO LO ENTIENDES. ESTO ES UN JUEGO.

RANDY COMIENZA A GRITAR DE ENOJO EN SU MENTE.

WHITE: ADELANTE. LIBERA TU IRA Y CASTIGA A TODO AQUEL QUE QUIERA HACERLE DAÑO A LOS QUE ESTAN DE TU LADO.

RANDY SIGUE ESCUCHANDO LAS VOCES Y GRITA MUCHO MAS FUERTE HACIENDO QUE RANDY SE DESPERTARA GRITANDO ALZANDO UN RAYO DE LUZ VERDE EN EL CIELO.

RANDY: YELLOW DIAMOND! VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!

RANDY VE A SU ALREDEDOR Y VEN QUE TODOS DE LA CIUDAD ESTAN MIRANDOLO Y EL COMIENZA A HACERSE COMO SI NADA Y SE DIRIGE AL LA CASA EN EL TEMPLO.

PERIDOT: VAYA, VAYA, VAYA. PERO MIRA QUIEN VOLVIO A SER EL MISMO.

RANDY: DONDE ESTA PERLA VERDE.

PERIDOT: NO, NO, NO, NO. PRIMERO ESCUCHA YA ME HARTE DE QUE TU RABIA NOS ESTE LASTIMANDO MUCHO.

RANDY: PERIDOT NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO HACI QUE DIME DONDE ESTA PERLA VERDE? (PONIENDOSE DELANTE DE ELLA)

PERIDOT: (CON TONO ASUSTADISA) ESTA DENTRO DEL TEMPLO.

RANDY ENTRA A LA CASA DONDE VE A LAPIZ, AMATHISTA Y STEVEN CON MORETONES Y VENDAS EN LA CARA.

AMATHISTA: Y BIEN… ESPERAMOS LAS DISCULPAS.

RANDY: PERDONENME YA? GRACIAS TENGO ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER.

LAS PUERTAS DEL TEMPLO SE ABREN Y SALE GARNET JUNTO CON JASPER Y PERLA.

GARNET: BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO REAL.

RANDY: QUE LES CONTO?

PERLA: NOS CONTO TODO ACERCA DE GREEN DIAMOND Y LA RAZON DE PORQUE ESTA AQUÍ AHORA.

RANDY: PUEDO ENTRAR?

GARNET: CLARO QUE PUEDES.

GARNET LES ABRE LAS PUERTAS DEL TEMPLO A RANDY.

RANDY: ENSERIO… LAMENTO MUCHO EL DOLOR QUE LES HE HECHO PASAR. ESE NO ERA YO Y NO SE LO MERECIAN.

PERLA: TU PODER TE DEJO LLEVAR. NO ES TU CULPA QUE HAYAS PERDIDO EL CONTROL.

RANDY ENTRA AL TEMPLO DONDE VE A PERLA VERDE VIENDO LAS DEMAS GEMAS QUE ESTAN EN LAS BURBUJAS.

RANDY: TU…

PERLA VERDE: HOLA MI DIAMAN… PERDON MI SEÑOR.

RANDY: PORQUE VENISTE AQUÍ?

PERLA VERDE: DIJO QUE EN CINCO MIL AÑOS VENDRIA A BUSCARME. SE DEMORO Y YO DECIDI BUSCARLO A USTED.

RANDY: PARA QUE?

PERLA VERDE: PARA AYUDARLO A DERROTAR A YELLOW DIAMOND.

RANDY: NO NESECITO TU AYUDA.

PERLA VERDE: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI. ENTONCES PORQUE ME CREO?

RANDY: ESCUCHAME CON ATENCION. YO NO SOY COMO GREEN DIAMOND.

PERLA VERDE: SEGURO QUE ES COMO ELLA DE LA MANERA DE CÓMO ACTUO AHÍ AFUERA.

RANDY: PERO SI CREES QUE NESECITO DE UNA PERLA ESTAS EQUIVOCADA, YA TENGO A UNA PERLA QUE ME MOLESTA Y NO NESECITO OTRA.

GARNET APARECE.

GARNET: OIGAN! YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA EN LA TIERRA ATACANDO A LAS VALQUIRIAS.

EN EL CUARTEL DE LAS VALQUIRIAS:

LOS CHICOS INCLUYENDO A PERLA VERDE APARECEN EN EL CUARTEL DE LAS VALQUIRIAS Y ES COMO SI FUESE UN CAMPO DE GUERRA DISPARANDO CAÑONES DE PLASMA HACIA LA NAVE NODRIZA QUE VA SOLA DISPRANDO RAYOS DE ENERGIA DESDE SUS OJOS CREANDO EXPLOSIONES EN TODAS PARTES.

AMATHISTA: ESTO ES UN DESCONTROL!

TURMALINA AZUL: YA ERA HORA DE QUE VINIERAN! YELLOW DIAMOND NOS HA EMBOSCADO DE LA NADA.

GARNET: DONDE ESTA ONYX!?

TURMALINA AZUL: DENTRO DEL CUARTEL!

JASPER: CUIDADO!

UN MISIL SE ACERCA HACIA ELLOS Y PERLA VERDE INVOCA SUS SEIS BRAZOS Y GOLPEA EL MISIL DESTRUYENDOLO Y RANDY CAMBIA A SU FORMA ULTRA Y DISPARA VARIAS ESFERAS DE LUZ HACIA LOS MISILES QUE ESTAN CAYENDO DESTRUYENDOLOS.

ULTRA RANDY: IRE POR ELLA. USTEDES AYUDEN A LAS HERIDAS.

PERLA: NO PUEDES DARNOS ORDENES HACI!

GARNET: PERLA NO HAY TIEMPO PARA QUEJARSE DEBEMOS ESCUCHARLO.

RANDY CORRE DIRECTO AL CUARTEL DONDE UN MISIL LO ALCANZA PERO PERLA VERDE GOLPEA EL MISIL CON SUS PUÑOS DESTRUYENDO Y AMBOS CORREN Y ENTRAN AL CUARTEL DONDE UN ESCOMBRO CAE SOBRE ELLOS PERO RANDY DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ DESTRUYENDOLA LUEGO SIGUEN SU CAMINO HASTA ENCONTRAR A ONYX EN UN LUGAR OSCURO Y MIRANDO AL SUELO.

ULTRA RANDY: ONYX?

ONYX: OTRA VEZ TU… YA LLEGASTE TARDE. NOS DESTRUIRAN

ULTRA RANDY: NO SI NOS UNIMOS.

ONYX: DONDE ESTABAS TU CUANDO TE NESECITABAMOS?

ULTRA RANDY: TODAVIA SIGUES CON ESO? USTED TODAVIA NO LO ENTIENDE.

ONYX: NO CREO QUE YA LO ENTIENDO (INVOCANDO SUS DOS MARTILLOS)

RANDY: NO LO HAGA.

ONYX: YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR MÁS TU ÓRDENES.

ONYX DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA LOS DOS PARA ATACARLOS CON SUS MARTILLOS PERO ELLOS SE MUEVEN RAPIDAMENTE Y ONYX HACE UN COMBO DE TRES MARTILLASOS PERO RANDY LOS ESQUIVA Y PERLA VERDE LA ATACA POR LA ESPALDA CON SUS SEIS BRAZOS PERO NO LA HACE MOVER Y ONYX SE DA LA VUELTA Y ATACA A PERLA VERDE HACIENDO UN JAB CON SU MARTILLO EN LA CARA ALEJANDOLA UN POCO LUEGO SE DA LA VUELTA Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE RANDY ARRASTRANDOLA MUCHO PERO SE DETIENE CON SUS MARTILLOS Y LOS SUELTA Y INVOCA UNA GRANADA OSCURA Y SE LA LANZA HACIA RANDY CREANDO UNA NUBE DE OSCURIDAD Y PERLA VERDE ATACA A ONYX RAPIDAMENTE HACIENDO QUE COLISIONEN.

ONYX: Y TU POR DONDE ESTABAS TAMBIEN!?

PERLA VERDE: HE PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO ESCONDIDA.

PERLA VERDE HACE UN LADO SOBRE EL CUERPO DE ONYX Y LA AGARRA CON LOS SEIS BRAZOS Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN HACIENDO QUE SUELO SE AGRIETE Y RANDY SE LIBERA DE LA NUBE DE OSCURA Y AMBOS VUELVEN A JUNTARSE. ONYX SE LEVANTA Y RECOJE SUS MARTILLOS Y LOS LANZA HACIA ELLOS PERO RANDY HACE UN SALTO ESQUIVANDOLOS PERO PERLA VERDE LO DETIENE CON SUS BRAZOS PERO TERMINA DISPARA JUNTO CON EL MARTILLO Y TOCAR EL SUELO RANDY RAPIDAMENTE RECIBE UN GOLPE DE ONYX ATRAVEZANDO EL MURO DE LA ENTRADA. LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA PERO ONYX LO AGARRA POR EL CUELLO Y LE GOLPEA LA CARA CON SU OTRA MANO LUEGO RANDY EXTIENDE SU BRAZO HACIA SU ROSTRO Y LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ SEGANDOLA Y SOLTANDOLO LUEGO RANDY CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA EN SU PUÑO Y LE GOLPEA LA QUIJADA CON UN GANCHO HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y CHOCAR CONTRA SU TRONO DESTRUYENDOLO. LUEGO APARECE PERLA VERDE CON EL MARTILLO DE ONYX DA VUELTAS Y LE LANZA EL MARTILLO PERO ONYX SE LEVANTA Y AGARRA EL MARTILLO.

ONYX: YO SOLO QUIERO QUE NUESTRA ESPECIE SIGA SU PROPIO CAMINO, NO UNAS REDICULAS CONTROLADORAS. YO SOLO QUERIA DARLE UNA RAZON PARA QUE ESTAS GEMAS LUCHARAN POR SU VERDADERA LIBERTAD Y ESO ME HACE UNA VALQUIRIA. UNA VALQUIRIA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE CONVERTIRTE EN POLVO!

ONYX HACE UN SALTO HACIA RANDY Y PERLA VERDE PARA GOLPEARLOS POR ULTIMA VEZ CON SUS MARTILLOS PERO AMBOS TAMBIEN SALTAN Y LE GOLPEAN LA QUIJADA A ONYX HACIENDO QUE CHOCARA CONTRA EL TECHO Y LUEGO LOS DOS CAEN DE PIE PERO ONYX CAE DE BOCA Y MOMENTOS DESPUES SE LEVANTA.

ULTRA RANDY: TERMINASTE?

ONYX DA UN PASO ADELANTE Y UN RAYO LE ATRAVIEZA EN EL PECHO Y RANDY SE IMPACTA. LUEGO ONYX SE ARRODILLA Y RANDY SE DIRIGE PARA SOCORRERLA.

RANDY: ONYX? ONYX! ONYX ESCUCHAME!

ONYX: (LEVANTANDO LA MIRADA) PARECE QUE AQUÍ ES DONDE LLEGO YO.

RANDY: NO PUEDES IRTE TODAVIA. ELLAS TE NESECITAN.

ONYX: NO. ELLAS NESECITAN UNA VALQUIRIA QUE LAS DIRIJA. AHORA LO ENTIENDO, TU IRA ES LA LLAVE A NUESTRA LIBERTAD.

RANDY: ME HABIA GUSTADO QUE LAS COSAS HUBIERAN SIDO MEJOR.

ONYX: YO TAMBIEN. PERO AHORA MI GEMA… TE PERTENECE Y SIEMPRE TE PERTENECERA… MI DIAMANTE.

LA FORMA FISICA DE ONYX COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y LUEGO SE DESBANECE EN LA FORMA DE SU GEMA Y RANDY LA AGARRA.

RANDY: AHORA ERES LIBRE.

TURMALINA AZUL: MI LIDER, TENEMOS QUE… DONDE ESTA?

RANDY: ELLA TUVO QUE RETIRARSE Y QUE TU ESTUVIESES A CARGO.

RANDY Y PERLA VERDE PASAN AL LADO DE TURMALINA AZUL DEJANDOLA SOLA CON EL MARTILLO DE ONXY EN EL SUELO, AMBOS SALEN DEL CUARTEL Y LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND HA DEJANDO DE DISPARAR y RANDY VE FIJAMENTE LA NAVE NODRIZA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: VAMOS. AQUÍ TE ESPERO.

RANDY: TU JUEGO SE HA TERMINADO YELLOW DIAMOND. PORQUE VOY A POR MI HERMANA Y POR UNA VALQUIRIA TE VOY A VENCER.

CONTINUARA…


	14. el fin de un juego

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 2: YELLOW DIAMOND. CAP 14: EL FIN DE UN JUEGO.

EN EL PLANETA MADRE 5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA DENTRO DE SU NAVE NODRIZA SALIENDO DEL PLANETA MADRE Y MIENTRAS SE MANEJA GREEN DIAMOND ESTA PENSANDO EN LO QUE PASARA DESPUES Y LUEGO ACELERA LA NAVE EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.

ESMERALDA: CUALES SON SUS ORDENES MI DIAMANTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: VAMOS A BUSCAR A YELLOW DIAMOND.

EN LA TIERRA 5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY JUNTO CON PERLA VERDE Y LAS DEMAS ESTAN EN EL CUARTEL DESTRUIDO DE LAS VALQUIRIAS ESTANDO AL FRENTE DE LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

RANDY: USTEDES JUNTO CON LAS VALQUIRIAS VAYAN A CIUDAD PLAYA.

GARNET: RANDY… SABES LO CONTRARIO.

RANDY: LO SE. PERO PERLA VERDE Y YO SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE PUEDEN DETENER A YELLOW DIAMOND. USTEDES SERIAN UN BLANCO FACIL.

GARNET: (MIRANDO LA NAVE NODRIZA) TIENES MI TOTAL CONFIANZA.

PERLA: Y LA NUESTRA.

RANDY LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR Y SE DA VUELTA Y SE CONVIRTE EN SU FORMA ULTRA Y PERLA VERDE SE PONE A SU LADO INVOCANDO SUS SEIS BRAZOS.

ULTRA RANDY: SEGÚN TU IRAS CONMIGO?

PERLA VERDE: YO IRE CON USTED A TODAS PARTES MI SEÑOR.

ULTRA RANDY: BIEN.

RANDY CORRE MUY RAPIDO Y SALTA HACIA EL ESPACIO Y PERLA VERDE DA UN GOLPE EN EL SUELO Y SALE DISPARA A Y AMBOS ESTAN EN EL ESPACIO DIRIGIENDOSE A LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE ESTA DISPARE ESFERAS DE ENERGIA HACIA LOS DOS TOMANDO MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS PERO LAS ESFERAS LA SIGUEN.

ULTRA RANDY: TU POR LA IZQUIERDA. YO POR LA DERECHA.

AMBOS SE MUEVEN DE LADOS DIFERENTES Y LAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA AMARILLA TAMBIEN LOS SIGUEN. RANDY SE MUEVE EN DIAGONAL Y LUEGO SE ELEVA INVOCA UNAS ALAS DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y SE VA HACIA ABAJO, PERLA VERDE VUELA EN TONEL EVADIENDO LOS RAYOS DE LAS ESFERAS Y VE QUE ESTAS SE ACERCAN MAS Y MAS LUEGO VE A RANDY QUE SE ESTA DIRIGIENDOSE FRENTE A ELLA ENTONCES AL CHOCAR DE FRENTE ELLOS SE ELEVAN Y LAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA CHOCAN ENTRE SI CREANDO UNA EXPLOSION LUEGO SE PONEN FRENTE A LA NAVE NODRIZA Y ESTA DISPARA MAS RAYOS DE ENERGIA AMARILLA HACIA LOS DOS Y AMBOS CREAN UNA ESCUDO HACIENDO UN LADO LOS RAYOS DE ENERGIA.

JADE: MI DIAMANTE LA ENERGIA SE ESTA ACABANDO RECOMIENDO QUE USE EL RAYO DESTRUCTOR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: DENLE CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN Y LUEGO PREPAREN EL SALTADOR ESPACIAL… SOLO HAGANLO.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE VA DEL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE DEJANDO SOLO A SUS DOS JADES MANEJANDO LA NAVE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (CONTACTANDOSE CON SU PERLA) TIENES A LA HERMANA DEL HIBRIDO?

PERLA AMARILLA: POR SU PUESTO MI DIAMANTE LA ESTOY ENTRETENIENDO Y LOS PREPARATIVOS ESTAN COMPLETOS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BIEN… LES DARE UN ESPECTACULO JAMAS HECHO.

5000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

LA NAVE NODRIZA DE GREEN DIAMOND SE MUEVE A TODA VELOCIDAD PARA ENCONTRAR LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND QUIEN LA ENCUENTRA EN UN VACIO LLENO DE METEORITOS.

ESMERALDA: HEMOS LOCALIZADO LA NAVE MI DIAMANTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: PREPAREN EL CONTROL MANUAL.

ESMERALDA: ESTA SEGURA?

GREEN DIAMOND: HARE QUE SU JUEGO TERMINE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND SE DIRIGE A LA DE YELLOW DIAMOND PARA ATACARLA.

JADE: MI DIAMANTE! LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND SE ACERCA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: USEN EL RAYO MAGNETICO.

LA NAVE ACTIVA UNA ONDA GRAVITCIONAL QUE ATRAEN LOS METEORITOS Y SE LOS ARROJAN HACIA LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND RECIBIENDO UN DAÑO MINIMO PERO NO SEVERO Y LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND COMIENZA A GENERAR UNA ESFERA DE LUZ QUIEN COMIENZA A AGRANDARSE Y SE LO LANZA HACIA LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND PERO ESTA LO ESQUIVA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: DESTRUYANLOS A TODOS!

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

YELLOW DIAMOND BAJA EN UN ANCENSOR Y ENTRA A UN CUARTO QUE ESTA REPLETO DE ARMAS Y AL CENTRO ENCUENTRA UN TRAJE PARECIDO AL QUE USABA SU PERLA ENTONCES YELLOW DIAMOND OPRIME UN BRAZALETE QUE TENIA PUESTO Y LA ARMADURA SE VA DESBANECIENDO DE MANERA DIGITAL Y SE GENERA EN SU CUERPO. MIENTRAS AFUERA RANDY Y PERLA VERDE SIGUE ESQUIVANDO Y EVADIENDO LOS DISPAROS EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y AMBOS SE REUNEN DENUEVO.

PERLA VERDE: ESTA CANSANDO?

ULTRA RANDY: APENAS ESTOY COMENZANDO.

LA NAVE DISPARA VARIOS MISILES HACIA LOS DOS Y LOS HACEN A UN LADO DISPARANDO ESFERAS DE LUZ Y PUÑOS DE PLASMA GENERANDO MUCHAS EXPLOSIONES A SU ALREDEDOR. MOMENTOS DESPUES SE IMPULSAN HACIA LA NAVE RAPIDAMENTE DONDE LA NAVE CREA UNA ONDA GRAVITACIONAL Y COMIENZA ARROJAR METEORITOS HACIA LOS DOS PERO NO SON PROBLEMA PARA LOS DOS Y SE ACERCAN A LA NAVE MAS Y MAS A TAL PUNTO QUE LA NAVE NODRIZA COMIENZA A BAJAR SU CABEZA HACIA DONDE ESTA ELLOS, ABRIR SU BOCA Y DISPARA UN RAYO DE DESTRUCCION AMARILLO A LOS DOS DEJANDOLOS ATRAPADOS EN UN RAYO QUE LES ESTAN CAUSANDO UN DAÑO MAYOR A LO CONOCIDO.

PERLA VERDE: AAAAHHHHHH!

ULTRA RANDY: DEBES RESISTIR…! NO PODEMOS DARNOS POR VENCIDOS!

RANDY CREA PROPULSORES EN SU ESPALDA Y TOMA A PERLA VERDE DE LA MANO Y SE IMPULSA HACIA ARRIBA PERO LA FUERZA DEL RAYO ES MUCHO PARA EL Y AMBOS SON ALEJADOS POR EL RAYO.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

AMBAS NAVES NODRIZAS ESTAN INTERCAMBIANDO DISPAROS PROVOCANDOSE DAÑOS ENTRE SI. LUEGO LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND USA UN CAMPO MAGNETICO ATRAYENDOSE A SI MISMA METEORITOS PARA PROTEGERSE DE LOS ATAQUES DE LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND.

PERLA AMARILLA: MI DIAMANTE QUE VAMOS HACER?

YELLOW DIAMOND: VAMOS ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. DISPAREN EL RAYO DESTRUCTOR.

PERLA AMARILLA: ME PARECE BIEN. YA LA OYERON DISPAREN EL RAYO.

LAS JADES PREPARAN EL RAYO Y DESACTIVAN EL CAMPO MAGNETICO Y AL DESPEJARSE LOS METEORITOS LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND NO ESTA. LAS JADES NO LA VEN EN EL RADAR.

PERLA AMARILLA: ADONDE ESTAN?

LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND APARECE DETRÁS DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE TAMBALEE POR DENTRO LUEGO YELLOW DIAMOND ACTIVA EL MOVIMIENTO MANUAL Y GOLPEA EL HOMBRO DE LA NAVE DE GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDO DAÑO EN EL ESMISFERIO IZQUIERDO LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND CONTRAATACA PERO YELLOW DIAMOND LO BLOQUEA Y DISPARA UN RAYO EN SU BOCA ALEJANDO A GREEN DIAMOND Y ESTA LA DA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA CERRANDOLE LA BOCA TRAGANDOSE SU PROPIO RAYO CAUSANDOLE UN ENORME DAÑO INTERNO HACIENDO QUE SU INTERIOR ESTALLARA Y YELLOW DIAMOND SALTARA Y CAYERA AL SUELO LUEGO LAS LUCES DENTRO DE LA NAVE SE APAGAN.

PERLA AMARILLA: MI DIAMANTE! ESTA BIEN?

YELLOW DIAMOND: (GRITANDO CON MUCHA FURIA) YA FUE SUFICIENTE! TERMINARE CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ.

GREEN DIAMOND: ES HORA DE HACER ESTO PERSONAL.

AMBAS DIAMANTES SALEN DE SUS NAVES NODRIZAS AL ESPACIO Y ESTAN FRENTE A FRENTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE TELETRANSPORTA HACIA GREEN DIAMOND Y LE AGARRA LOS HOMBROS Y RAPIDAMENTE DESAPARECEN Y LA NAVE NODRIZA DE GREEN DIAMOND SE ALEJA A LA DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY JUNTO CON SU PERLA SE QUEDAN FLOTANDO AL ESPACIO DEBILES POR EL RAYO.

PERLA VERDE: SEÑOR ESTA USTED BIEN?

ULTRA RANDY: ESTOY FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ (DICE SARCASTICAMENTE) Y TU ESTAS BIEN?

PERLA VERDE: TIENE OTRO PLAN PARA LLEGAR A LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND?

ULTRA RANDY: NO HE PENSADO MUCHO EN ESO. PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA.

PERLA VERDE: (MIRANDO EL SOL) SABE ALGO… ME HE PREGUNTADO QUE EN DONDE DEJAMOS LA NAVE NODRIZA.

ULTRA RANDY: NO ENTIENDO ESA PREGUNTA.

PERLA VERDE: ESPERE UN MOMENTO (SACANDO ALGO DESDE SU GEMA Y ES UNA ESPECIE DE RELIQUIA ANTIGUA DE GREEN DIAMOND) ES UN REACTOR MANTRA MI DIAMANTE ME LA DIO PARA EMERGENCIA. CONTIENE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE MANTRA SUFICIENTE PARA CAMBIAR NUESTRAS FORMAS.

ULTRA RANDY: ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAS (SACANDO LA GEMA DE ONYX DE SU BOLSILLO) AHORA HAZLO.

PERLA VERDE ACTIVA SU REACTOR MANTRA CREANDO UN RAYO DE LUZ BLANCO HACIENDO QUE MUCHAS ESTRELLAS SE JUNTEN Y LE DEN SU ENERGIA A RANDY Y PERLA VERDE QUIEN VUELVE A SU ESTADO NORMAL LUEGO ELEVA LAS MANOS CREANDO UN MONTON DE BRAZOS DE DIAMANTE VERDE EN SU ESPALDA LUEGO SE FUSIONAN EN DOS LUEGO LOS BRAZOS DE PERLA VERDE COMIENZAN A BRILLAR Y HACERSE MAS GRANDE Y RANDY CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA MANTRICA EN LA GEMA DE ONYX Y ESTA SE FUSIONA CON EL CUERPO DE RANDY CREANDOLE UNA ARMADURA DE ONYX Y SUS BRAZOS SE HACEN MAS GRANDES AL IGUAL QUE PERLA VERDE CONVIRTIENDOSE EN SU FORMA OMEGA Y AMBOS GRITAN CREAN UN CAMPO DE LUZ FRENTE DE LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

PERLA VERDE: (MIRANDO SUS ENORMES PUÑOS) ESTA FORMA ES MAS PODEROSA.

OMEGA RANDY: CON ESTE PODER BASTARA. ANDANDO.

LOS BRAZOS GRANDES DE OMEGA RANDY CREAN PROPULSORES CERCA DE LOS CODOS Y SE IMPULSA JUNTO CON SU PERLA HACIA LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND OTRA VEZ.

JADE: PREPAREN DENUEVO EL RAYO DESTRUCTOR Y DISPAREN.

LA NAVE ABRE SU BOCA OTRA VEZ Y DISPARA EL RAYO DESTRUCTOR A LOS DOS OTRA VEZ PERO RANDY SE PONE ADELANTE Y EXTIENDE SU PUÑO HACIA EL RAYO Y GRITANDO SE METEN DENTRO DEL RAYO CON RANDY COMO BLOQUEADOR Y FINALMENTE ENTRAN A LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

YELLOW DIAMOND LLEVO A GREEN DIAMOND A UNA ESPECIE DE COLISEO ESPACIAL DONDE ESTA WHITE DIAMOND EN UN ACIENTO VIENDOLA JUNTO A SU EJERCITO Y DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BIENVENIDA EL COLISEO ESPACIAL DE LAS GEMS. SE ACABA DE INAGURAR, ESTE LUGAR SERA EL DE TU DESTRUCCION.

GREEN DIAMOND: TIPICO. TE CREES LA DIAMOND MAS PODEROSA DE NUESTRA ESPECIE Y QUIERES DEMOSTRARLO FRENTE A TODO EL PLANETA. BIEN ACEPTO TU RETO Y TERMINEMOS RAPIDO CON ESTE JUEGO.

GREEN DIAMOND SE PONE EN GUARDIA Y YELLOW DIAMOND TAMBIEN. 3 SEGUNDOS Y YELLOW DIAMOND SALE DISPARADA CON UN PIE HACIA GREEN DIAMOND DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA COSTILLA PERO NO LO SIENTE Y GREEN DIAMOND AGARRA EL PIE DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y LA AZOTA CONTRA EL SUELO LUEGO INTENTA GOLPEAR A YELLOW DIAMOND MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL SUELO PERO ESTA DESAPARECE Y APARECE DETRÁS DE GREEN DIAMOND Y LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA AMARILLA EN LA ESPALDA PERO TAMPOCO LO SIENTE Y CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA YELLOW DIAMOND MIENTRAS QUE ESTA LE SIGUE DISPARANDO LAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA AMARILLA PERO NO PARECE HACERLES NADA Y EMBISTE A YELLOW DIAMOND Y AMBAS CHOCAN CONTRA UN MURO INVISIBLE Y GREEN DIAMOND LE AGARRA EL ROSTRO A YELLOW DIAMOND Y LO CHOCA CONTRA LA PARED INVISIBLE MUCHAS VECES Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE QUITA DE ENCIMA DE GREEN DIAMOND IMPULSANDOSE CON SUS PIES Y MANOS EN LA PARED Y LE DA UN CABEZASO HACIA ATRÁS EN LA CARA DE GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRA LUEGO DISPARA UN RAYO DE ENERGIA AMARILLA HACIENDO QUE GREEN DIAMOND SALIERA VOLANDO MUY ALTO Y CHOCANDO CONTRA EL MURO INVISIBLE Y LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE. GREEN DIAMOND CAE DESLIZANDOSE POR EL MURO HASTA LLEGAR AL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y RAPIDAMENTE RECIBE OTRO GOLPE DE YELLOW DIAMOND EN EL ESTOMAGO Y UNOS TRES MAS EN EL CUERPO LUEGO YELLOW DIAMOND ATACA OTRA VEZ PERO GREEN DIAMOND DETIENE SU ATAQUE Y CREA UN MARTILLO EN SU MANO Y LE GOLPEA LA QUIJADA A YELLOW DIAMOND Y CREA OTRO MARTILLO EN SU OTRO BRAZO Y GOLPEA MUCHAS VECES A YELLOW DIAMOND EN EL CUERPO.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES: MINUTOS DESPUES

OMEGA RANDY JUNTO CON PERLA VERDE ESTAN BUSCANDO A YELLOW DIAMOND Y APARECE FRENTE A ELLOS PORTANDO SU ARMADURA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE ES ESTO? OTRO NIVEL?

OMEGA RANDY: YELLOW DIAMOND! DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA!?

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTA AQUI (PONIENDO SU HERMANA FRENTE A EL)

MINDY: RANDY VOLVISTE!

OMEGA RANDY: MINDY. ESTAS BIEN?

MINDY MUEVE SU CABEZA DICIENDO QUE SI.

OMEGA RANDY: DEVUELVEMELA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SI QUIERES A TU HERMANA TENDRAS QUE IR POR ELLA.

RANDY SE ENOJA Y CORRE HACIA SU HERMANA Y YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE PERLA VERDE LO SIGA Y RANDY SALTA PARA GOLPEAR A YELLOW DIAMOND CON SU PUÑO ENORME DE ONYX PERO RAPIDAMENTE SON TELETRANSPORTADOS Y APARECEN EN EL MISMO COLISEO. RANDY Y PERLA VERDE ESTAN EN EL SUELO Y SE LEVANTAN Y VEN LA ESTATUA DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y LA MULTITUD DE GEMAS QUE ESTAN ABUCHEANDOLES A LOS DOS LUEGO YELLOW DIAMOND APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLOS Y SE PONEN EN GUARDIA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO RECUERDAS ESTE LUGAR?

OMEGA RANDY: AQUÍ ES DONDE TE VENCI.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESE FUE YELLOW DIAMOND, NO TU.

RANDY SE IMPULSA PARA GOLPEAR A YELLOW DIAMOND PERO DESCUBRE QUE ESTA PROTEGIDA POR UN ESCUDO DE ENERGIA Y YELLOW DIAMOND CHESQUEA LOS DEDOS HACIENDO QUE ESCUDO ALEJARA A RANDY Y ESTE CAE A PIE.

PERLA VERDE: MI SEÑOR. DEBEMOS TRABAJAR JUNTOS SI QUEREMOS GANARLES A YELLOW DIAMOND.

RANDY ACEPTA LOS TERMINOS DE PERLA VERDE Y AMBOS SE PONEN EN GUARDIA Y YELLOW DIAMOND DISPARA UN RAYO SOLAR MORADO HACIA RANDY PERO ESTE SE BLOQUEA Y PERLA VERDE SALTA HACIA YELLOW DIAMOND Y GOLPEA EL ESCUDO TAN FUERTE QUE LO DESTRUYE Y LA ATACA A YELLOW DIAMOND PERO ESTA DETIENE SU ATAQUE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: CREES QUE UNA PERLA COMO TU ME VA A ATACAR. SOLO ERES LA PERRA FALDERA DE GREEN DIAMOND.

PERLA VERDE: ENTONCES ESTA PERRA FALDERA FUE ENTRENADA PARA ESTO.

PERLA SALTA DANDOLE UN RODILLASO EN EL CASCO DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO RANDY EN EL AIRE LE GOLPEA EL PECHO A LA ARMADURA HACIENDO QUE CAYERA DESLIZANDOSE POR EL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y CREA UNA GRAN ESFERA SOLAR MORADA Y SE LA LANZAN HACIA LOS DOS HACIENDO QUE LOS EVADAN PERO ESTA ESFERA EXPLOTA CLAVANDOLE ESQUIRLAS DE CERAMICA EN LA ESPALDA DE LOS DOS Y YELLOW DIAMOND APROVECHA Y ATACA A RANDY AGARRANDOLO POR EL CUELLO Y LANZANDOLO HACIA EL MURO INVISIBLE Y PERLA VERDE LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO Y LE PONE SU PIE EN EL PECHO Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO MUCHAS VECES. LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA Y CREA UNA BOLA DE DEMOLICION CON SU CADENA Y SE LO ARROJA A YELLOW DIAMOND PERO ESTA LO DESTRUYE CON SU RAYO SOLAR ROJO Y IMPACTA CON RANDY CLAVANDOLO EN EL MURO INVISIBLE OTRA VEZ ENLOQUECIENDO LA MULTITUD Y RANDY COMIENZA A SENTIR MUCHO DOLOR POR EL RAYO SOLAR Y ESTA RIE MANIATICAMENTE.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND RECIBE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE BOTE SUSTANCIA NEGRA EN SU BOCA Y RECIBE UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y UN CODASO EN LA ESPALDA DE PARTE DE YELLOW DIAMOND DEJANDOLA AL SUELO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ERES TAN DEBIL. Y TEN DICEN UNA DEIDAD.

YELLOW DIAMOND SACA UNA DAGA Y INTENTA CLAVARSELA EN EL CUELLO A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ESTA SE LA DETIENE Y YELLOW DIAMOND HACE FORCEJEO PARA CLAVARLE LA DAGA PERO GREEN DIAMOND PONE SUS PIES EN EL ESTOMAGO DE GREEN DIAMOND Y LA IMPULSA PARA QUITARSELA DE ENCIMA Y LAS DOS SE LEVANTAN Y SE GOLPEAN EN EL ROSTRO MUTUAMENTE Y AMBAS CAEN AL SUELO OTRA VEZ Y GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA PERO YELLOW DIAMOND LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA AMARILLA EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE GREEN DIAMOND SE LA CUBRE DEL DOLOR Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y LE HACE UNA LLAVE MILITAR A GREEN DIAMOND ENVIANDOLA AL SUELO POR TERCERA VEZ Y TRANTANDO DE DESTRUIRLE EL BRAZO DERECHO PERO GREEN DIAMOND SE RESISTE Y SE LEVANTA SOSTENIENDO A YELLOW DIAMOND Y AZOTA SU ESPALDA CONTRA EL SUELO HACIENDO QUE LA SUELTE LUEGO SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA LUEGO CREA DOS MASAS EN SUS PUÑOS Y LE GOLPEA MUCHAS VECES EN LA CARA CADA VEZ MAS RAPIDO HASTA DEJARLA EN ESTADO MORIBUNDA LUEGO LA LEVANTA Y LA AGARRA POR EL CUELLO Y LE DA UN FUERTE GANCHO EN LA QUIJADA HACIENDOLA VOLAR HACIA ARRIBA CLAVANDOLA POR EL MURO DE ARRIBA TERMINANDO HACI CON EL COMBATE LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND SE VA ALEJA Y YELLOW DIAMOND CAE DESPLOMADA AL SUELO LUEGO LA MULTITUD LE APLAUDE A GREEN DIAMOND MIENTRAS QUE WHITE DIAMOND LA VE FRENTE A FRENTE Y ESTA COMIENZA A SONREIR Y APLAUDIR LENTAMENTE.

5000 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY CAE DESLIZANDOSE SOBRE EL SUELO Y YELLOW DIAMOND INTENTA GOLPEARLO EN EL AIRE PERO LO PERLA VERDE LE LANZA UN ENORME GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y CHOCAR CONTRA EL MURO INVISIBLE Y ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO Y CREA UNA LANZA Y SE LA ARROJA AL BRAZO DERECHO A PERLA VERDE DESPREDIENDOSELO CAUSANDOLE UNA GRAVE AGONIA LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA Y SE MONTA EN LA ESPALDA DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDOLE UN AHORQUE PERO MOMENTO DESPUES YELLOW DIAMOND SE LO QUITA ENCIMA ARROJANDOLO AL SUELO Y DISPARANDOLE UN RAYO SOLAR ROJO PERO RANDY SE MUEVE EVADIENDO EL RAYO Y LE APLASTA LA CARA CON SUS ENORMES PUÑOS HACIENDO QUE SE REVENTARA EL CASCO EXPONIENDO SU ROSTRO Y RANDY LE LANZA UN GOLPE FRONTAL EN LA NARIZ HACIENDO QUE LE SANGRE MUCHO Y RANDY GRITA CON FURIA DESLIZANDOSE Y LE GOLPEA EL TEDON DERECHO DE LA RODILLA DESQUILIBRANDOLA Y AL ARRODILLARSE RANDY DA UN SALTO Y LE DA UN CODAZO EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO DEL TRAJE DE YELLOW DIAMOND ARRANCANDOLE EL BRAZO Y LUEGO SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA Y LE AGARRA EL IZQUIERDO Y SE LO ARRANCA CON MUCHA FUERZA Y YELLOW DIAMOND DESPEGA QUITANDOSE A RANDY DE ENCIMA PERO SE CAE DE BOCA EN EL ATERRIZAJE Y SE LEVANTA CON LAS PIERNAS Y AL HACERLO RANDY LE CLAVA LA LANZA EN EL ESTOMAGO Y RANDY GRITA CON MAS FURIA CLAVANDOLE MAS PROFUNDO LA LANZA HACIENDO QUE YELLOW DIAMOND DISPARE UN GRAN RAYO SOLAR EN SU PECHO ALEJANDO A RANDY DE ELLA LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE PONE DE UNA RODILLA LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y SE JUNTA DENUEVO CON SU AMO.

OMEGA RANDY: AUN TIENES FUERZAS?

PERLA VERDE: POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR.

OMEGA RANDY: MUY BIEN PORQUE ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE PONE FIRME Y RANDY JUNTO A SU PERLA CORREN HACIA YELLOW DIAMOND Y ESTA DISPARA UN GRAN RAYO SOLAR AMARILLO PERO LOS DOS SE CUBREN CON SUS ENORMES PUÑOS Y AVANZAN LENTAMENTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO! HACI NO ES COMO TERMINA EL JUEGO. YO DEBERIA HABER GANADO!

LOS DOS AVANZAN MAS RAPIDO. TANTO QUE YA ESTAN FRENTE DE ELLA Y DESPUES RANDY TOCA CON SU PUÑO EN EL CAÑON DEL RAYO SOLAR TAPANDOLO Y PERLA VERDE GOLPEA EL PECHO DE LA ARMADURA DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDOLE UN DAÑO CRITICO.

PERLA VERDE: SEÑOR. ACABEMOS YA CON ELLA!

RANDY IMPULSA SU ENORME BRAZO GOLPEANDOLE EL PECHO TAMBIEN DE LA ARMADURA DE YELLOW DIAMOND GENERANDO UNA REACCION EN CADENA QUE LA ARMADURA SE ESTA SOBRECARGANDO Y QUE ESTA APUNTO DE EXPLOTAR.

OMEGA RANDY: LO SIENTO YELLOW DIAMOND. PERO ESTA VEZ NOSOTROS GANAMOS.

LOS DOS COMIENZA SU GRITO DE FURIA Y EN SUS ENORMES PUÑOS JUNTAN SUS FUERZAS Y DISPARAN UN SUPER RAYO DE LUZ ARRASANDO CON YELLOW DIAMOND Y GENERANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ CEGANDO HACI TODO EL COLISEO ESPACIAL MOMENTOS DESPUES LA EXPLOSION DE LUZ DESAPARECE Y SE MUESTRA A RANDY Y SU PERLA EN CENTRO DEL COLISEO PERO YELLOW DIAMOND NO ESTA PERO APARECE DESPLOMANDOSE DURO EN EL SUELO NOQUEADA LUEGO UNA GEMA DEL PUBLICO SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A APLAUDIRLE A RANDY Y A SU PERLA LUEGO TODAS LAS GEMAS DEL COLISEO COMIENZAN A APLAUDIRLOS.

PERLA VERDE: LO HEMOS LOGRADO MI SEÑOR, SE SIENTE BIEN AHORA?

OMEGA RANDY: NO LO SE.

PERLA VERDE: ENSERIO NO SE SIENTE MEJOR?

OMEGA RANDY: TE DIJE QUE NO LO SE.

PERLA VERDE: ENTIENDO SEÑOR. SU HERMANA LO ESTA ESPERANDO.

UNA PUERTA EN EL COLISEO COMIENZA ABRIRSE Y ES SU HERMANA.

OMEGA RANDY: MINDY.

MINDY: RANDY!

MINDY CORRE HACIA SU HERMANO Y LO ABRAZA MIENTRAS QUE EL LA CARGA.

OMEGA RANDY: DEJEMOS ESTE LUGAR Y VAYAMONOS A CASA. QUIERES?

MINDY: POR SUPUESTO.

EPISODIO 2: EL FIN…


	15. el regreso de una pesadilla

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 3: WHITE DIAMOND. CAP 15: EL REGRESO DE UNA PESADILLA.

EN LA TIERRA: 20 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA BATALLA ENTRE RANDY Y SU PERLA CONTRA YELLOW DIAMOND.

ROSA ESTA PARADA EN LA PLAYA MIRANDO EL HORIZONTE MIENTRAS QUE LAS VALQUIRIAS JUNTO CON LOS HUMANOS ESTA RECONSTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD HASTA QUE EMPIEZA TENER UN DOLOR DE CABEZA Y LUEGO COMIENZA A PONERSE SU MENTE EN BLANCO Y SU CONCIENCIA ESTA EN UN ESPACIO TOTALMENTE EN BLANCO.

ROSA: DONDE ESTOY, QUE ES ESTE LUGAR?

ROSA SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE A WHITE YA ADULTA FRENTE A ELLA.

ROSA: QUIEN ERES TU?

WHITE: GRACIAS POR DEJARME ENTRAR.

WHITE EXTIENDE SU BRAZO HACIA ROSA Y SE ENCIERRA HACI MISMA EN UNA BURBUJA Y SE ELEVA Y COMIENZA A BRILLAR DENTRO DE LA BURBUJA Y ROSA VUELVE A SU CONCIENCIA ALGO ALARMADA LUEGO APARECE GARNET.

GARNET: ROSA. ESTAS BIEN?

ROSA: YO… ESTOY BIEN.

UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA SENTADO EN LA PLAYA MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTO ESTA COMIENDO EN UN PICNI.

PERIDOT: HA ESTADO HACI POR HORAS Y NISIQUIERA HA COMIDO EN MUCHO TIEMPO.

PERLA: YA NO ENTIENDO QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA. SU ENOJO AUN NO SE HA IDO Y NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DEMOSTRAR.

STEVEN: TU QUE DICES PERLA VERDE?

PERLA VERDE: YO DIGO QUE EL SEÑOR DEBE ESTAR DESPEJANDO SU MENTE. HACI LOGRA MANTENERSE EN EQUILIBRIO CON SU LADO HUMANO.

ROSA LO VE SIN DECIR NADA LUEGO RANDY VOLTEA A VERLA Y DESPUES SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGEN AL GRUPO Y SU HERMANA SE PONE FRENTE A EL Y RANDY COMIENZA A SONREIR APENAS Y COMIENZA A CARGARLA.

ROSA: TE SIENTES BIEN AHORA?

RANDY: ME CABEZA ME DUELE UN POCO PERO ESTOY BIEN.

ROSA: BIEN… ESCUCHA IRE AL BAÑO Y LUEGO VUELVO.

ROSA SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE A LA CASA DONDE AMBOS COMIENZAN A SENTIR UN TREMENDO HORMIGUEO EN LA CABEZA CAUSANDOLE UN ENORME DOLOR DE CABEZA Y AMBOS SE ARRODILLAN Y PERLA CORRE A VER COMO ESTA ROSA Y EL RESTO COMO ESTA RANDY.

MINDY: RANDY! QUE TE SUCEDE?

RANDY ALZA LA MIRADA HACIA SU MADRASTRA Y VE UN DESTELLO BLANCO RODEANDOLA LUEGO UN ROSA CREA UNA CORRIENTE DE VIENTO A SU ALREDEDOR ALEJANDO A PERLA DE SU CAMINO Y VOLANDO LA COMIDA Y LAS COSAS DEL PINIC.

LAPIZLAZURI: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!?

LA RAFAGA DE AIRE QUE CREA ROSA SE DETIENE Y ELLA SE LEVANTA Y DA LA VUELTA Y VE QUE TIENE EL MISMO DESTELLO BLANCO EN SUS OJOS AL IGUAL QUE RANDY HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE SORPRENDIERAN MUCHO Y RANDY AUN TIENE EL HORMIGUEO EN SU CABEZA LUEGO ROSA COMIENZA A ENCERRARSE ASI MISMA EN UNA BURBUJA GRANDE Y COMIENZA ELEVARSE EN EL AIRE Y APARECE UN DESTELLO BLANCO DETRÁS DE ELLA.

MINDY: MAMI?

GARNET: QUEDATE DETRÁS DE MI MINDY.

ROSA: (CON VOZ DIVINA) HAS PASADO TODAS MIS PRUEBAS HIJO DE GREEN DIAMOND. YO SOY LA DIAMANTE DE LA DIVINOSIDAD Y SOY AHORA LA DEIDAD MAS PODEROSA DE TODAS LAS GEMS DEL UNIVERSO.

ROSA SE PONE EN POSICION FETAL DURMIENDOSE LUEGO EL DESTELLO BLANCO SE HACE MAS GRANDE FORMANDO UNA FIGURA FEMENINA. RANDY DEJA DE SENTIR EL DOLOR EN SU CABEZA Y SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE FRENTE A LA FIGURA FEMENINA BRILLANTE LUEGO APARECE UN CETRO BLANCO DEL CIELO QUE SE CLAVA EN LA ARENA Y CREA UN ESCUDO QUE RODEA LA FIGURA FEMENIA Y EL DESTELLO COMIENZA A QUEBRARSER Y REUNIRSE EN UNA ESFERA LUEGO SE IMPULSA AL CIELO Y ESTALLA HACIA EL SOL CREANDO UNA ENORME LUZ CEGANDO TODA LA CIUDAD POR 20 SEGUNDOS. AL TERMINAR LA LUZ EL MUNDO ESTA A OSCURAS Y EL SOL COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y TODOS VEN ASOMBRADOS UNA MUJER CON CABELLO BLANCO Y PIEL BLANCA, DESCALZA CON UNA VESTIMENTA NEGRA Y UNA ESPECIE DE VESTIDO BLANCO CON DIMANTES INCRUSTADOS LUEGO ALZA LA MIRADA Y TIENE TAMBIEN EL MISMO DESTELLO DE LUZ EN SUS OJOS.

JASPER: NO PUEDO CREERLO.

PERIDOT: ES ADSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE.

PERLA: ELLA ES..

RANDY: WHITE DIAMOND…

WHITE DIAMOND COMIENZA A SONREIR Y TIENE A ROSA ENCERRADA EN UNA BURBUJA BLANCA.

WHITE DIAMOND: FUE MUY OPORTUNA MI LLEGADA. HAN PASADO 5000 AÑOS. PERO ALFIN TENGO PODER MANTRA. OH PERDONEN MIS MODALES.

MINDY: QUIEN ES ELLA Y PORQUE TIENE A MI MADRE GARNET?

GARNET NO LE DICE NADA A MINDY POR ESTAR MUY IMPACTADA.

WHITE DIAMOND: HOLA RANDY. NO ME CONOCES O SI?

RANDY: CLARO QUE TE CONOSCO. ERES LA LIDER DE LA AUTORIDAD DE LA DIAMONDS.

WHITE DIAMOND: SOY MAS QUE ESO AHORA. SOY UNA DIOSA AHORA.

RANDY: DEJA A MI MADRASTRA EN PAZ.

WHITE DIAMOND: LO HARE. SI ME DAS TU MANO. (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO)

AMATHISTA: (SUSURRANDOLE A JASPER) QUIERE QUE LE PROPONGA MATRIMONIO.

RANDY: QUE QUIERES DE MI?

WHITE DIAMOND: TE QUIERO A TI, EN ESTA NUEVA ERA YA NO ME INTERESA LA TIERRA PERO TU ERES DIGNO DE DOMINARLA. POR ESO HE PASADO 5000 AÑOS EN LA MENTE DE TU MADRE Y EN LA TUYA.

RANDY: (SORPRENDIDO) HACI… QUE FUISTE TU TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

WHITE DIAMOND: EXACTO RANDY. YO TE DI LOS RECUERDOS DE TU MADRE, TE DI EL PODER PARA TRANSFORMARTE, TE DI LA CONFIANZA, YO TE DI LA ELECCION DE MATAR A TU PADRE CUANDO ERAS PEQUEÑO. DEBERIAS AGRADECERME DE LIBERARTE DE LA OPRESION DE TU PADRE.

RANDY: HE SUFRIDO MUCHO DESDE ESE DIA.

WHITE DIAMOND: PERO MIRATE AHORA TIENES PODER DIVINO, UN PODER INIMAGINABLE, HAS SUPERADO MIS PRUEBAS CON BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND.

PERLA: ESPERA. ACASO TODAS LAS BATALLAS DE RANDY… HAN SIDO SOLO PRUEBAS.

WHITE DIAMOND: HACI ES! LA FUERZA DE RANDY SUPERA A LAS DE DOS DIAMANTES HACI QUE YA NO TITUBEES MAS RANDY. UNETE A MI Y SERAS ALABADO COMO UN DIOS ENTRE AMBAS ESPECIES.

TODOS MIRAN A RANDY Y LO ESCUCHAN REIR BAJAMENTE Y LUEGO COMIENZA A REIRSE COMO LOCO FRENTE A TODOS.

RANDY: ERES TAN INGENUA SI CREES QUE ME UNIRE A TI. PERLA VERDE PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ?

PERLA VERDE SE PONE A LADO DE RANDY MIENTRAS QUE EL SE DA LA VUELTA.

RANDY: AHORA LO VEO TU ERES MI VERDADERO ODJETIVO Y ERES AL QUE DEBO MATAR!

RANDY APRIETA FUERTE SUS DIENTES Y DA UN GRAN SALTO IMPULSANDOSE HACIA WHITE DIAMOND PARA GOLPEARLA PERO ELLA LA DETIENE CON LA PALMA DE SU MANO.

WHITE DIAMOND: QUE BIEN. OTRA PRUEBA.

WHITE DIAMOND HACE VOLAR A RANDY LEJOS DE ELLA Y EL CAE DE PIE ARRASTRANDOSE POR LA ARENA.

RANDY: PROTEJAN A MINDY. LOS DOS NOS HAREMOS CARGO.

EL RESTO DEJA A RANDY Y PERLA VERDE CON WHITE DIAMOND Y ESTE GRITA DE ENOJO Y COMIENZA LA PELEA CON WHITE DIAMOND CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO ALEJANDOLOS LENTAMENTE LUEGO ESTA CREA TRES BURBUJAS ENDUREZIDAS Y SE LAS LANZA A RANDY QUIEN SE LAS DEVUELVE GOLPEANDOLAS HACIENDOLE UN POCO DE DAÑO A WHITE DIAMOND LUEGO ELLA CREA CINCO FILAS DE RAYOS BLANCOS HACIA LOS DOS TOMANDO MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS Y PERLA VERDE GOLPE A WHITE DIAMOND PERO DESCUBRE QUE TAMBIEN TIENE UN ESCUDO INVISIBLE LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND DISPARA UNA ESFERA BLANCA HACIA PERLA VERDE HACIENDOLE DAÑO Y ARRASTRANDOSE POR LA ARENA LUEGO RANDY DA UN SALTO Y GOLPEA TRES VECES AL ESCUDO DE WHITE DIAMOND EN EL AIRE Y ELLA CREA UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ EN EL ESCUDO HACIENDO RETROCEDER MUCHO A RANDY LUEGO CREA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ BLANCA GRANDE Y SE LA LANZA A RANDY PERO PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y LA DETIENE Y CON UN GOLPE LA DESTRUYE Y RANDY DA UN SALTO ARRIBA DE ELLA Y LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA CARA CON MUCHO ODIO HACIENDO QUE ELLA SE ARRODILLARA Y SE LA CUBRIERA LUEGO RANDY REMATA CON UN GANCHO EN LA FRENTE Y ELLA CREA OTRA RAFAGA DE AIRE ALEJANDOLO DE ELLA Y DISPARA DOS ESFERAS BLANCAS RAPIDAMENTE HACIA RANDY HACIENDOLE DAÑO A RANDY LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y PERLA ATACA Y WHITE DIAMOND PERO ESTA APLASTA A PERLA VERDE CON SU PIE LUEGO VE QUE RANDY SE ACERCA A ELLA Y WHITE DIAMOND SE CONCENTRA Y DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ BLANCA DESDE SU GEMA QUE ESTA EN SU CABEZA HACIENDO QUE SE BLOQUEE Y RETROCEDA MUCHO LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND AGARRA POR EL ROSTRO A PERLA VERDE Y LA LANZA HACIA RANDY PERO EL LA ATRAP Y LA PONE EN EL SUELO.

RANDY: ACABEMOS CON ESTO JUNTOS.

RANDY GENERA SU FORMA OMEGA CON SU ARMADURA Y BRAZOS ENORMES DE ONYX Y PERLA VERDE AGRANDE SUS BRAZOS TAMBIEN.

WHITE DIAMOND: PORQUE RECHAZAS MI OFERTA? ACASO NO TE CONVENCI BIEN?

RANDY: NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE ESE BAZURA QUE DICES. ERES RESPONSABLE DE TODO MI SUFRIMIENTO.

RANDY DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA GOLPEAR A WHITE DIAMOND EN EL AIRE PERO ELLA LO DETIENE CON SU BRAZO Y USA SU CETRO PARA GOLPEAR EL ESTOMAGO DE RANDY ALEJANDO Y PERLA VERDE VE QUE LA VA A GOLPEAR HACI QUE WHITE DIAMOND DISPARA OTRA VEZ SU RAYO DESDE SU GEMA LUEGO AMBOS SE PONEN DE PIE Y DISPARAN ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y ESFERAS DE PLASMA PERO NO LE HACEN NISIQUIERA DAÑO Y WHITE DIAMOND SE LAS DEVUELVE CON UNA GRAN ESFERA DE LUZ Y SE LAS LANZA PERO LOS DOS SE LA DETIENEN Y SE LA DEVUELVEN Y PERO WHITE DIAMOND CREA UN ESCUDO CON SU CETRO BLANCO Y CREAN UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ Y CUANDO SE DESBANECE EL POLVO ARENO WHITE DIAMOND AUN SIGUE DE PIE ENTONCES RANDY CORRE HACIA WHITE DIAMOND PARA GOLPEAR SU ESCUDO PERO ESTA CREA UNA EXPLOSION EN SU ESCUDO HACIENDO CAER EN EL SUELO LUEGO LE AGARRA EL ROSTRO PARA APLASTARLO PERO PERLA VERDE LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO SOLTANDOLO Y RANDY SALTA Y LE LANZA UN PESADO GANCHO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND GOLPEA SU CETRO CONTRA EL SUELO CREANDO UNA BARRERA DE LUZ BLANCA ALEJANDO DEMASIADO A RANDY Y PERLA VERDE. RANDY SE LEVANTA Y GRITA DE MUCHA FURIA TANTO QUE EMPIEZA A SALIRLE FUEGO EN LOS OJOS LUEGO SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y WHITE DIAMOND APENAS SE SORPRENDE Y RANDY SE DIRIGE A WHITE DIAMOND COMO SI FUESE UN METEORO E IMPACTA CONTRA WHITE DIAMOND GENERANDO UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ CEGANDO A PERLA VERDE Y CUANDO RECUPERA LA VISTA SEGUNDOS DESPUES WHITE DIAMOND ESTA DETENIENDO EL FEROZ ATAQUE DE RANDY Y ESTA CONTINUA CON GRAN FUERZA LUEGO SU MADRASTRA ROSA DESPIERTA Y VE QUE A RANDY SE LES ESTAN SALIENDO GRIETAS EN LA PIEL.

PERLA VERDE: TODO ESE PODER HARA QUE LO DESTRUYA.

ROSA: RANDY?

RANDY VE A ROSA DISTRAYENDOSE LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A RANDY CON SU CETRO ARRASANDOLO LEJOS DE ELLA LUEGO SU PERLA DA UN ENORME SALTO PARA AYUDARLO DEJANDO A SI ROSA SOLA CON WHITE DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: AL PARECER PASAREMOS UN TIEMPO DE DIVERSION JUNTAS.

WHITE DIAMOND DA UN GRAN SALTO QUE LLEGA AL ESPACIO.

ROSA: RANDY!

MIENTRAS TANTO CON RANDY Y PERLA VERDE:

RANDY ESTA INCONCIENTE POR EL GOLPE QUE LE DIO WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN LO HISO VOLVER A SU FORMA NORMAL Y PERLA VERDE LO ATRAPA Y LO CUBRE EN LA ESPALDA Y MINUTOS DESPUES AMBOS ATERRIZAN MUY DURO EN LA ISLA SANDIA INCONCIENTES LUEGO APARECEN LAS SANDIAS STEVEN Y LOS RECOJEN PARA ENVIARLOS A SU ALDEA LUEGO SE SIENTE UN TERREMOTO. MIENTRAS QUE EN EL ESPACIO APARECE LA NAVE NODRIZA DE WHITE DIAMOND Y ES LA MAS GRANDE QUE SE HA VISTO JAMAS MAS ENORME QUE JUPITER Y ESTA FRENTE A LA TIERRA Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO LA VEN ALEJANDOSE DEL PLANETA TIERRA. LUEGO EN LA TIERRA PERLA VERDE SE DESPIERTA Y VE LA NAVE NODRIZA DE WHITE DIAMOND Y VE A RANDY INCONCIENTE.

PERLA VERDE: RANDY…

CONTINUARA…


	16. la promesa

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 3: WHITE DIAMOND. CAP 16: LA PROMESA.

5000 AÑOS ANTES:

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA FRENTE A WHITE DIAMOND EN EL COLISEO ESPACIAL Y ELLA LA MIRA CON ALEGRIA MIENTRAS QUE GREEN DIAMOND LA MIRA CON ODIO.

WHITE DIAMOND: FELICIDADES HERMANA. HAS SUPERADO MIS EXPECTATIVAS.

GREEN DIAMOND: ME HONRAS HERMANA.

WHITE DIAMOND: Y PARA RECOMPERSARTE POR HABER LOGRADO VENCER A DOS DIAMONDS TE DARE EL DERECHO DE ENFRENTARME A UN DUELO… EN LA TIERRA.

LA MULTITUD DE GEMAS GRITAN DE EMOCION.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO!

LA MULTITUD SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

GREEN DIAMOND: YA NO CREARE MAS DESTRUCCION EN LA TIERRA.

WHITE DIAMOND: OH HERMANA. TU NO TIENES NADA QUE VER EN ESTO. PERO NO TE ENTERASTE DE NADA AUN. COMO LA TIERRA YA NO FIABLE HEMOS CREADO UN USO MUY APROPIA PARA SU PLANETA. EL CLUSTER.

GREEN DIAMOND: EL CLUSTER? QUE ES ESO?

WHITE DIAMOND: EL CLUSTER SE ENCUENTRA DENTRO DEL NUCLEO DEL PLANETA. ES UN CUERPO CON MILLONES DE FRAGMENTOS DE GEMAS INCRUSTADAS Y EN 5000 AÑOS LA TIERRA SERA BORRADA DE SU EXISTENCIA.

GREEN DIAMOND: LOS HUMANOS NO NOS HAN HECHO NADA!

WHITE DIAMOND: EL UNICO PROBLEMA ES QUE SON MUY PRIMITIVOS. SI LOS DESTRUIMOS A NADIE LE IMPORTARA.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO SOY UN MOUNSTRUO COMO TU.

WHITE DIAMOND: HERMANA ESCUCHA. SI TU ESCUCHAS A TU GEMA Y ACEPTAS MI RETO Y ME VENCES YO DESTRUIRE AL CLUSTER. PERO ANTES DEBES HACER UNA ÚLTIMA COSA POR MÍ.

GREEN DIAMOND: AHORA TU ME DAS ORDENES?

WHITE DIAMOND: SOLO ES UN ULTIMO FAVOR YA QUE SOMOS HERMANAS. QUIERO QUE VAYAS A LA TIERRA Y QUE DESTRUYAS A LA LIDER TRAIDORA: ROSE CUARZO!

LA MULTITUD DE GEMAS VUELVE A ENLOQUECER.

GREEN DIAMOND: Y AL FIN ESTARAS SASTIFECHA?

WHITE DIAMOND: PROBLABLEMENTE. (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO HACIA GREEN DIAMOND)

GREEN DIAMOND MIRA EL BRAZO DE WHITE DIAMOND Y SE LA ESTRECHA ENLOQUECIENDO LAS GEMAS MAS.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESPERO QUE ESTES EN LO CIERTO.

EN LA TIERRA:

UNAS CUATRO GEMAS REBELDES QUEDAN EN LA TIERRA LUEGO APARECE SU LIDER ROSE CUARZO Y TODAS RECOJEN LAS GEMAS DE SUS ALIADAS CAIDAS Y DE SUS ENEMIGOS Y LAS ENCAPSULAN EN BURBUJAS PARA LLEVARLAS AL TEMPLO.

AMATHISTA: ESTO ES MUY ABURRIDO.

RUBY: AUN TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA CELEBRAR NUESTRA VICTORIA CONTRA LAS DIAMONDS.

PERLA: CUANTAS GEMAS NOS FALTAN ROSE?

ROSE: YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE TERMINEMOS.

TODOS COMIENZAN A ESCUCHAR ALGO ACERCANDOSE Y ES UN METEORO Y CHOCA CONTRA EL SUELO ALARMANDO A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS Y DEL METEORO SALE GREEN DIAMOND.

ZAFIRO: ES GREEN DIAMOND!

RUBY: ZAFIRO FUSIONEMONOS.

AMBAS SE FUCIONAN EN GARNET Y INVOCA SUS GUANTELES Y DA UN SALTO PARA ATACAR GREEN DIAMOND Y LE ACERTA UN GOLPE JUSTO EN LA CARA PERO NO SIENTE NADA Y GREEN DIAMOND HACE AUN LADO A GARNET DE UN GOLPE LUEGO AMATHISTA Y PERLA SE FUCIONAN EN OPALO Y LE DISPARAN UNA FLECHA A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA AGARRA LA FLECHA JUSTO ANTES DE QUE LE TOCARA LA CARA Y LA DESTRUYE Y DA UN IMPULSO HACIA OPALO DANDOLE UN FUERTE CABEZASO NOQUEANDO Y HACIENDO QUE VUELVAN A SER DOS.

ROSE: VIENES A ENFRENTARME GREEN DIAMOND? LO HICISTE EN UN MAL MOMENTO.

GREEN DIAMOND SE PONE FRENTE ROSE CUARZO.

GREEN DIAMOND: TU Y YO AUN NO HEMOS ACLARADO ASUNTOS AUN.

ROSE: QUE TE HA SUCEDIDO EN LOS OJOS.

GREEN DIAMOND: MIS OJOS HAN CAMBIADO SU FORMA DE VER.

ROSE: (SACANDO SU ESPADA) NO QUIERO ENFRENTARME CONTIGO LA TIERRA YA NO ES PARA EL PLANETA MADRE.

GREEN DIAMOND: ESTO NO ES POR LA TIERRA. ES PARA VENGAR A MIS CAMARADAS CAIDAS.

GREEN DIAMOND SE IMPULSA HACI ROSE PARA DAR EL PRIMER GOLPE PERO ELLA LA BLOQUEA CON SU ESCUDO Y EL GOLPE LA EMPUJA UN PAR DE METROS DE ELLA. LUEGO ROSE LANZA SU ESCUDO COMO SI FUESE EL CAPITAN AMERICA HACIA GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA LO DETIENE Y LO HACE AUN LADO PERO RECIBE UN GOLPE DE ROSE Y UN RODILLA EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA LUEGO ROSE LE DA UN GOLPE CON SU ESPADA A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA LA DETIENE Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL PECHO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MUCHO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y VE QUE GREEN DIAMOND SE ACERCA Y DA UN SALTO PARA GOLPEARLA EN EL AIRE PERO ROSE INVOCA SU ESCUDO BURBUJA BLOQUEANDO LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND RECUBRE SUS BRAZOS CON DIAMANTE VERDE Y DE UN GOLPE DESACE EL ESCUDO Y LUEGO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A ROSE HACIENDOLA VOLAR UNOS DIEZ METROS Y ATERRIZA DE BOCA LUEGO INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO GREEN DIAMOND ATERRIZA SOBRE SU ESPALDA Y AL INTENTAR ANIQUILARLA RECIBE UN GOLPE CON EL GUANTEL DE GARNET ALEJANDOLA DE ROSE LUEGO VE A GARNET Y RAPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGE A ELLA DANDOLE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO LUEGO LE AGARRA EL CUELLO Y LA AZOTA FUERTE CONTRA EL SUELO. DESPUES SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA Y COMIENZA A DARLE MUCHOS GOLPES EN LA CARA Y AL DAR EL GOLPE FINAL PERLA CLAVA SU ESPADA EN LA ESPALDA DE GREEN DIAMOND Y LE SALE POR EL ESTOMAGO LUEGO EL LATIGO DE AMATHISTA LE AGARRA EL CUELLO HACIENDO QUE ELLA SE LEVANTA Y PERLA INTENTA CLAVAR SU ESPADA MAS PROFUNDO PERO GREEN DIAMOND AGARRA A PERLA POR EL CUELLO Y LA SOSTIENE ARRIBA DE ELLA Y GENERA UN PEDAZO DE ARMADURA DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y LE HACE UNA QUEBRADORA EN LA COSTILLA DE PERLA HACIENDO QUE GRITE DE AGONIA Y LA LANZA LEJOS DE ELLA LUEGO AGARRA EL LATIGO DE AMATHISTA Y LA JALA HACIA ELLA Y LA AGARRA POR EL ROSTRO Y LA CHOCA CONTRA UNA ROCA DEJANDOLA PEGADA Y LUEGO LE DA DOS FUERTES RODILLASOS EN EL ESTOMAGO DEJANDOLA EN LA ROCA LUEGO DIRIGE SU ATENCION EN ROSE QUIEN LA GOLPEA CON SU ESPADA EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLA LUEGO ROSE AGARRA A GREEN DIAMOND POR EL CABELLO Y EMBISTE SU CARA CONTRA EL SUELO ROCOSO 5 VECES LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND SE SUELTA DE ROSE Y LE GOLPE JUSTO EN LA GEMA Y OTROS DOS GOLPES EN LA CARA ALEJANDOLA DE GREEN DIAMOND.

ROSE: PORQUE QUIERES DESTRUIRME EH? ES MENTIRA QUE TE QUIERES VENGAR POR TUS SOLDADOS. LO HACES POR WHITE DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: CALLATE! (DANDOLE UN FUERTE GOLPE JUSTO EN LA CARA) HAS TRAICIONADO NUESTRA ESPECIE.

ROSE: LA TIERRA RECIBIO SUFICIENTE DAÑO DE PARTE DE TU CLAN Y A TI NO TE INTERESO QUE VIOLARAN LOS TERMINOS DE NO DESTRUIR UN PLANETA CON VIDA.

GREEN DIAMOND: YO NO SABIA ESO! (DANDOLE UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO A ROSE) TU NO ENTIENDES.

ROSE: QUE QUIERES DE MÍ? YO NO SOY TU ENEMIGO GREEN DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: PERO TU ERES MI MISION.

GREEN DIAMOND AGARRA POR LA ESPALDA A ROSE Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN Y SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: TU ERES MI MISION! (GOLPEANDOLE MUCHAS VECES EN LA CARA A ROSE MIENTRAS QUE ESTA EN EL SUELO) ERES MI MISION!

ROSE: ENTONCES ACABA CON ESTA MISION. MI MUERTE NO SIGNIFICARA NADA.

GREEN DIAMOND ESTA POR ACERTAR EL GOLPE FINAL PERO LUEGO SE DETIENE Y DECIDE PENSARLO Y LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y LUEGO APARECE UN RAYO DE TELETRANSPORTACION BLANCO AL LADO DE LAS DOS Y AHÍ APARECE WHITE DIAMOND ALGO ENOJADA.

WHITE DIAMOND: PORQUE NO ACABAS CON ELLA!?

GREEN DIAMOND: NO REPRESENTA MAS UNA GRANDE.

WHITE DIAMOND: DESTRUYE A LA TRAIDORA!

GREEN DIAMOND: LO QUE ME PREGUNTO ES PORQUE ME ESTAS DANDO TANTAS ORDENES. YA TE SIENTES SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSA. SI QUIERES DESTRUIR A ROSE TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI.

WHITE DIAMOND: VAS A TRAICIONARME A MI TAMBIEN!? ACASO NO TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVAR A ESTE INMUNDO PLANETA?

GREEN DIAMOND: CADA FORMA DE VIDA SE MERECE CADA GOTA DE NUESTRO RESPECTO.

WHITE DIAMOND SE ENOJA Y DECIDE IMPULSARSE HACIA GREEN DIAMOND Y LE GOLPE JUSTO EN LA CARA A ELLA PERO LUEGO LE AGARRA EL BRAZO A WHITE DIAMOND Y SE LO QUITA DEL ROSTRO Y LE DA UN CABEZASO JUSTO EN LA GEMA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER.

WHITE DIAMOND: DESTRUCTORA ARROGANTE!

GREEN DIAMOND: AQUÍ ES DONDE COMIENZA TU PRUEBA FINAL.

WHITE DIAMOND DA UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS LANZANDOLE UNA ESFERA DE LUZ BLANCA HACIA GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA LA HACE AUN LADO DE UN GOLPE Y GRITA DE FURIA Y CORRE HACIA WHITE DIAMOND DONDE LA EMBISTE JUSTO ANTES DE DECENDER AL SUELO Y AMBAS GIRAN ALREDEDOR DE ELLAS Y WHITE DIAMOND LA EMPUJA CON SUS PIES QUITANDOSELA DE ENCIMA Y SE IMPULSA DANDO UN SALTO Y EMBISTE A GREEN DIAMOND EN EL AIRE ELEVANDOSE MUCHO EN EL CIELO SOBREPASANDO LAS NUBES LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND DECIENDE HACIA EL SUELO A TODA VELOCIDA PARA IMPACTAR A GREEN DIAMOND EN EL SUELO PERO ELLA SE SUELTA DE WHITE DIAMOND Y SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA Y LE GOLPEA MIENTRAS QUE ESTAN CAYENDO Y WHITE DIAMOND EMPUJA A SU HERMANA LEJOS DE ELLA Y DISPARA UN RAYO DESDE SU GEMA AL ROSTRO DE GREEN DIAMOND NOQUEANDOLA EN EL AIRE LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND SE DIRIGE A ELLA LUEGO PONE SU GEMA JUSTO EN LA FRENTE DE GREEN DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: AHORA TU PODER ME PERTENECE.

WHITE DIAMOND ADSORBE EL PODER DE GREEN DIAMOND POCO A POCO MIENTRAS QUE AUN ESTAN DECENDIENDO AL SUELO Y A LLEGAR A TRECIENTOS METROS SOBRE EL SUELO GREEN DIAMOND SE DESPIERTA Y LE DA OTRO CABEZASO EN LA CARA A WHITE DIAMOND NOQUEANDOLA Y SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA Y ACELERA IMPACTANDO A WHITE DIAMOND CONTRA EL SUELO CREANDO UNA NUBE DE TIERRA POR UN RADIO DE 100 METROS Y LUEGO A DISPERZARSE EL POLVO GREEN DIAMOND ESTA ENCIMA DE SU HERMANA QUIEN AUN ESTA INCONCIENTE Y MUY HERIDA LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SALE DEL ENORME AGUJERO Y SE ARRASTRA GATEANDO SOBRE EL SUELO PASTOSO Y SE RECUESTA EN EL Y LUEGO SE DESMAYA.

AL ANOCHESER:

GREEN DIAMOND DESPIERTA Y VE QUE ES DE NOCHE LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y AUN VE QUE WHITE DIAMOND ESTA AHÍ LUEGO VE UNA CASCADA JUNTO A UN RIO LUEGO SE ARRODILLA EN LA ORILLA DE RIO Y SE LAVA LA CARA Y VE EN SU REFLEJO QUE LA LUZ DE SUS OJOS HA DESAPARECIDO ALARMANDOSE LUEGO SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTA WHITE DIAMOND PERO NOTA QUE YA NO ESTA EN EL BACHE Y QUE ESTA EN EL OTRO LADO. LUEGO SE DA CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA.

WHITE DIAMOND: SIENTES COMO… TU PODER SE DESBANECIO?

WHITE DIAMOND SE DA LA VUELTA FRENTE A GREEN DIAMOND Y ELLA VE QUE TIENE EL MISMO DESTELLO DE LUZ EN SUS OJOS QUE TENIA ANTES.

GREEN DIAMOND: COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?

WHITE DIAMOND: ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO. PERO YA NO IMPORTA.

WHITE DIAMOND SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y INVOCA SU CETRO APUNTANDOLO HACIA GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN NO PUEDE HACER NADA Y DEL CETRO COMIENZA A GENERARSE UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA BLANCA QUIEN SE CONVIRTE EN UN RAYO DE ENERGIA Y JUSTO ANTES DE QUE LLEGAR A GREEN DIAMOND ROSE CUARZO SE PONE FRENTE A ELLA Y ALZA UNA GEMA DISMOUNT Y CON ELLA DISPARA UN RAYO ARCOIRIZ IMPACTANDO CON EL DE WHITE DIAMOND CREAN UN CHOQUE DE PODERES HACIENDO QUE WHITE DIAMOND AUMENTE SU PODER PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE Y LA GEMA DISMOUNT AUMENTA SU PODER CREANDO UN RAYO MAS GRANDE AL DE WHITE DIAMOND Y ESTE LLEGA HACIA WHITE DIAMOND ARRASANDO CON ELLA CONVIRTIENDOLA EN POLVO Y AL TERMINAR ROSE DIRIGE SU MIRADA HACIA GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN ESTA CONFUNDIDA.

GREEN DIAMOND: TU… ME SALVASTE?

ROSE: TE LO HABIA DICHO. NO SOY TU ENEMIGA.

GREEN DIAMOND: LA DESTRUISTE.

ROSE: POR AHORA. PERO REGRESARA EN 5000 AÑOS EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE TE PREPARES.

ROSE CUARZO SE VA DEL LUGAR DEJANDO A GREEN DIAMOND SOLA LUEGO ELLA MIRA SUS BRAZOS Y CIENTE QUE EL PODER DIVINO VUELVE HACIA ELLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: TE PROMETO HERMANA. QUE DENTRO DE 5000 AÑOS CUANDO VUELVAS YO ESTARE LISTA PARA DETENERTE.

CONTINUARA…


	17. el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 3: WHITE DIAMOND. CAP 17: EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA.

AUSTIN. TEXAS. 24 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1989.

UN HOMBRE JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS ESTAN EN UNA FIESTA FESTEJANDO LA GRADUACION.

¿: OYE THOMAS! QUE SUCEDE QUE AUN NO HAS CONSEGUIDO PAREJA?

THOMAS: LO QUE SUCEDE CARL ES QUE LAS MUJERES DE AQUÍ SON MUY ABURRIDAS.

CARL: PORQUE NO PRUEBAS CON ESA CHICA DE AHI. ELLA PARECE ESTAR BIEN.

THOMAS: TALVEZ LO HAGA.

THOMAS SE DIRIGE HACIA LA CHICA QUIEN ESTA SOLA BEBIENDO DEL PONCHE.

THOMAS: HOLA! TÚ DEBES SER ROSA NO ES ASI?

ROSA: EXACTO Y TU ERES THOMAS SIEMPRE ME HE SENTADO JUNTO A TI EN LA CLASE DE HISTORIA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

THOMAS: ENSERIO NO HE NOTADO LO HERMOSA QUE ERES?

ROSA: YA ME HICISTE SONRROJAR (SONRROJANDOSE)

THOMAS: QUIERES BAILAR CONMIGO? (EXTENDIENDO SU HOMBRO)

ROSA: POR SUPUESTO.

AMBOS SE DIRIGEN A LA PISTA DE BAILE Y ES AHÍ DONDE COMIENZAN A BAILAR EL BALS.

THOMAS: Y QUE HARAS DESPUES DE ESTO.

ROSA: TALVEZ LOGRE MONTAR MI SALON DE BELLEZA Y TAMBIEN ABRIR UNA TIENDA DE TATUAJES.

THOMAS: VAS A HACER ESO TU SOLA?

ROSA: (RIENDO) POR SUPUESTO. TAMBIEN TENDRE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGAS, Y QUE HARAS TÚ DESPUES DE ESTO.

THOMAS: TODAVIA NO LO HE DECIDIDO. TENDRIA QUE MUDARME A CALIFORNIA PARA HACER EL TRABAJO DE MIS SUEÑOS: TRABAJAR EN EL TALLER DE AUTOS MÁS FAMOSO DE AMERICA.

ROSA: OH! QUIERES TRABAJAR EN WEST COAST CUSTOM. QUE BIEN POR TI?

THOMAS: AUNQUE NO SE SI PUEDA HACERLO.

ROSA: DESCUIDA SOLO TIENES QUE CONFIAR EN TU CORAZON Y LO LOGRARAS.

THOMAS: SABES? TALVEZ A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TE INVITA A SALIR.

ROSA: UNA CITA? GENIAL EN LA TARDE 4:30.

THOMAS: MUY BIEN.

2 HORAS DESPUES:

LA FIESTA DE GRADUACION HA TERMINADO Y TODOS SE VAN A SUS CASAS.

ROSA: BUENO! FUE UNA NOCHE DIVERTIDA.

THOMAS: POR SUPUESTO.

ROSA: ESPERO VERTE EN NUESTRA CITA.

THOMAS: LO MISMO DIGO.

ROSA SE VA EN EL AUTO DE SUS PADRES Y CARL ESTANDO ALGO EBRIO PONE SU HOMBRO ENCIMA DE THOMAS.

CARL: AMIGO ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI. POR FIN HAS CONSEGUIDO ALGUIEN CON QUE LIGAR.

THOMAS: MUY BIEN CARL ES HORA DE LLEVARTE A CASA.

THOMAS SE LLEVA CARGANDO A CARL A SU AUTO Y THOMAS LO CONDUCE HACIA SU CASA Y DESPUES LLEGA A LA SUYA Y AL SALIR DEL AUTO VE A UNA MUJER DE CABELLO VERDE OSCURO DIRIGIENDOSE A UNA GRANJA ABANDONADA.

THOMAS: SEÑORA! ESTAS NO SON HORAS PARA ESTAR AQUÍ DE NOCHE

THOMAS DECIDE SEGUIR A LA MUJER CORRIENDO Y ESTA LA VE Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA LA GRANJA ALEJANDOSE DE THOMAS.

THOMAS: GUAO! QUE HA SIDO ESO?

THOMAS CORRE HACIA LA GRANJA ABANDONADA DONDE PISA UNA TRAMPA DE OSOS HACIENDO QUE SE TIRE AL SUELO DEL DOLOR LUEGO APARECEN TRES DELICUENTES ARMADOS CON PISTOLAS.

DELICUENTE 1: MIREN QUIEN HA PISADO NUESTRA TRAMPA?

DELICUENTE 2: Y CREI QUE NADIE VENDRIA AQUÍ.

DELICUENTE 3: PUNTO PARA MI.

THOMAS: POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN DAÑO!

DELICUENTE 2: CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA SI NO QUIERES UNA BALA EN LA CARA (APUNTANDOLE CON LA PISTOLA EN LA CABEZA)

DELICUENTE 1: ROBENLE LAS LLAVES DEL AUTO Y DE SU CASA.

DELICUENTE 3: Y LUEGO LO MATAMOS.

THOMAS: AYUDENME!, AUXILIO!

DELICUENTE 2: QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!

EL DELICUENTE QUE LE APUNTA CON LA PISTOLA A THOMAS DE LA NADA ES APLASTADO POR UN MARTILLO HECHO DE DIAMANTE VERDE LUEGO LOS OTROS DOS DELICUENTES DIRIGEN SU ATENCION A LA MUJER DE CABELLO VERDE Y PIEL VERDE.

DELICUENTE 1: MALDICION! (APUNTANDOLA CON SU PISTOLA)

EL DELICUENTE LE DISPARA LA CARA CON SU PISTOLA PERO NO LE HACE NADA Y LA MUJER RAPIDAMENTE CLAVA SUS MANOS AL PECHO DEL DELICUENTE Y LO SEPARA EN DOS HACIENDO.

DELICUENTE 3: ME RINDO! (TIRANDO SU PISTOLA AL SUELO Y LEVANTANDO SUS MANOS) POR FAVOR NO ME MATE.

LA MUJER AGARRA AL TERCER DELICUENTE Y LO LANZA LEJOS DE LOS DOS Y THOMAS ESTA MUY SORPRENDIDO POR LA FUERZA SOBRE HUMANA Y RECUERDA EL DOLOR EN SU PIE Y LA MUJER SE AGACHA Y DESTRUYE LA TRAMPA DE OSOS Y SE LEVANTA Y EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA THOMAS QUIEN MIRA LO HERMOSA QUE ES Y EXTIENDE SU MANO Y LA MUJER LA AYUDA A LEVANTARSE.

¿: ESTAS BIEN?

THOMAS: MI PIERNA ME DUELE PERO ESTOY BIEN. ERES UN ALIEN?

¿: DISCULPA?

THOMAS: DEL ESPACIO UN ALIEN? TIENES NOMBRE?

¿: MI NOMBRE ES GREEN DIAMOND.

THOMAS: GREEN DIAMOND? BONITO NOMBRE.

GREEN DIAMOND COMIENZA A SONREIR Y THOMAS LO HACE TAMBIEN.

10 AÑOS DESPUES:

THOMAS ESTA COCINANDO UNOS PANQUEQUES PARA SU MUJER Y GREEN DIAMOND ESTA ORDENANDO EL CUARTO PARA SU HIJO Y LUEGO SE MIRA A UN ESPEJO Y MIRA SU PANZA QUIEN THOMAS SE LA ACARICIA.

THOMAS: LA COMIDA TE ESTA ESPERANDO.

GREEN DIAMOND: THOMAS… DEBEMOS HABLAR.

THOMAS: POR SUPUESTO DIAMOND. PODEMOS HACERLO EN MIENTRAS DESAYUNEMOS.

GREEN DIAMOND: AY ALGO QUE NO TE HE DICHO EN NUESTROS 10 AÑOS DE COMPROMISO.

THOMAS: OYE TRANQUILA. PUEDES CONTARME TODO EN EL DESAYUNO.

AMBOS SE SIENTAN EN LA MESA Y GREEN DIAMOND SE TENSA.

THOMAS: MUY BIEN QUE ES LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR.

GREEN DIAMOND: LOS DE MI ESPECIE NO PUEDE TENER HIJOS. NO SOY ORGANICA COMO TU. NUESTRO HIJO Y YO NO PODEMOS EXISTIR AL MISMO TIEMPO.

THOMAS: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, TE VAS A MORIR?

GREEN DIAMOND: NO ES ESO. SI NO TENDRE QUE DEJAR DE EXISTIR PARA DARLE VIDA A RANDY. LO SIENTO PERO ES HACI QUE SE DEBEN HACER LAS COSAS.

THOMAS: PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE UN PRICIPIO?

GREEN DIAMOND: PORQUE NO ENTENDIA COMO FUNCIONABA EL SISTEMA REPRODUCTIVO HUMANO.

THOMAS: Y QUE PASARA CONTIGO DESPUES DE DARLE VIDA A RANDY.

GREEN DIAMOND: MI ALMA Y MIS PODERES PASARAN A EL, EL SERA COMO YO Y YO SERE COMO EL.

GREEN DIAMOND VE QUE THOMAS ESTA ALGO SORPRENDIDO Y ELLA LE DA LA MANO A THOMAS.

GREEN DIAMOND: LO LAMENTO TANTO.

2 MESES DESPUES:

THOMAS Y GREEN DIAMOND ESTAN EN UN AUTO DIRIGIENDOSE AL LUGAR DONDE SE HABIAN CONOCIDO.

THOMAS: ESTAS BIEN?

GREEN DIAMOND: POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY (DICE CON UN POCO DE DOLOR)

AMBOS LLEGAN AL LUGAR DONDE "EN LA GRANJA ABANDONADA" Y THOMAS SALE RAPIDAMENTE Y SACA A GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN ESTA APUNTO DE PARIR Y LA HACE ACOSTAR EN EL PASTO Y DESPUES THOMAS LE TOMA LA MANO A GREEN DIAMOND.

GREEN DIAMOND: PERDONA QUE ESTA RELACION HAYA DURADO MENOS DE LO HABITUAL.

THOMAS: POR FAVOR… NO ME DEJES (DICE SOLTANDO UNAS LAGRIMAS) NO ME DEJES.

GREEN DIAMOND: NO LLORES THOMAS. TU… NUNCA ESTARAS SOLO, CUIDA DE NUESTRO HIJO POR MÍ. LO PROMETES?

THOMAS: LO PROMETO.

THOMAS BESA A GREEN DIAMOND Y ESTA COMIENZA A BRILLAR EN TODO SU CUERPO Y SE DESBANECE COMO UN MONTON DE LUCIERNAGAS Y THOMAS VE A SU RECIEN NACIDO HIJO DURMIENDO Y COMIENZA A FORMARLE DIAMANTES VERDES EN SUS HOMBROS LUEGO THOMAS COMIENZA A CARGAR A RANDY Y COMIENZA A LLORAR.

2 HORAS DESPUES:

THOMAS ESTA CONDUCIENDO Y RANDY ESTA EN EL ASIENTO DE BEBE ATRÁS HASTA QUE THOMAS LLEGA A UN NEGOCIO Y SACA A SU HIJO Y TOCA LA PUERTA DE VIDRIO Y UNA MUJER DE CABELLO CORTO Y TATUAJES EN SUS BRAZOS LE ABRE Y SE SORPRENDE.

THOMAS: HOLA ROSA. VEO QUE HAS CUMPLIDO CON TU SUEÑO.

9 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA JUGANDO BEISBOL CON SUS AMIGOS MIENTRAS QUE ROSA JUNTO CON SU HIJA MINDY Y THOMAS QUIEN ESTA BEBIENDO CERVEZA.

RANDY: OYE ESO NO SE VALE WILLY ACABAS DE COMETER FALTA.

WILLY: ESO ES MENTIRA ES CULPA DE VANESA.

RANDY: ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE SER CIEGA DE NACIMIENTO.

VANESA: WILLY! QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE DE MI CEGERA?

WILLY: YO NO DIJE NADA FUE RANDY.

LOS DOS COMIENZAN A DISCUTIR Y RANDY COMIENZA A DOLERLE LA CABEZA TANTO QUE COMIENZA A TIRARSE AL SUELO Y THOMAS CORRE PARA VER COMO ESTA Y AL ACERCARSE RANDY ESTE CREA LARGAS PATAS DE ARAÑA DE DIAMANTE VERDE EN SU ESPALDA HACIENDO QUE SUS AMIGOS Y SU PADRE SE ALEJARAN DE EL. RANDY SIENTE UN DOLOR DE CABEZA MUY PROFUNDO Y DESPUES DE 2 MINUTOS SE CALMA Y LAS PATAS DE ARAÑA EN SU ESPALDA SE DESPEDAZAN Y TODOS ESTAN ASOMBRADOS Y THOMAS SE DIRIGE A VER COMO ESTA RANDY.

THOMAS: ESTAS BIEN HIJO?

RANDY:…SI.

RANDY ABRAZA A SU PADRE Y ESTE LO CARGA HACIA SU CASA.

THOMAS: YA ES MEJOR QUE VUELVAN A SUS CASA NIÑOS.

EN LA NOCHE:

RANDY ESTA DURMIENDO EN SU CUARTO CUANDO COMIENZA A ESCUCHAR UNOS RUIDOS LUEGO EL BAJA Y ESCUCHA SU PADRE Y SU MADRASTRA DISCUTIR.

ROSA: NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO. ES TU HIJO!

THOMAS: ES LO MEJOR PARA EL SI LO TIENEN ENCERRADO.

ROSA: QUE NO LE PROMETISTE A GREEN DIAMOND QUE CUIDARIAS DE TU HIJO.

THOMAS: RANDY ES MUY PEQUEÑO. EL NO PUEDE CONTROLAR SUS PODERES.

ROSA: ENCERRARLO NO ES UNA OPCION.

THOMAS: NO TENGO MAS ALTERNATIVA.

AMBOS VEN QUE RANDY LOS HA ESCUCHADO Y ROSA SE ACERCA HACIA RANDY.

THOMAS: HOLA HIJO. YA TE SIENTES MEJOR?

RANDY: TU TE QUIERES DESHACERTE DE MI?

THOMAS: NO RANDY ES SOLO… QUE NO ME SIENTO SEGURO QUE ANDES DESARROLLANDO LOS PODERES DE TU MADRE.

RANDY: NO ME QUIERES AQUÍ PORQUE ME VES COMO UN FENOMENO.

THOMAS: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO RANDY.

RANDY: MIENTES! MIENTES! PROMETISTE QUE ME PROTEGIERAS.

THOMAS: RANDY ESCUCHA! (DANDOLE UN PEQUEÑO BOFENTON A RANDY)

RANDY VUELVE A MIRAR A SU PADRE Y ESTE SE PONE NERVIOSO.

RANDY: TU… ME HICISTE DAÑO?

THOMAS: LO SIENTO RANDY YO NO QUISE…

RANDY SE ARRODILLA Y GRITA DE FURIA CREANDO UN DESTELLO DE LUZ EN SUS OJOS HE INVOCANDO OTRA VEZ LAS PATAS DE ARAÑA EN SU ESPALDA Y SE LAS CLAVA A SU PADRE CLAVANDOLO TAMBIEN POR LA PARED Y ROSA GRITA HORRORIZADA PORQUE RANDY HABIA MATADO SU PADRE DESPUES LOS OJOS DE RANDY VUELVEN A LA NORMALIDAD Y SE DESMAYA ENFRENTE DE ROSA QUIEN COMIENZA A CORRE Y LLAMAR LAS AUTORIDADES.

6 AÑOS DESPUES:

RANDY ESTABA EN EL PATIO DE SU CASA JUGANDO FUTBOL CON SUS AMIGOS Y SU HERMANA MENOR MINDY MIENTRAS QUE SU MADRASTRA ESTA COMIENDO JUNTO CON SUS COMPAÑERAS DE TRABAJO CUANDO APARECE UNA CAMIONETA Y DE AHÍ SALE UN HOMBRE ALGO MAYOR Y UN NIÑO Y EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS SALEN CINCO CHICAS DE DISTINTOS COLORES.

ROSA: EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLES?

¿: HMM… HOLA MI NOMBRE ES GREG UNIVERSE Y ESTE ES MI HIJO STEVEN Y ELLAS SON…

¿: SOMOS LAS CRYSTAL GEMS! YO SOY GARNET, ELLA ES AMATHISTA Y ELLA ES PERLA. Y LAS OTRAS DOS SON LAPIZLAZURI Y PERIDOT.

ROSA: HMMM… Y QUE ES LO QUE VIENEN AQUÍ?

PERIDOT: PERMITAME. AL PARECER HEMOS LOCALIZADO UNA ESPECIE DE "PODER ANCESTRAL" EN ESTE LUGAR.

WILLY: QUIENES SON ELLAS?

RANDY: NO LO SE PERO LO VOY A AVERIGUAR.

RANDY JUNTO CON SU HERMANA SE ACERCAN AL GRUPO Y EL APARATO DE PERIDOT COMIENZA A HACER SONIDOS FUERTES LUEGO LO SACA Y LO APUNTA A RANDY Y SE SORPRENDE.

PERIDOT: ES EL! (DICE SUSURRANDO)

RANDY: HOLA… MI NOMBRES ES RODNEY THOMAS YORK PERO PUEDEN DECIRME RANDY.

PERLA: OH! HOLA RANDY MI NOMBRE ES PERLA.

RANDY: HUELES A CLORO.

MINDY: QUIENES SON ESTAS PERSONAS MAMI?

ROSA: SE DICEN LLAMAR LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

GARNET: NUESTRO NOMBRE NO NOS ES CONOCIDO PARA TI?

RANDY: NO LAS HE VISTO EN MI VIDA. PERO MI PREGUNTA ES: PORQUE TIENES EL CABELLO HACI? PARECES A STEVE DE MINECRAFT Y PORQUE LE MUJER DE LA PERLA PARECE UN PAJARA? Y TU (MIRANDO A AMATHISTA) EL ELENCO DE MILEY CYRUS HA TERMINADO HACE TIEMPO.

AMATHISTA: QUIEN ES MILEY CYRUS?

ROSA: RANDY… RESPECTA.

RANDY: BIEN Y QUE ES LO QUE DESEAN AQUÍ?

STEVEN: TU… ERES COMO YO.

RANDY: DISCULPA?

PERIDOT: TIENE RAZON! LA GEMA QUE ESTA EN SU HOMBRO ES OTRO HIBRIDO.

RANDY: QUE, ESTO? (MOSTRANDOLES SU GEMA A LAS CHICAS Y CREA UNA GARRA DE DIAMANTE VERDE) NO LES PARECE GENIAL. ESTOY APRENDIENDO A USARLO DESDE QUE TENGO 9 AÑOS.

PERLA: EL SENTIMIENTO ES INDESCRITIBLE. ES EXACTAMENTE COMO ELLA.

GARNET: EL… ES DIFERENTE.

CONTINUARA…


	18. la clave de la victoria

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 3: WHITE DIAMOND. CAP 18: LA CLAVE DE LA VICTORIA.

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA DE WHITE DIAMOND:

ELLA ESTA SENTADA VIENDO A ROSA QUIEN ESTA DURMIENDO EN LA BURBUJA GRANDE Y EN UNA PUERTA QUE APARECE DE LA NADA APARECEN BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HMM… CUANTO TIEMPO NO? (DICE SARCASTICAMENTE)

WHITE DIAMOND: NO ME ESPERABA SU VISITA.

BLUE DIAMOND: DISCULPA A YELLOW DIAMOND. ES UNA ALEGRIA TENERTE AQUI DEVUELTA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

WHITE DIAMOND: (DANDOSE VUELTA) ESTUVE EN LA MENTE DE UN NIÑO JUGANDO CON ELLA POR UN TIEMPO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HACI QUE FUISTE TU!

BLUE DIAMOND: HAS CONSEGUIDO EL PODER DIVINO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y LA MADRASTRA DEL HIBRIDO. (ACERCANDOSE A ROSA) AL PARECER NO ERA COMO ME LO ESPERABA.

BLUE DIAMOND: Y QUE HARAS CON TODO ESE PODER?

WHITE DIAMOND: MUCHAS PREGUNTAS CUANDO LA RESPUESTA ESTA EN LA TIERRA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TIENES PODER DIVINO. PARA QUE LO QUIERES A EL?

WHITE DIAMOND: AUN TIENE PODER DIVINO EN SUS VENAS. EL PODER QUE TENGO NO ES SUFICIENTE. NESECITO MÁS.

BLUE DIAMOND: QUIERES QUE ENVIAMOS A NUESTRAS TROPAS A IR POR EL.

WHITE DIAMOND: NO ES DE NESECIDAD PERO HAGANLO SI QUIEREN, AHORA FUERA DE AQUÍ.

BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND DEJAN A WHITE DIAMOND SOLA CON ROSA.

EN LA TIERRA:

PERLA VERDE ESTA PARADA FRENTE AL MAR CUANDO APARECE UN PORTAL Y STEVEN JUNTO CON MINDY Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS Y EL LEON ESTAN EN LA ISLA FRENTE A ELLA.

GARNET: ESTA BIEN?

MOMENTOS DESPUES:

TODAS VEN DENTRO DE LA TIENDA A RANDY ACOSTADO AUN INCONCIENTE.

PERLA: QUE VAMOS HACER? AHORA WHITE DIAMOND ES MÁS PODEROSA QUE NUNCA.

LAPIZLAZULI: LAS TROPAS DE BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE ACERCAN AQUÍ.

PERIDOT: ENTONCES DEBEN ESTAR BUSCANDO A RANDY.

PERLA VERDE: STEVEN Y PERIDOT USTEDES JUNTO CON LAS SANDIAS STEVEN PROTEGEN A RANDY MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTRO TOMAMOS LA OFENSIVA.

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS JUNTO CON PERLA VERDE CORREN Y VEN QUE HAY MUCHAS NAVES DE COMBATE AZULES Y AMARILLAS LUEGO DE LA NAVE SUELTAN CAPSULAS Y DE AHÍ APARECE MUCHOS ZIRCONES Y JADES RODEANDOLAS.

AMATHISTA: AHM… CHICOS CUAL ES EL VERDADERO PLAN?

PERLA VERDE: AY QUE PROTEGER A RANDY A TODA COSTA.

LOS SOLDADOS DE BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE ACERCAN LUEGO PERLA VERDE CIERRA SUS OJOS.

7000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

PERLA VERDE ESTA FRENTE A GREEN DIAMOND Y UN EJERCITO DE ESMERALDA Y TOPACIOS DETRÁS DE ELLA.

GREEN DIAMOND: BIENVENIDA A TU CEREMONIA DE INICIACION. COMO PUEDES VER HACI FUE COMO ME CONVERTI EN UNA DIAMOND. ENFRENTANDOME A MI PROPIO EJERCITO, ESTA VEZ LO HARAS TU SI QUIERES SER MI PROCTETORA.

PERLA VERDE: HARE TODO LO QUE PUEDA POR USTED MI DIAMANTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: BIEN… ENTONCES QUE COMIENZE LA CEREMONIA.

GREEN DIAMOND SE PONE EN UNA PLATAFORMA Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE VIENDO A SU PERLA APUNTO DE ENFRENTARSE A SU EJERCITO.

PERLA VERDE: QUE ESPERAN?

UNA ESMERALDA ATACA A PERLA VERDE CON SU LANZA PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y AGARRA LA LANZA Y VE A SU OTRO LADO OTRA ESMERALDA APUNTO DE ATACAR CON SU ESPADA EN EL AIRE ENTONCES PERLA VERDE LANZA SU LANZA LA LANZA DE LA ESMERALDA HACIA LA OTRA CHOCANDO EN EL AIRE LUEGO UN TOPACIO CORRE PARA ATACAR A PERLA VERDE CON SU HACHA PERO ELLA LO DETIENE JUSTO ANTES DE TOCARLA Y LA SUELTA Y LE DA UNA PATADA BICICLETA EN LA QUIJADA DEL TOPACIO HACIENDOLA VOLAR LUEGO CINCO ESMERALDAS ATACAN A PERLA VERDE Y TODAS ELLAS TERMINARON EN EL SUELO LUEGO DOS TOPACIOS ATACAN DE LADOS DIFERENTES CON SUS HACHAS Y PERLA VERDE DA UNA SALTO MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS EVADIENDO LAS HACHAS Y TRES ESMERALDAS LA ATACAN CON SUS LANZAS AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO ELLA LAS ESQUIVA Y RUEDA HACIA ATRÁS DONDE RECIBE UNA PATADA EN LA COSTILLA DE PARTE DE UN TOPACIO ALEJANDOLA DE ELLA UNOS CENTRIMETROS HACIA OTRA ESMERALDA QUIEN LA ATACA CON SU LANZA MIENTRAS ESTA EN EL SUELO PERO ELLA DETIENE LA LANZA Y CON ELLA ARROJA A LA ESMERALDA HACIA EL TOPACIO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO RECIBE UNA PATADA JUSTO EN LA NARIZ HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CON VARIAS ESMERALDAS LUEGO LA OTRA TOPACIO QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE PERLA VERDE ATACA CON SU HACHA PERO PERLA VERDE CONTRAATACA CON UN TRES GOLPES EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE EL TOPACIO SE ARRODILLARA LUEGO SIETE ESMERALDAS ARROJAN SUS LANZAS HACIA PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA DA MUCHAS VUELTAS AL ESTILO PAKOURIANA ESQUIVANDO LAS LANZAS PERO ES EMBESTIDA POR OTRA TOPACIO HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR DE BOCA CONTRA EL SUELO LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y VE QUE GREEN DIAMOND LA ESTA VIENDO DE CERCA ENTONCES PERLA VERDE GOLPEA EL SUELO CREANDO UN TEMBLOR Y COMIENZA A DAR GOLPES DE GRATIS A TODO AQUEL QUE LA ATACAR. GREEN DIAMOND APENAS ESTA INTERESADA EN LO QUE VE MIENTRAS QUE PERLA VERDE ESTA CONTINUA PELEANDO CON SU EJÉRCITO LUEGO RECIBE UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA EN SU ESPALDA DE PARTE DE UNA ESMERALDA PORTANDO UN ARCO CON FLECHAS ELECTRICAS LUEGO CINCO ESMERALDAS MAS LE DISPARAN FLECHAS EN LA ESPALDA Y EN A PERLA VERDE Y ELLA SE RESISTE A LAS DESCARGAS DE LAS FLECHAS Y SE QUITA UNA POR LA ESPALDA Y SE LA CLAVA A UNA ARQUERA EN EL OJO Y LA LANZA HACIA OTRAS ESMERALDAS LUEGO UNA TOPACIO PORTANDO UNA ESPADA Y ESCUDO ATACA A PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA DETIENE LA ESPALDA Y LA PARTE EN DOS Y CON EL FRAGMENTO DE LA ESPADA SE LA CLAVA JUSTO EN EL PECHO Y LE PATEA EL ROSTRO Y LE QUITA SU ESCUDO DONDE SE BLOQUEA DDE LAS LANZAS Y FLECHAS QUE LE ARROJAN LUEGO LANZA EL ESCUDO EN EL AIRE Y SACA UN PEDAZO DE TIERRA EN EL SUELO Y SE LOS ARROJA Y ES EMBESTIDA POR DOS TOPACIOS HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA UN MURO Y UNA TOPACIO LA AGARRA POR LA CARA Y LA ARROJA LEJOS DE ELLAS Y PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y AGARRA UNA NAGINATA Y LA USA PARA ATACAR A LOS TOPACIOS Y LAS ESMERALDAS QUE QUIEREN ACABAR CON ELLA. MEDIA HORA DE COMBATE DESPUES PERLA VERDE ESTA SE LE NOTA EL CANSANCIO Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA POR UNA ESMERALDA Y LE DEVUELVE EL GOLPE LUEGO SE ARRODILLA Y VE A GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN TODAVIA LA ESTA VIENDO.

GREEN DIAMOND: TE CANSASTE? DEBO DECIR QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO ES IMPRESIONANTE. PARA SER UNA PERLA (APLAUDIENDO DOS VECES) VEAMOS SI PUEDES RESISTIR A ESTO.

APARECE CINCOS ALTAS ESMERALDAS CON CUATRO BRAZOS PORTANDO ESPADAS. PERLA VERDE GOLPEA EL SUELO Y SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE EN POSICION DE COMBATE Y GRITA CORRIENDO HACIA LAS ALTAS ESMERALDAS Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA ELLAS.

7000 AÑOS DESPUES:

PERLA VERDE JUNTO CON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESTAN ENFRENTANDOSE A UN MONTON DE ZIRCONES Y JADES. AMATHISTA PARECE TENER PROBLEMAS CON UNAS CINCOS PERO LAPIZ LA AYUDA DISPARANDOLES ESFERAS DE AGUA A SUS ROSTROS Y AMATHISTA AGARRA UNA ROCA ENORME Y SE LA ARROJA A UN GRUPO DE JADES PERO ELLAS LA DESTRUYEN CON SUS LANZAS Y SE LAS ARROJAN HACIA AMATHISTA QUIEN SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PELOTA CON SU CABELLO Y EMBISTE RAPIDAMENTE AL GRUPO DE JADES, GARNET LANZA UNA ZIRCON HACIA UN GRUPO DE JADES Y DISPARA SUS DOS GUANTELES HACIA DOS NAVES DE COMBATE DESTRUYENDOLAS Y JASPER CONVERTIDA EN UNA PELOTA TAMBIEN CON SU CABELLO ESTA ARRAZANDO CON UN MONTON DE SOLDADAS DE BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND.

JASPER: SOY LA MEJOR.

PERLA VERDE: ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETICION SOBRE CUANTOS SOLDADOS DERROTEMOS. DEBEMOS PROTEGER A RANDY. (DANDOLE UN CABEZASO A UNA ZIRCON)

PERLA VERDE INVOCA SUS SEIS BRAZOS Y DISPARA UN MONTON DE PUÑOS DE PLASMAS HACIA LAS NAVES DE COMBATE DESTRUYENDOLAS A CASI TODAS.

PERLA VERDE: PERO SI LO FUERA… YO GANARIA.

UN RAYO DE TELETRANSPORTACION AMARILLO APARECE Y SON LAS PERLAS DE BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND QUIENES PORTAN ARMADURAS BLANCAS Y SON ACOMPAÑADAS POR DIEZ CUARZOS BLANCOS

PERLA AMARILLA: CREEN QUE NOS HAN VENCIDO?

PERLA AZUL: AUN NO NOS HEMOS ENFRENTADO.

PERLA: SON CUARZOS. SON LAS SOLDADAS DE WHITE DIAMOND. SON LAS MAS FUERTES.

EN EL CIELO APARECEN 15 NAVES DE COMBATES BLANCAS Y TODAS ESTAN MUY NERVIOSAS EXCEPTO PERLA VERDE QUIEN DESTRUYE CUATRO DE SUS BRAZOS Y AGRANDA SUS DOS BRAZOS.

PERLA VERDE: VAMOS NO LES TENGO MIEDO!

PERLA VERDE CORRE HACIA ELLAS Y GRITA MIENTRAS LO HACE.

7000 AÑOS ATRÁS:

PERLA VERDE CHOCA CONTRA EL MURO Y CAE AL SUELO Y ESCUPE UNA SUSTANCIA NEGRA AL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA ALGO MORIBUNDA Y RECIBE UN PISONTON EN EL PECHO CLAVANDOLA EN EL SUELO LUEGO RECIBE ES AGARRADA POR EL CUELLO Y LA GRAN ESMERALDA Y CHOCA SU ROSTRO CONTRA EL MURO TRES VECES Y RECIBE DEMASIADOS GOLPES EN EL PECHO Y EL ESTOMAGO DESPUES UN GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA QUEDAR EN EL SUELO. PERLA VERDE INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO ESTA MUY CANSADA Y ADOLORIDA LUEGO LA GRAN ESMERALDA LA LEVANTA POR EL CABELLO Y LA LLEVA HACIA GREEN DIAMOND Y LA PONE DE RRODILLAS.

GREEN DIAMOND: SUFICIENTE. YA ESTA CLARO SU LIMITE AHORA SACALA DE MI VISTA.

LA GRAN ESMERALDA AGARRA POR EL CABELLO A PERLA VERDE Y ESTA DA UN GRAN SALTO Y LE PATEA EL ROSTRO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER Y CUBRIENDOSE EL ROSTRO Y GREEN DIAMOND SE SORPRENDE POR LO INDOMABLE QUE ES ELLA. LA GRAN ESMERALDA SE ENOJA Y CORRE HACIA PERLA VERDE Y LA GOLPE MUY FUERTE EN LA CARA PERO ELLA SE LO QUITA DE SU ROSTRO Y DA UN SALTO DANDOLE UN GRAN CABEZASO EN LA CARA A LA GRAN ESMERALDA DEJANDOLA MAREADA LUEGO PERLA VERDE CORRE Y LE ACIERTA UN MONTON DE GOLPES ACORRALANDO A LA GRAN ESMERALDA CONTRA EL MURO Y LUEGO SALTA SOBRE LA RODILLA DE LA ESMERALDA Y LE DA UNA FUERTE PATADA EN LA CARA QUITANDOLE EL CASCO Y CAYENDO AL SUELO. GREEN DIAMOND BAJA DESDE SU PLATAFORMA Y VE A PERLA VERDE SENTADA Y RECOSTADA SOBRE EL MURO LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND SE DIRIGE A ELLA Y SE ARRODILLA ANTE ELLA Y DESPUES SONRIE.

GREEN DIAMOND: FELICIDADES HAS PASADO LA CEREMONIA DE INICIACION. AHORA ERES MI PROCTETORA.

GREEN DIAMOND EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA PERLA VERDE Y ELLA MIRA A GREEN DIAMOND A LA CARA Y LE DA SU MANO.

7000 AÑOS DESPUES:

LOS CUARZOS BLANCOS LE ESTAN DANDO UNA PALIZA A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS MIENTRAS QUE PERLA VERDE PELEA CONTRA PERLA AMARILLA Y PERLA AZUL QUIEN TAMBIEN LE ESTAN DANDO UNA PALIZA.

PERLA AZUL: ERES MUY INGENUA PARA DAR TU ANTE UNAS TRAIDORAS Y UN PATETICO HIBRIDO.

PERLA AMARILLA: PERO TU NO TIENES A GREEN DIAMOND PARA QUE TE DIRIJA.

PERLA AMARILLA LE DISPARA UN RAYO SOLAR MORADO HACIA PERLA VERDE HACIENDO QUE SE BLOQUEARA Y FUERA ARRASTRADA HACIA UN ARBOL LUEGO PERLA AZUL SE TELETRANSPORTA HACIA EL COSTADO DE PERLA VERDE DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA OREJA HACIENDOLA QUE SE LA CUBRA LUEGO RECIBE MUCHOS GOLPES DE PARTE DE LAS DOS PERLAS Y PERLA AZUL DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO AZUL QUEMANDO A PERLA VERDE LUEGO ELLA GOLPEA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UN TEMBLOR Y SE IMPULSA CON SU ENORME BRAZO DANDOLE UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA CARA A PERLA AZUL HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y ARRASTRAR POR LA ARENA Y PERLA VERDE LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA ESPALDA Y UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO.

PERLA AMARILLA: ERES TAN DEBIL (PISANDOLE EL ROSTRO)

LOS CUARZOS BLANCOS SOMETEN A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS Y PERLA AMARILLA DIRIGE SU ATENCION A PERLA.

PERLA AMARILLA: Y CUANDO A TI… NO SE SI MATARTE O BURLARME DE LA PERLA IDIOTA QUE ERES.

PERLA AZUL SE LEVANTA Y VE QUE LOS REFUERZOS LLEGAN Y SE REUNE CON PERLA AMARILLA LUEGO EL CUARZO LEVANTA A PERLA PARA QUE PERLA AMARILLA EL GOLPE EL ROSTRO MUCHAS VECES Y PERLA VERDE ESCUCHA COMO SE RIE DE ELLA LUEGO INTENTA LEVANTARSE Y VE A LEON QUE ESTA FRENTE A EL Y ESTE SACA UNA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA LE GEMA DISMOUNT Y PERLA VERDE SE SORPRENDE. LUEGO STEVEN APARECE DANDOLE UN ESCUDASO EN LA NARIZ A PERLA AMARILLA HACIENDO QUE SE DETENGA.

STEVEN: DEJENLA EN PAZ! LEON!

LEON HACE UN RUGIDO HACIENDO QUE LOS CUARZOS BLANCOS SUELTEN A LAS OTRAS LUEGO Y COMIENZAN A PELEAR LUEGO APARECEN LAS VALQUIRIAS EN SUS PORTALES ATACANDO LOS SOLDADOS DE LAS DIAMANTES. LA ISLA SE CONVIRTIO EN UN CAMPO DE GUERRA COMO FUE HACE 5000.

TURMALINA AZUL: POR LA GLORIA DE LAS VALQUIRIAS!

PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA VIENDO LA GEMA DISMOUNT ASOMBRADA POR SU PODER LUEGO CIERRA SUS OJOS Y MOMENTOS DESPUES ABRE LOS OJOS CON MUCHA FURIA Y REVIENTA LA BURBUJA LIBERANDO UN RAYO ARCOIRIZ DESTRUYENDO TODAS LAS NAVES DE COMBATE QUE HAY EN EL CIELO LUEGO PERLA VERDE DESTRUYE LA GEMA DISMOUNT HACIENDO QUE EL PODER DE LA GEMA SEA TRANSFERIDO A PERLA VERDE HACIENDO QUE SU PERLA CAMBIA DE COLORES Y VE A PERLA AZUL QUIEN ESTA DESTRUYENDO A VALQUIRIAS CON SU MAGARI YARI Y ENFOCA SU ATENCION HACIA PERLA VERDE QUIEN SE DIRIGE A ELLA A TODA VELOCIDA Y LE DA UN RODILLASO EN LA CARA A PERLA AZUL HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE Y VOMITARA LA SUSTANCIA MORADA Y LUEGO LE LANZA UN GANCHO EN EL ROSTRO Y LA LANZA HACIA DOS CUARZOS BLANCOS Y PERLA VERDE LE GOLPEA LA CARA MUCHAS VECES EN LA NUCA A PERLA AZUL Y PARA ACABAR CON ELLA PERLA VERDE AGARRA A PERLA AZUL Y CHOCA SU CABEZA CON UNA ROCA NOQUEANDOLA. LUEGO DIRIGE SU ATENCION HACIA PERLA AMARILLA QUIEN LA ATACA CON UN RAYO SOLAR ROJO PERO NO LE HACE NADA Y LA AGARRA POR EL CUELLO Y CHOCA SU CARA CONTRA LA ARENA MUCHAS VECES Y DESPUES LA GOLPEA MUCHAS VECES EN LA CARA DEJANDOLA MORIBUNDA Y DANDOLE GOLPES SUAVES EN PERLA VERDE.

PERLA AMARILLA: SIEMPRE SERAS UNA PERLA DEBIL Y PATETICA.

PERLA VERDE: AY UNA DIFERENCIA ENTRE DEBIL Y PATETICO: LAS QUE SE CREEN SUPERIORES A LAS DEMAS!

PERLA VERDE LE DA UN FUERTE CABEZASO EN LA CABEZA A PERLA AMARILLA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE Y CAYERA NOQUEADA DESPUES LAS VALQUIRIAS EXPULSAN A LAS TROPAS DE BLUE, YELLOW Y WHITE DIAMOND QUIENES HUYEN EN SUS CAPSULAS LUEGO LAS VALQUIRIAS Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS HACEN SU GRITO DE VICTORIA Y PERLA VERDE SE DIRIGE A VER COMO ESTA RANDY.

PERLA VERDE: TODOS ESTAN BIEN?

PERIDOT: SI. ESTAMOS A SALVO. RANDY DESPERTARA DENTRO DE POCO.

PERLA VERDE: ESO ES BUENO.

AL ANOCHECER:

LAS VALQUIRIAS ESTAN ACOSTADAS SOBREN UNAS FOGATAS MIENTRAS QUE PERLA VERDE SE REUNE CON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

PERLA VERDE: LINDA NOCHE VERDAD?

PERLA: HEMOS TENIDO BATALLAS PEORES.

GARNET: ALGO QUE QUIERAS HABLAR CON NOSOSTROS?

PERLA VERDE: (SENTANDOSE JUNTO CON ELLAS) POR MUCHOS MILENIOS. HE PROTEGIDO A GREEN DIAMOND, HE SERVIDO FIELMENTE COMO NINGUNA. PERO ME HE PREGUNTADO QUE SERIA CUANDO TODO TERMINE AHORA GREEN DIAMOND NO ESTA Y RANDY NO VIVIRA MUCHO POR ESO HE TOMADO UNA DECISION.

STEVEN: Y CUAL ES ESA DECISION.

PERLA VERDE PONE SU MANO EN SU PECHO Y USA TODAS SUS FUERZAS PARA CLAVARSE SU MANO EN SU PECHO ASOMBRANDO A TODOS LUEGO DENTRO DE ELLA SE ARRANCA EL REACTOR MANTRA QUE ESTA EN SU CUERPO.

PERIDOT: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

LAPIZLAZURI: SE ESTA SACRIFICANDO.

PERLA VERDE CAE DE RODILLAS FRENTE A TODAS MOSTRANDOLES EL REACTOR MANTRA.

PERLA VERDE: MI PLAN ES FUSIONAR MI REACTOR MANTRA QUIEN LLEVA EL PODER DE LA GEMA DISMOUNT PERO NESECITA MAS PARA QUE ESTE CARGADO AL 100%. POR FAVOR DENLE SU AURA PARA QUE RANDY PUEDA SALVAR A SU MADRASTRA, EL ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DERROTAR A WHITE DIAMOND. QUE DICEN? DARAN SUS ALMAS POR EL?

GARNET:… USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?

PERLA: NUNCA QUERIA HACER ESTO PERO ESTOY DISPUESTA A SACRIFICARME POR EL.

AMATHISTA: LA TIERRA SIEMPRE AHÍ SIDO MI HOGAR. YO TAMBIEN ME SACRIFICARE

PERIDOT: SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO FORMA PARTE DE ALGO GRANDE.

LAPIZLAZURI: TAMBIEN YO ME UNIRE.

GARNET: Y YO TAMBIEN.

PERLA VERDE: Y TU JASPER?

JASPER: SIEMPRE HE RESPECTADO A GREEN DIAMOND Y RANDY ES MÍ MEJOR AMIGO. LO HARE

STEVEN: Y YO TAMBIEN!

PERLA VERDE: NO STEVEN TU ERES ORGANICO Y YA CREO QUE ES SUFICIENTE PODER.

STEVEN: AY PORQUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA GRANDE.

LAS SEIS GEMAS DE CRISTAL PONE SUS MANOS ENCIMA DEL REACTOR MANTRA Y SIENTEN COMO LES DRENA EL PODER HACIENDOSE DESCOLORIDAS HASTA QUE SE VUELVEN GRISES Y OPACAS DEJANDOLAS SIN ENERGIA Y ESTANDO EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO.

STEVEN: ESTA HECHO?

PERLA VERDE: POR SUPUESTO.

PERLA SE ARRASTRA HACIA LA TIENDA EN DONDE ESTA RANDY Y STEVEN LA AYUDA A LEVANTARSE Y ENTRA A LA TIENDA DONDE MINDY ESTA JUNTO A SU HERMANO QUIEN AUN ESTA DORMIDO LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE ARRODILLA Y LO MUEVE A SU COSTADO Y LE ARRANCA LA MANGA DE SU CAMISA MOSTRANDOLE SU GEMA.

PERLA VERDE: TU ERES LA UNICA ESPERANZA!

PERLA VERDE PONE EL REACTOR MANTRA EN SU GEMA CREANDO UN DESTELLO DE LUCES DE COLORES EN TODAS PARTES LUEGO EL DESTELLO DE LUZ LLEGA AL ESPACIO DONDE WHITE DIAMOND LO VE DESDE AHÍ.

WHITE DIAMOND: YA ES HORA.

CONTINUARA…


	19. un duro despertar

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIO 3: WHITE DIAMOND. CAP 19: UN DURO DESPERTAR.

EN EL TEMPLO A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

RANDY ESTA ACOSTADO EN EL SILLON MIENTRAS QUE STEVEN JUNTO CON CONNIE Y MINDY ESTAN VIENDO LA TELEVISION.

RANDY: (DESPERTANDOSE DE GOLPE) ROSA!

RANDY VE QUE ESTA EN EL TEMPLO Y SE LEVANTA.

STEVEN: HAS DESPERTADO. YA ERA HORA.

CONNIE: HOLA RANDY!

RANDY: HOLA CONNIE… DONDE ESTA LAS OTRAS.

STEVEN: DESCANZANDO.

RANDY: INCLUYENDO A PERLA VERDE?

MINDY: NO ESTA AFUERA VIENDO EL ATARDECER.

RANDY: CUANTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO INCONCIENTE?

STEVEN: CASI UN DIA ENTERO. SI QUE TIENES EL SUEÑO ALGO PESADO.

RANDY SALE DE LA CASA Y VE A PERLA VERDE EN LA PLAYA MIRANDO EL ATARDECER LUEGO RANDY SE ACERCA HACIA ELLA Y NOTA SU PRESENCIA Y RANDY NOTA QUE TIENE UNA VENDA CUBRIENDOLE TODO EL PECHO.

RANDY: QUE HA PASADO MIENTRAS ESTABA INCONCIENTE?

PERLA VERDE: NOS ATACARON.

RANDY: (MIRANDO LA NAVE NODRIZA DE WHITE DIAMOND EN EL ESPACIO) ELLA VA PAGAR POR EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ME HA HECHO PASAR. NO REPITIRE EL MISMO ERROR OTRA VEZ

PERLA VERDE: CLARO QUE SI. PERO HAY UNA FORMA DE DEMOSTRARLO.

RANDY: Y COMO DEMOSTRARLO?

PERLA VERDE LE DA UN GOLPE DIRECTO EN LA CARA A RANDY HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR POR LA ARENA LUEGO SE LEVANTA.

PERLA VERDE: DEMOSTRANDO QUIEN ES EL MAS FUERTE! (PONIENDOSE EN POSICION DE COMBATE)

RANDY SONRIE Y SE ENOJA AL MISMO TIEMPO Y HACE UN GRITO DE IRA Y DA UN SALTO PARA GOLPEAR A PERLA VERDE EN EL AIRE PERO ESTA SE BLOQUEA Y LE GOLPEA DOS VECES EN EL PECHO HACIENDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA LA MONTAÑA DEL TEMPLO LUEGO SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR Y VE QUE LOS CHICOS LO ESTAN VIENDO Y RANDY SE ENOJA AUN MAS Y CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA PERLA VERDE QUIEN LE DA UNA PATADA PERO EL LO ESQUIVA Y LE LANZA UN GANCHO EN EL ROSTRO HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDA LUEGO RANDY DA UN GIRO Y LE GOLPE EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MAS LUEGO RANDY CREA UNA ROCA DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y LA PATEA HACIA PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA LO GOLPEA HACIENDOLO PEDASOS Y VE QUE RANDY NO ESTA Y RECIBE UN CODAZO EN LA ESPALDA HACIENDOLA CAER DE NARIZ EN LA ARENA.

PERLA VERDE: (RIENDO UN POCO) SI QUE TE GUSTA ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA!

PERLA VERDE DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA RANDY Y EL LO HACE TAMBIEN Y AMBOS CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE AIRE LUEGO LOS CIUDADANOS SE DIRIGEN PARA VERLOS Y RANDY RECIBE UN CABEZASO Y UNA PATADA EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO Y OTRA PATADA EN LA PIENA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE Y DESPUES RECIBE UN GOLPE PESADO EN LA CARA LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y DETIENE UN GOLPE DE PERLA VERDE Y LA AGARRA LANZANDOLA AL OTRO LADO DONDE RECIBE UN PISONTON EN LA CABEZA DE PARTE DE RANDY LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y LANZA UNA PATADA PERO RANDY LO ESQUIVA Y AGARRA SU PIE COMENZANDO A DARLE VOLTERETAS Y LUEGO RANDY SUELTA A PERLA VERDE EN EL AIRE PERO ELLA CAE DE PIE PERO RECIBE DENUEVO OTRO GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA ARRASTRA Y ELLA SE DETIENE CON SUS BRAZO Y INTENTA DARLE UN GANCHO A RANDY PERO ESTE LO DETIENE CON SU PIE Y DA UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS LUEGO PERLA VERDE GOLPEA EL SUELO CREANDO UN TEMPLOR HACIENDO QUE SE TAMBALEE RANDY Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA ENTREPIERNA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE Y SE CUBRE SU COSA.

RANDY: ESO FUE MUY SUCIO!

PERLA VERDE: Y QUE ERA LO QUE ESPERABA? SU ENEMIGO NUNCA JUGARA LIMPIO.

PERLA VERDE LE DA UN FUERTE CACHETADON IN THAT FACE SOLO HACIENDO ENOJAR MAS A RANDY QUIEN SE LEVANTA Y LA GOLPEA PERO ELLA SE CUBRE PERO RECIBE OTRO GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA LA MONTAÑA DEL TEMPLO LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE PEDESGA DE LA MONTAÑA Y DA UN SALTO HACIA RANDY OTRA VEZ Y EL HACE LO MISMO Y AMBOS TERMINAN CHOCANDO SUS PUÑOS OTRA VEZ CREANDO UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ Y AMBOS TERMINAN EN EL SUELO.

EN EL PLANETA MADRE. 6500 AÑOS ATRÁS:

PERLA VERDE ESTA JUNTO CON DOS ESMERALDAS EN UNA PLATAFORMA GRANDE ELEVADA HASTA QUE APARECE GREEN DIAMOND.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE! (ARRODILLANDOSE FRENTE A ELLA) COMO LE HA PASADO EN SU MISION?

GREEN DIAMOND: PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO?

PERLA VERDE: LO SIENTO. OLVIDELO. (RASCANDOSE LA CABEZA) MI DIAMANTE, PUEDO PREGUNTARLE UNA COSA?

GREEN DIAMOND: DIME CUAL ES?

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE. ALGUNA VEZ LE HAN DADO UN RETO MAYOR PARA DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ES LA MAS FUERTE?

GREEN DIAMOND: POR SUPUESTO. PERO A QUE VIENE ESA PREGUNTA?

PERLA VERDE SIN PENSARLO LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A TRAICION A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER DOS PASOS ATRÁS Y CUBRIRSE LA CARA SORPRENDIENDO A TODAS LAS SOLDADAS QUE ESTABAN EN EL LUGAR.

PERLA VERDE: MI DIAMANTE, QUIERE USTED HACERME EL FAVOR DE ENFRENTARME A USTED!? (PONIENDOSE EN POSICION DE COMBATE)

GREEN DIAMOND DEJA DE CUBRIRSE EL ROSTRO Y LUEGO SONRIE.

GREEN DIAMOND: ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO A UN DUELO?

PERLA VERDE: POR SUPUESTO MI DIAMANTE. PERO SI EN VERDAD QUIERO SERLE UTIL TENGO QUE DEMOSTRARLE QUE TAN FUERTE SOY!

GREEN DIAMOND: ENTONCES RETO ACEPTADO. (DEJANDOSE CAER DE LA PLATAFORMA)

PERLA VERDE LA SIGUE Y SALTA HACIA EL VACIO DONDE VE A GREEN DIAMOND Y SE DIRIGE A ELLA Y GREEN DIAMOND DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE DIAMANTE VERDE HACIA ELLA PERO LO ESQUIVA Y VE QUE GREEN DIAMOND SE ESTA DIRIGIENDOSE A ELLA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA LUEGO LA AGARRA Y LA CHOCA CONTRA OTRA PLATAFORMA LUEGO SE DIRIJEN ENTRE SI.

GREEN DIAMOND: VAMOS PERLA! DEMUESTRAME DE QUE ESTAS HECHA.

PERLA VERDE ATACA A GREEN DIAMOND MUCHAS VECES PERO EVADE TODOS LOS ATAQUES Y GREEN DIAMOND AGARRA A PERLA VERDE POR EL BRAZO Y ARRASTRA SU CARA SOBRE OTRA PLATAFORMA PERO ELLA DA UN SALTO SOBRE LA PLATAFORMA JUNTO CON GREEN DIAMOND Y AMBAS CAEN DE PIE ENCIMA DE OTRA PLATAFORMA Y PERLA VERDE ATACA A GREEN DIAMOND PERO ELLA SE BLOQUEA Y GREEN DIAMOND CREA UNA ESPADA DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y ATACA A PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA DETIENE EL ATAQUE Y DESTRUYE LA ESPADA LUEGO LE DA UNA PATADA BICICLETA EN LA QUIJADA A GREEN DIAMOND HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER UN PASO LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND RESPONDE CON UN GOLPE EN EL ROSTRO PERO PERLA VERDE DETIENE OTRA VEZ EL ATAQUE HACIENDOLA ARRASTRA UNOS CUANTOS CENTIMETROS Y LUEGO HACE AUN LADO EL PUÑO DE GREEN DIAMOND Y LA AGARRA POR LA CINTURA Y AMBAS SE CAEN DE LA PLATAFORMA Y GREEN DIAMOND SE QUITA A PERLA VERDE CON SUS PIERNAS Y CREA UNA ARCO DONDE LE DISPARA FLECHAS A PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA TOMA MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS Y GREEN DIAMOND ARROJA EL ARCO Y SE ACERCA A PERLA VERDE Y ELLA LO HACE TAMBIEN Y AMBAS SE AGARRAN DE LOS HOMBROS Y PERLA VERDE USA SU PIE Y EMPUJA A GREEN DIAMOND ENCIMA DE OTRA PLATAFORMA ARRASTRANDOLA POR EL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN EL PECHO DE PARTE DE PERLA VERDE Y OTRO EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE GREEN DIAMOND SE ALEJE UN POCO LUEGO PERLA VERDE DISPARA VARIOS PUÑOS DE PLASMA HACIA ELLA PERO GREEN DIAMOND SE CUBRE Y LUEGO CREA UN MURO DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y PERLA VERDE SE DIRIGE AL MURO PARA ROMPERLO Y GREEN DIAMOND LO ROMPE PRIMERO DANDOLE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA A PERLA VERDE HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y CAER DE LA PLATAFORMA LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND SALTA FUERA DE LA PLATAFORMA.

GREEN DIAMOND: ERES MUY HABIL! PERO VEAMOS SI PUEDES RESISTIR A ESTO!

GREEN DIAMOND DISPARA UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA DE LUZ HACIA PERLA VERDE Y ESTA ESFERA PEQUEÑA VA CRECIENDO MUY RAPIDO HACIENDOSE MUY GRANDE Y PERLA VERDE DISPARA SUS PUÑOS DE PLASMA TRATANDO DE DISOLVERLA Y GREEN DIAMOND LA ATACA POR LA ESPALDA DANDOLE UNA PATADA AHÍ ARROJANDOLA HACIA LA ESFERA GRANDE Y ESTA ESTALLA DEJANDO UNA GRAN NUBE DE HUMO Y GREEN DIAMOND CONTINUA CALLENDO Y VE QUE ESTA APUNTO DE LLEGAR A DONDE ESTA LAS NUBES LUEGO VE ARRIBA Y SORPRESIVAMENTE PERLA VERDE AUN ESTA CONCIENTE CON UNAS CUANTAS QUEMADURAS DIRIGIENDOSE A GREEN DIAMOND A ALTA VELOCIDAD Y EMBISTIENDOLA HACIENDO QUE AMBAS LLEGARAN A LAS NUBES Y DENTRO DE ELLAS PERLA VERDE NOTA QUE GREEN DIAMOND HA DESAPARECIDO LUEGO PERLA VERDE MIRA HACIA TODAS PARTES Y LUEGO BLOQUEA UN ATAQUE DE GREEN DIAMOND A SUS ESPALDA Y AMBAS SE TELETRANSPORTAN Y PERLA VERDE LE DA UN GOLPE A GREEN DIAMOND ALEJANDOLA PERO ESTA DESAPARECE Y APARECE AL COSTADO DE PERLA VERDE EMBISTIENDOLA Y AMBAS SE AGARRAN ENTRE SI Y SE IMPULSAN SALIENDO DE LAS NUBES DONDE ESTAN CERCA DEL SUELO Y PARA TERMINAR CON ESTE COMBATE PERLA VERDE SE SAFA DE GREEN DIAMOND Y ESTA CONCENTRA SU ENERGIA EN SU PUÑO Y AMBAS CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS CREANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION DE LUZ ALEJANDO LAS NUBES LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODAS LAS GEMAS DE LA CIUDADELA Y LAS DOS CAEN AL SUELO RENDIDAS LUEGO GREEN DIAMOND COMIENZA A REIRSE COMO LOCA OTRA VEZ Y PERLA VERDE ESTA ALGO CONFUNDIDA.

GREEN DIAMOND: VAYA. ESO FUE MUY IMPRESIONANTE.

PERLA VERDE: PERO SI HE PERDIDO CONTRA USTED MI DIAMANTE.

GREEN DIAMOND: PERDER? NO HAS PERDIDO. FUE UN EMPATE.

PERLA VERDE: QUIERE DECIR QUE AMBOS HEMOS GANADO?

GREEN DIAMOND: CLARO QUE SI. ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE.

GREEN DIAMOND SE LEVANTA PARA SOLO ACOSTARSE AL LADO DE SU PERLA Y AMBAS SE QUEDAN MIRANDO EL ANOCHESER.

GREEN DIAMOND: PERLA… TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE.

PERLA VERDE: SABE QUE PUEDE DECIRME LO QUE SEA.

GREEN DIAMOND: HAS SIDO MI FIEL PROCTETORA POR 500 AÑOS Y SE QUE AUN ES MUY POCO PARA TI PERO TEN EN CUENTA QUE PUEDE HABER ALGUN DIA EN QUE YO TALVEZ ABANDONE MI FORMA FISICA PARA DARLE MI PODER Y MI PUESTO A ALGUIEN MAS QUE SEA DIGNO, HACI QUE SIN IMPORTAR NADA RECUERDA ESTAS PALABRAS: HAS LO QUE SEA NECESARIO INCLUSO SACRIFICAR TU VIDA PARA SALVAR A LA SIGUIENTE DIAMANTE VERDE ALGUN DIA.

PERLA VERDE: YO COMO SU PERLA LE JURO CON MI ESPIRITU Y ALMA HACER LO QUE SEA NECESARIO INCLUSO SACRIFICAR MI VIDA PARA PROTEGER A LA SIGUIENTE DIAMANTE VERDE.

GREEN DIAMOND: MUY BIEN (LEVANTANDOSE Y EXTENDIENDO SU MANO A PERLA VERDE) VAMOS.

PERLA VERDE TOMA LA MANO DE GREEN DIAMOND Y LA AYUDA LEVANTARSE.

EN EL PRESENTE:

RANDY Y PERLA VERDE ESTAN TIRADOS EN EL SUELO Y DESPUES AMBOS SE LEVANTAN.

PERLA VERDE: ERES TAN IDIOTA AL PELEAR DE ESE MODO HACI NUNCA PODRAS DERROTAR A WHITE DIAMOND.

RANDY: HABLAS MUCHO PARA SER MI SIRVIENTA.

PERLA VERDE: NO SOY LA SIRVIENTA DE NADIE ME ESCUCHASTE!? YO SOY GUARDIANA DE GREEN DIAMOND Y TU SOLO DESTRUYES LO QUE ELLA FUE. ELLA ESTARIA MUY DECEPCIONADA.

RANDY: ME VALE MADRES SI LA HE DECEPCIONADO Y SI CREES QUE SOY UN DESTRUCTOR ENTONCES LO DESTRUIRE TODO HASTA QUE ESTA MALDITA ESTUPIDES SE HAYA ACABADO.

PERLA VERDE: YA ME HARTE DE TUS ESTUPIDESES.

PERLA VERDE ENFOCA LA ENERGIA MANTRA QUE LE QUEDA Y CONCENTRA EN SUS BRAZOS DANDOLE MAS POTENCIA DE ATAQUE Y RANDY SE PONE EN POSICION Y PERLA VERDE DA EL PRIMER GOLPE PERO RANDY SE BLOQUEA HACIENDO QUE CHOCARA CONTRA UNA ROCA LUEGO RANDY SE PONE DE PIE Y AGARRA UNA ROCA GRANDE Y SE LO ARROJA HACIA PERLA VERDE PERO ELLA LA DESTRUYE CON SOLO UN GOLPE PERO RANDY ES VERSATIL Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A PERLA VERDE DESPUES DE QUE ELLA DESTRUYERA LA ROCA Y RECIBE OTRO GOLPE QUE LA HACE ARRASTRAR DE BOCA POR LA ARENA LUEGO PERLA VERDE SE LEVANTA Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CAUSANDO UN AGUJERO EN EL SUELO POR DONDE ESTA RANDY HUNDIENDOLO EN LA ARENA PERO EL SALE Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE VERDE HACIA PERLA QUIEN SE CUBRE Y DA UN APLAUSA CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO HACIENDO VOLAR A RANDY Y ATERRIZAR AL COSTADO DE LA MONTAÑA Y EL SE IMPULSA CON SUS PIES Y VUELVE A ESTAR EN LA PLAYA DONDE PERLA VERDE LO GOLPEA HACIENDOLO ARRASTRA DE PIE SOBRE LA ARENA Y LUEGO OTRO GOLPE HACIENDOLO ARRASTRAR TAMBIEN OTRA VEZ AL TERCER GOLPE RANDY LO DETIENE Y LE DA UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO A PERLA VERDE HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER Y LUEGO RECIBE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA HACIENDOLA GIRAR INVERTIDAMENTE Y CAER SOBRE LA ARENA LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SALTA HACIA ALEJANDOSE UN POCO DE RANDY Y EL DA UN SALTO HACIA ELLA Y AMBOS CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS OTRA VEZ CREANDO UNA REFAGA DE VIENTO Y LUEGO REALIZAN UN MONTON DE GOLPES ENTRE ELLOS Y DESPUES CHOCA OTRA VEZ SUS PUÑOS LUEGO CHOCA LOS OTROS Y DESPUES CHOCAN SUS CABEZAS DONDE RANDY DA UN PISOTON EN EL LA ARENA CAUSANDO UN PEQUEÑO TEMBLOR DONDE PERLA VERDE DA UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS LUEGO LOS DOS CORREN ENTRE SI Y CHOCAN SU PUÑOS CREANDO DOS CORRIENTES DE VIENTO FUERTE Y A PERLA VERDE COMIENZA A BRILLAR SU PUÑO Y RANDY ESTA RETROCEDIENDO UN POCO PERO RANDY HACE SU GRITO DE FURIA Y SU PUÑO COMIENZA A BRILLAR SU PUÑO EN COLORES CAMBIANDO EL DESTELLO DE LUZ DE SUS OJOS EN LUZ ARCOIRIS.

PERLA VERDE: SI! A ESO ES LO QUE ME REFIERO.

RANDY QUITA SU PUÑO SOLO PARA DAR UN GIRO Y GOLPEAR JUSTO EN LA CARA A PERLA VERDE HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y CHOCAR CONTRA LA MONTAÑA MINUTOS DESPUES PERLA VERDE SALE DEL AGUJERO Y SE LEVANTA DESPUES COMIENZA A SONREIR Y VE TODO DE BLANCO Y NEGRO TAMBIEN VE A RANDY ACERCANDOSE A ELLA CORRIENDO Y PERLA VERDE CORRE HACIA EL TAMBIEN LUEGO AMBOS DA UN PEQUEÑO PARO Y AL INTENTAR DARSE UN GOLPE ENTRE SI RANDY NOTA QUE PERLA VERDE ESTA SONRIENDO Y SE DETIENE Y LA VENDA QUE ESTA EN SU PECHO SE SALE EXPONIENDO EL HOYO EN SU PECHO QUE SE HA HECHO. LUEGO RANDY ESTA ASOMBRADO Y PERLA VERDE SE PONE DE RODILLAS Y EL PODER QUE ESTA DENTRO DE RANDY COMIENZA A DESATARSE CREANDO UN RAYO DE LUZ ARCOIRIS HACIA EL CIELO Y EL ESPACIO. MOMENTOS DESPUES EL RAYO DESAPARECE LUEGO EN EL CIELO DE LA NADA APARECE LA NAVE NODRIZA DE GREEN DIAMOND Y TODOS DE LA CIUDAD ESTAN SORPRENDIDOS Y MUCHO MAS RANDY.

PERLA VERDE: SALVALA, HAS QUE NUESTRO LEGADO VIVA EN NUESTRA ESPECIE POR SIEMPRE.

PERLA VERDE COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y SU CUERPO COMIENZA A ELEVARSE EN EL AIRE MUY ALTO Y SE ESTALLA EN LUZ CAUSANDO UNA LLUVIA DE LUCES EN TODA LA CIUDAD.

RANDY: JAMAS TE HE VISTO COMO MI PROCTETORA, TE HE VISTO COMO MI AMIGA. PERLA.

CONTINUARA…


	20. un grito de gloria

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA EPISODIOS 3: WHITE DIAMOND. CAP FINAL: UN GRITO DE GLORIA.

HACE 5 AÑOS ATRÁS.

RANDY JUNTO CON ROSA ESTAN EN EL MUELLE PESCANDO LUEGO ROSA VE A RANDY CON LA CARA UN POCO LARGA.

ROSA: QUE SUCEDE MUCHACHO?

RANDY: NO ES NADA. SOLO… QUE AVECES PIENSO QUE SIGNIFICA MI EXISTENCIA. MIS PODERES, MI GEMA. TODO ESTO FORMA PARTE DE ALGO PERO NO SE QUE ES.

ROSA: OYE NO SEAS HACI. TU DEBES DESCUBRIR QUE SIGNIFICA TU PODER, ENTENDERLO, ESCUCHARLO. TU GEMA ES PARTE DE TI.

RANDY: GRACIAS POR DECIR ESO ROSA.

RANDY SACA SU CAÑA DE PESCAR Y LA ARROJA HACIA EL LAGO DONDE SE VE EL ATARDECER.

5 AÑOS DESPUES:

STEVEN: BIENVENIDO A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS! (MOSTRANDOLE LA CASA EN EL TEMPLO A RANDY)

RANDY: OYE! ESTA MUY BONITO LA MONTAÑA, LA CASA Y MIRA ESA VISTA.

AMATHISTA: MUY BIEN HOMBRE PORQUE LA CASA NO ES LO UNICO. TAMBIEN TE MOSTRARE EL TEMPLO.

PERLA: AMATHISTA! YO CREO QUE DEBEMOS IR DESPACIO.

AMATHISTA VA CORRIENDO LLEVANDO A RANDY DE LA MANO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

RANDY Y GARNET ESTAN EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA ABANDONADO TENIENDO A STEVEN, CONNIE, LAPIZ Y PERLA COMO ESPECTADORES.

GARNET: MUY BIEN! MUESTRAME TU PODER (INVOCANDO SUS GUANTELES)

RANDY CREA DESDE EL SUELO UN MURO DE DIAMANTE VERDE Y SE LO ARROJA A GARNET Y ESTA LO DESTRUYE DE UN SOLO GOLPE Y RANDY INVOCA EN SU MANO DERECHA UN HACHA Y A LA IZQUIERDA UN AGUJA GRANDE Y CORRE HACIA GARNET PARA ATACARLA CON SU HACHA.

4 DIAS DESPUES:

RANDY JUNTO CON STEVEN ESTAN SOCIALISANDO CON LA GENTE DE LA CIUDAD.

RANDY: UNA PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES. NO VAN A LA ESCUELA? QUIERO DECIR DONDE ESTA LA ESCUELA AQUÍ, DEBERIAN CONSTRUIR UNA ESCUELA.

BUCK: UNA ESCUELA EN UNA PLAYA. MMM… SERIA UN POCO RARO.

SOUR CREAM: SI ADEMAS ESTA ES UNA CIUDAD VACACIONAL.

RANDY: SI SERIA RARO.

1 MES DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA EN LA PLAYA JUNTO CON STEVONNIE Y VE QUE LA GEMA DE AMATHISTA ESTA SIENDO AGARRADO POR JASPER QUIEN LA ESTA ACOMPAÑADO POR UNA GEMA CORROMPIDA.

JASPER: (MONTANDOSE EN SU GEMA CORRUPTA) AHORA QUIEN DE LOS DOS DECIDE ENFRENTARME?

RANDY SE PONE EN FRENTE DE JASPER Y SU MONSTRUO MIRANDO FIJAMENTE A JASPER.

JASPER: ESPERABA ALGO MAS "INTERESANTE"

RANDY CREA MUCHOS TENTACULOS DE DIAMANTE VERDE CON FILOS EN SUS PUNTAS Y VAN DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA EL MOUNSTRUO DE JASPER.

1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUES:

RANDY ESTA SENTADO EN EL SILLON DEL GRANERO VIENDO LA TELEVISION JUNTO CON JASPER QUIEN ESTA ATADA POR UN CINTURON DE DIAMANTE VERDE.

RANDY: SABES ALGO JASPER. AVECES ME PREGUNTO PORQUE TIENES QUE SER HACI.

JASPER: HA! TU QUE VAS A SABER? SOLO ERES UN HIBRIDO.

RANDY: TE EQUIVOCAS. SOY MAS QUE UN HIBRIDO. SOY UNA GEMA CON CORAZON DE HUMANO.

JASPER: Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?

RANDY: QUE YO SOY UNA GEMA FUERTE Y AUDAS PERO TAMBIEN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS COMO AMISTAD, HONESTIDAD, SOLIDARIDA Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE "SOY LIBRE"

HOY:

RANDY ESTA SENTADO EN LA ARENA MEDITANDO CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS SINTIENDO LE AGUA DE LA PLAYA EN SUS PIES LUEGO EL ABRE LOS OJOS.

RANDY: ESPERAME AHÍ.

RANDY SE LEVANTA Y LA NAVE NODRIZA DE GREEN DIAMOND EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA EL Y EL SE MONTA EN SU DEDO LUEGO SE LO LLEVA AL ESPACIO DONDE EL JUNTO A LA NAVE SE DIRIGEN A LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN ESTA MUY LEJOS.

EN LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND:

CUARZO: MI DIAMANTE EL HIBRIDO ESTA MONTANDO LA NAVE DE SU HERMANA Y SE DIRIGEN HACIA AQUÍ.

WHITE DIAMOND: (MIRANDOSE LAS UÑAS) PREPAREN EL RAYO Y DESTRUYANLO JUNTO CON LA TIERRA.

CUARZO: SI MI DIAMANTE.

EL RAYO BLANCO DE WHITE DIAMOND SE CALIENTA MIENTRAS QUE RANDY SE PONE EN GUARDIA Y WHITE DIAMOND DISPARA EL RAYO BLANCO DESDE SU FRENTE HACIA RANDY Y LA NAVE LUEGO ESTE DA UN GRITO ALTO Y EL RAYO SE LO COME CON LA NAVE Y LA TIERRA PERO EL GRAN RAYO TIENE COMO UNA ESPECIE DE ESCUDO DENTRO DE EL Y DETRÁS DE LA TIERRA LA NAVE COMIENZA A SALIRLE 10 BRAZOS MAS A LA NAVE Y SE EMPIEZA A NOTAR QUE RANDY SE HA FUCIONADO CON LA NAVE NODRIZA DE GREEN DIAMOND CONVIRTIENDOSE EN SU FORMA FINAL: NIRVANA. LUEGO ESTA HACE UN GRITO DE FURIA Y EL RAYO BLANCO SE DESBANECE. DESPUES LOS DIEZ BRAZOS QUE ESTAN EN LA ESPALDA DE NIRVANA LA CUBREN Y CREA UNA ESPECIE DE ALAS DE DIAMANTE VERDE EN SU ESPALDA LUEGO DEJA DE CUBRIRSE Y MIRA HACIA LA TIERRA DONDE EN LA PLAYA Y EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA LA PLAYA DONDE STEVEN Y CONNIE SE FUCIONAN EN STEVONNIE.

STEVONNIE: MUY BIEN MINDY. SE BUENA CON GREG.

MINDY: TRATEN DE VOLVER SANOS Y A SALVO.

STEVONNIE: LO JURAMOS (FORMANDO UN CORAZON CON SUS MANOS Y SUBIENDOSE A LA MANO DE NIRVANA)

NIRVANA PONE A STEVONNIE DENTRO DE ELLA Y LUEGO SE DIRIGE DENUEVO A LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND Y SE VA MAS RAPIDO CON SUS ALAS.

CUARZO: MI DIAMANTE LA NAVE AUN ESTA INTACTA QUE DEBEMOS HACER?

WHITE DIAMOND SE LEVANTA DE SU ASIENTO SIN DECIR NADA Y VOLVIENDO CON NIRVANA SE VA ACERCANDO A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN SE VA ALEJANDO LENTAMENTE Y LUEGO APARECE UNA FILA DE NAVES DE COMBATE AZULES DISPARANDOLES CAÑONES DE PLASMA PERO NIRVANA DISPARA UN RAYO ARCOIRIS HACIA LA FILA DE NAVES DESTRUYENDOLAS LUEGO APARECEN MAS NAVES PERO NIRVANA USA SUS DIES BRAZOS Y DISPARA ESFERAS ARCOIRIS DESTRUYENDOLAS TODAS LUEGO LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND ELEVA LOS BRAZOS Y ARROJA METEORITOS HACIA NIRVANA QUIENTO TOMA MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS PERO RECIBE DOS IMPACTOS DE METEORITOS HACIENDO QUE FRENE UN POCO PERO LUEGO VUELVE EN MARCHA Y CONTINUA EVADIENDO LOS METEORITOS HASTA QUE APARECE UN GRAN METEORITO ACERCANDOSE A ELLA. HACI QUE DISPARA SU RAYO Y SUS ESFERAS ARCOIRIS PARA ABLANDARLO LUEGO FRENA Y USA SEIS DE SUS PUÑOS HACIENDOLA UN AGUJERO AL GRAN METEORITO LUEGO DISPARA EL RAYO ARCOIRIS HACIENDO QUE AGUJERO MAS PROFUNDO LUEGO SALE DEL OTRO LADO DEL METEORITO Y SE ACERCA MAS A LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN CREA ESFERAS DE LUZ BLANCA Y SE LAS ARROJA HACIA NIRVANA QUIEN LAS ESQUIVA PERO ESTAN REGRESAN Y NIRVANA LAS DESTRUYE CON SUS ESFERAS ARCOIRIS LUEGO SE DA LA VUELVA Y VE QUE LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND ESTA ATRAYENDO ALGO HACIA NIRVANA Y ES UN SOL ENTERO JUNTO CON SUS PLANETAS ENTONCES NIRVANA DISPARA COMO LOCA HACIA EL SOL HASTA QUE ESTE EXPLOTA LUEGO ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN COMIENZA A LANZARLE ESFERAS DE FUEGO AZUL (COMO LAS DE BLUE DIAMOND) Y ESTE SIN PROBLEMA LOS DESTRUYE Y EVADE LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND DISPARA SU RAYO BLANCO DESDE SU FRENTE EN FORMA HORIZONTAL Y TAMBIEN VERTICAL. NIRVA EVADE LOS RAYOS DE LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND UNO TRAS OTRO LUEGO ESTA GRITA YA ESTANDO CERCA DE LA NAVE Y COMIENZA A DISPARARLE ESFERAS ARCOIRIS.

WHITE DIAMOND: (CON UN ALTAVOZ) VEAMOS AHORA DE QUE ESTAN HECHOS TUS HABILIDADES.

RANDY: (NIRVANA) VAS A VER QUE NO!

NIRVANA HACE UN ULTIMO GRITO DE FURIA EXTIRANDO SUS BRAZOS DERECHOS Y GOLPEANDO JUSTO EN LA FRENTE DE LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND Y LUEGO TODO SE PONE EN BLANCO.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

RANDY CON SU FORMA NIRVANA JUNTO A STEVONNIE ESTAN CAMIANDO EN UN ESPACIO EN BLANCO CON EL PISO DE COLOR NEGRO.

WHITE DIAMOND: (SU VOZ) HAS SOBREPASADO MIS EXPECTATIVAS.

UN RAYO APARECE CERCA DE RANDY Y STEVONNIE Y APARECE WHITE DIAMOND CON SU CETRO.

WHITE DIAMOND: TE FELICITO. Y AHORA ANTES DE QUE HAGAS ALGO HIJO DE GREEN DIAMOND CONSIDERA ESTO MEJOR YA QUE AHORA TE CONVERTISTE EN UN SER PERFECTO: "LA TIERRA" DEBE SE DOMINADA POR TI SOLO TIENES QUE UNIRTE A MÍ. VEN (INVOCANDO LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA SU MADRASTA) Y UNETE JUNTO CON TU FAMILIA. (REVENTANDO LA BURBUJA DONDE ESTA ROSA)

ROSA: (LEVANTANDOSE Y MIRANDO A RANDY) RANDY!

ROSA CORRE HACIA RANDY PARA ABRAZARLO LUEGO EL MIRA A WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN SE ESTA ACERCANDO Y ARRODILLANDOSE CON UNA SOLA RODILLA Y EXTIENDE SU MANO.

WHITE DIAMOND: CUENTO CONTIGO?

RANDY MIRA A STEVONNIE QUIEN ESTA DESACUERDO Y LUEGO MIRA A SU MADRASTRA FIJA MENTE LUEGO MIRA A WHITE DIAMOND PENSANDO UN POCO LUEGO RANDY YA HA DECIDIDO Y LE EXTIENDE SU MANO… PERO EN FORMA DE PUÑO GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO WHITE DIAMOND EXTIRANDOLE EL ROSTRO.

RANDY: ME REHUSO!

WHITE DIAMOND SE ALEJA CUBRIENDOSE LA CARA CON EL GOLPE.

WHITE DIAMOND: TU! (ENOJANDOSE DEMASIADO) TE ATREVEZ A DESAFIARME!?

RANDY: ESTOY DISPUESTO A DESTRUIR A ESTO QUE LE LLAMAS "SISTEMA"

WHITE DIAMOND: ESO ES IMPROBABLE! (APRETANDO SU PUÑO)

ROSA: RANDY.

WHITE DIAMOND: VUELVE AQUÍ! (DISPARANDOLE UNA BURBUJA HACIA ROSA)

RANDY ARROJA A ROSA HACIA STEVONNIE QUIEN LA ENCAPSULA EN UNA BURBUJA Y LA ENVIA HACIA EL TEMPLO Y SON ARRASADOS POR LA BURBUJA DE WHITE DIAMOND.

RANDY: (LEVANTANDOSE UN POCO) VAYANSE. ESTA ES MI PELEA.

STEVONNIE: BUENA SUERTE RANDY.

EL LEON APARECE Y STEVONNIE SE MONTA Y EL LEON RUGE CREANDO UN PORTAL Y SALEN DE LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND. LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA COMPLETAMENTE Y HACE UN GRAN GRITO DE FURIA Y HACIA COMIENZA LA BATALLA FINAL Y WHITE DIAMOND INICIA PRIMERO CON LA RAFAGA DE VIENTO HACIENDO RETROCEDER UN POCO A RANDY Y LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND DISPARA UNA ESFERA BLANCA HACIA RANDY PERO EL LO ESQUIVA.

WHITE DIAMOND: TE HE SUBESTIMADO.

RANDY: CIERRA LA BOCA!

WHITE DIAMOND DISPARA UN RAYO DESDE SU GEMA QUIEN TERMINA ACERTANDOLE A RANDY HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO.

WHITE DIAMOND: (RIENDO MALEVOLAMENTE) MAS, MAS!

RANDY SE ACERCA HACIA WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN TRATA DE GOLPEARLA PERO ELLA ATACA PRIMERO CON SU CETRO PERO RANDY LO ESQUIVA Y EL CETRO GOLPEA EL SUELO HACIENDO QUE SE ROMPIERA CREANDO UN DESTELLO AZUL Y RANDY AL ABRIR LOS OJOS ESTA EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR Y MIRA AL FONDO LA NAVE NODRIZA DE BLUE DIAMOND Y ESTE SE ACERCA HACIA AHÍ Y ESTA COMIENZA A DISPARAR ESFERAS DE FUEGO AZULES Y RANDY DISPARA ESFERAS ARCOIRIS HACIENDO QUE SE TAMBALEE UN POCO LA NAVE.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO MERECES NISIQUIERA EL PODER QUE POSEES!

RANDY: CALLATE!

RANDY DISPARA UN RAYO ARCOIRIS HACIA LA CABEZA DE LA NAVE DE BLUE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE EXPLOTE LUEGO RANDY GOLPEA LA NAVE Y TODO LA ESCENA DE DESTRUYE Y RANDY ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO VOLVIENDO A DONDE ESTA: FRENTE A WHITE DIAMOND. LUEGO ELLA INVOCA SEIS BURBUJAS DETRÁS DE ELLA.

WHITE DIAMOND: DEBISTE HABER ACEPTADO MI OFERTA! (ARROJANDOLE LAS BURBUJAS A RANDY)

RANDY: NO TODO SE TUERCE A TU VOLUNTAD! (GOLPEANDO LAS BURBUJAS DEVOLVIENDOSE LAS A WHITE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE)

WHITE DIAMOND: PERO TU ERES NUESTRO REDENTOR. MERECES UN LUGAR AQUÍ. DE NO SER HACI NUESTRA ORDEN LLEGARA A SU FIN!

RANDY DA UN SALTO HACIA ELLA LUEGO HACE OTRO SALTO HACIA ATRÁS Y SE QUEDA SUSPENDIDO EN EL AIRE CON LUZ DE ARCOIRIS DETRÁS DE EL LUEGO EL LE LANZA UN GRITO A WHITE DIAMOND Y LE DISPARA MUCHOS RAYOS ARCOIRIS A WHITE DIAMOND LUEGO RANDY ATERRIZA Y SE GENERA UNA EXPLOSION DE COLORES FRENTE A EL. LUEGO RECIBE UN RAYO BLANCO EN EL PECHO ALEJANDOLO MUCHO PERO ESTE CAE DE PIE Y SE ACERCA CORRIENDO HACIA WHITE DIAMOND Y ESTA LE DA UNA VARIEDAD DE GOLPES QUE ELLA BLOQUEANDO CON SU CETRO BLANCO LUEGO GOLPEA A RANDY CON SU CETRO Y DESPUES LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA BLANCA HACIENDOLO CAER LUEGO SE LEVANTA SOLO PARA RECIBIR OTRO RAYO DE PARTE DE WHITE DIAMOND. LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA UNA TERCERA VEZ Y ESTE SE CUBRE DEL RAYO DE WHITE DIAMOND Y SE TELETRANSPORTA Y APARECE AL COSTADO IZQUIERDO DE WHITE DIAMOND DANDOLA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE ESCUPA UNA SUSTANCIA NEGRE EN SU BOCA LUEGO RANDY LE GOLPEA EL ESTOMAGO CON TRES DE SUS PUÑOS Y WHITE DIAMOND CREA UN CAMPO DE MUERTE HACIENDO QUE RANDY RETROCEDA LUEGO WHITE DIAMOND CREA TRES ESFERAS BLANCAS AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO RANDY SE BLOQUEA A TIEMPO CON SUS BRAZOS Y RANDY SE IMPULSA HACIA WHITE DIAMOND PARA DARLE UN GOLPE PERO ELLA LO BLOQUEA CON SU CETRO OTRA VEZ Y ELLA SE LO QUITA DE ENCIMA Y TRATA DE GOLPEARLO CON LA PUNTA INFERIOR DE SU CETRO PERO RANDY LO ESQUIVA OTRA VEZ HACIENDO QUE EL CETRO TOQUE EL SUELO Y SE ROMPA OTRA HACIENDO QUE RANDY APARESCA DENUEVO EN EL ESPACIO Y VE LA NAVE NODRIZA DE YELLOW DIAMOND QUIEN COMIENZA A ATACAR A RANDY CON SUS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA AMARILLA Y RANDY RECIBE UNAS CUANTAS PERO EL LE DEVUELVE EL FAVOR DISPARANDOLES ESFERAS ARCOIRIS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTAS COMETIENDO UN GRAVE ERROR HIBRIDO!

RANDY: NO! USTEDES FUERON QUIENES COMETIERON EL ERROR AL CREER QUE DESTRUIRIAN TODA EXISTENCIA DE MI MADRE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: REGRESA A LA NADA IGUAL QUE TU MADRE!

LA NAVE DE YELLOW DIAMOND SACA DE SU PALMA MUCHAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA QUIENES SE VAN JUNTANDO HACIENDOSE MAS GRANDE Y SE DIRIGE HACIA RANDY MUY RAPIDO HACIENDO QUE EL DISPARA UN GRAN RAYO ARCOIRIS A LA ENORME ESFERA DEVOLVIENDOSELA A YELLOW DIAMOND DESTRUYENDO LA IMAGEN DE LA NAVE NODRIZA LUEGO RANDY ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO VIENDO A WHITE DIAMOND CADA VEZ MAS ENOJADA.

WHITE DIAMOND: PORQUE NO TE MUERES DE UNA VEZ!? (INVOCANDO UNA GRAN ESFERA BLANCA HACIA RANDY)

RANDY DETIENE LA ESFERA QUIEN LO VA ARRASTRANDO HACIA UNA PARED INVISIBLE Y EL USA TODOS SUS BRAZOS EMPUJANDO LA ESFERA LENTAMENTE LUEGO RANDY DISPARA SU GRAN RAYO ARCOIRIS DESTRUYENDO LA ESFERA Y EL RAYO SE DIRIGE A WHITE DIAMOND QUIEN SE BLOQUEA CON SU CETRO Y LO HACE AUN LADO LUEGO RANDY SE DIRIGE A ELLA CORRIENDO.

WHITE DIAMOND: DEBIL, MUY DEBIL. MUERE! (DISPARANDO SU RAYO BLANCO DESDE SU GEMA)

RANDY ESQUIVA EL RAYO DANDO UN SALTO MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS Y EN EL AIRE VUELVA A DISPARAR PERO LO ESQUIVA DENUEVO IMPULSANDOSE MAS ALTO EN EL AIRE Y DECIENDE HACIA WHITE DIAMOND PARA DARLE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA HACIENDO QUE LE DOLIERA MUCHO Y SE ARRODILLARA LUEGO ELLA ELEVA SU CETRO CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO MAS FUERTE ALEJANDO MUCHO A RANDY.

RANDY: YA ME HE HARTADO DE TI!

RANDY GOLPEA EL SUELO Y SE IMPULSA CON MUCHA FUERZA Y GRITA DE FURIA CORRIENDO EN HACIA WHITE DIAMOND SIN QUE LA RAFAGA LO ALEJE Y DA UN SALTO DANDOLE UN FUERTE GOLPE CON SUS CINCO PUÑOS IZQUIERDO HACIENDO QUE ELLA RETROCEDE Y SE QUEDA CON LA MIRADA BAJA HASTA QUE LEVANTA LA MIRADA GRITA DE MUCHA IRA HACIENDO QUE ARROJA SU CETRO Y DA UN IMPULSO CON SU PIE PARA DARLE UN GOLPE DURO EN LA CARA A RANDY PERO EL REDUCE LA FUERZA DE IMPACTO PONIENDOSE FIRME Y AGARRA EL BRAZO DE WHITE DIAMOND PARA HACERLO AUN LADO Y AMBOS GRITAN COMENZANDO A INTERCAMBIARSE GOLPES ENTRE SI. PERO WHITE DIAMOND ES DEMASIADO RAPIDA QUE RANDY Y ESTA DESTRUYE CUATRO DE SUS PUÑOS Y RANDY SE QUEDA SORPRENDIDO DE FUERZA QUE TIENE HACI QUE EL APRETA SUS DIENTES AGRANDANDO SUS PUÑOS PRINCIPALES CON ONYX Y AGARRA VELOCIDAD DA UN SALTO EN EL AIR Y LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA QUIJADA A WHITE DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE ELEVE EN EL AIRE LUEGO RANDY ATERRIZA Y COMIENZA A GOLPEAR POR TODAS PARTES RAPIDAMENTE A WHITE DIAMOND.

RANDY: LO QUE HAS CONSTRUIDO DEBE LLEGAR A SU FIN!

RANDY GOLPEA MUY FUERTE EL ESTOMAGO DE WHITE DIAMOND HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y RODAR EN EL SUELO LUEGO WHITE DIAMON SE LEVANTA ALGO ADOLORIDA Y APRETA SUS MANOS ENOJANDOSE MAS ELLA GRITA CREANDO UN DESTELLO DE LUZ Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y AHÍ ES DONDE APARECEN BLUE Y YELLOW DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: HIBRIDO ARROGANTE. ELIMINAREMOS TODA RASGO DE TU INSIGNIFICANTE EXISTENCIA!

LAS TRES DIAMONDS SE CONVIERTEN EN LUZ PERDIENDO SUS FORMAS FISICAS LUEGO LAS GEMAS DE LAS TRES DIAMANTES SE JUNTAN FORMANDO UN TRIANGULO Y SE CREA UN HOYO NEGRO DESTRUYENDO EL ESPACIO EN BLANCO Y LLEVANDO A RANDY AL ESPACIO EXTERIOR NO SIENTE LA BAJA GRAVEDAD Y QUE PUEDE CAMINAR LUEGO MIRA A TODAS PARTES Y MIRA UN DESTELLO DE LUZ GRANDE HACIENDO QUE EL SE CUBRIERA LA CARA YA QUE ES MUY BRILLANTE Y CUANDO ESE DESTELLO SE VA RANDY VE A UNA FIGURA FEMENIA CELESTIAL CON LA GEMA DE LAS TRES DIAMONDS JUNTAS. RANDY LAS VE ASOMBRADO.

RANDY: STAR DIAMOND: LAS TRES DIAMONDS FUCIONADAS ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.

STAR DIAMOND: NADA ES IMPOSIBLE PARA STAR DIAMOND.

RANDY SE ENOJA Y APRETA SU PUÑO DE ONYX Y SE IMPULSA CON UN SOLO PIE DIRIGIENDOSE A TODA PRISA A STAR DIAMOND Y ELLA LO UNICO QUE MUEVE ES SOLO SU MANO LUEGO RANDY DA VUELTAS EN EL AIRE Y GOLPEA A STAR DIAMOND PERO ELLA LO BLOQUEO CON SOLO UN DEDO.

STAR DIAMOND: ERES MUY DEBIL. MUERE!

STAR DIAMOND CREA UNA EXPLOSION CON SOLO MOVER EL DEDO DONDE BLOQUEA EL ATACA DE RANDY HACIENDO QUE EL PERDIERA TODS SUS BRAZOS INCLUYENDO LOS DE ONYX Y DESTROZANDO SU ARMADURA LUEGO ES ARRASADO TAMBIEN LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA Y AUN TIENE SUS BRAZOS NORMALES INTEACTOS HACI QUE EL DA UN PASO ADELANTE Y APRETA SUS DOS PUÑOS CON MUCHA FUERZA.

STAR DIAMOND: TU NO DEBERIAS ENFRENTARME.

RANDY CORRE HACI STAR DIAMOND PARA GOLPEARLA EN EL AIRE PERO ELLA DETIENE EL TIEMPO Y INVOCA ESPADAS ALREDEDOR DE RANDY Y SE LAS CLAVA HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJARA Y CAYERA EN EL SUELO LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA Y RRECIBE UN GOLPE DE PARTE STAR DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE CHOQUE CONTRA LA PARED INVISIBLE. LUEGO SE LEVANTA UN POCO ADOLORIDO DESPUES STAR DIAMOND SE MUEVE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA RANDY SIN QUE EL SE DIESE CUENTA Y LE DA UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y CAER DESPLOMADO AL SUELO. RANDY TRATA DE LEVANTARSE Y APRETA SU PUÑO MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA.

STAR DIAMOND: VAS CONTINUAR O TE VAS A RENDIR?

RANDY SE PONE DE PIE Y ELEVA LOS PUÑOS Y RECIBE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE STAR DIAMOND Y RANDY SE ENOJA MUCHO Y DECIDE DEVOLVERSELO CON UN GOLPE TAMBIEN EN EL ROSTRO HACIENDOLA CAER Y DESLIZARSE POR EL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SE CUBRE LA CARA.

STAR DIAMOND: PORFIN. LA VERDADERA PELEA COMIENZA!

STAR DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y RANDY CORRE HACIA ELLA GRITANDO COMO LOCO Y DA UN PEQUEÑO SALTO Y LE DA UN DERECHASO EN LA CARA OTRA VEZ Y STAR DIAMOND ATACA CREANDO UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO ALEJANDO A RANDY Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA AMARILLA HACIA EL PERO EL LA DESTRUYE DE UN SOLO GOLPE RANDY CREA UN GRAN MARTILLO EN SU MANO IZQUIERDA GOLPEANDO A STAR DIAMOND PERO ELLA LO BLOQUEA Y ATACA A RANDY CON SUS PIES Y AMBOS SE ATACAN ENTRE SI Y STAR DIAMOND CREA ESPADAS OTRA VEZ Y LAS DIRIGE HACIA RANDY QUIEN SE BLOQUEA Y EL DISPARA ESQUIRLAS DE DIAMANTE VERDE HACIA STAR DIAMOND QUIEN SOLO LA ESTA TRASPASANDO SIN HACERLE NADA ENTONCES STAR DIAMOND SE ELEVA Y CREA UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO AZUL GIGANTE Y SE LA LANZA HACIA RANDY QUIEN SE MUEVE RAPIDAMENTE Y LOGRA EVADIRLO LUEGO RANDY SALTA Y DISPARA ESQUIRLAS OTRA VEZ PERO NO SIRVEN PARA NADA Y STAR DIAMOND DETIENE EL TIEMPO Y SE ACERCA HACIA RANDY PARA GOLPEARLO PERO EL TIEMPO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y RANDY DETIENE EL GOLPE Y STAR DIAMOND AGARRA A RANDY Y DA UN SALTO VOLANDO Y LLEVANDOSELO A EL TAMBIEN Y LO ARROJA AL SUELO Y SE IMPULSA HACIA ABAJO PARA REMATAR PERO RANDY SE HACE AUN LADO Y STAR DIAMOND ESTA BOCA ABAJO Y RANDY APROVECHA Y LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN EL ESTOMAGO ALEJANDOLA DE EL LUEGO SE PONE DE PIE Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE RANDY Y ELLA LE GOLPEA LA QUIJADA HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y INVOCA OTRA VEZ ESPADAS Y SE LAS CLAVA CAUSANDOLE MUCHO DAÑO. LUEGO RANDY SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UN PISOTON EN LA ESPALDA.

STAR DIAMOND: VAMOS! ESTA PELEA NO DEBE TERMINAR HACI. DEFIENDETE!

RANDY SE ENOJA MAS Y MAS QUE SE LEVANTA CAUSANDO UNA EXPLOSION DE LUZ ARCOIRIS HACIENDO CHOCAR A STAR DIAMOND CONTRA LA PARED INVISIBLE Y ELLA SE LEVANTA ASOMBRADA VIENDO EL PODER DE LA FURIA DE RANDY.

STAR DIAMOND: JA. TODOS LOS DE TU EXISTENCIA CONOCERAN EL SUFRIMIENTO (INVOCANDO UN MONTO DE ESPADAS)

STAR DIAMOND LE LANZA LAS ESPADAS A RANDY QUIEN VA CORRIENDO Y ESQUIVANDOLAS LUEGO STAR DIAMOND SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE.

STAR DIAMOND: Y VAN A SENTIR MI IRA! (INVOCANDO DENUEVO LA ESFERA DE FUEGO AZUL Y ARROJANDOSELA A RANDY)

RANDY CORRE HACIA LA ESFERA DE FUEGO GRANDE Y DA UN SALTO Y GOLPEA HACIA LA ESFERA COMO LOCO GRITANDO HASTA QUE ESTA SE DISUELVE Y CORRE HACIA STAR DIAMOND QUIEN LE TIENE PREPARADO UN GOLPE Y TERMINA DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A RANDY HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y CAER DESPLOMADO Y STAR DIAMOND VE QUE NO SE LEVANTA PERO EL AUN PUEDE MOVERSE HACIENDOLA ENOJAR AUN MAS.

STAR DIAMOND: COMO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!? ESTA PELEA DEBIO HABER TERMINADO.

STAR DIAMOND VE A RANDY MURMULLANDO ALGO DE RODILLAS.

STAR DIAMOND: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?

RANDY: DIJE QUE… (LEVANTANDOSE) YA NO SIENTO TUS GOLPES.

STAR DIAMOND PIERDE EL CONTROL Y SE IMPULSA CON LA VELOCIDAD DEL SONIDO PARA DAR EL GOLPE DEFINITIVO Y RANDY SOLO DETIENE PROVOCANDO UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO POR TODA LA ESCENA Y STAR DIAMOND ESTA MUY IMPACTADA Y RANDY EXTIENDE SU PUÑO Y LO APRETA Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A STAR DIAMOND TAN FUERTE QUE SIENTE COMO LOS HUESOS DE SU CRANEO SUENAN ENTONCES ELLA EXTIENDE SU MANO HACIA EL ROSTRO DE RANDY Y LO EMPUJA. LUEGO EL ACESTA UN GRITO ESTRUENDOSO (COMO SI FUESE UN RELAMPAGO) LUEGO EL GOLPE ES TAN FUERTE QUE SE CREO UNA RAFAGA DE LUZ ARCOIRIS RODEANDO A STAR DIAMOND PROVOCANDO UN DAÑO MUY GRAVE QUE LE CREA GRIETAS POR TODO SU CUERPO. SEGUNDOS DESPUES LA RAFAGA SE TERMINA Y STAR DIAMOND PONE SUS PIES EN EL SUELO.

STAR DIAMOND: QUE!? (TAMBALEANDOSE Y CASI CAYENDOSE) ES… IMPOSIBLE!

RANDY CAMINA HACIA ELLA CON CADA PISOTON CAUSANDO UN TEMBLOR.

RANDY: ESTO SE ACABA AHORA!

STAR DIAMOND SE ENOJA Y SE IMPULSA HACIA RANDY PARA GOLPEARLO PERO EL LO ESQUIVA Y LE ACERTA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A ELLA LUEGO ESTA LE REGRESA EL GOLPE CON UNA PATADA EN LA CARA Y RANDY LE AGARRA LA PIERNA A STAR DIAMOND PARA SAMPARLA CONTRA EL SUELO LUEGO EL INTENTA PISOTEARLE LA CARA PERO ELLA SE HACE AUN LADO Y LE PATEA EL ESTOMAGO A RANDY Y LO EMBISTE HACIENDO QUE AMBOS GIREN ENTRE SI Y RANDY EMPUJA A STAR DIAMOND EN EL AIRE CON SUS PIES Y LA AGARRA MIENTRAS QUE ESTA VOLANDO Y LA CHOCA CONTRA EL SUELO OTRA VEZ Y SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA.

RANDY: AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO AHORA (GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO A STAR DIAMOND)

RANDY LE GOLPEA MUCHAS VECES EL ROSTRO DE STAR DIAMOND MIENTRAS QUE ESTA EN EL SUELO.

RANDY: LA VERDADERA RAZON DE MI SUFRIMIENTO (GOLPEANDOLE OTRA VEZ EL ROSTRO A STAR DIAMOND)

RANDY CONTINUA GOLPEANDOLE LA CARA A STAR DIAMOND HASTA QUE ELLA LA PATEA POR LA ENTREPIERNA Y ELLA SE MONTA ENCIMA DE EL.

STAR DIAMOND: MUERE BASTARDO!

STAR DIAMOND LE REGRESA TODOS LOS GOLPES A RANDY Y EL LE AGARRA EL ROSTRO A ELLA APRETANDOLO MUCHO LUEGO AMBOS SE LEVANTAN.

RANDY: NO PODIA CONTROLARLO, SOLO DEBI ACEPTARLO.

STAR DIAMOND SE SAFA DE RANDY Y LE PATEA JUSTO EN LA ALXILA Y RANDY AGARRA OTRA VEZ POR LA PIERNA Y SE IMPULSA CON ELLA Y LE GOLPE MUY FUERTE EL ROSTRO A STAR DIAMOND ALEJANDOLA LUEGO ELLA SE IMPULSA OTRA PARA GOLPEAR A RANDY PERO ESTE SE BLOQUEA CON SU FRENTE HACIENDO QUE EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DE STAR DIAMOND SE DESTRUYA GRITANDO Y CAUSANDOLE UN DOLOR INMENSO.

STAR DIAMOND: NO! (COMENZANDO A BRILLAR) MANTENGANSE UNIDAS!

STAR DIAMOND COMIENZA A PONERSE EN ESTADO MORIBUNDA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE.

RANDY: SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HABER UN BASTARDO QUE QUIERA DOMINAR AL MUNDO. FORZANDO A SU EJÉRCITO A HACER COSAS QUE NO PUEDEN HACER POR SI MISMOS (CAMINA HACIA STAR DIAMOND MIENTRAS HABLA)

STAR DIAMOND: COMO PUEDES SER TAN PODEROSO? (ELEVANDO LA MIRADA HACIA RANDY)

RANDY LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A STAR DIAMOND HACIENDOLA ALEJAR Y ELLA RECOJE TODAS LAS FUERZAS QUE LES QUEDA.

STAR DIAMOND: YO… SOY LA DIAMANTE… MAS PODEROSA… DEL UNIVERSO!

STAR DIAMOND USA LO QUE LE QUEDA DE FUERZA Y SE IMPULSA CON UN SOLO PIE PARA GOLPEAR A RANDY CON SU OTRA MANO Y LE ACIERTA Y RANDYS SE QUEDA INMOVIL Y SEGUNDOS DESPUES RANDY AGARRA EL BRAZO A STAR DIAMOND Y SE LO QUITA DE LA CARA Y LO APRETA TAN FUERTE QUE LO DESTRUYE DEJANDOLA SIN BRAZOS.

RANDY: ES POR ESTO QUE NUNCA PUEDO DEJAR…

RANDY LE GOLPEA EL ESTOMAGO A STAR DIAMOND CREANDOLE MAS GRIETAS.

RANDY: QUE SERES COMO DESTRUYAN MI PLANETA.

RANDY LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A STAR DIAMOND HACIENDOLA ELEVARSE EN EL AIRE.

RANDY: PERO… POR ENCIMA DE TODO… (APRETANDO SU PUÑO) YO… NO TE PERDONARE… POR HABER SECUESTRADO A MI MADRASTRAR!

RANDY LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA CARA A STAR DIAMOND HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y CHOCAR CON LA PARED INVINSIBLE CAUSANDOLE UN ENORME AGUJERO Y STAR DIAMOND ESTA COMPLETAMENTE MORIBUNDA SIN NADA QUE HACER.

RANDY: ESTE ES TU FIN!

GREEN DIAMOND: RANDY! (APARECIENDO DE LA NADA)

RANDY ESTA FRENTE A SU MADRE Y EL ESTA MUY CONFUNDIDO.

RANDY: YA DEJAME EN PAZ! TU NO ERES REAL.

GREEN DIAMOND: TE EQUIVOCAS HIJO MIO, SOY REAL EN TU CORAZON, EN MENTE Y EN ALMA.

RANDY: Y PORQUE APARECES AHORA?

GREEN DIAMOND: SOLO VENGO A DECIRTE QUE DEBES TOMAR LA DECISION DE DEJAR TODO ESTO EN PAZ Y IRTE.

RANDY: NO LO HARE HASTA QUE MI SUFRIMIENTO SE ACABE.

GREEN DIAMOND: ENTONCES… TE DEJARE QUE TERMINES DE UNA VEZ. NO ME INTERPONDRE.

RANDY:… MUCHAS GRACIAS (INPULSANDOSE CON UN SOLO PIE) MADRE…

RANDY TRASPASA A GREEN DIAMOND QUIEN VA DESAPARECIENDO Y APRETA SU PUÑO CON MUCHA FUERZA HACIENDO QUE BRILLE EN ARCOIRIS Y EL HACE UN ULTIMO GRITO DE GLORIA Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO A STAR DIAMOND Y LUEGO EL COMIENZA A VER TODO CAMBIANDO DE COLORES RAPIDAMENTE LUEGO EL EXALA Y HUNDE MAS SU PUÑO EN EL ROSTRO DE STAR DIAMOND Y PARA AL FINAL SE MUESTRA EL OJO BRILLANTE DE RANDY QUIEN MUCHO ODIO, SUFRIMIENTO Y IRA ATRAVESANDOLE EL ROSTRO A STAR DIAMOND HACIENDOLA VOLAR DESACIENDO LA FUSION DE LAS TRES DIAMOND Y CHOCANDO CON LA PAREDE INVISIBLE HACIENDO QUE EL CAMPO DE BATALLA SE DESTRUYERE Y APARECIERA DENTRO DE LA NAVE DE WHITE DIAMOND CON LAS TRES DIAMONDS EN EL SUELO E INCONCIENTES LUEGO RANDY SE ARRODILLA MUY CANSADO.

WHITE DIAMOND: PE…PERDI?

RANDY: POR SUPUESTO.

WHITE DIAMOND: COMO HICISTE ESO? COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO?

RANDY: PASO PORQUE PASO. NADA MAS (LEVANTANDOSE Y DANDOSE LA VUELTA) MIRA EL LADO BUENO. ALMENOS AUN ESTAS CONCIENTE. ERES LA RIVAL MAS FUERTE CON LA QUE ME HE ENFRENTADO.

WHITE DIAMOND: (RIENDO UN POCO) POR FAVOR… NO MIENTAS, NISIQUIERA LAS TRES JUNTAS FUIMOS UN DESAFIO PARA TI. NI YO CON TANTO PODER PUDE VENCERTE. DICIENDO EN OTRAS PALABRAS. (ABRIENDO SUS OJOS ESTANDO NORMALES) EL MANTRA NO SIRVE PARA NADA.

RANDY: TIENES MUCHA RAZON HERMANA.

RANDY CREA UN PORTAL CON EL MANTRA Y SE DIRIGE A EL.

WHITE DIAMOND: ESPERA!... ANTES DE IRTE QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO: TU TAMBIEN ERES MUY FUERTE…

RANDY: ADIOS WHITE DIAMOND (ENTRANDO AL PORTAL)

DESPUES DE ESO TODO SE PONE EN BLANCO Y LA ESCENA CAMBIA EN EL TEMPLO.

DENTRO DEL TEMPLO:

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS COMIENZAN A RECUPERAR SUS COLORES Y SUS FUERZAS.

PERIDOT: AHHH! (DESPERTANDOSE DE GOLPE)

AMATHISTA: QUE HA PASADO? (TRATANDO DE LEVANTARSE)

LAPIZ: LO HA LOGRADO?

STEVEN: CHICAS! ESTAN DEVUELTA.

ROSA: GRACIAS AL SEÑOR ESTAN AQUÍ.

GARNET: HOLA A TODOS (ABRAZANDO A STEVEN)

MINDY: DONDE ESTA RANDY?

TODOS SALEN DEL TEMPLO Y VEN QUE RANDY ESTA AFUERA MIRANDO LA NAVE NODRIZA DE GREEN DIAMOND.

ROSA: RANDY?... (ACERCANDOSE A EL)

RANDY: TE ACUERDAS DE ESA VES QUE TE PREGUNTE QUE SIGNIFICABA MI PODER?

ROSA LE MIRA LA CARA A RANDY QUIEN AUN TIENE EL BRILLO DE LA FURIA EN SUS OJOS.

ROSA: CLARO QUE LO RECUERDO.

RANDY: DENTRO DE ESA NAVE HE VISTO EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE MI PODER.

ROSA: OH… ENSERIO? Y CUAL ES ESE SIGNIFICADO?

RANDY: QUE YO NO PODIA SOPORTAR VER SUFRIR A TODOS LOS QUE ME RODEABAN.

ROSA: ERES UNA COSITA RANDY. (ABRAZANDOLO)

EL RESTO SE ACERCA A DONDE ESTA RANDY Y ESTE COMIENZA A CERRAR LOS ROJOS Y RESPIRAR PROFUNDAMENTE Y CONTENER LA RESPIRACION.

RANDY: ESCUCHEN…MI IRA… (DANDOSE LA VUELTA Y ABRIENDO LOS OJOS QUIENES VOLVIERON A LA NORMALIDAD) DESAPARECIO…

TODOS SE SORPRENDEN Y COMIENZAN A PONERSE SENTIMENTALES TODOS MENOS RANDY QUIEN ESTA UN POCO CONFUNDIDO.

RANDY: QUE LES SUCEDE, ACASO NO PODIAN CONTENERSE LAS LAGRIMAS.

PERLA: AY RANDY! (PONIENDOSE A LLORAR) ERES UN COMPLETO BASTARDO (ABRAZANDOLO)

RANDY: MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE (EMPUJANDO A PERLA) VAYAMOS A COMER PIZZA. PORQUE TENGO UN MONTON DE HAMBRE.

AMATHISTA: HOMBRE FINALMENTE DICES ALGO DECENTE.

TODOS CAMINAN A LA PLAYA HACIA EL PUNTE DONDE ROSA PONE SU HOMBRO ENCIMA DE RANDY Y ESTE PONE SU MANO ENCIMA DE SU CADERA Y LA NAVE NODRIZA SOLA VA DEJANDO LA TIERRA.

THE DIAMOND OF NIRVANA: FIN.


End file.
